TRANSFORMERS
by R.V.Helsing
Summary: ¿Que pasaría, si los Decepticons encontraran una protoforma, un pequeño/a transformer ? ¿Y si este/a fuera medio Autobot? Espero que os guste la historia aunque es un summary muy malo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Transformers, excepto ****ls**** inventados por mi, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hasbro.**

**Prologo**

Silvershine estaba en laboratorio, ayudando a Skyfire con un experimento, cuando entro Starscream por sorpresa.

- Starscream, ¿cuantas veces te tengo dicho que llames antes de entrar?- dijo Skyfire molesto- Podrías haber estropeado el experimento

-Si, claro, claro. Venía para decirte que nos han encargado una misión para explorar un planeta. Ah, hola, Silvershine- dijo dándose cuenta de su presencia- ¿porque no dejas al científico loco, y te vienes conmigo?

- Lárgate, Starscream. El experimento que estamos haciendo es diez veces más interesante que tu.

- Ja ja, que graciosa. Voy en serio

- Y yo también. Te lo voy a dejar claro de una vez. Eres un fanfarrón que te crees un don de Primus para las féminas. No voy a ir contigo ni a la esquina. Además hay alguien que es más interesante que tu y hasta mejor volador.

- No lo dirás por este- dijo señalando a Skyfire. Éste le miro mal, eran compañeros de trabajo pero, la mayoría del tiempo, no había quien aguantase a ese mech arrogante.

- No. Me refiero a Powerglide. Me voy a unir a él

- ¡¿Cómo? No me digas que prefieres a ese estúpido antes que a mí. A mí, que soy el mejor.

- Bla, bla, bla…- dijo Silvershine

- ¡Te arrepentirás de haberle elegido a él!

- Anda, vete ya

Starscream se fue echando chispas, que una femme lo rechazara era de lo más humillante que le había pasado.

- Vaya, menos mal que se ha ido este pesado escandaloso. Vamos a seguir- dijo Skyfire

con tranquilidad

- Skyfire, perdóname por no haberte dicho de que iba a unirme a Powerglide

- A mí no me debes explicaciones.

- Gracias, amigo mío.

Al cabo de un millón de vorns, llegó la Gran Guerra, y la guerra entre Autobots y Decepticons se trasladó con el tiempo a un lejano planeta llamado Tierra.

**Actualmente en Cybertron:**

Silvershine huía con todas sus fuerzas, con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, de los drones creados por Shockwave, hasta que las fembots les salieron al paso, dispararon a sus perseguidores y los destruyeron.

- Gracias- dijo Silvershine- ¿Eres tú la líder de las fembots?

- Así es.- dijo Elita One

- Debo encontrar a Powerglide

- Cuidado , Elita, tiene diseño de seeker- dijo Chromia, quizás sea una Decepticon

- Tranquila, no lleva ningún emblema Decepticon- dijo Moonracer

- Yo no estoy a favor de nadie. Yo sólo quería vivir tranquila- dijo suavemente.

-¡Mira!- dijo Arcee. Lleva una protoforma

- ¿Es tuyo?

- Es mía, y de Powerglide

-¡Una fémina! ¡Hay que protegerla como sea!- dijo Elita. Hay que enviarla a la Tierra

-Debemos encontrar una nave- dijo Chomia

Al cabo de unos ciclos solares, las fembots consiguieron quitar una pequeña nave a Shockwave y enviaron a Silvershine con la pequeña protoforma a la Tierra

- ¿Debemos avisar a Optimus Prime?- preguntó Arcee

- No. Los Decepticons podrían interceptar el mensaje y atacarla. Mejor que vaya de incógnito- dijo Elita

Unos días después, a años luz de Cybetron, Silvershine se dio cuenta que sus reservas de energon se acababan más rápido de lo previsto, faltaba poco para llegar a la Tierra, y reservo todos los cubos para la protoforma, hasta el punto de que sólo sobreviviría la pequeña.

Silvershine programo el piloto automático y una máquina para alimentar la protoforma. Pasaron los días y la chispa de Silvershine se apago.


	2. Chapter 2

Review: Gracias por tu rapidez, WolfPrime, a comentar. Tengo la historia avanzada ya, así que voy a ir subiendo capitulos relativamente rápido. En capítulos siguientes veras que el dialogo y descripciones estan más equilibrados. Pero de todos modos gracias por tu observación.

**Capítulo 1. Encuentro**

Astrotrain atravesaba silenciosamente el espacio después de una rencilla como tantas otras con los Autobots en la que, para no perder la costumbre, habían sido vencidos. Megatron estaba de un humor de perros por esa derrota y sus Decepticons no se atrevían ni a hablarle.

- Mi señor- dijo Astrotrain rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que había en su cabina- acabo de detectar una nave Decepticon por babor, con rumbo la Tierra.

- Contacta con ella- dijo Soundwave

Astrotrain intentó contactar con la otra nave y dijo:

- No hay respuesta. Al parecer va en piloto automático.

Soundwave comprobó la numeración de la nave y dijo:

- Concuerda con la que Shockwave nos dijo que nos robaron

- Starscream, coge a tus seekers y aborda ese nave- dijo Megatron- Averigua que pasa.

- Si, señor.

Starscream pensaba que la nave debía estar vacía y abandonada ya y que iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo, pero cualquiera discutía con Megatron cuando estaba de ese humor.

Starscream, Thundercraker y Skywarp entraron en la nave, esta estaba en oscuridad total, Starscream se acercó a la cabina de comandos y encendió las luces. Esto hizo que viera lo que había pasado.

- ¿Silvershine?- dijo este reconociéndola cuando la vio La miro detenidamente, era evidente que la femme había muerto por falta de energía y que había sido ella que había robado la nave. ¿ Pero, para que?

- ¿ Que te pasa, Screamer?- dijo Skywarp ¿ Acaso la conocías?

- Sí. Habíamos trabajado juntos. Se unió a un Autobot.

- Vaya, así que, como dicen los humanos , te dio calabazas, eh?- dijo Skywarp burlón

- ¡Cállate, montón de chatarra!

- ¡Eh! aquí hay algo que deberíais ver- dijo Thundercracker

Los dos seekers fueron hacia su compañero, éste estaba delante de una pequeña cama de recarga , en ella había la protoforma. Esta observaba a los seekers con unos ópticos de color azul que iban de uno a otro. Starscream cogió a la protoforma por una de sus extremidades y dijo, mientras la apuntaba con su cañon nulificador:

- Será mejor que exterminemos a este prototipo de Autobot

La protoforma emitió un sonido similar a un chillido mientras se revolvía, como si hubiese adivinado la intención de se la arrebató y dijo:

- ¡Eres un bruto! Esta protoforma podría ser un futuro soldado Decepticon- dijo mientras la cogía delicadamente, la protoforma se acurrucó en sus brazos, como buscando protección.

- ¡Tráela aquí, será mejor que elimine a esa cosa!

- Estoy de acuerdo con Thundercracker- dijo Skywarp. ¿Creo que lo que te molesta es que te recuerda que te rechazaron por un Autobot, eh Screamer?

-¡ Deja de llamarme Screamer! Y tu Thundercracker, trae aquí esa cosa, déjame eliminar a un futuro traidor.

- Mira , quien fue a hablar- dijo Tundhercracker- El que no para de intentar traicionar a Megatron.

- No compares una cosa con otra.

Mientras Thundercraker y Starscream discutían, Megatron llamó a Skywarp y dijo:

- ¡¿Se puede saber por que están tardando tanto? Que demonios están haciendo?

- Mi señor, hemos encontrado una protoforma

- ¿ Que habéis encontrado una que? ¿ Qué hay en esa nave?

- Una protoforma, mi señor. Y Starscream quiere eliminarla.

- Detenedlo, ¡de inmediato! Voy para allá!

- En eso estábamos - dijo para sí

Skywarp gritó:

- Starscream, deja ya la protoforma. Megatron va a abordar la nave.

- ¿ Qué? ¿Por que has tenido que decirle nada de la protoforma?

Al cabo de unos cyclos

- ¡Starscream! - dijo una voz detrás suyo.- ¿Como se te ocurre intentar aniquilar a una protoforma? Sabes tan bien como yo, lo escasas que son.

Mi señor- dijo este- Conocí a su creadora , de hecho es la que pilotaba la nave y esta muerta, se unió a un Autobot.

- Es irrelevante - dijo Soundwave que había entrado con Megatron- Las protoformas no tienen bando.

- Thundercracker, déjame ver esta protoforma- dijo Megatron

Obedientemente, aunque con cierto temor , puso Thundercracker la protoforma en las manos de Megatron. La protoforma emitió sonidos, parecía estar a gusto con él. Megatron la alzó hacía la luz, la armadura era de un color plata y con algunas partes rojas, la volteó y observó unas pequeñas alas aún no desarrolladas, finalmente abrió delicadamente su cámara de chispa y vio que la protoforma era una fémina.

- ¡Es una fémina!- dijo éste con sorpresa.

- Hace mucho tiempo, que no veíamos ninguna protoforma y aún menos femenina, mi señor- dijo Soundwave- Son muy, muy escasas.

Megatron asintió y se puso la mano en la barbilla, la protoforma sería una excelente adquisición para los Decepticons. Una soldado que crecería con los ideales Decepticon adquiridos casi desde su creación, la Decepticon perfecta.

- Jefe- dijo Frenzy - casi podría decir que la ha creado usted, tiene un color muy parecido al suyo.

Megatron sonrió, la verdad era que la protoforma tenía una coloración plateada muy parecida a la de él.

- Señor, ¿y si un día le traiciona? Recuerde que es medio Autobot, mire sus ópticos- dijo Starscream.

- Creo que es más probable, que me caiga un meteorito encima- dijo Megatron- Esta protoforma crecerá sabiendo quien manda, y respetándome, no como tú. Nos la llevamos.

Megatron le dio la protoforma a Soundwave con la orden de revisarla junto con Hook, cuando llegasen a la Némesis

- ¿ Qué hacemos con la nave?- preguntó Skywarp

- Destruidla.

Megatron y los otros volvieron a subir en Astrotrain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cáp. 2. Una nueva Decepticon**

Una vez en la base submarina Némesis, Soundwave y Hook revisaron la pequeña protoforma y la recargaron de energía con pequeños cubos de energon. Esta absorbía con deleite la energía.

- Vaya, como traga energon- dijo Rumble - Y eso que no tiene ni nuestro tamaño

- Vaya, así que esa cosa estaba aquí- dijo una voz sarcástica- Veo que la estás alimentando. Vaya un desperdicio.

Soundwave se puso en guardia. Starscream estaba en la entrada.

- ¿Qué pasa? Quiero verla de nuevo- dijo inocentemente mientras se acercaba a la mesa de operaciones. Soundwave no dijo nada, pero le observaba de cerca. No se fiaba del Comandante Aéreo.

Starscream se acercó a la cama de recarga y observó fijamente a la protoforma, esta empezó a revolverse como si quisiese huir de él.

- Oye ¿ donde vas cosita?- dijo Starscream cogiéndola-deja que te vea bien.

La protoforma empezó a chillar, pero Starscream no la soltaba , la protoforma acabo lubricando encima de Starscream, este asqueado dijo:

- ¡Maldita seas! Voy a acabar contigo. Nadie ensucia al Comandante Aéreo y vive para contarlo.

- ¡Stasrcream, suéltala!- dijo Soundwave.

De pronto, la protoforma empezó emitir un calor radiante que hizo que Starscream aullara de dolor, y que casi se le fundiera el metal de sus manos.

- Ahhh! ¡Quitadme esta cosa! ¡Me va a fundir!- dijo mientras la dejaba caer.

Frenzy la cogió al vuelo, e inmediatamente la protoforma dejo de emitir calor y se acurrucó en los brazos de Frenzy

- ¡Eh, le gusto!. A mi no me esta fundiendo.

- Pues quédatela, enano. Que te aproveche- dijo Starscream dolorido mientras se iba.

- No hagas caso al gruñon de Screamer- dijo Rumble.

Soundwave cogió la protoforma y dijo:

- Ya sabemos que poderes tiene. Tiene que tener una armadura muy resistente al calor, para soportar estas temperaturas.

- Oye. ¿ Y cómo se va a llamar?

- Mmm, no lo sé, su designación la elegirá Megatron

Al cabo de unos cyclos, Megatron se acercó a la sala y dijo:

- Me he enterado de lo que ha pasado a ese bufón de Starscream. Así que la pequeña tiene poderes, ¿eh? Vaya un descubrimiento. Sin duda , será muy útil en combate, cuando crezca, este poder será un arma de destrucción muy eficaz contra los Autobots.

- Señor. Debemos elegir una designación.

- Tienes razón.

- Señor, que le parece esta? La podemos llamar "estufa"- dijeron Rumble y Frenzy que se estaban entreteniendo buscando nombres en la Red de información humana.

- ¡Estúpidos! ¡Como se os ocurre un nombre tan idiota!

- Este es chulo … - dijo Frenzy

- No utilices términos humanos- le riño Soundwave

- Fénix, el Ave de Fuego, la podemos llamar Firebird - continuo Frenzy- como va ser voladora y desprende tanto calor. A parte de que el Fénix, es una bestia furiosa e inmortal y …

- No me interesan nada los cuentos de los humanos- dijo Megatron interrumpiendo la explicación- no obstante hay que reconocer que la designación, le hace justicia en parte. Así que te llamaras así, pequeña- dijo mientras la sostenía con las manos.

La protoforma se deslizo por su brazo y se acurrucó junto a él, tocando las placas pectorales.

- Señor, Starscream odia a Firebird, intentará matarla- dijo Soundwave

- Mm. Pues la vigilare yo. Es demasiado valiosa. Dile a los Constructicons que fabriquen una cama de recarga y la pongan en la dependencia que esta al lado de la mía, y que hagan una puerta de comunicación, así la tendré bajo control.

- Si , señor.

Al igual que una criatura humana , Firebird crecía relativamente rápido, y en pocos vorns había aprendido lo más básico para un cybertoniano, aunque también imitaba algunas costumbres humanas, cosa que fastidiaba sobremanera a los Decepticons.

Cierto día, le dio por ordenar y limpiar la base a fondo, y cuando los otros Decepticons llegaron se encontraron varias sorpresa desagradables. Mixmaster no dio cuenta que tenía cambiados de sitio todos sus productos químicos , de tal manera que cuando los mezclo , se oyó una terrible explosión que sacudió toda la Némesis.

Cuando los seekers aterrizaron, se estrellaron contra la pared , Firebird había encerado el suelo para que brillara, el problema es que resbalaba de manera terrible y los Decepticons tenían que ir agarrados a la pared para no acabar en el suelo. Después de la bronca y de un par de azotes de Megatron, decidió no hacer nada que no le fuera ordenado.

Firebird no tenía problemas con nadie excepto con Starscream, este había pasado de querer matarla a ignorarla por completo, Firebird quería inocentemente que Starscream también fuese amigo suyo. Un día mirando un programa de Tv humano, vio que los humanos hacían bromas, se reían y eran muy amigos, así que creyó que si le hacía una broma a Starscream, a éste le haría gracia y se harían amigos. Cierta noche se coló en las dependencias de Starscream, éste estaba en su cámara de recarga, Firebird se le subió encima y empezó a pintarle la cara como a un payaso, ya que solía oír a Megatron llamar bufón a Starscream y cuando preguntó lo que era a Frenzy, este le explicó que era una especie de payaso.

Cuando sonó la alarma para la primera toma de energon, Starscream fue el último en llegar a la sala, todos se le quedaron mirando y luego empezaron las carcajadas. Starscream se enfureció y dijo:

- ¿Que demonios pasa? ¿Es que tengo algo en mi cara?

El coro de risas aumentó y Reflector le hizo una foto. Frenzy intentando reprimirse unos ciclos la risa dijo:

- ¿Te has visto reflejado?

Starscream se miró en una parte de la pared especialmente pulida , y se vio, la furia que se reflejo en sus ópticos hizo que varios Decepticons retrocedieran.

-¡¿ Quien hizo esto?- gritó furioso

- Yo…- dijo una vocecita

Starcream se volvió de donde venía la voz y miró a Firebird con furia. Ella inocentemente preguntó:

- ¿No te ha hecho gracia la broma? Pensaba que te haría gracia y serías mi amigo.

- ¡Maldita! Lo único que has conseguido es humillarme! Voy a matarte ahora mismo!

Firebird se acobardó, y salió volando hacia las dependencias de Megatron, utilizando sus alas, ya funcionales pero todavía débiles, de manera que no era rival en velocidad para Starscream. Este la atrapó fácilmente y se le hecho encima , la sujetó por el cuello y la apuntó con su cañón.

- Nadie me humilla de esa forma.

Una forma oscura se le hecho encima , era Ravage, este gruño y le mordió

- No te entrometas- dijo Starscream quitándoselo de encima y disparándole

-¿ QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?- dijo Megatron saliendo de sus dependencias, estaba recargándose y le interrumpieron , poniéndolo de muy mal humor.

Starscream soltó a Firebird y miró a Megatron con miedo, éste pensó, "Por Unicron, ¿que hace este bufón con estas pintas?", y vio a Firebird temblando agarrada a su pie.

-¿ QUE ES LO QUE HA PASADO?- volvió a preguntar

- Starscream es malo, le he hecho una broma, y me quería matar- dijo Firebird

- ¿Es eso cierto, Starscream?

- Por supuesto que no, mi señor, yo también hacía broma.

- No, sus intenciones eran asesinarla- dijo Soundwave que acababa de aparecer y que recogió a Ravage en brazos.

- Llévate a Firebird a sus dependencias , Soundwave. Starscream y yo , tenemos que hablar- dijo Megatron.

- Ven , Firebird- dijo Soundwave

Al cabo de un rato, Megatron apareció en el cuarto de Firebird, esta se le acerco alegre en principio pero se frenó cuando vio la expresión de él.

- ¿Por que lo hiciste , Firebird?

- Quería que fuésemos amigos, los humanos se hacen bromas y son amigos.

- ¡No somos humanos, Firebird, somos muy superiores a estos insectos, y tu debes comportarte como una Decepticon!

Firebird le puso mirada de cachorro desamparado. Megatron casi se compadeció de ella, pero se mantuvo firme, debía enseñarle a comportarse .

- Por tu estúpida broma, Ravage esta herido por querer protegerte. Te quedaras aquí pensando lo que has hecho y cuando te deje salir le pedirás disculpas a Starscream. ¡¿Queda claro?

- Si señor- dijo Firebird sintiéndose más culpable de lo que ya se sentía

. Megatron salió y se fue al comedor, allí los otros Decepticons aun estaban muriéndose de risa .

- SILENCIO- rugió

Los otros se callaron, Megatron advirtió al resto de Decepticons que aunque la bromita de Firebird a Starscream era muy graciosa, debían enseñarle a comportarse y por lo tanto nadie debía reírle la gracia.

- De acuerdo , señor, pero es que ha sido muy buena- dijo Skywarp aun riéndose

- Sí, ha reflejado muy bien lo que es Starscream, hasta Reflector le hizo una foto- dijo Rumble

- Dejadme verla

El mismo Megatron se puso a reír como un condenado al verla y secretamente se la quedo. Al día siguiente, cuando Starscream se repuso de la paliza que le había propinado Megatron y se había limpiado la pintura, Firebird fue a verle

-¡ Lárgate de mi vista, pequeña peste!- le dijo cuando la vio

- Venía a disculparme. Ahora ya se que no le gustan las bromas, señor. Le prometo que no va a volver a suceder.

La mirada de Starscream se suavizo un poco e hizo una sonrisa sádica, al menos Megatron también había disciplinado a esa pequeña bestia, y dijo:

- No es suficiente. Arrodillate ante mí, y vuelve a repetirlo.

Firebird dócilmente hizo lo que quería, Starscream se quedó satisfecho y dijo:

- Oh, muy bien. Acepto tus sinceras disculpas. Ahora vete de aquí.

Ella asintió cabizbaja y se fue. Después de aquello Firebird fue sometida a una educación y entrenamiento espartanos, para convertirla en un soldado Decepticon.

No obstante, ella conservó ciertos comportamientos similares a los humanos. Cierto día, Firebird se presentó ante Megatron, con un paquete envuelto con un lazo. Soundwave y Starscream también estaban. Megatron se la miro y dijo severamente:

- ¿Firebird, que te dije acerca de imitar a los humanos?

Ella sonrió y dijo sentándose en el brazo del trono.

- Me gusta como los humanos decoran los presentes. Esto es un presente, para mi líder. Que yo sepa no hay ninguna regla entre los Decepticons que nos prohíba regalar cosas, y menos a nuestro líder.

Soundwave se la miro divertido y volvió a sus tareas, al único que no le hizo gracia fue a Starscream, que aunque volvió a sus tareas, estaba con los sensores auditivos al máximo para captarlo todo. Esa maldita youngling…

- Argh, que envoltorio tan asquerosamente humano … - dijo Megatron rompiéndolo Megatron sacó del paquete una especie de colgante con la forma del emblema Decepticon que había usado cuando él era gladiador. Se había roto hace tiempo aunque lo había guardado como recuerdo de esos días, a saber como había llegado a manos de Firebird.

- ¿Le gusta, señor? Lo encontré un día, y me dediqué a restaurarlo.

- Eh, si me gusta, es un bonito detalle Firebird. Ahora retírate.

Ella sonrió. Sabía que le había gustado aunque no pudiera expresarlo delante de otros. Cuando Megatron volvió a sus dependencias se puso a mirar con detalle el presente, sin duda Firebird había hecho un gran trabajo, incluso estaba mejor que nuevo. Él se lo guardo en un compartimiento de su armadura y sonrió.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cáp 3. Firebird**

Firebird tenía ya 20 vorns, y la apariencia de una femme adulta. Su diseño era parecido al de un seeker pero era más estilizado y de rasgos más finos, su armadura plateada y roja podía generar temperaturas capaces de fundir cualquier metal, su faz era idéntica a la de su creadora pero con los ópticos azules y cuando luchaba ,contaba con una mascara de combate como la de Powerglide.

Los Decepticons se habían encariñado con ella y la mayoría la consideraban como la hermanita pequeña. Starscream por su parte se fijo cada vez más en su belleza, le recordaba mucho a Silvershine y se dijo a sí mismo:

- Tu creadora no pudo ser mía, pero tu sí lo serás.

Starscream no quería unirse a ella, simplemente quería poseerla y eso sin contar el favoritismo que demostraba Megatron hacia ella. A ese paso Megatron le daría la comandancia de la elite voladora a ella, y eso no lo iba a permitir. Era hora de hacer algo al respeto.

Starscream fue a ver a Megatron y le dijo, en tono zalamero:

- Lord Megatron, me permite hablar con usted

Éste se giró y miro con suspicacia a Starscream, ese tonillo de voz siempre lo usaba para pedirle algo

- ¿Que es lo que quieres , Starscream? Y ve al grano

- Solicitarle que ponga a Firebird bajo mi comandancia. Al fin y al cabo es una voladora, hija de una seeker. La pondría a prueba para que demostrase ser una autentica Decepticon e imprimirle nuestro glorioso símbolo. Si sigue sin asignarle misiones importantes donde se ponga verdaderamente a prueba, le van a acusar de favoritismo y eso ocasiona problemas de disciplina.

Megatron miró fijamente a Starscream, algo le decía que tramaba algo, pero de todos modos tenía razón. Ya era hora que Firebird demostrase su valía, y así tendría la excusa perfecta para deshacerse de ese traidor de Starscream, y ponerla a ella en su lugar

- Esta bien, Starscream. Te la dejo en tus manos. Pero procura que no le pase nada o te reduzco a escoria metálica.

- Si, señor- dijo

Starscream se fue satisfecho, la primera fase de su plan estaba completa, ahora era tiempo de entrar en la segunda fase, cuando salió vio a su objetivo, Firebird y le dijo:

- Ven aquí, ahora estás bajo mi mando

- ¿Des de cuando? - dijo ella suspicaz.

- Desde ahora mismo.

Ella se lo miró mal ,hizo una fugaz mirada al puente de mando y se dirigió a él.

- No pierdas el tiempo. Acabo de hablar con él.

En ese momento salió Megatron y dijo:

- Ve con Starscream, estás bajo su mando ahora.

Ella inclinó la cabeza

- Si, señor

- Bien, sígueme- dijo Starscream.

Ella bufó

- " Vaya elemento me ha caído"- pensó

- Tu primera misión es buscar un modo alterno que imite a la tecnología humana para pasar desapercibida. Yo sólo te voy a acompañar.

- De acuerdo.

¿De acuerdo? Como que " De acuerdo". Me tienes que tratar con el respeto que me merezco. Me llamaras Señor o Comandante.

- Si, señor- dijo ella

- Así me gusta. Bien , vamos a buscar una base militar humana para que elijas tu modo alterno.

Los dos se fueron, Starscream la observaba, de hecho la devoraba con la mirada, al menos había sacado la belleza de su creadora. Lo difícil sería seducirla , ella no lo pondría fácil, nunca se habían llevado especialmente bien, y por las malas sería un suicidio, porque contaba con la protección del resto de Decepticons . Si le hacia daño, sería mech desconectado. De pronto su mente se iluminó con un malvado plan y le dibujo una sonrisa , estaba seguro que ella había sacado algo de su padre Autobot, pero tendría que crear las situaciones para que los "nobles principios" de los Autobots afloraran en ella y la convirtieran en una traidora. Una vez les traicionara, ni el mismo Megatron la apoyaría, y cuando él la capturara, la reclamaría como trofeo de guerra. Sí, era un plan perfecto aunque lento, pero tenia tiempo y sabía esperar.

Los dos aterrizaron cerca de una base militar y Firebird recorrió con la mirada, las naves que había,

De pronto su mirada se clavo en un avión espía y lo señaló.

- Este creo que es el ideal

- Vaya, bonita línea para ser de fabricación humana- dijo Starscream

Firebird se transformo con increíble rapidez en un avión idéntico al que había visto, incluso Starscream se sorprendió. Firebird salió de su escondite y voló encima de la base, para habituarse a su nuevo modo. Starscream la llamó por el intercomunicador y dijo:

- ¡Firebird! Vuelve aquí , ahora mismo! No debes estar expuesta tanto tiempo a la vista de los humanos, aún no

Ella gruño con desagrado, la sensación de volar de ese modo y no como robot era totalmente diferente y le estaba gustando demasiado la experiencia.

Un soldado humano la estaba observando, llamó a su general y dijo:

- Señor, este avión se comporta de un modo muy raro. Ya se que es un avión no tripulado pero no le parece sospechoso? Quizás este estropeado

- Mm, sí - el General cogió los prismáticos, ese avión no tenía ningún distintivo.

- Que hacemos, señor?

- Esperar unos minutos, a ver que hace. Si nos ataca ,quizás sea un Decepticon de los cuales nos pusieron sobre aviso.

- ¡Firebird! Nos vamos ahora mismo- volvió a gritar Starscream por el intercomunicador

- Esta bien, ya voy- dijo Firebird obedeciendo a regañadientes

Starscream adoptó su forma de avión mientras gruñía por lo bajo.

- Maldita femme desobediente!

Los dos se alejaron en el firmamento. El General los seguía con la mirada y vio a Starscream, lo reconoció por los símbolos Decepticon y llamó al Arca.

- Buenos días, General- dijo Optimus Prime

- Buenos días, Optimus Prime- dijo este- Os llamaba para comentaros que hemos avistado a un Decepticon , sobrevolando nuestra base militar. El F-15 tricolor.

- ¡Starscream! eso no es bueno. Algo traman los Decepticons- dijo Ironhide que estaba en la sala.

- Estén en máxima alerta- dijo Optimus

- El Decepticon iba seguido de otra nave , un avión espía de color plata y rojo, era un poco más pequeño. ¿Tienen su identificación?

- Mucho me temo que no. Estaremos en alerta. Gracias, General.

- ¿No creo que sea Skyfire, no?- dijo Bumblebee que acaba de entrar y se había enterado a medias

- No, Bumblebee, el General dijo que era más pequeño que Starscream y sabes que Skyfire es blanco y rojo y bastante más grande que Starscream. Pero averiguaremos su identidad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cáp. 4. Rebeldía**

Una vez llegaron a la Nemesis, Starscream estaba de un humor de perros, mientras que Firebird estaba eufórica, Thundercracker y Skywarp, fueron a recibirlos y dijeron:

- Hola, Firebird, ¿ya tienes modo alterno?

Ella se transformo como respuesta

- Vaya, parece que nuestra hermanita será un peligro- dijo Skywarp

- ¿Os gusta?- dijo ella volviendo a su forma robótica

- Ven aquí, pequeña rebelde- dijo Starscream agarrándola por el brazo. Tendrás que responder por tu desobediencia ante Megatron

- Vamos, Starscream, no seas tan estricto. Seguro que no ha sido para tanto- dijo Thundercracker

- ¡Que no ha sido para tanto! ¡Me ha desobedecido! Tiene que aprender a obedecer a su Comandante

-Me haces daño- se quejo ella.

- Vamos, Screamer, no hace falta ser tan duro con ella- dijo Skywarp.

Los ópticos de Starscream brillaban de pura furia y los dos seekers medio arrastró a Firebird por toda la nave hasta el cuartel de Mando. Ahí estaba Megatron preparando con Soundwave un ataque contra los Autobots.

- ¿Que ha pasado, Starscream?- dijo Megatron intuyendo que algo había ido mal.

- Firebird me ha desobedecido reiteradamente

- ¡No es verdad! A la segunda ya te he seguido- dijo ella - ¡y suéltame ya!- dijo concentrando el calor en su brazo y quemándolo

- ¡Ay! Maldita seas - dijo dándole un bofetón

Al instante te oyó un terrible ruido, Megatron había disparado su terrible cañón de fusión y había un impresionante boquete a los pies de Starscream.

- ¡Firebird! ¡Retírate a tus dependencias! ¡Ahora! Ya hablaremos luego.

Firebird sabía cuando Megatron estaba enfadado de veras y obedeció sin rechistar.

Cuando iba a sus dependencias iba diciendo improperios contra Starscream. Ese maldito seeker arrogante. De pronto oyó pasos a su espalda y se giró; era Soundwave.

- ¿Que ha pasado?- dijo el oficial de Comunicaciones

Ella le explico los hechos, de la manera más objetiva que pudo. Soundwave asintió y dijo:

- Se espera de ti, que obedezcas ordenes de tus superiores, sea quien sea.

- Sí, ya lo sé. Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.

- No debe ocurrir nunca. Nunca te dejes llevar por tus emociones. Vete a tus dependencias, youngling

- Si, señor.

Cuando Firebird se fue, Rumble y Frenzy salieron del compartimiento pectoral de Soundwave:

- Jolín ¿Os habéis pasado, todos, un poco con ella, no?- dijo Rumble

- Si, pobrecilla, es el primer error que comete, bueno excepto la bromita esa a Starscream- dijo Frenzy- Aunque eso no fue un error ,fue un acierto, jeje

- Firebird debe aprender a obedecer. Mejor que aprenda pronto este concepto- dijo Soundwave secamente dejando por zanjado el tema.

Mientras en el puente de Mando, Megatron le había dado una paliza tremenda a Starscream y lo tenía bajo su pie

- ¿Como te has atrevido a dañarla ?

- Señor, es que primero me desobedece y luego casi me funde el brazo!

- Starscream, por esta razón, nunca serás el lider de los Decepticons. ¡Eres patético! Eres tan inútil que no puedes controlar ni a una youngling. Y ahora, vete de mi vista, antes de que te mate.

Starscream salió como pudo del Puente de Mando.

-¡ Maldito seas , Megatron! Pero juro que conseguire que Firebird nos traicione y cuando eso ocurra, será mía!

Megatron se sentó en su trono, cogió un cubo de energon y se relajo un poco. Al cabo de un rato , fue a ver a Firebird. Esta estaba sentada en su cama de recarga, cuando lo vio entrar apartó la mirada avergonzada

- ¡Mírame , Firebird!

Ella lo miro, pero con la mirada baja

- Lo siento, señor. Me deje llevar por mis emociones. No volveré a desobedecer a mi superior.

- Espero que así sea- dijo él en tono severo

Ella asintió. Megatron le puso dulcemente una mano en la barbilla, le giró la cara y le miro la marca del bofetón que le había dado Starscream, una ola de furia le sacudió por dentro, como ese seeker volviera a tocarla, lo desconectaba definitivamente.

- ¿Te duele?

- No, señor

- Bien. Mañana saldrás en una misión con Thundercracker y Skywarp, debeis robar energía. Estarás bajo sus ordenes

- Si, señor.

Cuando Megatron salía de las dependencias, Firebird se le lanzó encima, lo abrazo por detrás y dijo:

- Gracias por castigar a Starscream… Papá

- ¿Papá ?

- Así llaman los humanos a sus creadores. Me lo dijeron Rumble y Frenzy

- Ya… ¿Pero quien te ha dicho que lo he castigado?

Ella hizo una sonrisa picara.

- Era evidente, cuando has dicho de que iría con los otros seekers

- Si, claro. Y no me llames, papá … delante de los otros

- Pues solo te lo diré en privado, papa- dijo ella con tono divertido


	6. Chapter 6

**Cáp. 5 . Inocente como una Autobot**

Unas semanas después, Firebird hacía expediciones con el resto de Decepticons, y las cumplía con total eficacia, fuese quien fuese con quien iba.

Un día, atacaban una pequeña ciudad cerca de una refinería de petroleo, Starscream le puso una prueba para que demostrase que era blanda como los Autobots y que les traicionaría.

Sobrevolando las cercanías, vio a una humana con sus crías y dijo a Firebird

- Ataca a esa humana.

- ¿Por que? No son objetivos de la misión.

- Porque tu eres superior, ellos son insectos. Si no puedes atacar a unos simples insectos, como te vas a enfrentar a los Autobots.

- Pero…

- Mátalos

- No quiero, no me han hecho nada

- ¡Es una orden!

Firebird se plantó delante de la mujer y sus crías. Eran dos niñas, la mujer las cubría como podía con su abrigo y miraba con miedo a Firebird, mientras Starscream observaba la escena divertido.

- Mama, ¿por que esa Autobot , nos ataca?- dijo una de las niñas

- No soy una Autobot- dijo Firebird que lo había oído. Yo soy una Decepticon!

- Por favor- dijo la humana- deja que al menos las niñas se marchen .

Firebird se sintió confusa, por un lado debía obedecer a su superior, por otra , esos humanos no le habían hecho nada, no había motivo para dañarlos. Ella se marcho volando convertida en avión sin hacerles daño, estaba confundida.

- Ya te tengo , Firebird- dijo Starscream para sí- Estás cayendo en mis trampas, jaja.

Cuando Firebird volvió a la Nemesis, fue a ver a Soundwave, estaba preocupada, había caído otra vez presa de sus propias emociones. Llamó a la puerta

- Adelante

- Señor, he tenido un contratiempo en mi mision de hoy

- ¿Que contratiempo?

- Starscream me mandó matar a una humana y a sus crías. Ni siquiera estaban en la refinería

- ¿Por que?

- No lo sé. Dijo que si no podia matarlas, no iba a ser capaz de matar un Autobot, pero no pude hacerlo.

Soundwave la miró. Debía hablar de ese tema con Megatron, ya hacía tiempo que sospechaba que Starscream se la tenía jurada a Firebird, y que tramaba algo contra ella, Primus sabría que.

- Vete a tus dependencias. Ya hablaremos.

- Pero hay algo más

- ¿Que?

- Una de las crías humanas, me llamó Autobot, parecía extrañada de que los atacase

- Los Autobots están aliados con los humanos. Era una cría, se confundió, no le des mas vueltas.

- Si, señor

Soundwave se dirigio al Puente de Mando, Megatron estaba en su trono, sin esperar permiso dijo:

- Señor, debemos hablar sobre Starscream y Firebird

- Oh, no me digas que han vuelto a discutir …

- Señor, Starscream ha ordenado a Firebird matar a unos humanos.

- ¿Y ?

- Eran civiles, que nada tenían que ver con la misión encomendada. Señor, creo firmemente que Starscream conspira contra Firebird. La teme, seguro que cree que le va a quitar el puesto e intenta desprestigiarla.

- Es bastante perspicaz ese traidor. Eso es lo que voy a hacer cuando Firebird haya completado su entrenamiento. Así no tendré que aguantar más a ese bufón traicionero.

- ¿Y que hacemos? Firebird se ha negado a matar a humanos.

- Mm, que mate o no humanos , me es indiferente, además es una perdida de tiempo y energía para ella, me preocupare si algún día se niega a matar un Autobot. De todos modos, Soundwave, ten vigilado a Starscream. A ver que trama.

- Entendido, señor. Así se hara.

Una vez en sus dependencias, Frenzy y Rumble , así como los otros casseticons salieron del compartimiento pectoral de Soundwave.

- Como Starscream le haga daño a Firebird , le pego una paliza - dijo Frenzy

- Lo apalizamos , hermano- dijo Rumble

- Aunque no sé , si Megatron nos dejará algún trocito que apalizar.

Los dos se rieron.

- Frenzy, Rumble, comportense. Laserbeak, controla a Starscream- dijo Soundwave

Al cabo de unos días, Frenzy y Rumble recorrían los pasillos de la Nemesis y oyeron la característica voz aguda de Starscream hablando con los seekers, y se pusieron a escuchar tras la pared.

- Bien, chicos, ahora que estamos libres de presencia femenina, tengo que hablarles sobre ella.

- Starscream, si no te conociera, diria que no la soportas- dijo Ramjet

- Claro que la soporto, estúpido! Es más, es mejor que vosotros tres

Los tres coneheads le miraron furiosos.

Y entonces porque no paras de fastidiarla?- dijo Thundercracker

- Porque veo en ella a una Autobot traidora. Tiene más de Autobot que de Decepticon. Pero Megatron es tan ciego que no lo quiere ver.

- Tonterías, Screamer, ella es mas fiel a la causa Decepticon que tu- dijo Skywarp

- No me llames, Screamer! Os voy a demostrar que será una traidora, a la minima que tenga la oportunidad !

- Ja, lo que temes , es que Megatron le dara la Comandacia de la Unidad Aérea. Y créeme , la prefiero a ella antes que a ti- dijo Thrust

- ¿Como os atreveis?

- Mira, Starscream , ella no nos traicionara nunca, más te vale que te hagas la idea de que tu mandato va a acabar- dijo Dirge- Y sabes que?, no tenemos necesidad de seguir escuchando más tonterías. Nos vamos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cáp. 6 . Capturada**

Firebird había ido a robar energía con otros Decepticons, entre ellos Starscream, cuando fueron interceptados por los Autobots, ellos cogieron toda la energía que pudieron y salieron volando.

Firebird en su forma de avión empezó a disparar a sus enemigos, Jazz e Ironhide consiguieron cubrirse a tiempo.

- ¿Es ese avión que nos dijeron, no?- dijo Ironhide

- Eso parece.

- Bien, atúrdelo con ruido y yo le disparo.

- Hecho

Los dos iniciaron la estrategia, Jazz medio ensordecio a Firebird con sus amplificadores e hizo que se despistara y aunque pudo esquivar el tiro de Ironhide para que no le diera de lleno, este la rozó e hizo que hiciera un aterrizaje de emergencia, sin darle tregua, Jazz e Ironhide la capturaron. Cuando la cogieron , los dos se sobresaltaron:

- Una fémina!

- Llevemosla al cuartel general.

Desde una distancia prudente, Starscream contemplaba la escena satisfecho. Ahora sólo tenía que dejar que los Autobots le lavaran el procesador, para que se convirtiera en una traidora.

Starscream se reunio con sus compañeros, en medio del vuelo, Skywarp freno en seco y dijo:

- ¿No nos falta alguien?

- Arg, falta Firebird- dijo Starscream haciendo que no sabía nada - Debemos encontrarla.

Al cabo de unas horas de registrar los alrededores, se dieron por vencidos y volvieron a la base.

- ¿QUE HA PASADO QUE! DONDE ESTA FIREBIRD?- dijo Megatron hecho una furia cuando se enteró

- Creemos que la han capturado los Autobots

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sois una panda de inútiles! Debemos ir cuanto antes a buscarla. Pero antes…

Megatron cogió a Starscream y le pegó tal paliza, que los otros Decepticons no querían ni mirar. Cuando terminó le dijo:

- Si los Autobots le han hecho algo, te juro que cuando vuelva , te remato!

- Pero es que no me di cuenta…- dijo dolorido

- Tu maldito cometido es entrenarla y vigilarla , bufón! ¿Que manera de cuidarla es esa?

Se giro hacia los otros Decepticons y dijo:

- Decepticons, nos vamos a buscar a Firebird

Mientras en el Arca, los Autobots habían dejado a Firebird en una celda y habían ido a informar a dijo:

- Así que habeís capturado a ese avión misterioso

- Esa.. es una femme.

- ¿Tiene la marca de los Decepticons?

- No- dijo Ironhide

- Entonces debe ser una neutral , seguramente los Decepticons quieren que se una a ellos, o quizás sólo trabaja para ellos bajo amenaza. Ya veis que no es como ellos, debe ser hija de algún Autobot pero no se quien aún.

Pues para estar bajo amenaza, nos ha plantado cara- dijo Ironhide- Yo creo que esos Deceptichulos le han lavado el procesador, pero bien.

- Si es hija de un Autobot, lo podemos averiguar, esta herida levemente, cuando entre a curarla , le tomare una muestra de energon- dijo Ratchet.

- Mmm, interrogadla, pero no la presioneis.

- ¿Lo hacemos, como en las películas humanas , al estilo poli bueno, poli malo?- dijo Prowl- mientras salían del despacho de Prime

- Vaya, y seguro que me toca a mi, ser el poli malo eh?- dijo Ironhide

- Por supuesto, amigo

Ironhide y Prowl , fueran a interrogarla, pero Firebird, no les dijo nada, ni siquiera los insultó, se limitó a estar sentada y callada en un rincón. Como no sacaban nada de ella, Ironhide hizo entrar a Ratchet acompañado de Bumblebee.

- Veamos que tenemos aquí- dijo Ratchet suavemente, mirándole la herida

Firebird le miró furiosamente y le apartó la mano de un manotazo

- Vamos, Ratchet es un buen doctor, te dejara como nueva- dijo Bumblebee.

Firebird miró al pequeño Autobot, pero continuo alejandose de Ratchet, cuando Ratchet fue a sujetarla, ella concentro el calor de su cuerpo y le quemó.

- ¡Por Primus! Es capaz de irradiar calor. Avisa a Ironhide, no puedo trabajar con estas temperaturas.

Bumblebee salio corriendo y vio a Ironhide hablando con Inferno,

- ¿Que pasa Bumblebee?

-¡ Es la prisionera, esta generando más calor que los pozos de fundición!

- Vamos allá.

Una vez allí, Ironhide e Inferno, proyectaron hielo y agua contra Firebird, esta medio ahogada, dejo de irradiar calor y cayo al suelo presa del cansancio. Ratchet aprovechó para curarle las heridas y tomarle muestras de energón.

Al cabo de un rato, Ironhide y Ratchet entraron en el despacho de Optimus. Este les miró y supo que había pasado algo:

-¿Que ha pasado?

- Pues que la femme tiene un don, es capaz de generar altas temperaturas, yo e Inferno, hemos logrado refrigerarla y ahora esta medio inconsciente en la celda. Pero si vuelve a hacerlo, puede convertir el Arca en un alto horno

- Optimus , he hecho unos primeros análisis y en efecto, esa femme es hija de un Autobot…- dijo Ratchet

- ¿De quien? ¿Y que hace con los Decepticons?- dijo Ironhide

- La debieron capturar- dijo Optimus- Aunque vete a saber cuando lo hicieron.

- Me faltan datos para determinar quien es su creador- dijo Ratchet

- Sigue trabajando en ello, Ratchet. Debemos averiguar su identidad.

De pronto saltaron las alarmas y Teletran 1 dijo:

- Atención, ataque de los Decepticons

- Megatron! Debe querer recuperar a esa femme- dijo Optimus- Vamos afuera


	8. Chapter 8

**Cáp. 7 . Rescate**

Afuera Autobots y Decepticons estaban en plena batalla, mientras tanto Bumblebee se había quedado a vigilar a Firebird. Este le ofrecio un cubo de Energon a través de los barrotes de energía de la celda, pero ella dio un manotazo que casi le puso el cubo por sombrero.

Bumblebee no se enojó y dijo:

- Oye, no te vamos a hacer ningún daño. Sólo queremos protegerte.

Firebird le dijo:

- ¡No me teneis que proteger de nada! Estupido Autobot

- Anda, pero si hablas y todo- dijo Bee en tono divertido- Ya empezabamos a pensar que no tenías procesador vocal

- Lo que no voy a hacer es gastarlo hablando con vosotros-dijo ella dejando por zanjado el tema

Mientras Megatron se enfrentaba a Optimus, Soundwave sacó a Frenzy y Ravage y dijo:

- Busquen a Firebird en el Arca.

Ellos se internaron dentro hasta llegar a las celdas. Una vez allí, Bumblebee les apuntó con la pistola y dijo:

- Fuera de aquí!

Ravage se le hecho encima y le clavo sus dientes, Bumblebee se quejo de dolor y no vio la sonrisa de triunfo de Firebird. Frenzy empezo a toquetear la cerradura y dijo:

- Es inútil. Frenzy llamando a Soundwave.

- Que ocurre?

- La maldita cerradura, no se abre, debe tener contraseña

Soundwave oyó los quejidos y forcejeos de Bumblebee y dijo:

- ¿Hay un Autobot aquí?

- Si.

- Interrogadle

Frenzy se acercó a Bumblebee y dijo:

-¿Cual es la contraseña?

-Por que no te vas al desguace , basura Decepticon?

- Vaya, vaya, así que no quieres colaborar, eh?

Frenzy le apaleo mientras Ravage lo mantenía sujeto bajo la satisfecha mirada de Firebird, pero Bumblebee permanecio callado como una tumba.

- Frenzy llamando a Soundwave

- ¿Que pasa, ahora?

- No hay manera de que el Autobot colabore

- Traedlo, nos lo llevamos como rehén.

Con unos últimos golpes y mordiscos Frenzy y Ravage dejaron a Bumblebee fuera de combate y se lo llevaron como a un saco de patatas. Antes de irse, Frenzy dijo:

- No te preocupes, hermanita, volveremos a por ti.

- Dile a Megatron, que los Autobots no sacaran nada de mí

-Claro.

Unas horas más tarde, los Decepticons volvieron a la base, dejaron a Bumblebee encerrado y Soundwave le contó el plan del intercambio de prisioneros a Megatron. Al cabo de unos minutos recibieron una llamada.

- Hola, Optimus Prime, estaba esperando tu llamada- dijo Megatron en tono sarcástico

- Megatron, suelta a Bumblebee, ¡ahora!

- Oh, pero que injusto eres , Prime. No se puede dar sin recibir …

- Supongo que lo que estás proponiendo es un intercambio de prisioneros, cierto?

- Precisamente

- Bien , Megatron. Pero igual que nosotros hemos respetado a nuestra prisionera, te pido que nos devuelvas a nuestro compañero funcional y de una sola pieza.

- Trato hecho, Prime.

Optimus cortó la comunicación, sabía que la femme tenía poderes, y que eso debía ser lo que más interesaba a Megatron, pero había notado algo diferente en él , como si tuviera una preocupación especial por esa femme.

- Sigo pensando que es una mala idea, Prime- dijo Ironhide

- Es lo único que podemos hacer, Ironhide. Quizás averiguemos más sobre ella en otra ocasión, y no voy a sacrificar a ningún Autobot por esta causa.

- Aprecio a Bumblebee tanto como tú, pero…

- Pero nada , Ironhide. Soltadla y traedla aquí. Y llama a Ratchet para atender a Bumblebee. Ironhide gruño, pero hizo lo que se le mandaba .

Al cabo de unas horas, llegaron los Decepticons, llevaban al pobre Bumblebee a rastras, y hecho un desastre. Megatron dijo:

- Aquí tienes a tu soldado- dijo dándole una patada en el parachoques y tirándolo al suelo para ponerle el pie encima- pero suelta primero a Firebird

- ¿Así que ese es su nombre, eh? No me fio de tus palabras, Megatron, de modo que si no tienes inconveniente, haremos lo siguiente. Ratchet la acompañara hasta ti, y una vez allí recoge a Bumblebee y tu te quedas con ella.

- Como quieras.

Ratchet acompaño a Firebird , Megatron empujo con el pie al herido Bumblebee , dejando que Ratchet lo recogiera y cogió a Firebird, Ratchet retrocedió lentamente y entro en el Arca a curar a Bumblebee.

Firebird saludo con respeto a Megatron y dijo:

- Lamento las molestias que le he causado, mi señor.

Los Decepticons se marcharon y Optimus se quedó pensativo. Ironhide preguntó:

- ¿Que pasa , Optimus?

- Creo que Megatron estaba muy preocupado por esa femme

- Si, claro. Para él, es como si le hubiésemos robado su preciado cañón

- No es sólo eso. Hay más de lo que tus ojos ven.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cáp. 8. Revelaciones**

Una vez en la Némesis, Starscream se acercó a Firebird y dijo:

- Ay, pobrecita, cuanto lamento que te capturaran- dijo como si lo lamentara de veras

Firebird avergonzada aparto su mirada, se calló y se fue a sus dependencias. Megatron agarro a Starscream por el cuello y dijo:

- Más te vale que los Autobots no le hayan contaminado el procesador con sus débiles ideales porque si no…

Megatron fue con Firebird para hablar con ella y ver si sus peores temores se habían manifestado. Mientras Starscream sonreía y pensaba:

- Puede que a la primera no la hayan convencido, pero convertiré a tu protegida en una traidora , Megatron

Megatron entró en las dependencias de Firebird , se sentó a su lado en la cama de recarga y la interrogó sobre su experiencia en el Arca. Después de ello, Megatron se quedó más tranquilo, al parecer habían llegado a tiempo, los Autobots no la habían convencido de nada, aún.

- Padre.

- Que?

- Me pareció oír que decían que yo era como ellos.

- Lo habrás entendido mal. Se referirían a que no pareces tan fuerte y peligrosa como nosotros

- Seguramente.

Ella le abrazo y se apretó contra él. Megatron la dejo hacer, esas muestras de cariño era de los pocos defectos que tenía, y se lo permitía porque, para que negarlo, era la única que lo quería y no esperaba su desconexión para adjudicarse el papel de líder. Sólo había un problema, que pasaría si ella , por obra de los Autobots o por el azar, descubriera que él no era su creador? Tendría que hablar del tema con Soundwave.

Una vez Firebird quedo dormida, Megatron salio y fue a la sala de Mando, al cabo deunos clicks, apareció Soundwave.

- ¿Descubriste algo, sabes si Starscream planea algo contra Firebird?

- No, señor. Si planea algo, no ha dado ningún paso.

- ¿Crees que es capaz de decirle a Firebird, que no soy su creador?

- Hay posibilidades

- ¿Que hago, Soundwave? ¿Le digo la verdad?

- ¿Sobre su origen? Es recomendable.

- ¿Que posibilidades hay de que se lo tome bien o mal?

-Pues un 50%. Depende de cómo se lo diga. Los humanos que adoptan cachorros humanos también se encuentran un día con ese dilema.

- No somos humanos.

- Pero la situación es similar, señor.

Al día siguiente, Megatron llamó a Firebird a sus dependencias y dijo:

- Te tengo que decir algo importante

Los dos no sabían que Starscream estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta.

- Si, papá

- "Oh, que tierno, le llama papá"- pensó Starscream

- Eso es de lo que tenemos que hablar. Sobre tu origen.

Firebird se quedó perpleja

- Verás..- dijo Megatron -resulta que no soy tu creador.

- ¿Cómo?

- " Uy, empieza el drama familiar, ya parece una telenovela humana"- pensaba Starscream

- De hecho, te encontré en una nave abandonada, tu creadora estaba muerta y te recogí. No quería dejarte morir.

Firebird se quedó paralizada. Era demasiada información de golpe.

- ¿Conociste a mis creadores?

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Te he dicho lo que sé.

- ¿Puede ser que mis creadores fueran Autobots? Por eso, no tengo los ópticos del mismo color que vosotros?

- Quizás

Firebird se lanzó encima de él y dijo:

- Me da igual quienes fueron mis creadores reales. Vosotros sois mi familia y sólo te considero a ti, mi padre.

Megatron se hinchó de orgullo. Era perfecta. Incluso sabiendo que no era una Decepticon de origen, era fiel a ellos. Él la miró a los ojos y dijo:

- ¡Eres mi orgullo! Mi soldado más leal, y siempre serás mi pequeña sparkling.

- Mmm, quizás va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé, aunque eso de que llame papa a Megatron y saber quienes son sus creadores, me dará ventaja sobre ella- dijo Starscream para sí y se fue para que no lo pillaran.

Al cabo de unas horas, Starscream se presentó en las dependencias de Firebird, esta, aunque había asimilado la noticia, estaba confusa.

- Hola, preciosa- dijo entrando sin permiso

- ¿Que hace aquí, Comandante Starscream? Váyase! Quiero estar sola

- No deberías ser tan desagradable con alguien que tiene información de primera mano sobre tus creadores reales…

Firebird le miró con curiosidad y Starscream con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Usted sabe quienes son? ¿Por que nunca me lo dijo?

- Oh, porque Megatron, no quería… Pero ahora que ya sabes que te adoptamos, quizás te interese saberlo. Además, no encontraras a nadie, en esta nave, con una información más fiable porque era amigo de tu creadora.

- ¿Muy amigo?

- Oh , inseparables

- Entonces, dígamelo, pero no va a cambiar nada. Soy una Decepticon.

- Bien, tu madre se llamaba Silvershine, era una seeker muy hermosa, igual que tú -Firebird permaneció indiferente al cumplido- Era una científica , una exploradora, al igual que yo, pero se enamoró de un Autobot .

- ¿Lo conoces? Sabes quien es ese Autobot?

- Sí, claro. Pero, querida, toda esa información tiene un precio.

Starscream no notó que Laserbeak observaba y grababa toda la conversación

- ¿Que precio?- dijo ella- ¿Cubos de energon? Tengo en la despensa …

- Jajaja, no preciosa- dijo acercándose a ella, y de repente la besó apasionadamente.

Firebird intentó apartarlo asqueada, concentró su calor en la mano y le abofeteó. Starscream se apartó, Firebird le miraba entre aterrada y furiosa Él le gritó:

- ¡Youngling estúpida, hay femmes que matarían por estar conmigo!

Firebird preparó sus armas, si Starscream quería guerra, tendría guerra, le daba igual que fuera su superior.

- ¡Pero si vuelves a tocarla, seré yo quien te mate !- dijo Megatron, que había sido alertado por Laserbeak, cogiendo a Starscream por el cuello y apartándolo brutalmente de Firebird- Lárgate!

- Oh, vaya, ya ha venido papaíto a protegerte- dijo Starscream sarcásticamente

A Megatron se le iluminaron los ópticos con furia, y le apuntó con su cañón

- Lárgate de aquí, o…

Starscream se fue lo más rápido que pudo, Megatron estaba demasiado furioso como para atender a razones y le hubiese hecho escoria metálica, si hubiese seguido pinchándole con el tema. Se fue a sus dependencias y furioso se desahogó con sus cosas.

- Maldita sea! He estado tan cerca! Como puede ser que me haya rechazado!

- Vaya, la historia se repite, eh? Te dio calabazas la madre y ahora la hija- dijo Skywarp burlón que acababa de tele transportarse a sus dependencias.

- No tiene ninguna gracia, estúpido!

- Pues a mi , me hace mucha- dijo él riéndose

- No deberías dejarla en paz? Si sigues así, ella te mata, y Megatron te remata- dijo Thundercracker que acababa de llegar

- ¡De eso se trata! Habéis visto como la protege? Esta protegiendo a una futura traidora!

- Y dale con el tema… ¿Por que no asumes que no le gustas?

Starscream los miro furioso y desistió de hablar con ellos, al fin y al cabo eran estúpidos, estaban de parte de Firebird, no podía contar con ellos, y los despachó pronto. Tendría que seguir con su plan inicial, no obstante tenía otro obstáculo, ese maldito calor que desprendía Firebird, tenía que encontrar la manera de inhibirlo, así que se puso a diseñar un prototipo de inhibidor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cáp.9. Un encuentro inesperado.**

El Arca

Ratchet fue en busca de Optimus y llamó a la puerta.

- Ya he averiguado quien es su creador. Gracias a Primus que os tengo a todos fichados. ¿Lo decimos en público o en privado?

- En privado, si después él lo desea, que lo diga. ¿Quien es ?

- Powerglide

- Llámalo

Optimus y Ratchet llamaron a Powerglide y le explicaron todo, este tuvo que sentarse para no caer al suelo.

- ¿S- soy padre? ¿Como puede ser? Sólo me uní con Silvershine, si creamos una chispa porque no me lo dijo?

- Desconozco las razones de Silvershine para no decírtelo, y porque ella no llegó junto con Firebird- dijo Optimus

-¿Firebird?

El pobre Powerglide pillaba la información a trozos, era demasiado, en unos clicks su mundo había cambiado, por supuesto que recordaba a Silvershine era su sparkmate, pero cuando se inició la guerra perdió su pista en una batalla y no supo nada más de ella, él creyó que había sido abatida y siguió con su vida, y de golpe se enteraba que ella debía haber sobrevivido a esa batalla y que además habían creado una nueva chispa.

Ese es el nombre que le han puesto los Decepticons- dijo Ratchet- y además os lucisteis porque creasteis una protoforma con poderes, genera tanto calor como un pozo de fundición.

- Optimus, debo encontrarla, debo asumir mis responsabilidades como su creador. Deja que vaya en la próxima misión, la capturaremos y ella sabrá la verdad.

Optimus miró con cierta lástima a Powerglide

- Poweglide, quizás no será tan fácil como crees- dijo este- creo, sin temor a equivocarme, que ella considera a los Decepticons como su familia y es leal a ellos.

- Da igual, la convenceré. ¡Estoy seguro! Por cierto, ¿como es?

Ratchet le enseño una imagen grabada de cuando la capturaron y la tenían prisionera.

- Es la viva imagen de su creadora … - dijo Powerglide para sí.

Mientras en el comedor, estaban casi todos hablando de lo hermosa que era Firebird, sobretodo los gemelos Lambo Sideswipe y Sunstreaker.

- Que belleza de femme … - dijo Sunstreaker- lástima que sea Decepticon.

- Que va a ser Decepticon- dijo Sideswipe- es una Autobot que por desgracia cayó en las garras de Megatron, y que por eso le obedece pero cuando la libere se enamorara de mi.

- Anda ya, la voy a rescatar yo de las garras de Megatron y se va a enamorar de mí- dijo Sunstreaker.

- No, vosotros no poder rescatarla, no ser suficientemente fuertes. Yo Grimlock puedo vencer a Megatron , y rescatar a chica Autobot. Ella enamorarse de mí.

- Ella necesita un Autobot con estilo, como yo- dijo Jazz

- ¡Lo que necesita es que dejéis de hablar de ella como si fuese un trozo de metal!- dijo Bumblebee iracundo.

- Vaya con el peque…- dijo Sunstreaker divertido - resulta que se ha enamorado … del enemigo

Si los cybertronianos enrojecieran, Bumblebee se hubiera podido confundir con Cliffjumper. Y dijo:

- Eh, no, quiero decir que …

- Ya basta, dejad de hablar de mi hija de esta manera- dijo Powerglide que acaba de entrar.

Los demás se quedaron mudos por la sorpresa. Optimus Prime entró después de él y dijo:

- Se han avistado a los Decepticons en una base de energía, con ellos va Firebird, debéis capturarla pero tratadla con respeto. Transformaos y avanzad.

Mientras iban a su destino Sideswipe susurró a Sunstreaker.

- Hay que ver con el futuro suegro… Que carácter…

- Quizás fuera mejor un suegro Decepticon. ¿Quien le habrá hecho de creador?

- Ni idea, pero a que tendría gracia que hubiese sido Megatron…

A los dos les dio la risa imaginándose a Megatron haciendo de papaíto.

- Ese si sería un suegro peligroso…

Optimus oyó la conversación, pero a diferencia de los gemelos, él no le vio la gracia, sino que hizo que le cuadrara todo. ¡Megatron estaba preocupado por Firebird porque la había criado él!. Y si eso era verdad, Powerglide lo iba a tener harto difícil.

Una vez llegaron empezó la batalla, Powerglide y Skyfire sobrevolaron el área, localizaron a Firebird y fueron a por ella. Dirge y Ramjet se dieron cuenta y la cubrieron:

- ¡Eh, nadie tocara a nuestra hermanita!

- ¿¡Hermanita?- dijo Powerglide- Ahora vais a ver. Ve a por ella Skyfire.

- Muy bien.

Con unas cuantas maniobras, Ramjet y Dirge quedaron medio mareados y ya no sabían ni a donde tenían el enemigo.

Por otro lado, Skyfire había logrado acorralar a Firebird, ella se transformo y le plantó cara, a Skyfire casi le dio un colapso.

- ¿Silvershine?- dijo él.

- No soy Silvershine, según tengo entendido era mi creadora. Eso fue lo que me dijo el Comandante Starscream, que era su mejor amigo.

Skyfire estaba confundido, él había tenido un accidente en la Tierra, cuando había ido con Starscream de exploración y no había vivido la guerra, pero había cosas de las que estaba seguro, el amor de Silvershine por Powerglide y que Starscream no era el mejor amigo de nadie, excepto de sí mismo.

- Me temo que estás equivocada. Starscream no era el mejor amigo de tu madre, él sólo quería seducirla, de hecho yo era su mejor amigo. Me llamo Skyfire.

Firebird se lo miró estupefacta por unos segundos, pero reaccionó rápido, se convirtió en jet y huyó.

Skyfire se quedó paralizado unos segundos pero fue tras ella y la atrapó, Firebird se debatió entre sus brazos, y concentró su calor, Skyfire aterrizó con ella en el suelo.

- Ironhide, Inferno, rápido refrigeradla

Ellos lo hicieron y ella acabó rendida, aunque los Autobots también acabaron heridos. Starscream observaba la escena desde lejos. Era perfecto, otra vez había sido capturada, sólo esperaba que esta vez los Autobots fueran más rápidos a la hora de convencerla que se uniese a ellos. Y también le sirvió para ver el punto débil de Firebird y así mejorar su pequeño invento.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cáp. 10. ¿De verdad son tan malos los Autobots?**

Una vez en el Arca, Powerglide insistió en ver a Firebird y Skyfire le dijo que probablemente ella no le haría ni caso, la conversación se convirtió en discusión hasta que Optimus Prime dijo:

- Es suficiente. Yo hablaré con ella.

- Pero Prime …- dijo Powerglide

- No te preocupes, veré que puedo hacer para que acceda a hablar contigo.

- Optimus, ¿y si te ataca?- dijo Ironhide

- Creo que no lo va a hacer. Llevadla a mi despacho.

Mientras tanto en las celdas, los hermanos Lambo, Jazz y Grimlock intentaban inútilmente de convencer a Firebird de que saliese con ellos, pero ella repartió calabazas y quemaduras a partes iguales, terminando todos haciendo cola en la enfermería.

Cuando se fueron, apareció Bumblebee, Firebird le miró furiosa y dijo:

- Si pretendes lo mismo que ellos, acabaras mal Autobot.

- No pretendo nada. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estás bien. ¿ Quieres algo?

Ella se calmó un poco. Su instinto le decía que ese joven bot, estaba interesado en ella al igual que los otros, aunque este era tímido, y por lo tanto sería fácil de manipular.

- ¿Me puedes traer un poco de energon?- dijo ella poniendo cara de lástima.

Bumblebee sonrió y asintió, ella le correspondió la sonrisa. Bumblebee salio corriendo y volvió con un cubo lleno y se lo entregó. Ella bebió y se recargó un poco.

- Gracias. ¿Por cierto como te llamas?

- Bumblebee

- Es un nombre divertido- dijo riendo

Bumblebee se sintió ridículo, aunque esa femme lo tenía cautivado, era tan hermosa, tan inteligente …

- Soy tonto- se dijo- ella nunca se fijaría en mí.

En ese momento recibió una llamada y cuando terminó dijo:

- Vamos, hay alguien que quiere conocerte.

Bumblebee abrió la celda, ella le miró suspicaz sin moverse, él sonrió y dijo tendiéndole la mano:

- Tranquila, no te vamos a comer.

Ella le sonrió, Bumblebee volvió a derretirse, y pensó:

- Vamos, debo controlarme. Sólo es una femme y por el momento es nuestra enemiga.

-¿ A donde vamos?

- Vas a conocer a nuestro líder Optimus Prime

Llegaron a la puerta y Bumblebee dijo:

- Aquí estamos. Ya puedes entrar.

Ella entró, era un despacho, Optimus Prime estaba apoyado en la mesa , de un modo muy informal y dijo:

- Bienvenida

Firebird se quedo muda, y estudió al líder Autobot, los ópticos azules como los suyos, su mascara que le impedía ver sus expresiones faciales, su voz cautivadora y su actitud calmada y sin rasgos de autoridad, como debía conseguir disciplina, se preguntó . Le pareció muy diferente a Megatron.

- Hola, señor- dijo ella.

De algún modo, ella se sentía cohibida. Optimus lo notó y también notó la férrea disciplina que le debían haber inculcado los Decepticons.

- Bien, sólo sé que te criaron los Decepticons, pero sabes como y cuando te encontraron?

- Megatron me encontró hace 20 vorns, en una nave abandonada rumbo a la Tierra, por lo que me dijo, mi creadora ya estaba muerta cuando me recogió,

- Él te crió , verdad?

Ella asintió con orgullo. Optimus dijo:

- ¿Sabes quienes eran tus creadores?

- Sólo se el nombre de mi creadora, Silvershine, me lo dijo Starscream.

Optimus procesaba la información, seguramente Silvershine consiguió una nave y fue con destino a la Tierra para encontrar a Powerglide, pero no sabia ni estaba seguro de si Silvershine ya estaba muerta cuando la recogieron o bien la ejecutaron los Decepticons.

- Dime una cosa, Firebird, ¿te gustaría saber quien es tu creador?

- Sí, tengo curiosidad, Señor. Pero también me gustaría hablar antes con ese amigo de mi madre, Skyfire.

- Bien, no hay problema. Lo enviare dentro de un rato.

- Gracias, señor.

Firebird salió más confundida de lo que entró, Megatron le había contado que los Autobots eran malvados, sobretodo los poderosos que siempre se habían quedado la energía y los que de verdad se la merecían casi no podían recargarse. Pero, ¿y si Megatron se equivocaba? A ella no le habían parecido tan malos, ese pequeño Bot llamado Bumblebee era un encanto, los otros, aunque pesados como un Insecticon, eran inofensivos, y Optimus Prime, era un líder muy diferente al que creía. Cuando consiguiera escapar, hablaría con Megatron del tema.

Mientras Optimus Prime se quedó pensativo, de pronto entró Prowl y dijo:

- Megatron quiere hablar contigo.

- Voy.

Una vez en la sala de Comunicaciones, Megatron fue directo al grano y dijo:

- ¡Prime, devuélveme a Firebird ahora o atiéndete a las consecuencias!

- No, ella se va quedar aquí.

- Jaja, eso es nuevo Prime, ¿Acaso, vas a retenerla en contra de su voluntad?

- ¿En contra? Por el momento, Megatron, ella quiere conocer a su verdadero creador.

- ¡Prime, asúmelo, ella es de los míos! Es una Decepticon. Yo…

- Si, lo sé, tú la criaste. Pero dime una cosa y sé sincero, ¿que paso con su creadora?

- No sé nada de su creadora, no la conocía, creo que Starscream, sí. Pero cuando yo llegué ya estaba muerta, al parecer robó una nave a Shockwave junto con energía, pero calculó mal y no había bastante para las dos, así que lo dejo todo para la cría. Y ahora Prime suéltala o vendremos a buscarla!

- Ven, si te atreves.

.Megatron se irritó y cortó la comunicación.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cáp. 11. La conspiración de Starscream.**

Mientras en la nave Decepticon, Starscream fue a visitar a unos viejos aliados, los Combaticons. Eran bastante fáciles de manipular y serían la pieza que faltaba en su plan. Llamó a la puerta de sus dependencias y dijo:

- Hola, mis viejos amigos. Vengo a proponeros algo.

- Si se trata de otro plan para derrocar a Megatron, ya te puedes ir olvidando- dijo Onslaught.

- No, no para derrocar a Megatron…

- Ah, entonces según lo que sea, hablemos de negocios- dijo Swindle.

Starscream sonrió y dijo:

- ¿ Os gusta Firebird?

Los cinco combaticons se miraron entre ellos, no sabían donde quería ir a parar Starscream.

. Sí, es una preciosidad - dijo Onslaught. ¿ Verdad, chicos?

- Seguro que también será una mejor subcomandante que tú- dijo Vortex, provocando las risas de los demás y la furia de Starscream.

- ¡Basta! Lo que quiero es poseer a Firebird, cuando se convierta en una traidora.

- ¿Perdon?- dijo Swindle- vuelve a repetir lo último, después de lo de poseer a Firebird, por que creo que tengo interferencias en mis sensores auditivos y no lo he oído bien.

- Pues repáralos porque he sido muy claro. Dentro de muy poco voy a demostraros a todos vosotros, y especialmente a Megatron que Firebird es una traidora, la capturare, ahí entráis vosotros, y la reclamaré para mí.

- Hay que ver que morro tienes- dijo Brawl- nosotros te la capturamos y tu te quedas con ella. ¿Donde esta el negocio o la parte positiva para nosotros? Eso sin contar que acabaremos chamuscados.

- Esta parte ya la he solucionado con un pequeño invento- dijo Starscream quitándole un cubo de energon a Blast Off. Bien, hablemos del precio.

- De eso me encargo yo- dijo Swindle- Bien, como veo que te tenemos que capturar una dama que no te hace ni caso, el precio será de unos 10.000 créditos o bien de 50 cubos de energon.

- ¡Pero serás usurero, pequeño montón de chatarra!

Blast Off le susurró algo al oído de Swindle.

- Ah, se me olvidó, cuando termines con ella, algunos de mis compañeros también quieren pasar un ratito con ella. O eso o vamos a chivar tu plan a Megatron. Y francamente, en ese caso, no quisiera estar en tu fuselaje.

- ¡Arghh, malditos! Está bien. Estad atentos ya os avisaré.

Starscream salió echando chispas, malditos Combaticons, aunque se aseguraría de dejarles sólo lo que quedara de Firebird cuando terminara con ella. Era necesario hacer el pacto con esos mercenarios para capturar a Firebird.


	13. Chapter 13

**Cáp. 12. Conociendo a la otra familia**

Firebird estaba sola en su celda, al cabo de unos minutos llegó Skyfire, este la miró y dijo:

- Hola, ¿querías hablar conmigo?

- Sí- dijo ella- Quiero que me cuentes todo sobre mi madre.

Skifire se sentó en el suelo y le fue explicando todos sus recuerdos sobre Silvershine. Firebird le miró, parecía indudable que Skyfire había conocido muy bien a su creadora, incluso detecto cierta lástima en su voz cuando hablaba de ella, ¿Pero por que Starscream le había dicho que él era el mejor amigo de su madre?

- Señor, ¿ Que relación tenía Silvershine con Starscream, también eran amigos?

- Ninguna, simplemente eran compañeros de trabajo, él era un científico como nosotros y como ya te dije, él sólo quería seducirla. Te diré una cosa: Starscream no tiene amigos, de hecho yo creía que era amigo suyo, pero en un momento dado me manipuló para sus fines.

Firebird se quedó pensativa y ató cabos.

- ¿También te gustaba mi madre?

- Sí- dijo él- pero yo respeté que ella hubiese elegido a Powerglide cómo su sparkmate.

- ¿ Powerglide, ese es mi creador?

- Si.. Créeme, he hablado con él, nunca tuvo intención de dejaros solas a tu madre y a ti, fue la guerra la que os separó.Él creyó que Silvershine habíua muerto en una batalla y nunco supo, hasta ahora, que habían creado una nueva chispa. En otras circunstancias te hubiese criado él.

- Puede que él sea mi creador autentico, pero yo sólo considero a Megatron, como mi padre, es él quien cuida de mí, no Powerglide.

- ¿Quieres conocerlo? Al menos a él, le gustaría conocerte.

- ¿A Powerglide? Esta bien

Skyfire se levantó y salió, fuera junto con Optimus Prime, estaba Powerglide a quien estaban a punto de saltarle las juntas de puro nervio.

- ¿Que te ha dicho, que te ha dicho?

- Accede a conocerte.

- ¡Bien!

- No te entusiasmes tanto. Me ha dejado muy claro que no te considera su padre ni su creador, sino que considera a …

- Megatron - terminó Optimus- Como sospechaba. ¿Aún estás seguro de querer conocerla, Powerglide?

- Si, estoy seguro. La acabare convenciendo, sólo necesito tiempo para que confie en mí.

Powerglide entró en la zona de celdas y se dirigió a Firebird.

- Hola.

- Así que se supone que tú eres mi verdadero creador- dijo ella fríamente

- Así es. Lo soy.

Firebird se lo miró, parecía fuerte y noble, y reconoció en ella ciertos aspectos comunes con él, como parte de la coloración de su armadura y los ópticos azules.

- Escucha, créeme si te digo que hasta el día de hoy no sabía de tu existencia, y se que no sirve de nada pero lo siento, lamento no haber estado ahí para cuidar de ti y de Silvershine. Quiero enmendarlo, confía en mí, hija, ahora me tienes a mí.

Ella se lo miró y dijo:

- Lo tendré en cuenta. Ahora vete, quiero estar sola.

Powerglide se fue un poco cavizbajo, eso iba a resultar más complicado de lo que había creído. Salió fuera y Optimus dijo:

- ¿Que tal?

- Acertaste cuando dijiste que no iba a resultarme nada fácil.

Un rato después, apareció Bumblebee, este te acercó con la comida y dijo:

- Es hora de comer.

- No tengo hambre.

- Supongo que eso es porque estás confundida, acabas de descubrir en muy poco tiempo, hechos que se te habían ocultado.

- Sí, eso es.

- Bien, pues te dejo aquí la comida, y me voy. No quiero molestarte.

Firebird vio en ese momento la ocasión de empezar su estrategia para conseguirse un aliado que al final la liberase y dijo:

- Por favor, quédate conmigo y hazme compañía.- dijo en tono implorante.

Bumblebee notó como si todo su chasis temblara, ¿ era posible que ella sintiera un mínimo interés por él? Y dijo:

- Claro, como no.

Él se sentó junto a ella al otro lado de la celda, y ella le hizo preguntas sobre los Autobots y sobre él. Bumblebee hablo por los codos, ella le sonsacó toda la información que necesitaba para planear su fuga, al final dijo:

- Gracias, eres muy amable conmigo- dijo sacando la mano por entre las rejas y cogiendo la de Bumblebee.- ¿Puedo llamarte Bee?

- Sí, claro, por supuesto… - dijo él.

- Verás eres el único Bot, que me cae bien, a parte de vuestro líder y del amigo de mi madre, Skyfire. ¿Puedes arreglártelas para venir siempre tú, a traerme la comida y hacerme compañía?

- Veré lo que puedo hacer- dijo él nervioso.

- Gracias, encanto- dijo ella tirándole un beso.

Bumblebee se fue con cara de tonto enamorado, ella sonrió, en parte le hacía pena el pobrecillo, pero tenía que hacerlo para conseguir salir del Arca y volver a casa o a ese paso se quedaría para siempre prisionera.


	14. Chapter 14

**Cáp.13. Fuga y captura. **

Después de haber conseguido su pacto con los Combaticons, Starscream fue al puente de Mandos, allí estaba Megatron hablando a gritos de su estrategia para derrotar a los Autobots y rescatar a Firebird.

Starscream sonrió, y pensó:

- Esta es mi oportunidad.

Él había hecho, en secreto, unos montajes fotográficos donde salía Firebird ayudando a los Autobots y a humanos. Diría a Megatron, que cuando había ido a rescatarla, la había encontrado ayudando a los Autobots, traicionándolos, para eso eran las susodichas fotos, y él, no pudiendo negar las evidencias, le tendría que entregar a Firebird. Él ya tenía planes para esa preciosa femme y miró con satisfacción el compartimiento donde tenía su pequeño invento que le ayudaría a domar a esa fiera.

Entró dentro de la sala y dijo:

- Mi señor, Megatron. Quiero pedirle que me asigne la misión de rescatar a la pobre Firebird. Dado que estaba bajo mi comandancia me siento responsable de su captura.

- Es que siempre los fallos de las misiones, son tu culpa, bufón!- dijo él.

- Por eso quiero enmendar mi error. Me llevaré a los Combaticons con su permiso.

Megatron se lo miró, y dijo:

- Y por que los Combaticons y no a tus compañeros, eh?

- Porque forma parte de mi estrategia, señor. Créame que antes de que se ponga el sol, en la Tierra tendrá aquí a Firebird. Por favor concédame esa oportunidad.

Megatron dijo:

- Te doy hasta la puesta de sol, pero como no vuelvas con Firebird a tiempo, más te vale que no volváis, porque voy a destruirte si pisas esta nave ¿ Queda claro?

- Transparente, señor.

- Bien, vete ya.

Cuando Starscream se fue, Megatron dijo:

- Sigamos con nuestra estrategia, porque tengo mis dudas de que ese bufón lo consiga.

Más tarde, en el Arca, Firebird tenía ya en sus manos al pobre Bumblebee, este había caído, de cuatro ruedas, en su estrategia de hacerse la le dijo:

- Por favor , deja que me toque el aire. Sácame unos cyclos de aquí.

- Pero no puedo.

- Oh, vamos, aunque sea esposada. Por favor- dijo ella con la misma cara de súplica que ponía ante Megatron y que, a este le costaba horrores resistir, pudo fácilmente con la débil voluntad de Bumblebee enamorado.

- Esta bien, pero irás esposada, eh?

Ella sonrió. Bumblebee abrió la celda, le puso unas esposas y la sacó fuera, una vez fuera, ella dejo que la brisa refrescara su armadura.

- ¿ Satisfecha? ¿ Podemos volver a entrar?- dijo él nervioso. Como Ironhide lo pillara la bronca sería monumental.

- Sí, en seguida, pero no podemos pasear un poco?. Vamos sólo hasta esa roca y volvemos, eh?

- Ah, esta bien.

Mientras tanto Starscream, los Combaticons y Reflector llegaron a poco metros del Arca y observaron la escena.

- Vaya, parece que ella se ha espabilado y se las ha apañado para salir- dijo Swindle.

- Eso parece- dijo Starscream

Firebird se giró, sólo le quedaba una cosa , robarle la llave de las esposas a ese pequeño Autobot, se giró cara a él, Bumblebee se quedó como hipnotizado. Firebird le sonrió y dijo:

- Quiero darte algo, por portarte tan bien conmigo, arriesgándote a una bronca.

- ¿El que?

Firebird le besó mientras buscaba las llaves de las esposas, Bumblebee estaba a punto del colapso. Y otro que estaba a punto del colapso era Starscream, pero reaccionó y dijo:

-¡ Reflector hazle una foto a esa traidora!

Este lo hizo. Starscream notaba como si su energon estaba en ebullición, Firebird sólo sería suya!. Firebird mientras había logrado quitarle las llaves a Bumblebee, esta le dijo:

- Lo siento

- ¿Sientes el que?

- Esto- dijo derribándolo de una patada. Ella se quitó las esposas y se fue volando. Viendo que se acercaba, Starscream dijo:

- Combaticons, formen a Bruticus y atrapenla.

Bruticus se alzó y capturó a Firebird al vuelo. Esta se resistio y dijo:

- ¡Suéltame! Pedazo de bestia, que soy de los tuyos.

- Eso creíamos nosotros, pero yo lo dudo, viendo como besaste a ese Autobot- dijo Starscream burlón.

- Comandante Starscream, eso era una estrategia para fugarme. Y ahora se lo advierto , suelteme o …

- ¿O que, querida? ¿Vas a chivarte a tu papaito?

Ella empezó a acumular calor y Bruticus dijo:

- ¡Usa tu maldito invento de una vez, que es como sujetar metal al rojo vivo!

En un rápido movimiento, Starscream le colocó el inhibidor, en forma de collar, a Firebird, esta quedó bloqueada.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿que te pasa, preciosa? ¿Ahora no puedes quemarnos vivos?- dijo Starscream, besándola.

A ella se le iluminaron los ópticos de rabia y dijo:

- Pagara por esto. ¡Megatron te hará escoria metálica!

- Sí, pero no antes de que tú y yo disfrutemos un ratito, aunque será como un aperitivo comparado con lo que te haré cuando lleguemos a la Némesis, yo le enseñe esa bonita foto a Megatron y él te entregue a mí. Que hermoso trofeo de guerra- dijo acariciándola y besándola otra vez.

A Firebird se le congelo el energon en sus circuitos, intuía lo que pretendía Starscream y gritó de desesperación.

Mientras Bumblebee se había levantado aturdido del golpe y vió que Firebird se había ido.

- ¡Pero que estúpido he sido!

Bumblebee se convirtió en su modo auto y empezó a dirigirse al Arca, dispuesto a aguantar la bronca y el castigo que sin duda se merecía, cuando oyó el grito desesperado de frenó y se convirtió otra vez en robot. Le entró la duda, si ella había chillado así , sin duda estaba en problemas, pero ¿y si era una trampa?. No obstante el instinto le decía que ella efectivamente estaba en problemas y ya que había cometido una locura, no venía de aquí cometer otra y se dirigió en la dirección del grito.


	15. Chapter 15

**Cáp.14. Instinto paternal**

Starscream estaba manoseando y besando lascivamente a Firebird, el punto de gracia vendría cuando tuviesen más intimidad en la Némesis, pero mientras disfrutaba de la ocasión mientras que ella forcejeaba como un bestia para quitarselo de encima aunque inútilmente debido al mayor peso y fuera del Comandante Aereo. Ella pidió a gritos ayuda a los Combaticons aunque estos no hicieron ni caso.

El Arca

Powerglide fue a las celdas para tener otra conversación con Firebird, pero cuando llegó se llevó una desagradable sorpresa, la celda estaba abierta pero no había sido forzada, alguien la había liberado. Corrió a comunicarlo a los demás.

- ¿Quien se encargaba de la prisionera?- dijo Ironhide

- Bumblebee, él me pidio que se lo permitiera- dijo Prowl.

- ¡Maldita sea! Seguro que esa Decepticon lo ha manipulado. ¡Será bobo! Me va a oír cuando le ponga las manos encima!

- ¡Ahora lo que urge es encontrarles! - dijo Powerglide- No sé porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Voy a avanzarme, a ver si los veo.

- Ironhide, cálmate un poco, quizás Bumblebee ha dejado que saliera a tomar el aire y vuelven enseguida. Él no es tan bobo- dijo Prowl- Comprueba las cintas de seguridad, de paso.

- Mm, esta bien las revisare e iré a ver a Optimus.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Optimus, este estaba hablando con Skyfire, e Ironhide dijo:

- La prisionera no está. Sospecho que Bumblebee la ha dejado salir.

- Ironhide, para empezar no es una prisionera, la retenemos por su bien- dijo Optimus- y segundo: ¿Tienes pruebas de que ha sido Bumblebee quien lo hizo?

- Sí, Optimus. Y ya que estamos, debo decirte que Powerglide ya se ha puesto en marcha, dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento

- Creo que sé porque lo ha hecho Bumblebee y porque Powerglide tenía ese presentimiento- dijo Skyfire

- Ah, sí. ¿ Y por que?

- Primero: Bumblebee, como dirían los humanos, se ha enamorado y segundo: Todos tenemos un vínculo especial entre creadores y creados. Powerglide ha notado eso, pero este vinculo en principio sólo sirve cuando las protoformas están indefensas del todo y no cuentan con ayuda inmediata, sirve para avisar a los creadores cuando su cría esta en peligro, no me explico como Firebird aún lo usa

- Quizás por que se crió en un planeta , donde los seres consciente tienen un vínculo durante toda su vida con sus creaciones- dijo Ratchet que acababa de entrar.

- Si es así, debemos encontrarlos a ambos. Según el peligro que sea , ni Bumblebee ni Powerglide podrán afrontarlo. Transformaros y avanzad.

Base submarina Némesis

Megatron estaba en la plataforma de lanzamiento observando el horizonte, el crepusculo se acercaba y Starscream no aparecía, tal y como sospechaba pensó. Soundwave se acercó y preguntó:

- ¿ Que hacemos, señor?

- Ten a todos los Decepticons preparados para salir, si no vienen en diez cyclos, nos vamos a buscar a Firebird.

De pronto a Megatron le vino como un flash, como si hubiera oído a Firebird pidiendole ayuda desesperadamente. Le vino una imagen de Firebird siendo atacada. A Megatron se le iluminaron los ópticos con furia asesina. Iba a hacer escoria metálica a quien se le ocurriera dañar a su pequeña sparkling y se fue volando, en dirección al Arca, sin esperar al resto.

Mientras tanto, Starscream había pasado de las caricias a los golpes para, según él, domar a esa pequeña fiera. Aunque sin poder generar calor, Firebird le había dañado, aunque levemente, dándole patadas , bofetadas y arañazos, había luchado como una leona furiosa.

Swindle fue a verle en ese momento, y dijo:

- Ejem, creo que va siendo hora de que nos vayamos, Romeo.

- ¿Qué rayos quieres ahora?

- Mmm, te suena ¿"Voy a traerte a Firebird antes de que se ponga el sol"?. Es lo que dijiste a Megatron. Eso sin contar que estropeas la mercancía, y recuerda que la queremos de una sola pieza cuando termines con ella.

Starscream miró al cielo

- Tenéis razón. Vámonos- Vamos, princesita, vamos a ver que opina Megatron de tu traición- dijo malévolamente.

A Firebird le dolía todo y estaba asqueada, así que no se movió del sitio.

- Que te den

- ¡Vamos, femme, no me hagas repetírtelo! - dijo Starscream furioso.

- ¡Suéltala, pedazo de basura!- dijo una voz.

Starscream y los Combaticons se giraron y vieron a Bumblebee plantandoles cara, ellos pasaron del asombro a las carcajadas.

- Vaya, vaya, parece que han venido a rescatar a la princesa- dijo Swindle.

Starscream dejo a Firebird en el suelo, y se dirigió a Bumblebee, lo cogio por el pescuezo y dijo:

- ¿Has venido a rescatarla?

- Sí, de vuestras asquerosas garras

- ¡Ja! Vas a morir por ser tan estúpido.

Un tiro en su brazo hizo que Starscream soltara su presa, tanto Bumblebee como Starscream miraron hacia arriba, era Powerglide!

- ¡Suelta a mi hija! Pedazo de chatarra degenerado.

Bumblebee corrió a donde estaba Firebird y la cubrió diciendole:

- No temas. Seguro que los otros Autobots vienen enseguida.

- Lo siento- dijo ella

- No pasa nada- dijo él

Ella le miró sorprendida, pero se agarró a él buscando su protección. Starscream gritó:

- ¡Combaticons, formen a Bruticus!

Ellos lo hicieron y capturaron a Powerglide al vuelo. Este quedó atrapado en los puños de Bruticus, Starscream dijo:

- Vaya, vaya ¿ Así que Firebird es tu creación? Pues tiene merito, viendo como eres de feo- dijo riendo. Creo que he cambiado de idea, no vamos a la Némesis, en vez de eso , tendrás el honor de ver como alguien de mi categoría posee a tu creación

- Hay que ver que retorcido llega a ser- pensó Bruticus.

- ¡Hijo de mala chispa! ¡Vector Sigma debió tener un virus cuando te asignó la personalidad!

- Si, ya claro. Bruticus, agarra también a ese pequeño Bot y quitádmelo de en medio.

Bruticus se inclinó y agarró a Bumblebee, separándolo de Firebird.

- Huye Firebird- dijeron Bee y Powerglide

Firebird quedó desprotegida, pero se levantó e intentó plantarle cara a Starscream, ella era una Decepticon, no iba a rendirse. Starscream le disparó su rayo nulificador, Firebird quedó paralizada y cayó al suelo.

- Estoy harto de jueguecitos. Ha llegado la hora de la verdad- dijo él mirándola con lascivia.

- Oh, Primus- pensaron los Autobots- no lo permitas

De pronto se oyó un disparo atronador, tanto los Combaticons como los Autobots cayeron abruptamente al suelo, Onsalught tenía un boquete tremendo, en el cuerpo, estaba herido y no podía convertirse en Bruticus otra vez. Una voz dijo:

- ¡Si, Starscream, es la hora de tu desconexión!

Todos miraron hacia donde provenía la voz. Megatron había llegado.


	16. Chapter 16

**Cáp.15. Descubrimiento.**

Megatron miró con furia a Starscream, este te acobardó y dijo:

- Señor, puedo explicarlo

- ¿Ah, si? Pues ya puedes empezar a explicármelo …

- Claro, resulta que cuando vinimos, vimos a Firebird que había salido como si nada del Arca y que le dio un beso a un Autobot. ¿ A que sí, chicos? Reflector enséñale la prueba.

Megatron se quedo mudo de la sorpresa. Starscream sonrió para sus adentros, lo había conseguido, Megatron ,por su parte, se negaba a creerlo, eso era demasiado, su pequeña sparkling no era una traidora. Su vista se fijo en Powerglide y Bumblebee que estaban bajo la vigilancia de los combaticons. Fue hacia ellos, cogió a Bumblebee por el cuello y dijo:

- ¿Que le habéis hecho a Firebird? ¿Como te has atrevido a hacerle eso, sucio Autobot?- dijo restregándole la foto por la nariz. Bumblebee no sabía si contestar o callar, pero vio de reojo a Starscream con una sonrisa de satisfacción y decidió que, aunque Megatron no le creyera, diría la verdad y que fuera lo que Primus quisiese.

- Ella me dio un beso si, ¡pero sólo me estaba manipulando!

- ¿A que te refieres, Autobot?

- Ella hizo que me creyera que tenía algún interés por mí, yo me confié y la solté. Para liberarse de las esposas, me dio el beso, me las quito y me pego un patada, si aun llevo la abolladura.

- ¿Y que paso luego?

- No lo sé. Quedé inconsciente por la patada. Al cabo de unos cyclos de despertarme, cuando volvía al Arca la oí gritar.

- Y volvió para salvar a su chica, ¿eh, Autobot?- dijo Starscream- Lo ve, Señor, Firebird se ha vuelto Autobot, y merece un castigo por traidora!

- Cállate, Starscream.

Mientras Megatron y Starscream discutían, llegaron los Autobots y Powerglide y Bumblebee pudieron deshacerse de sus captores. Poweglide corrió a ver a Firebird, esta estaba inconsciente, él llamó a Ratchet.

- Ay, Primus, pobrecita, que paliza le han dado- djo Ratchet- esta claro que Starscream le ha disparado, aquí no puedo hacer nada. Cárgala en mi y nos la llevamos.

Ratchet se convirtió en ambulancia para ello y se fueron todos.

**Base Némesis**

Mientras esperaban, Soundwave estaba seguro de que algo iba mal, aunque no sabía el que.

- ¿ Que hacemos?- le preguntó Thundercracker

- Esperar a que Megatron diga algo.

Mientras Rumble y Frenzy se paseaban por la Nemesis y vieron las dependencias de Starscream abiertas y con bastante desorden, cosa rara en un Decepticon maniático como lo era Starscream. Entraron y vieron un montón de fotografías, las que había preparado Starscream para su plan, así como el plano del inhibidor de calor.

- ¿¡Es Firebird ayudando a los Autobots!- dijo Frenzy

- Pero que dices, no ves que es un fotomontaje. Serás estúpido. Además he visto fotomontajes de humanos más creíbles que estos.

- Esto si que es un fotomontaje dijo enseñando una foto de Firebird en una postura sugerente

- ¡Será asqueroso! ¡Aquí ya se ha pasado! Vamos a enseñárselo a Soundwave

Los dos casseticons le llevaron las fotos a Soundwave, este las reviso detenidamente, los otros Decepticons observaban.

- ¡Vamos a informar a Megatron de esto! Sabía que Starscream se la tenía jurada a Firebird, pero no me imaginaba esto.

Soundwave, el resto de seekers y los Constructicons se pusieron en marcha llegando un poco después de que los Autobots se marcharan.

Una vez allí, Megatron los vio venir igual que Starscream.

- ¿ Que pasa , Soundwave?

- Júzguelo usted mismo, mi señor.

A Megatron le iba cambiando la cara , conforme iba viendo las fotos, Starscream le dijo:

- Lo ve, señor, ya le dije que Firebird era una traidora

- ¿Pero que dices? Chatarra degenerada - le espetó Thundercracker, lo hemos comprobado y estos son los peores fotomontajes que hemos visto.

A Megatron se le acabó la paciencia cuando vio el fotomontaje de la pose sugerente de Firebird, Starscream le vio en la cara la expresión de furia asesina e intentó huir volando, pero un tiro del cañón de fusión lo hirió gravemente y lo derribo.

-¡Recoged a esa basura y llevadlo a la Némesis, allí acabare de desahogarme con él! Por ahora debemos recoger a Firebird y ver que le ha hecho.

- Por eso estoy aquí,- dijo Hook, el Constructicon médico.

Pero cuando fueron a donde había caído Firebird, no había rastro de ella, sólo huellas de ruedas que apestaban a Autobot.

- ¡PRIME!- rugió Megatron.


	17. Chapter 17

**Cáp. 16 . El Plan de Firebird**

Mientras en la enfermería del Arca, Ratchet estaba reparando a Firebird, la alarma del Arca saltó avisando de la presencia Decepticon.

- ¡Prime! ¡Devuélvela o te juro que no vas a contarlo!. - vociferaba Megatron desde fuera del Arca.

Viendo que no le hacían ni caso, Megatron decidió cambiar de estrategia e intentar negociar.

- ¡ Prime! Al menos dime si esta funcional, que le hizo exactamente. Por favor

Optimus observaba a Megatron por las cámaras de seguridad, y se conmovió, nunca había pensado de que Megatron fuese capaz de pedir algo por favor. En ese momento no lo vio como su enemigo, sino como un creador, un padre como lo llamaban los humanos, desesperado. Optimus fue hasta la enfermería, Ratchet casi había terminado, y Optimus dijo:

- ¿Tienes un informe sobre su estado y las lesiones?

- Si, ¿por que ?

- Hazme una copia

- ¿ Para quien?

- Para Megatron.

- ¿Queeee?

- Como lo oyes, es una orden.

Ratchet hizo la copia que le mandaba Prime, sin entender nada. Mientras en el Arca los Autobots se estaban riendo a gusto de Megatron, viéndolo pedir por favor que le informasen sobre Firebird.

**- **Ser patético- dijo Grimlock

- Oh, por favor, devolvédmela- dijo Sunstreaker imitando a Megatron y haciendo que los demás se partieran de risa.

- ¡Ya basta!- dijo Powerglide- Aunque me fastidie, Megatron crió a Firebird, es lógico que este preocupado por ella. En su lugar yo también lo estaría

- ¡Es suficiente!- dijo Optimus que acababa de entrar- Sunstreaker ya que Megatron te hace tanta gracia porque no le das esto- dijo dándole una copia de la revisión médica- Ahora mismo, y después quiero verte en mi despacho

- Si, señor.

Sunstreaker salió y sólo asomarse Megatron lo cogió por el cuello y lo arrastró hacia fuera.

- ¿ Que tienes ahí, sucio Autobot?

- Optimus Prime me dijo que te lo diera, no tengo ni idea.

Megatron le arrebató el informe, y lo soltó.

- Vuelve a entrar en tu guarida, antes de que cambie de idea y te desconecte.

Sunstreaker volvió a entrar y Megatron abrió impaciente el informe, sonrió para sus adentros, su estrategia había funcionado, era tan fácil conmover al tonto de Prime. Empezó a leerse las lesiones que le había provocado Starscream y se enfureció aún más de lo que ya estaba e hizo crujir sus nudillos. Siguió leyendo el informe con las declaraciones de Powerglide y de Bumblebe que había recogido Ratchet para tener más información. Cuando leyó lo que le había dicho a Powerglide , el grito se oyó por todo el Arca:

- ¡STARSCREAM! ¡PEDAZO DE CHATARRA DEGENERADA! ¡ VOY A MATARTE!- dijo mientras emprendía el vuelo de vuelta a la Némesis dispuesto a acabar con él.

- Vaya, parece que ya se enteró de lo que pretendía Starscream - dijo Powerglide.

- ¿Y que pretendía?- preguntó Ironhide

- Imagínate lo más asqueroso

- Puagh, no me digas que pretendía …

- Ni más ni menos

- Es un asqueroso. Pobre Firebird- dijo Bumblebee

- Si, es verdad ,que Starscream es un asqueroso. No obstante, Bumblebee creo que tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente de que hablar. ¿ Quizás acerca de dejar escapar a las prisioneras? - dijo Ironhide

- Ah, si acerca de eso, fui un tonto, me engaño …

- ¿No te lo imaginaste que te estaba engañando? Debiste hacerlo, al fin y al cabo fue criada por Decepticons, que puedes esperarte de ellos …

Bumblebee bajo la cabeza. Optimus entró y dijo:

- Vamos, Ironhide, tu y yo habríamos hecho lo mismo por nuestras sparkmates

- Ya , Optimus, pero Firebird no es nada mío- dijo Bumblebee- Además le hubiese evitado esa paliza si no lo hubiese soltado.

Optimus se lo miró compasivamente, bastante mal se sentía Bumblebee como para encima imponerle algún castigo y sólo le puso un par de guardias extras aunque Ironhide refunfuñó diciendo que eso era muy poca cosa por lo que había hecho, pero se calló cuando Optimus lo miró severamente

Mientras tanto Firebird había despertado en la enfermería, Ratchet no se dio cuenta al estar de espaldas, inmerso en sus tareas. Ella se acercó a él con movimientos felinos y lo agarró por detrás.

- Si intentas algo, te arranco la cabeza después de fundírtela.

- Tranquila, tranquila … - dijo él

- ¿Donde están las comunicaciones?

- En la consola central

- Bien, tu te vienes conmigo

Firebird arrastró a Ratchet hasta la sala de comunicaciones, allá les sorprendió Optimus, que iba a buscarla. Firebird le quitó la pistola a Ratchet y apuntó a Optimus, este permaneció extrañamente tranquilo y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué quieres, Firebird?

- ¡Quiero establecer contacto con la Némesis, ahora!

- Bien, pero suelta a Ratchet

- ¡ Ni hablar, Optimus Prime! No caeré en una trampa tan obvia! ¡Si te acercas lo fundo!

- ¡Esta bien, tranquilízate! ¡Teletran 1, establece contacto con la base Némesis!.

- ¡Vete de aquí!- dijo ella.

Cuando Optimus se fue y cerró la puerta, Firebird dejo Ko a Ratchet de un golpe, el contacto se estableció. Firebird esperó pacientemente

**Base Némesis**

Megatron estaba de camino a la enfermería haciendo crujir los puños, iba a acabar con ese maldito seeker Starscream, ¡como se había atrevido a intentar hacerle eso a Firebird! lo iba a descuartizar, inutilizar sus sistema de reproducción y hacerlo escoria metálica, aunque aun no había decidido en que orden.

Soundwave lo distrajo de sus ansías de verter energon, cuando dijo:

- Firebird ha conseguido establecer contacto con nosotros con Teletran 1.

- ¡Voy para allá!

Mientras iba pensando en como se lo habría hecho Firebird, pero seguro que se había espabilado, era una femme muy lista pensó con orgullo. Cuando llegó, dijo:

- Firebird, ¿como estás?

- Bien, señor. Tomé un rehén, y Optimus Prime no tuvo más remedio que someterse a mis ordenes, y así seguirá mientras no me suelten.

Eso hizo que Megatron soltara una sonora carcajada. ¡Si señor, eso era una buena Decepticon!- pensó- la había enseñado bien.

- ¿Puedo volver a casa? ¿ No os creerías las mentiras de Starscream, verdad?- dijo ella en tono de súplica

- Claro que no … Te juro que ese bastardo no volverá a ponerte las manos encima, yo me encargare de ello …

- Pronto estaré en casa

- Aquí te esperamos.

Mientras al otro lado de la puerta, Optimus Prime escuchaba la conversación, su procesador iba a toda velocidad, se retiró, tenía un plan. Mientras Firebird hablaba con Megatron, Optimus convoco una reunión rápida

- ¡Propongo que cuando salga la agarremos por sorpresa, la reducimos y de cabeza a una celda bien refrigerada!- dijo Ironhide

- ¡Serás bruto! Es mi hija!- dijo Powerglide

- A ver, Firebird es aún muy joven e influenciable, aunque con un procesador capaz de discernir el bien y el mal. Yo estaba cuando Ratchet la reparaba- dijo Skyfire- y repasamos su memoria, vi que en una ocasión se rebeló contra Starcream cuando este le mandó matar una humana y sus crías, vi que cuando te conoció Prime, albergó dudas sobre las palabras de Megatron sobre nosotros. Y se disculpó con Bumblebee cuando se vio amenazada por Starscream. Su chispa tiene parte de Powerglide y su madre era neutral.

A Optimus le brillaron los ópticos, estaba claro que Firebird no tenía aun la chispa corrompida del todo por los ideales Decepticon, aún podía ir por el buen camino, o al menos no hacer daño a nadie.

- Pues aún tenemos oportunidades de que no se vuelva como ellos, pero si vamos a lo "bruto", no conseguiremos absolutamente nada- dijo Prowl. - Debemos enseñarle que hay otros métodos para hacer las cosas, que no todo es violencia, que se puede dialogar y se puede respetar a otros.

- En el peor de los casos, me daré por satisfecho si conseguimos que no dañe a nadie, sea orgánico o Autobot y que se mantenga al margen de esta guerra- dijo Powerglide

Firebird gritó:

- ¡Dejadme salir o lo mato!

Optimus Prime le abrió la puerta y dijo:

- Pues vete. Pero suéltalo antes de irte. Nadie de nosotros te seguirá.

Firebird le miro directamente a los ópticos, pero siguió agarrando a Ratchet hasta la salida, una vez allí lo soltó, se transformó en avión y se largó volando.

- Nos volveremos a ver, Firebird- dijo Optimus


	18. Chapter 18

**Cáp. 17. Dudas y pesadillas**

Firebird volvió a la base Némesis y todos los Decepticons, le dieron la bienvenida. Megatron consiguió que los dejaran unos cyclos tranquilos y hablo con ella en sus dependencias.

- ¿Estas bien, mi pequeña sparkling?

- Si, padre.

Él la abrazo impulsivamente y dijo:

- Creí que te había perdido. Me hiciste sentir muy orgulloso cuando tomaste como rehén a ese Autobot y les chantajeaste para soltarte. Eres una autentica Decepticon. Starscream esta muy mal herido, dudo que salga de esa, por eso te pondré en su lugar. Serás mi Comandante Aérea, mi segunda al mando, ningún seeker se opondrá a ello, por lo que he oído, estarán encantados.

- ¿ Starscream esta vivo?

- Si, pero dudo que ese bufón aguante mucho …

- No lo se, padre. Aun no me veo capaz de dirigir a nadie.

- No digas estupideces, youngling. ¿ Te crees que no se cuando puedo confiar en alguien para dirigir a mis Decepticons?

- ¿Puedo preguntarte un cosa?

- Por supuesto, dime

- ¿Es verdad que quieres conquistar este planeta?

- Claro, es un planeta muy rico en recursos, estos deben ser nuestros, de los Decepticons. Los humanos son parásitos. No se lo merecen. ¡Nosotros somos superiores a ellos en todo!

- ¿Y ,en realidad, porque luchamos con los Autobots?

- Desde luego, Firebird, parece mentira, ¡te lo explicado más de mil veces!. ¡Ellos eran como los humanos en Cybertron, unos tenían el poder de tener todo el energon que querían mientras otros casi no podíamos reabastecernos.! ¿Por que te crees que los Decepticons nos rebelamos, eh?

- Quizás tengas razón. Pero es que …

- ¿Que?

- Hace mucho tiempo de eso … ¿ Estas seguro de que los Autobots no han cambiado? ¿De que hace falta seguir luchando? ¿ De que es necesario conquistar otros planetas para reabastecer nuestros recursos?. No me parecieron tan malos ni egoístas cono dices que son …

- Ay, Primus- pensó Megatron- esos Autobots ya me la están convirtiendo.

- Mira , Firebird, estas cansada y confundida. ¿Hablaremos de esto mañana, eh?. Y empieza a asumir que serás la nueva Comandante Aérea.

- Si, padre.

- Bien.

Megatron salio con las manos en la cabeza. Las cosas se estaban complicando, esperaba que las nuevas obligaciones de Firebird, le quitasen esos indicios de ideales Autobot.

Mientras Firebird, se acostó en su cama de recarga, estaba hecha un lío. Por una parte, los Autobots habían sido buenos con ella, la habían protegido de Starscream, le habían curado las heridas y ella se lo pagó secuestrando a uno de ellos para huir, aparte de que tenían parte de razón, si los Autobots eran capaces de compartir recursos con los humanos, ¿Por que los Decepticons no podían?. Por otra parte, ella no era nadie para dudar de las palabras de Megatron, que la había criado como si fuera su propia creación, que la quería y se desvivía por ella, y si estaba equivocada, y él tenía razón, y si la supuesta bondad de los Autobots fue una farsa para que se uniera a ellos y si como decía su padre, los humanos no eran más que parásitos que consumían unos recursos que deberían ser suyos. Pensando en todo eso, desconecto sus circuitos y entro en periodo de recarga.

- Hola, Firebird- dijo una voz conocida y siniestra mientras le tapaba la boca.

A ella se le reflejo el pánico en los ópticos, ¡era Starscream!. Este, aunque parecía estar muy malherido, tenía mucha fuerza y la sujetaba ferozmente mientras se la miraba lascivamente. Ella forcejeo para quitárselo de encima sin éxito.

- Creo que teníamos un asuntillo pendiente antes de Megatron nos interrumpiera tan groseramente- dijo él susurrándole a los sensores auditivos.

Ella sintió pánico, e intentó concentrar el calor , pero noto otra vez ese maldito artilugio en su cuello, que se lo impedía. Intentó gritar pero Starscream no soltaba su presa, entonces se despertó bruscamente, solo había sido, como lo llamaban los humanos, una pesadilla. Firebird se quedó muy inquieta y miró a su alrededor, sus dependencias habían quedado calcinadas, al fin y al cabo aún tenia el poder para generar calor. Silenciosamente salio al pasillo y ,con una discreción propia de Ravage, fue hacia las dependencias de Megatron, él ya estaba recargando, Firebird se acurrucó junto a él, igual que cuando era pequeña, para sentirse protegida. Megatron se despertó y la vio dormida a su lado. En otras circunstancias la hubiese echado pero con todo lo que había pasado, se dijo, se lo permitiría, aunque sólo fuera esa noche.


	19. Chapter 19

**Perdonad por la tardanza, pero la inspiración no me venia. Espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo.**

**Cáp.18. Nuevos problemas**

Al día siguiente , Megatron mandó a los Constructicons arreglar las dependencias de Firebird.

- Necesitaremos un par de días terrestres- dijo Scavenger - ha quedado muy destrozado todo

- Hacedlo.

Más tarde le preguntó a Firebird en privado

- ¿Donde vas a recargar?¿ En las dependencias de ese bufón de Starscream?

- ¡Ni hablar, antes me voy a recargar al almacén!

- Esta bien. No me puedo ocupar de eso ahora. Espabílate tu solita.

Firebird se fue y al cabo de un rato se topó con Thundercracker.

- Thunder …- dijo ella poniendo cara de lástima

- Dime

- Me dejarías tus dependencias mientras los Constructicons me las arreglan? Puedes irte a recargar a las dependencias de Screamer. Por favor …- dijo ella con ópticos implorantes

- ·Ehhh …- a Thundercracker no le gustaba mucho que otros Deceps entraran en sus dependencias, pero la cara de súplica de Firebird pudo con él- Claro, sin problema. Espérate unos 30 cyclos para que lo arregle un poco.

- Gracias- dijo ella - no quería dormir en las dependencias de ese asqueroso.

- De nada.

Solucionado el tema , se fue hacia el puente de mando, allí estaba Megatron hablando con alguien, ella espero a que terminara para pedir permiso para entrar, como no había nadie más, ella abrazo por detrás a Megatron y dijo:

- ¿Con quien hablabas, papa?

- Con algunos Lores Decepticons, les he convocado para que me informen de cómo van sus conquistas. Vendrán esta noche.

- Ah, muy bien. ¿Tengo alguna misión hoy?

- No, hija, hoy puedes hacer lo que desees. Pero por la noche te quiero aquí con nosotros, quiero presentarte como nueva Comandante Aérea.

- Pero …

- Nada de peros. Ya te lo dije, aunque ese bufón se recuperase, no voy a consentirle que ocupe un lugar que merece otro Decepticon que sea realmente leal a mi, como tu, mi pequeña sparkling- dijo él sonriendo y acariciándole suavemente la cara. Ahora vete.

Ella sonrió, no estaba segura, veía demasiado responsabilidad sobre ella, pero no iba a discutir con su padre, asintió y se retiró.

Al salir se cruzo con Soundwave, le saludo y este se lo devolvió mientras entraba.

- ¿ Que desea mi señor?

- Hoy voy a anunciar a Firebird como nueva comandante aérea- dijo mientras daba vueltas a un cubo de energon

Soundwave no dijo nada.

- No obstante , no es eso lo que me preocupa.- continuo Megatron

- ¿Y que es , mi señor?

- ¿Sabes que hoy vienen Lord Straxus, Lord Jhiaxus y Thunderwing, para darme informes, no?

- Por supuesto, señor.

-¿Y como se explica , que ellos sepan de la existencia de Firebird?

- Lo ignoro, señor, ¿No se lo explico usted?

- No.

- Alguien se debió ir de la lengua.

- Si, fue Starscream. Straxus me lo dijo, ¡ Y no sólo les hablo de ella, sino que fue enviando al resto de Decepticons imágenes de Firebird vanagloriándose de que iba a ser suya!

- No me extraña de él, pero ¿Que importancia tiene eso, mi señor?

- ¡Pues que ahora tanto Straxus como los otros me exigen que les entregue a Firebird! - dijo tirándole el cubo de energon a la cabeza a Soundwave. Este pudo esquivarlo

- Pero a ver, señor, seamos objetivos. ¿ Cuando recogió a Firebird, su intención no era que en el futuro creara nuevos Decepticons para nuestras filas?

- Quizás, pero ahora me veo incapaz de obligar a eso a mi … a Firebird- se corrigió rápidamente.

Soundwave sabía perfectamente que Megatron apreciaba tanto a Firebird que había perdido su objetividad respeto a ella. Pero si lo mejor para la causa Decepticon es que Firebird fuera entregada a otro lord, para que ella cumpliera con las funciones a las que estaba destinada, pues él debía intentar que pasara, aunque eso implicara tener a Megatron en contra.

- Entiendo, señor. Quizás nos estemos preocupando excesivamente, quizás Firebird se sienta atraída por uno de ellos, y acepte unirse de buena gana y …

Megatron se lo miró:

- Ella aún es demasiado joven. Tiene tiempo de sobra para que se una a otro Decepticon.

- Con todos mis respetos, señor, creo que aun la ve como una sparkling.

- ¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡Pero por ahora quiero que se dedique de pleno a nuestra causa!

- ¿Y crear protoformas no es apoyar a nuestra causa?

- ¡YA BASTA, SOUNDWAVE! Retírate ahora mismo, no quiero oír más estupideces.

Soundwave se retiro. Mientras volvía a sus dependencias iba pensando sobre el tema, lo había planteado terriblemente mal, había directo al grano sobre el futuro de Firebird y había puesto a Megatron a la defensiva. Además en ese momento, él no había tenido una cosa en cuenta, Firebird aunque aparentaba ser una Decepticon adulta, en realidad sólo era una youngling y como decían los humanos , aun estaba enganchada a los pantalones de su padre.

Quizás debería hablar delicadamente con Firebird sobre el tema se dijo, si eso sería lo mejor, y quizás debería hablar con los otros Lords antes de que se encontraran con Megatron y no le insistieran con el tema, más que nada, para evitar conflictos innecesarios.

Él fue a las dependencias de Thundercracker y llamó a la puerta, ella le abrió y sonrió, Soundwave entro y dijo:

- Veo que has conseguido unas dependencias temporales

- Si, señor, Thunder, me las ha dejado.

- Ya veo. Y no me llames señor, como Comandante Aérea, ahora tienes más rango que yo. Mira quería hablarte sobre …

- Yo también, ejem, me siento muy insegura … No se si seré capaz de desempeñar ese cargo. Creo que me va grande. No soy nadie para criticar a nuestro líder, pero creo que se equivoco nombrándome a mi, pero no pude negarme.

- No dudo de sus capacidades, Comandante Firebird. Lo hará bien.

Ella asintió y dijo:

- ¿Puedo contar con sus consejos?

- Siempre. ¿Y ahora me permitiría hablar con usted sobre un tema un tanto delicado?

- Claro.

- Como sabrá esta noche viene otros Lords a dar informes a Megatron. Bueno, a parte de eso se enteraron de tu existencia por Starscream.

- No querrán …- dijo ella temblando- hacerme lo mismo que él

- Tranquila, no te harán ningún daño. Sólo quieren conocerte.- dijo Soundwave para tranquilizarla- No obstante, Comandante Firebird, le recomiendo que empezara a fijarse en ellos.

- ¿Fijarme en ellos?

- Bueno, querida, eres una femme, no se si sabes que sois escasas. Al fin y al cabo, por muy competente que seas en tus cometidos, vosotras tenéis un cometido mucho más importante: Crear protoformas. Piense en ello

Firebird se quedo muda de la sorpresa. Soundwave se retiro, ahora tenía que advertir a los otros Lores Decepticons que se comportasen con Firebird , o acabarían como Starscream, por cortesía de Megatron. Cuando estos llegaron, él fue a recibirlos.

- Lores.

- Hola, Soundwave, gracias por venir a recibirnos, pero hubiese preferido una bienvenida femenina.- dijo Thunderwing

- Por eso mismo, tenía que advertirles. No se si les habrá llegado la información, pero Starscream esta al borde de la desconexión por intentar forzar a Firebird.

- No me digas. Eso le pasa por estúpido- dijo Straxus

- Lo único que les pido es que se comporten con ella, piensen que es una youngling y aun esta asustada por el ataque de Starscream.

- Pues será mejor que se le vaya pasando el susto, porque de hoy no pasa que me lleve conmigo a esa preciosidad- dijo Jhiaxus.

- ¿Como? Eso será si el viejo Megatron te lo permite, además deberíamos plantearle a Megatron, que se la lleve el que sea más eficiente.- dijo Thunderwing

- ¡Lores! Aún no he terminado de explicarles todo. Megatron ha nombrado a Firebird, Comandante Aérea. No va a entregar a Firebird a nadie.

- ¡¿Es que ha perdido el juicio? - dijo Jhiaxus- ¡Es una fémina! ¡Debe empezar a criar protoformas, cuanto antes mejor.!

- Ya se lo dije a Megatron y se enfureció, él considera a Firebird demasiado joven para eso, y quizás lo sea. Ella, quizás imitando las criaturas racionales de este planeta, esta muy apegada aún a él y él la esta sobreprotegiendo como si fuera una sparkling. Por eso les digo, eviten el tema con Megatron y limítense a intentar que ella los vea como posibles sparkmates. Quizás así no tendremos conflictos.

Thunderwing y Straxus asintieron, al igual que Jhiaxus, pero este planeaba llevarse esa noche a Firebird, aunque fuera contra su voluntad.

Esa misma noche, Megatron anunció con orgullo el nombramiento de Firebird como Comandante Aérea y los otros la aclamaron,.Después de la última toma de Energon, se sentaron en una mesa, Megatron leyó los informes de los otros Lords y casi se los tira a la cabeza al ver fracaso tras fracaso.

- ¡Panda de inútiles! ¿¡Comos os atrevéis a venir aquí con esta lista de fracasos!

Los otros bajaron la cabeza, menos Jhiaxus que tenia la vista clavada en Firebird, esta se puso nerviosa y aparto la mirada de él.

-Lord Megatron, creo que sería conveniente una misión de reconocimiento.- dijo Firebird levantándose de repente.

Megatron se la miró, veía en ella nerviosismo y sus sensores notaron que la temperatura de su armadura se estaba incrementando.

- Tiene razón, Comandante Firebird. Tiene mi permiso para retirarse.

Ella se fue. Los otros Lores estuvieron un rato más intentando defender su gestión de la conquista ante Megatron y se retiraron. Jhiaxus caminaba por los pasillos de la Némesis pensativo. Paso por delante de la enfermería y se paro, ahí estaba Starscream, sus heridas eran terribles, pero había sobrevivido.

Jhiaxus entró movido por una morbosa curiosidad y lo miro, mientras decía que él no cometería sus mismos errores, se llevaría a Firebird, y Megatron no podría rescatarla. Cuando se retiraba algo le agarro la mano, Starscream se movía y parecía murmurar algo, Jhiaxus se acercó y oyó lo que decía:

- Así que también quieres hacerte con ese bomboncito, eh?- dijo con sorna Starscream

- ¿Bomboncito?

- jajaj- dijo entre toses- Así es como llaman a las hembras atractivas los humanos. Pero tienes que tener cuidado. Esa hembra es como un pozo de fundición, pero ese no es el problema principal ya que eso tiene fácil solución- dijo entre risas

-Ya, supongo que el problema principal es que Megatron la protege, no?

- Eres muy perspicaz, no sólo Megatron, sino los otros Decepticons de esta maldita base.

-Pues, Soundwave parece tener bastante claro cual debe ser la misión de Firebird. Y no es la de ser Comandante Aéreo.

-¿¡Que estás diciendo!

- Ah, claro debías estar en éxtasis profundo. Megatron ha nombrado a Firebird Comandante Aéreo y tu has quedado relegado. Y a la mayoría les parece no bien, sino genial

Jhiaxus encontraba divertidísimo hacer rabiar a Starscream, este estaba que echaba pestes entre toses y expulsión de Energon. Al fin Jhiaxus hablo y dijo:

- ¿Qué ideaste para controlar ese calor de Firebird?

- Un dispositivo. No se que habrá sido de él. Posiblemente lo destruyeron los Autobots.

- ¿ Y podrías volver a construirlo?

Starscream sonrió sádicamente y Jhiaxus a su vez

- ¿ Qué quieres a cambio?

- Sólo dos cosas: Que alejes a Firebird lo más lejos de aquí posible y que Megatron nunca más vuelva a encontrarla, será un placer verlo retorcerse de dolor e impotencia por haberla perdido, por mucho que intentará disimularlo.

- ¿Y la otra?

- Déjame poseerla a mi también. Sólo para tener ese placer de tenerla humillada bajo mi control.

- De acuerdo. Trato hecho.


	20. Chapter 20

**Cáp. 19. ¿Quien soy en realidad?**

Firebird había salido a volar para huir de la mirada inquisitiva y lujuriosa de Jhiaxus, mientras volaba le daba hasta vergüenza haberse comportado de esa manera tan cobarde, debería haberle plantado cara, pero se había amilanado.

- Soy una cobarde- se dijo

Ella vio un lago reflejado a la luz de la aluna llena y aterrizo, se miro en ella, mientras se decía:

- ¿Quien soy en realidad?

Mientras tanto los Autobots habían estado siguiendo su rastro, le habían instalado un localizador mientras había estado con ellos. Optimus dijo:

- Ha aterrizado, voy a verla. Es hora de que tengamos una conversación

- ¿Espera , Prime, no debería ir yo? Soy su padre - dijo Powerglide

- O yo- dijo Skyfire- Al fin y al cabo confía en mi

- Incluso yo- dijo Bumblebee tímidamente

- No. Tranquilos. Se lo que me hago.

Optimus se dirigió en su forma camión hacia donde estaba Firebird. Ella le oyó llegar, y se puso en guardia. Él se transformo y se mantuvo quieto.

- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo ella

- Sólo hablar contigo

-¡ Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, Optimus Prime! ¡Se lo que pretendes, convertirme en una débil Autobot!- dijo atacándole con una afilada y estrecha espada de energon.

Optimus esquivaba las estocadas y las bloqueaba con su hacha, aunque varias de ellas le rozaron la armadura produciéndole algún que otro arañazo, hasta que al fin ella le sacudió una patada derribándolo. Él se levanto y guardo su hacha.

- ¡¿Que haces Optimus Prime? ¿Por que no luchas?

- Porque tu no eres mi enemigo, Firebird. Y además no pretendo convertirte en Autobot. Yo nunca obligaría a nadie a nada. Va en contra de mis principios.

-¿ Principios?

- Exactamente. La libertad es el derecho de todos los seres concientes. Ser Autobot o no, es una decisión tuya y sólo tuya.

Firebird freno en seco, pero no guardo su espada. Los ojos de ella se clavaron en los de él, intentando evaluar sus intenciones, intentando adivinar que pretendía su oponente. Él espero vio sinceridad en su mirada, una mirada noble y limpia, la mirada de alguien que no pretendía hacerle ningún daño. Ella se guardó la espada pero se aparto de él recelosa.

Optimus Prime la observaba y dijo:

- Lo importante no es lo que eres sino quien eres. Reflexiona sobre eso tranquilamente, conócete a ti misma. Reflexiona, dejando a parte por un momento lo que te han inculcado, que es lo que quieres hacer en realidad, sin presiones por ninguno de nosotros. Recuerda que tienes capacidad de decidir por ti misma. Yo ya me voy, sólo quería decirte esto.- dijo transformándose y marchándose.

Firebird se quedo confusa, era cierto que ella no acababa de entender algunas de las decisiones de su padre Megatron, pero él sabia lo que hacia, no? Era lo correcto, ¿o quizás no? Ella intentó concentrarse en sí misma, como le había dicho Optimus Prime, ella no quería luchar contra nadie, creía que se podían compartir los recursos del planeta con sus habitantes, al fin y al cabo ese planeta no era suyo, como si lo era Cybertron. Luchar por Cybertron y conquistarlo era una cosa, pero dañar otro planeta , ¿para que? Y más ese planeta tan hermoso y lleno de vida, a ella misma le gustaba contemplar los diversos paisajes mientras volaba.

Mientras pensaba una nave se acercó y transformándose aterrizo cerca de ella. Ella rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos y dijo:

- Lord Jhiaxus …

- Vaya, vaya , ¿Me equivoco o no estaba cumpliendo con lo que dijo que iba a hacer Comandante Firebird?- dijo Jhiaxus irónicamente

- Ya acabe la ronda de reconocimiento. No hay cambios. De hecho ya estaba a punto de volver a la base- dijo ella con el tono más sereno que pudo.

- Interesante- dijo él, poniendo las manos a la espalda y acercándose a ella.

Firebird retrocedió un par de pasos, su instinto le decía que Jhiaxus tenía las mismas intenciones con ella que Starscream, sus circuitos cerebrales le enviaban constantemente señales de peligro, pero ella ahora era Comandante, Megatron había confiado en ella, intentaría por todos los medios comportarse como tal, y le demostraría a Jhiaxus que no sería una presa fácil.

Él pareció adivinar eso en la mirada furibunda de Firebird y dijo:

- Oh, disculpe si la he ofendido, Comandante, no era mi intención.

Él siguió con las manos en la espalda, mientras abría un compartimiento en su armadura donde guardaba una réplica del dispositivo que había inventado Starscream.

Ella se mantuvo en guardia, su preparación militar le indicaba que su oponente tramaba algo y sacó su espada de energon.

- Comandante- dijo él- ¿Pretende atacarme? Sepa que esto es una falta de respeto a un superior. Yo soy un Lord Decepticon, usted una Comandante

- Y seguro que lo que esta tramando e imaginando su sucio procesador , también es una falta de respeto para mí.

Él se rió y dijo:

- ¿Así que quieres luchar, ricura? Bien, tendrá más mérito vencerte y someterte a mi voluntad.

Ella atacó sin contemplaciones, dispuesta a dañarlo lo suficiente para que la dejara en paz, él la pudo esquivar a duras penas, ya que estaba intentando sacar el dispositivo de Starscream. Él la pudo agarrar sólo unos kliks, pero fueron suficientes para colocarle el dispositivo alrededor del cuello. Firebird miro horrorizada ese maldito dispositivo en su cuello.

- ¿Te gusta, hermosura?, un amigo tuyo me lo ha prestado- dijo Jhiaxus- te queda muy bien …

-Starscream … - dijo ella furiosa

- El mismo.

- Da igual. Puedo vencerte incluso sin mi poder, ¡aunque me voy a quedar sin el placer de poder fundirte!

A pocos kilómetros de allí, Optimus Prime oyó el fragor de la batalla y retrocedió para ver que pasaba, se escondió prudentemente detrás unas rocas y vio la escena. Firebird luchando contra otro Decepticon a espadazo limpio. Ella luchaba como una autentica fiera, de una manera a la vez contundente y grácil.

De pronto Jhiaxus sacó su arma y le disparo dejándola desarmada, la espada salio volando y fue a clavarse justo al lado de Optimus

- Uf, de que me ha ido- dijo este que se había apartado justo a tiempo.

Jhiaxus volvió a disparar hiriendo a Firebird en una pierna.

- ¿No tiene honor?

-El honor es cosa de Autobots, por si no lo sabías, querida. Y si tanto sentido tienes del honor, ríndete y entrégate a mi.

-¡Jamás! ¡Yo no me rindo ante nadie!- dijo ella apuntándole con su pistola

Él volvió a disparar, esta vez hiriéndola en el brazo. Optimus decidió intervenir y le disparo a Jhiaxus en la pierna, diciendo:

- Eso equilibrara las fuerzas un poco, ¿verdad?

Jhiaxus y Firebird miraron sorprendidos a Optimus Prime.


	21. Chapter 21

**Cáp.20 ¡No voy a permitírtelo!**

Tanto Jhiaxus como Firebird quedaron paralizados por unos minutos. Jhiaxus se recupero de la sorpresa antes que ella, la ataco y le pego un potente puñetazo que la dejo doblada en el suelo.

- ¡FIREBIRD!- dijo Optimus- ¡Maldito seas, Jhiaxus!

- ¿Vaya, vaya, tu también la quieres, Optimus? Creía que tu ya tenías sparkmate- dijo burlón.

- Así es. Pero ella es hija de uno de mis Autobots y como tal esta bajo mi protección.

- Ni hablar. Ella se va a venir conmigo a los confines del Universo, será sólo para mi.

Optimus cargó contra él, Jhiaxus le esquivo y le pegó un puñetazo, este era muy partidario del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y atacó pero esta vez Optimus pudo esquivarle y atizarle un buen par de golpes.

Firebird levantó la cabeza, para ver el combate y se medio incorporó apoyándose en una roca. Observó realmente fascinada como luchaba Optimus Prime, nunca lo había visto en acción antes, era todo un guerrero. ¡ No era extraño que su padre Megatron tuviese tantas dificultades para ganarle!.

En un momento dado, Jhiaxus derribó a Optimus y le dio tal patada que le inutilizó un brazo. Optimus gritó de dolor. Y Jhiaxus aprovechó asestándole otra patada que le partió la articulación de la rodilla.

Optimus se quejo e intentó levantarse. Jhiaxus le puso el pie encima y dijo:

- ¿En serio, tu eres el gran enemigo de Megatron? Que patético. Voy a rematarte, arrancarte la cabeza y enviársela a Megatron como regalo de despedida. Ya que cuando me lleve a su preciada youngling, será mejor que no me encuentre.

Firebird lo miro furiosa, ¿que clase de guerrero era este? Pese al artilugio de Starscream en su cuello, notaba que su temperatura corporal iba ascendiendo, sus sensores internos contabilizan un gran aumento de temperatura y daban avisos de peligro. Sus ópticos antes de color azul, se volvieron de rojo amarillento, y se levanto del todo.

Jhiaxus vio la espada de energon de Firebird clavada en el suelo y fue a por ella para acabar con su enemigo, con el pie encima de Optimus, alzó la espada para clavársela en la chispa y acabar con él.

- ¡**¡ **No voy a permitírtelo, Jhiaxus!

Los dos giraron la cabeza, y se sorprendieron. Ahí estaba Firebird, toda ella al rojo vivo y despidiendo un calor infernal, casi parecía que salieran llamas de su estructura. Su cara transmitía odio y furia.

Jhiaxus observó sorprendido que ya no llevaba el dispositivo, solo se veía unas manchas plateadas liquidas en su cuello. ¡ Lo había fundido!. Ella dijo:

- Ahora va a pagar por lo quería hacerme, Lord Jhiaxus …- su voz parecía más adulta incluso.

Ella concentró todo su calor en las manos , mientras avanzaba hacia Jhiaxus, él retrocedió y así se fueron alejando unos metros de Optimus. Este observaba la escena en silencio mientras pensaba:

- ¡ Por lo capiteles de Iacon! ¡Que poder tan extraordinario!

Firebird digirió sus manos apuntando hacia Jhiaxus como si apuntase con una pistola, y proyecto una gigantesca bola de fuego contra él, que lo fundió de la misma manera que lo hubiese hecho un pozo de fundición. Una vez hecho, Firebird empezó a tambalearse, se sentía mareada, muy cansada, nunca había concentrado tal calor, poco a poco su temperatura empezó a descender, sus ópticos volvieron poco a poco al azul y se dio cuenta de que delante suyo solo habían quedado partes de la estructura de Jhiaxus medio fundidas. Ella estuvo a punto de perder los sentidos, pero una voz la volvió a la realidad.

- Gracias, Firebird, me has salvado la vida.

Ella se giro y vio a Optimus que se había levantado como había podido, se acercó y dijo:

- No sé si realmente lo hice por salvarle a usted Optimus Prime o porque deseaba matar a Jhiaxus. Será mejor que vuelva antes de que Megatron envíe todo los Decepticons de la Némesis a buscarme. Tendré que responder ante él, por haber matado a Jhiaxus.

- Bueno, si lo conozco bien, creo que en este caso, si realmente lo hiciste para evitar que Jhiaxus se te llevase, no se va enfadar mucho… - dijo.

Él se giro para irse, pero el dolor le hizo emitir un gemido en sus procesadores vocales y lo tumbo al suelo.

- ¡Optimus Prime!- dijo ella corriendo hacia él- ¿Esta usted bien?

Él se giro dolorido, Firebird se lo miraba compasivamente, y en un acto impulsivo se sentó y puso la cabeza de Optimus Prime en su regazo.

- ¿Qué haces?- dijo él

- Me quedare con usted hasta que llegue su médico. Llámelo. Es mi manera de darle las gracias por ayudarme. Una cosa por otra. Tengo mi honor.

Optimus asintió dolorido y llamó a Ratchet, este contestó que llegaría en unos diez minutos. Optimus pensaba:

- Es una femme noble. Tiene principios, al contrario que otros Decepticons, ni siquiera Megatron ha conseguido anularlos.

Firebird miraba mientras el cuerpo de Optimus Prime, era un mech magnífico, le resultaba atractivo, era fuerte, noble, y se sentía muy a gusto con él. Con él si desearía unirse, pero también sabía que eso nunca pasaría. Ella oyó a lo lejos la sirena de Ratchet, dejo suavemente la cabeza de Optimus en el suelo y le dijo:

- Adiós, Optimus Prime.

- Adiós, Firebird, y gracias otra vez. Sabes que las puertas del Arca estarán siempre abiertas para ti.

Ella se inclinó sobre él y en un arrebato le besó apasionadamente, Optimus no pudo reaccionar por la sorpresa, ella seguidamente salio corriendo, agarró su espada y convirtiéndose rápidamente en jet se fue.


	22. Chapter 22

**Cáp.21 Mi pequeña sparkling**

Ratchet y Grimlock llegaron allí a los minutos siguientes, el oficial médico fue a atender a Optimus.

- Por Primus, ¿que te ha pasado? - dijo mientras miraba sus lesiones.

- Aquí ha habido gran batalla- dijo Grimlock. Anduvo un poco y olfateo el aire- Oler a Decepticon chamuscado. Muy chamuscado - dijo encontrando los restos de Jhiaxus.

- No toques nada, Grimlock- dijo Optimus Prime.

- No tener ganas de tocar metal fundido. ¿Quién hacer esto?

- Firebird

Tanto Grimlock como Ratchet se quedaron boquiabiertos. Ratchet dijo:

-¿Y por que lo hizo? ¿ Por que atacó a uno de los suyos?

- Era un lord Decepticon, Jhiaxus. Este se la quiso llevar, y yo intervine para ayudarla. Pelee contra Jhiaxus.

- Él pegarte paliza, ¿y ella matarle a él?

- Exacto , Grimlock. Ella concentró su gran poder calorífico y lo lanzo contra Jhiaxus y ya veis el resultado.

- Un Decepticon menos del que preocuparnos- dijo Ratchet- Espero que no se meta en líos con Megatron. Pero ella ya sabe que puede acudir a nosotros. Vamos Grimlock, ayuda a cargar a nuestra líder en mí- dijo convirtiendose en ambulancia.

- Si, Ratchet

Los dos Autobots se llevaron a su herido líder al Arca

**Base Némesis:**

Mientras tanto, en la Némesis, Firebird acababa de llegar. Recorrió los pasillos de memoria, concentrada solo en encontrar a Megatron, tenía que hablar urgentemente con él, explicarle lo ocurrido y refugiarse en sus poderosos brazos, que la abrazara y le dijera que no pasaba nada, que ya estaba a salvo. Tan concentrada estaba , que cuando paso por delante de la enfermería no se fijo que la cama de Starscream estaba vacía, de pronto oyó su voz chillona diciéndole:

- Vaya, veo que al final no te fugaste con Lord Jhiaxus …

Ella se giro y dijo con tono seco, intentando aparentar la seguridad que exigía su nuevo cargo

- Permite que te corrija Starscream, yo no quería fugarme, era él quien pretendía llevarme por la fuerza

- ¿Dónde esta el respeto que me merezco?

- ¿Qué respeto? ¿ No ha sido informado de su destitución?

- Ah, claro, se me olvidaba … Nuestra pequeña se ha hecho mayor y por decreto ya merece ser Comandante de la Elite Aérea Decepticon- dijo irónicamente

- Fue culpa suya su destitución

- Aja, claro. ¿Y donde esta Jhiaxus?- dijo el malévolamente, sabiendo que algo había pasado ya que sino ella no estaría en la Némesis.

- Fue destruido.

- ¿Destruido?

- Si, se propaso conmigo y lo destruí con mis propios poderes. Y ahora , si me disculpa, tengo que informar a nuestro líder sobre ese asunto.

- Oh, sí, corre a contarle a papaíto que te has cargado a uno de sus mejores generales-dijo con malicia.

Ella freno un momento, ¿y si Megatron se enojaba, de veras, con ella?, al fin y al cabo había hecho algo muy grave, cualquier otro Decepticon por la misma causa quizás hubiera acabado siendo condenado a muerte por traición. Aprovechando su parálisis por la duda, Starscream se le acercó por detrás, la abrazo y le susurro a los sensores de audio:

- ¿Ya sabes lo que les ocurre a los traidores,¿no?. Aunque siendo una femme, quizás no te mate, solo acabes siendo una paria, una desterrada … suplicando por energon, haciendo cualquier cosa por energon … No obstante, de este pequeño "accidente" no tiene porque enterarse nadie, nunca. Aunque claro, eso tiene un precio, querida …

- ¿Unirme a ti?

- No, las uniones son para los Autobots … ¿ Tan inocente te ha criado Megatron para que no sepas como se originan las protoformas? Jajajaja, de verdad que tiene gracia. No Firebird, no hace falta unirse a nadie para eso …

Ella dudaba, la solución que le indicaba Starscream parecía fácil,nadie se enteraría de que había acabado ella con Jhiaxus y no tendría problemas con Megatron, sólo sería pasar un asqueroso trámite con Starscream y se solucionaria todo. Pero eso era de cobardes y ella no lo era, afrontaría las consecuencias de sus actos, se enfrentaría a Megatron y aceptaría el castigo, fuese cual fuese, así es como actuaba un autentico guerrero y dijo:

- Prefiero afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos- dijo ella dándole un codazo para quitárselo de encima.

Starscream gruño, ella le había golpeado justo en la herida y dijo por lo bajo cuando ella se retiraba

- Tarde o temprano, de una forma u otra, serás mía. Siempre consigo lo que quiero- dijo mientras su oscura mente empezaba a fraguar nuevos planes para hacerse con ella.

Firebird se alejo y llego a la cabina de mando, Megatron estaba allí sentado en su trono sólo y dijo:

- ¿ Estás mejor? Te vi nerviosa en la reunión.

-No, padre. Durante mi ronda de reconocimiento, paso algo …

Megatron empezo a inquietarse

- ¿Que paso, mi pequeña?

- Primero me encontre con Optimus Prime, quien trato de convencerme de que dejara de seguir los ideales Decepticon y luche contra él.

- Sigue

- Él se retiró porque no quería luchar conmigo. Y justo después apareció Jhiaxus. Quería llevarme con él, muy lejos de ti …

Megatron se estaba preocupando por momentos, Jhiaxus la habría …

- Luche con él, pero me puso ese maldito dispositivo que invento Starscream para anular mis poderes, pero seguí luchando con él, me disparó y me hirió. Y en ese momento…

- ¡¿Que demonios paso? ¿Que te hizo?.

- No me pudo hacer nada más. Optimus Prime intervino y se ensarzo en una lucha con Jhiaxus, para defenderme porque según él , como hija de uno de sus Autobots, debía protegerme. Mientras ellos luchaban, no se que me paso a mi … noté como mi furia contra Jhiaxus crecía , me descontrole y disparé una enorme bola de fuego contra él. Lo fundí.

- ¿Que lo fundiste?

Starscream , estaba escuchando toda la conversación, con una sonrisa burlona en su boca, ansiaba oír como Megatron golpeaba a Firebird, oír como la castigaría, y hubiera dado su chispa por poder ver la expresión de la cara de ella y sus súplicas de perdón.

Ella se lanzó contra él, lo abrazo y dijo:

- Perdoname, por favor, perdoname, no me di cuenta en ese momento de lo que estaba haciendo.

Starscream se anticipo para el delicioso momento, que esperaba que vendría,

- Cálmate, mi pequeña Sparkling. Lo hiciste para defenderte- dijo Megatron correspondiéndole el abrazo- De todos modos habría revuelto todo el Universo para encontrarte si se te hubiese llevado y se lo hubiese hecho pagar.

A Starscream le cambio la cara de repente y paso de la satisfacción a la furia. ¡Como era posible eso! ¡Megatron la justificaba! ¡La perdonaba!

- Lo único malo, es que al matar a Jhiaxus, supongo que sin darme ni cuenta, también salve la vida a Optimus Prime, porque en ese momento Jhiaxus estaba a punto de matarlo- continuó Firebird.

- Da igual. Te todos modos, quiero acabar personalmente con Prime e incluso a veces he tenido que hacer breves treguas con él.

-¡Eso ya es el colmo!- pensó Starscream y de pronto abrió la puerta. Firebird se acurruco más entre los brazos de Megatron, buscando su protección cuando lo vio, Megatron lo miró con furia.

- ¡ Que injusticia, Megatron! ¿ Y tu te consideras un gran líder? Veo que el favoritismo pesa en tus decisiones. Primero la conviertes en Comandante Aérea y luego la disculpas de un terrible crimen entre los de su raza. Ni siquiera eso, porque ella no es una Decepticon, ¡es una asquerosa Autobot! Sólo hay que ver esos opticos azules.

Firebird temblaba, nunca había visto a Starscream tan furioso, le daba miedo y permaneció paralizada, los ópticos de Megatron brillaron de furia, y apuntó con su cañón a Starscream

- ¡Cállate, Starscream! Firebird se ha merecido su cargo, y ha merecido mi perdón. ¡Ella es fiel a nuestra causa desde siempre! ¡Ahora vete, si no quieres acabar con otro agujero más grande del que ya te hice!

- Oh, si. Protege a esa femme, no se porque te molestas tanto, al fin y al cabo, no la creaste tu, sino un Autobot. Creía que cualquier cosa relacionada con los Autobots te daba asco y resulta que acabas criando a uno entre tus filas. No tiene ningún tipo de lazo contigo Megatron. Sólo la recogiste cuando se quedo medio huérfana.

- ¡Yo soy una Decepticon! ¡ Y puede que Megatron no sea mi creador, pero para mi si lo es!- dijo Firebird furibunda.

- ¿Vaya, eres muy valiente cuando estas protegida, eh? Como una perra que ladra detrás de su amo. Tu función aquí tendría que ser la de droide de placer. ¡Así al menos tendrías alguna utilidad!

La ira de Megatron estalló y empezó a disparar, Starscream pudo esquivar los disparos, ya que Megatron disparaba cegado por la furia.

- ¡No me dejas alternativa Megatron! ¡Ya que no la has juzgado justamente, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas! ¡Voy a pedir que sea juzgada por Vector Sigma! Seguro que él será más imparcial e impondrá un castigo más adecuado para una joven femme … Y también sabes que las decisiones de Vector Sigma deben ser acatadas, incluso por ti

Starscream salió corriendo de la sala, hacia el elevador de la Némesis y hacia el aire libre. Megatron se lanzó al comunicador interno y dijo:

- ¡A todos los Decepticons, detened a Starscream! ¡Tenéis que impedir que llegue al Puente Espacial!


	23. Chapter 23

**Wolf prime: **Gracias por seguir mi historia tan fielmente, aqui va otro capi de propina. Espero que te guste.**  
**

**Cáp.22 Arrestada.**

El resto de Decepticons salieron tras Starscream, solo recibir la orden, pero no consiguieron atraparlo, Starscream era muy rápido, consiguió esquivarlos , dejarlos KO a todos con su rayo nulificador, y así alcanzar el Puente Espacial.

Una vez en Iacon, Starscream la recorrió hasta dar con quien quería, UltraMagnus, líder de los Wreckers, aunque estos eran Autobots servían la voluntad de Vector Sigma. Y si alguien tenía que arrestar a Firebird serían ellos.

Starscream aterrizó ante él, UltraMagnus le apuntó con su arma y dijo:

- ¿Qué quieres Starscream?

- Busco justicia. Por regla general de nuestros asuntos, nos ocupamos nosotros, pero este caso necesita del juicio de Vector Sigma.

- ¿Quieres llevar a juicio a uno de tus compinches? - dijo Springer- Eso es nuevo

- No es un, es una.

- ¿Una?

- Exacto. Una asesina Autobot dentro de la raza Decepticon bajo la protección de Megatron. Merece un juicio acorde con su crimen.

- ¡Una Autobot!- dijo Impactor- ¿ Como puede ser eso?

- Es una larga y aburrida historia. ¿Ahora, puedo hablar con Vector Sigma?

- Esta bien- dijo Ultramagnus.

Starscream pudo acceder a la cámara de vector Sigma este, a parte de asignar personalidad a los Transformers, también podía emitir juicios. Starscream le expuso el caso y Vector Sigma dijo:

- Procede. Traedla ante mi.

Los Wreckers asintieron y se dirigieron a la Tierra. Starscream sonrió, la primera parte de su plan ya estaba cumplida.

**Base Némesis**

Los Decepticons recibieron una buen bronca por no haber pillado a Starscream.

- ¡A estas horas, Starscream ya debe haber informado a Vector Sigma, es cuestion de tiempo que mande a los malditos Wreckers a por Firebird! - les grito Megatron

- Deberíamos dejar encerrada a Firebird en la Nemésis, y negarnos a entregarla- dijo Frenzy

- Si, a ver si tienen engranajes esos Wreckers para entrar aquí a buscarla- añadió Rumble

- No nos podemos negar a la voluntad de Vector Sigma- dijo Soundwave- No serviria de nada. Hay que acatar la orden, entregarla y confiar en la decisión de Vector Sigma.

- ¡NO! ¡ No voy a dejar que esa maldita computadora decida el destino de Firebird! Ella no merece esto. Firebird se quedara aquí, y si tiene que salir, será siempre acompañada. ¡¿ Ha quedado claro, mis Decepticons?- dijo Megatron

- Si , Lord Megatron- dijeron al unísono

Megatron se sentó pensativo en su trono, estaba muy tenso, ¡ Ese maldito seeker!. ¿ Por que diablos estaba tan obsesionado con su pequeña? Pero cuando pusiera las manos encima a ese seeker, ¡no lo dejaría vivo!. Preferiría vender su chispa a Unicron que ver como Starscream se apoderaba de Firebird.

De pronto entro Frenzy y dijo:

- ¡Señor, mi señor, Firebird se ha ido sola!

- ¡¿Como? ¡Tenemos que encontrarla ya!

**El Arca**

Unas horas antes, los Wreckers llegaron al Arca, los otros Autobots los recibieron con gusto. UltraMagnus se reunió con Optimus y le contó el motivo de su visita a la Tierra.

-¡¿Qué! - dijo Optimus- ¿ Como puede ser eso?

- Ha recibido una acusación delante de Vector Sigma, por parte de Starscream. Él afirmó que como no había recibido un juicio acorde a las leyes Decepticon, porque Megatron tiene favoritismo hacia ella y no me quiero imaginar que clase de favoritismo, por matar a uno de su raza. Lo que me sorprendió bastante, es que sea una Autobot.

- Magnus, viejo amigo. Estás muy equivocado.

Optimus le contó todo lo que sabían acerca de Firebird y lo que había pasado las últimas horas.

-Así que es eso lo que paso. Si fuera por mi, Optimus, la dejaría en paz, pero sabes que no puedo desobedecer las ordenes de vector Sigma.

- Lo comprendo. Pero tratadla bien, y ten en cuenta que no creo que Megatron os la entregue tan felizmente. Luchara por ella. Además voy a ir a Cybertron para testificar delante de Vector Sigma a su favor.

- Bien. Adiós, amigo.

Optimus Prime se sintió mal, no había conseguido hacer desistir a UltraMagnus, sólo quedaba una esperanza para Firebird, y era que Vector Sigma le escuchase a él y no las sucias acusaciones de Starscream

Optimus salió del despacho y explico la situación a los Autobots.

- Esta vez Starscream ha ido a por todas- dijo Ratchet- No cualquiera se presenta ante Vector Sigma pidiendo un juicio.

- ¡Maldito sea! ¡Cuando le ponga las manos encima, yo ….! - dijo Powerglide hecho una furia.

- No, no voy a consentir que Starscream la toque - pensó Bumblebee- Tengo que hacer algo.

- Calmaos, Autobots, sólo hay una solución- dijo Optimus

- ¿Cuál?- pregunto Powerglide

- Ir a testificar delante de Vector Sigma, debemos convencerle de que Starscream siempre quiso dañar a Firebird, que solo lo hace porque esta obsesionado por ella. Yo iré.

- ¡Y yo!- dijo Powerglide - Fui testigo de lo que me dijo ese degenerado.

- ¡También yo!- dijo Bumblebee

- Supongo que será suficiente.

- Acabo de detectar a Firebird, esta dando vueltas por aquí y los Wreckers se acercan a su posició que la capturaran- dijo Wheeljack.

Bumblebee salio corriendo, y Ironhide lo pillo

-¿Dónde crees que vas, amiguito?

- ¡Tenemos que avisarla! ¡Será mejor que alguien le diga que no se resista porque va a ser peor! ¡Sabes que es capaz de fundirlos!

- Bumblebee, los Wreckers saben lo que hacen, ya los he avisado yo de sus poderes- dijo Optimus. Confía en ellos y en la solución que te he dicho.

- Pero …

Bumblebee miro con pena a Optimus y este le correspondió con unos golpecitos en el hombro.

- La sacaremos de esta, ¡lo juro por la Matriz!

**En otro lugar cerca del Arca**

Al cabo de unos minutos cuando Firebird aterrizo, UltraMagnus, que la había estado siguiendo, dijo:

- Estas arrestada.

- ¿Quién yo? ¿Quien eres tu?

- UltraMagnus, líder de los Wreckers, Vector Sigma quiere que te presentes ante él porque no has sido castigada por un crimen cometido contra los de tu facción. Ríndete y no te haremos daño, resístete y me temo que no seremos amables contigo.

Desde lejos, Starscream miraba la escena divertido, sería un buen espectáculo, especialmente cuando ella pusiera resistencia. No obstante más cerca volaba Laserbeak, que localizó a Firebird y llamó a Soundwave y le pregunto telepaticamente:

-¿Qué hago?

- Nada. Ahora voy.

Soundwave que estaba a pocos kilometros de allí se presento cuando Firebird ya estaba dispuesta a sacar su espada.

-¡Quieta! Tranquilizate Firebird, es mejor que no te resistas.

- ¿Soundwave? ¡Pero se me quieren llevar a no se donde!

- Escuchame, confía en mí, se lo que hago. Te aseguro que no te pasara nada en ese juicio, ¿me oyes?. Ahora tira el arma y entregate.

Firebird confiaba en el buen juicio de Soundwave e hizo lo que le recomendó, dejando que los Wreckers de la llevasen.

- Ha sido muy sabio por tu parte aconsejarle eso- dijo UltraMagnus.

- Se lo que debo hacer, Autobots.

Cuando se fueron, Frenzy y Rumble salieron de su compartimiento pectoral y dijeron:

- ¿Y ahora como le explicas esto a Megatron?

- Es lo mejor. Si Firebird se hubiera resistido o si la hubiésemos ayudado a resistir, esos Autobots podrían declarar ante Vector Sigma que ella les ataco, reforzando así las teorías de que ella es una asesina. Tenemos que convencerle de que en realidad ella solo hizo eso para defenderse.

- ¡Ah! ¡Comprendo! ¿Lo que los humanos llaman legítima defensa?

-Exacto. Me las arreglare para poder hablar con ella antes del juicio.

En ese momento llegó Optimus Prime, quería asegurarse de que todo había salido "bien" dentro de lo posible y encontró a Soundwave con los casseticons.

- ¿Los Wreckers se han llevado a Firebird?

- Afirmativo.

- Espero que no se haya resistido, sería peor para ella.

- Eso le he recomendado, Optimus Prime, y eso ha hecho ella.

- Muy sensato por vuestra parte. Además voy a declarar ante Vector Sigma, que ella actuó en defensa propia. Igual que dos de mis Autobots que intentaron defenderla la vez que Starscream intentó atacarla.

- Comprendido. Nos veremos en el juicio.


	24. Chapter 24

**Cáp.23. ¿ Un juicio humano?**

- ¡¿Que has hecho que?¡Di ordenes explicitas que no debíamos entregarla!- dijo Megatron agarrando a Soundwave por el cuello y golpeándolo brutalmente contra la pared

Megatron nunca se enfurecía con su oficial de comunicaciones, pero esa vez fue la excepción

- Señor, créame, es la mejor opción, yo me ocupare personalmente de que no le pase nada. ¡Se lo juro!- dijo Soundwave.

Soundwave sabía, en la mayoría de los casos, como manejar la furia de Megatron, pero esta vez que su jefe iba contra él, no sabía como reaccionar.

- ¡Nada de eso! Voy a asaltar la cárcel y a liberarla yo solo si hace falta.- dijo soltándolo al suelo

- ¿Lord Megatron? Perdone la interrupción, pero tiene una llamada personal de Optimus Prime- dijo Skywarp

- ¡No tengo tiempo ni ganas de hablar con él!

- Pero se trata de Firebird …

Eso hizo que Megatron se lo repensara, fuera hacia la pantalla y la activara.

- ¿Que quieres, Prime?- dijo secamente. Estoy un poco ocupado ahora mismo …

- Tengo un plan para ayudar a Firebird. Solo escúchame y después decide.

- Esta bien. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Solicitar a vector Sigma un juicio al estilo terrestre

- Menuda estupidez …

-No, no lo es. Te explicare, leí ya hace tiempo, que uno de nuestro raza, fue acusado de matar a un ser de otro planeta. Según él, injustamente, y solicitó ser juzgado bajo las leyes del planeta donde estaba porque siempre había vivido allí.

- Aja, ya veo por donde vas. Basándote en esto, y que Firebird creció en la Tierra … Mmm, si… Podría resultar

-Exacto. Además siguiendo las leyes de la Tierra, tiene derecho a un abogado y …

-¡Prime!, no soy tonto … Ya entendí tu plan. ¿Os encargareis vosotros de hacer la solicitud a vector Sigma?

- Si.

- Pues entonces, yo me las arreglaré … Cambio y fuera

Megatron despreciaba tanto como respetaba a su más odiado enemigo, y aunque le fastidiaba que su enemigo le hubiese dado la solución a su problema, estaba dispuesto a todo para salvar a Firebird.

- Soundwave, si se va a celebrar un juicio al estilo humano …

Soundwave, capaz de leer las mentes, dijo:

-Entendido, señor, yo seré el abogado de Firebird.

Rumble y Frenzy salieron del compartimiento pectoral de Soundwave y dijeron:

- Y nosotros seremos sus ayudantes.

**Mientras tanto**

Prowl y Grimlock habían ido a solicitar que se celebrara el juicio al estilo de la Tierra, cosa que Prowl logro con bastante más facilidad de lo que había creído. Cuando salían se toparon con Starscream que rondaba por allí. Prowl sacó las armas y dijo:

- ¿Que haces tú por aquí?

-Eso no te incumbe, Autobot. Además yo podría preguntarte lo mismo

- Lo mismo te digo, Starscream, no te incumbe lo que hayamos venido a hacer. Así que largate antes de que te dispare.

- ¡Starscream largarse o yo partirle las alas!- dijo Grimlock rugiendo e intentado morderle las alas.

Starscream se alejó de las peligrosas mandíbulas de Grimlock pero algo le decía que esos dos ocultaban algo y sigilosamente los siguió. Prowl y Grimlock anduvieron un rato en silencio por si les estaban siguiendo, pero cuando se confiaron empezaron a hablar

- Prowl, ¿tu creer que plan de Optimus Prime, funcionar?

- Eso espero Grimlock, si nos basamos en las leyes humanas, Firebird tiene bastantes probabilidades de salir bien parada.

-¿Bien parada?, ¿Leyes humanas?- se preguntó Starscream

- Entonces considerar buena idea solicitar a vector Sigma juicio al estilo humano para Firebird?

- Grimlock, te he dicho que si. No obstante, ahora lo problemático será encontrar un jurado y también dependera del fiscal

-¿Qué ser fiscal?

Prowl se puso las manos en la cabeza y dijo:

-Mira, Grimlock, para resumir, el fiscal es quien acusa al que ha cometido el crimen y tiene que demostrar que es culpable y proponer los castigos, el abogado defensor tiene que demostrar que su defenido es inocente o intentar mitigar el castigo, el jurado ayuda al juez a decidir si es culpable o inocente y el juez decide todo. ¿Lo entendiste?

-Grimlock, entenderlo muy bien ahora.

Starscream sonrió sádicamente, si el puesto de fiscal estaba vacante, él lo sería. Acusar a Firebird, humillarla públicamente y proponer su castigo, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, un sueño hecho realidad. Cuando él ganase ese ridicula pantomima, Firebird sería suya por fin. Starscream, se transformo y salio volando de vuelta, entró rápidamente en la sala de vector Sigma y dijo:

- Me he enterado de que a Firebird se le van aplicar leyes humanas, y si el puesto de fiscal esta libre, yo me ofrezco para cubrirlo.

- Entendido.

Starscream sonrió, quizás era hora de hacer una visita de cortesía a su futura esclava … y se dirigió a la prisión

Horas más tarde, se presentaron Soundwave y Octane a quien tenían pensado presentar como fiscal, Soundwave dijo:

- Me presento como abogado defensor de Firebird y Octane como fiscal.

- Aceptado el puesto de defensa, pero el puesto de fiscal ya esta cogido.

- Quien lo ha ocupado?

-Starscream

Soundwave mantuvo el energon frío y dijo:

-Bien.

Cuando salio se le cayo el mundo encima, si otro Decepticon , que no hubiese sido ese maldito bufón, hubiese ocupado el puesto de fiscal, ya hubiese estado el problema solucionado, ya que no hubiese puesto demasiado empeño en el asunto pero con Starscream la cosa se había complicado y bastante. Aunque él no se rendiría, había prometido hacer todo lo que estuviese en sus manos, y lo haría. ¡No se lo pondría nada fácil a ese bufón traicionero!


	25. Chapter 25

**Cáp.24. Tensión**

**Prisión de Kaon**

Firebird estaba en un agujero, un profundo hoyo en el suelo que antiguamente había albergado un pozo de fundición y que ahora estaba seco, pero era el único lugar donde habían pensado que las paredes aguantasen ese calor tan terrible que ella podía generar. Estaba asustada y sola, quería volver a la Nemesis, quería estar en su cama de recarga, quería estar con sus compañeros Decepticons: con los gemelos Rumble y Frenzy, con Soundwave, con el bromista de Skywarp y el amable pero reservado Thundercracker… pero sobretodo quería estar con Megatron, acurrucarse a su lado, sentirse protegida y olvidar ese feo asunto.

Se tumbó en el frío suelo, quería estar lejos de allí, volar lejos, daba igual donde, hubiese preferido estar en el Arca antes que allí, con los amables Autobots: con el noble y atractivo Optimus Prime, con el simpático y cariñoso Bumblebee, con Skyfire, el amigo de su creadora, e incluso con su creador auténtico, Powerglide …

En cualquier lugar…

Firebird se quedo dormida pero se despertó enseguida cuando oyó esa maldita voz:

- Mi preciosa Firebird …

- ¿ Que haces aquí, como has entrado?

- Sólo he venido de visita… Oh, y se me olvidaba, comentarte también que tus amigos Autobots han decidido que tu juicio sea al estilo humano. Supongo que Megatron o los mismos Autobots, te conseguirán un abogado defensor, lástima que yo sea el fiscal. Me voy a divertir mucho pensando en que castigos se te pueden imponer… voy a pedir ser yo mismo quien te los aplique… y a poder ser delante de las narices del mismo Megatron, que no podrá intervenir para impedirlo- dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

Firebird no dijo nada. Starscream se enfurecio, ¿por que esa maldita femme no temblaba, no reaccionaba ni siquiera lo insultaba?

En realidad, Firebird estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, no sabía como reaccionar estaba en shock, hubiese querido explotar en llamas y cocer vivo a ese maldito bufón, pero Soundwave le había dicho que se comportara. Starscream quería abrir la reja, entrar y juguetear con ella, y cuando iba al cerrojo, alguien le apuntó con una pistola.

-¡Quieto ahí!

Starscream se giro y se encontró de cara con Elita One, esta iba acompañada de las otras femmebots que también le estaban apuntando. Como un buen cobarde, Starscream se retiró.

Elita miro al fondo del pozo, esa femme parecía estar paralizada en su sitio, se compadecio de ella, abrió la reja y fue a saltar al pozo pero Chromia la detuvo:

- ¿Qué haces? Es muy peligrosa.

- Tranquila, se lo que hago …

Elita se dejo caer al fondo, Firebird seguía paralizada en el sitio, Elita le puso suavemente la mano en la barbilla y dijo:

-Cálmate youngling, ya termino todo. Estás a salvo, soy Elita One. Ese maldito Decepticon no te molestara más

Firebird levanto la mirada, aun temblaba, pero miro a Elita a los ópticos, de pronto la tensión contenida, hizo que Firebird perdiera los sentidos y cayera al suelo.

-Arcee, llama a Ratchet y dile que venga. Vamos a llevarla a la enfermeria.

Elita espabilo un poco a Firebird, la sacó del pozo y la llevo a la enfermeria, allí la vigiló hasta que llego Ratchet, entonces se retiró.

Firebird se desperto al cabo de un rato, miro alrededor, no estaba en una sucia celda, estaba en una enfermeria limpia, Lo último que recordaba era esa femme de color rosado, de ópticos azules y con una voz dulce pero firme que le había asegurado que estaba a salvo. En la sala había una Autobot del mismo color que la anterior, Firebird preguntó:

-¿Elita One?

- No, yo me llamo Arcee. Elita One es nuestra líder.

- ¿Quién es Elita One?

- ¿No lo sabes? Es la sparkmate de Optimus Prime y líder de las femmes Autobot.

Así que la femme que la había sacado de allí era la sparkmate de Optimus Prime, pero porque la había sacado? Debio pensar que estaba herida, concluyó. De pronto se sintió avergonzada, si Elita supiera que ella había besado a Optimus …

Mientras tanto fuera Optimus y Elita hablaron sobre ella y ataron cabos, al final tenían la historia completa.

- A saber, que quería Starscream de ella- dijo Optimus

- Prime … ¿Tu que crees? La estaba torturando, amenazandola con los castigos que le impondría … delante de Megatron

- Si fuera así, y por mucho que Vector Sigma determinara que Starscream tenía razón, ni el mismisimo Primus sería capaz de detener la furia de Megatron.

- En eso tienes razón. Optimus, ¿que te parece si la youngling se queda con nosotras, hasta el juicio? No se ve mala, ni agresiva y estará mejor, que en una sucia prisión. Somos capaces de dominarla.

- Tienes razón. Háblalo con Ultramagnus. Ella no es mala, sólo que al crecer con los Decepticons, ha tomado un camino equivocado. Se que en el fondo tiene sentimientos nobles que no han podido ser corrompidos por los ideales Decepticon, me salvo la vida, cuando mato a Jhiaxus.

- Por lo cual le estoy muy agradecida- dijo Elita besandole

Ellos no sabían que Firebird había espiado por una rendija, parte de la conversación y el beso, en cuanto Arcee abandonó la sala. Ella recordó el beso apresurado que le había dado a Optimus después de la pelea con Jhiaxus, le había gustado tanto y eso que no fue correspondido, y se toco los labios como queriéndolo recordar. ¡Que suerte tenía Elita One!

Al cabo de unos cyclos, Optimus y Elita entraron en la sala, ella los miró sin decir nada, Elita dijo:

- ¿Quieres quedarte con nosotras? Puedes hacerlo siempre que te comportes.

- Si- dijo un poco secamente- cualquier cosa será mejor que estar en esa sucia celda y recibir visitas indeseadas.

- Bien. Las femmebots cuidaran bien de ti- dijo Optimus dándole unas amistosas palmaditas en el hombro.

Optimus y Elita fueron a la prision a ver a Ultramagnus para solicitarle el permiso, una vez allí se encontraron con una batalla campal. Megatron había intentado visitar a Firebird, pero como se le había negado la entrada había llamado a los Constructicons para que formaran a Devastator y destruyeran la prisión.

Optimus gritó:

- ¡Megatron! ¡ ¡Firebird no esta en la prisión, esta en la enfermería!

Eso hizo que Megatron parara bruscamente de disparar e hiciera señas a Devastator, para que parara.

- ¡¿Qué le ha pasado, Optimus Prime?

- Starscream estaba torturandola psicologicamente, pero ya esta bien, la saque de allí- añadio Elita.

Megatron dijo:

- Constructicons, replegaos. ¿ Puedo verla?

- Si, pero promete que te vas a comportar. Recuerda que todo ese lío que has montado podría perjudicarla.

Megatron hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como asintiendo.

-Bien. Sígueme.

Megatron no se hizo esperar y siguió tranquilamente, casi dócilmente, a sus enemigos. Entraron en la enfermería, algunos de los bots ahí lesionados lo miraron fríamente, aunque con miedo, pero él hizo caso omiso.

Elita entro primero y dijo:

- Firebird, querida, tienes una visita

- ¿Quién es?

- Megatron. Pero tienes que comportarte. ¿Entendido? Mejor dicho, comportaros los dos.

La mirada de Firebird cambió por completo, sus ojos brillaban de alegría y una sonrisa sincera iluminaba su rostro. Cuando Megatron entro, y cerró la puerta tras de si, Firebird casi lo tira al suelo al arrojarse contra él para abrazarlo, lo echaba tanto de menos.

- ¡Padre! ¡Cuanto me alegro de verte!

- Y yo pequeña, menudo susto me he dado cuando me he enterado que estabas en la enfermería. ¿Ha sido ese maldito bufón otra vez, no?- dijo mientras la abrazaba protectoramente.

- Si. Me ha amenazado con que cuando gane ese juicio, me castigara … delante de ti.

A Megatron se le iluminaron los ópticos con furia, como pillase a Starscream se iba a acabar ese asunto, porque lo iba a hacer polvo cósmico. Estaba ya harto de las pretensiones de ese maldito seeker con su pequeña. Y por mucho que esa maldita computadora dictase sentencia contra Firebird, él no permitiría que ese retorcido le pusiese sus repugnantes zarpas encima! ¡Eso no pasaría, aunque le fuese la vida en ello!

- Firebird, por muy mal que vayan las cosas en esa pantomima humana, te aseguro que no permitiré que te toque. ¡Jamás! Además ni siquiera creo que gane, Soundwave es tu abogado defensor, él no dejara ganar a Starscream. Optimus llamó a la puerta y dijo:

-Megatron, te tienes que ir ya.

Él asintio y dijo:

- Nos veremos en el juicio, Prime. Adiós Firebird.

-Adios, mi comandante


	26. Chapter 26

**Cáp.25. Juicio.**

En la sala de juicios de Iacon, estaban presentes los participantes en el juicio. Vector Sigma estaba presente desde una pantalla, en un lado estaba Firebird con Soundwave y los casseticons, estos la tranquilizaban cogiendole la mano.

En otro lado estaba Starscream, quien para la ocasión había pulido su armadura, se había puesto elegante y parecía muy seguro de si mismo, mientras observaba codiciosamente a Firebird.

El jurado hizo su entrada, seis Autobots : Mirage, Ironhide, Bluestreak, Perceptor, Arcee y Firestar, y de los Decepticons: Hook, Thrust, Breakdown, Ramjet, Swindle y Thundercracker.

En el resto de la sala, estaban Optimus Prime, Elita One, Bumblebee, Powerglide, Skyfire, y Ratchet y por otra estaba Megatron, el resto de Constructicons, y el resto de seekers. Y finalmente, vigilando la sala estaban los Wreckers.

Megatron estaba tenso, si fuera por él, esa maldita pantomima ni se celebraria, pero lo había consentido con la esperanza de ayudar a Firebird e impedir que Starscream le pusiese sus manos encima y aguantaría hasta el final del juicio. Según la sentencia en esa sala correría el energon.

El juicio dio comienzo y Starscream dijo duramente:

-Que se presente la acusada a declarar

Firebird se acerco a una pequeña estrada, casi le temblaban las piernas, tenía miedo aunque ese juicio se celebrase para darle una oportunidad. Ella busco con la mirada caras amigas, en la sala, en el jurado, Soundwave le indicó con un gesto que sólo se fijase en él y que siguiera sus instrucciones.

- Bien, youngling, dirás toda la verdad?

-Si, señor.

Powerglide estaba tenso, ese maldito seeker tenia atemorizada a su hija, a su pequeña y lamentablemente él no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera acercarse para demostrarle su apoyo, ya que había visto en la mirada de ella que la dirigía a Megatron y a Soundwave y la fugaz mirada que les había dirigido a ellos, había sido sólo para Optimus.

- ¿Por qué no confiaste en mi desde el principio, mi pequeña?-pensaba- Yo no habría permitido que te pasase esto.

Powerglide miro a Optimus con cara de desesperanza, y él le golpeo el hombro como señal de que comprendía lo que estaba pasando y que todo saldría bien, aunque él mismo tenía sus dudas y Powerglide lo vio en sus ópticos.

Powerglide miró al otro lado, Megatron parecía estar extrañamente tranquilo, aunque él sabia que esa tranquilidad era como la calma antes de la tormenta. Si algo le pasaba a Firebird, sabía que Megatron no acataría las ordenes de vector Sigma, aunque le fuese la vida en ello. Powerglide suspiro, no tenia nada que hacer, Firebird sólo reconocía a Megatron como padre y odiaba admitirlo pero este, aunque podía ser un tirano y un ser despreciable y cruel con los otros seres del Universo, para ella había sido un buen padre.¿ Habría sido él igual de bueno?

Mientras tanto en la estrada, Starscream se puso a dos metros de la cara de Firebird y le preguntó:

-¿Mataste a Lord Jhiaxus?

-Si …

- Como?

- Lo…lo fundí … lo fundí con mis poderes.

- ¿Y por que?

- Me… me quería secuestrar

- ¿Por que?

- No… no lo se seguro… no me acuerdo

-Asi que lo mataste según tú por que te quería secuestrar. Bien pues para tu información, y para información de todos los presentes, el asesinado sólo quería decirte que te unieras a él…

Firebird se quedo muda, los recuerdos se le hacían borrosos, y miró a Soundwave de reojo, él le dijo telepáticamente:

- No dejes que te confunda. Sabes que no es verdad.

- No… no es verdad-dijo ella en voz baja

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¡Que no es verdad! Él me quería secuestrar, me quería poseer, eso me dijo, y …y…

- ¡Y que?

-¡Y usted le quiso ayudar!

Starscream se quedo helado, eso no lo esperaba, esa maldita femme había reaccionado y le había acusado, pero él reacciono rápido y dijo:

-Aquí solo se esta juzgando tu comportamiento, tu asesinato…

-SILENCIO! -dijo Vector Sigma

-Vector Sigma, deseo hablar ahora con Firebird- dijo Soundwave

-Adelante

Soundwave se adelantó y miró con dureza a Starscream, este le devolvio la mirada, los dos oficiales se despreciaban el uno al otro. Soundwave se acercó a ella y le dijo suavemente:

-¿Qué te dijo Jhiaxus?

-Que se me iba a llevar muy lejos, bueno de hecho me dijo antes que me quería poseer, no entendí muy bien, pero no me gusto. Estuvimos luchando, él me puso en el cuello un artilugio inventado por Starscream para anular mis poderes, luchamos un rato más y me venció…

-¿Y que paso luego?

-Optimus prime me defendió, pero también cayó derrotado, fue entonces cuando Jhiaxus dijo eso de que se me llevaría e iba a matar a Optimus, en ese momento perdí la noción de mi misma, me enfureci, y con mis poderes le mate.

Soundwave decidió entonces desviar la atención de ese tema y hacer hincapie de que ese juicio había sido un montaje de Starscream para apoderarse de Firebird. Y dijo:

- Todos ustedes están aquí, por culpa del fiscal. De Starscream.

Starscream miró con odio a Soundwave ¿ Que demonios pretendía ahora ese ?, mientras que el resto de la sala, menos unos cuantos, se sorprendían.

Soundwave continuó:

- Starscream ha tenido siempre asuntos pendientes con la acusada Firebird. Cuando era protoforma y una sparkling quiso matarla. Y ahora que es una youngling pretende desde hace meses poseerla, repito que desea poseerla, y además el hecho de que haya sido relegado de su cargo porque Firebird es superior a él, ha incrementado su odio hacia ella.

- ¡TODO ESTO SON MENTIRAS!- gritó Starscream.

- Pues que casualidad de que en mis manos tengo fotos trucadas. Él las trucó, haciendo que Firebird pareciera que ayudara a nuestros enemigos, y después dijo levantando la que aparecia Firebird en una pose sugerente, hizo esta. Supongo que esto demuestra en parte las intenciones que tenía.

Si Firebird hubiese sido humana se habría puesto roja como un tomate, y la mayoría de los presentes se quedaron pasmados, luego se empezaron a oir risas contenidas y algún silbido. Megatron empezo a enfadarse, miro al resto de la sala con mirada asesina y pensó:

-Primus, Soundwave, ¿realmente esto era necesario?

Soundwave siguió y dijo:

Esas fotos formaban parte de un plan para desprestigiar a Firebird, para presentarla como traidora y asi poder reclamarla como su posesión cuando la capturase. Se ofrecio voluntario para ir a buscarla a la base de nuestros enemigos y así decir que se la había encontrado traicionándonos. Ella, por su parte, ya había escapado hábilmente por sus propios medios, y se dirigia hacia nuestra base. Él la intercepto y la acosó, la habría forzado si no fuera porque se interpusieron dos Autobots aquí presentes, que voy a presentar de testigos.

Starscream ya temblaba de rabia contenida. O sea que iba a presentar testigos, pues bien, él iba a dejarlos en evidencia.

Soundwave llamó a Bumblebee, este acudio nervioso, pero por Firebird iba a hacerlo. Bumblebee estaba enamorado hasta las tuercas de ella, aunque sabía que era un amor platónico, ¿como una femme como ella iba a fijarse en alguien como él, el más pequeño y débil de los Autobots?, ella se fijaría en alguien poderoso y más atractivo que él. Pero eso no impediría que hiciese lo posible para protegerla. Soundwave empezó a interrogarle

- Dime, Autobot. ¿Ella te engaño para escapar?

Bumblebee penso, ¿ella me engaño o fui yo que me deje engañar?, pero dijo.

-Si, hizo que confiara en ella con buenas palabras, me dijo que era bueno y simpático y que la dejara salir para estar un rato tomando el aire, aunque fuera encadenada. Una vez allí, me…me… dijo que me daría algo, y me besó para acto seguido golpearme. Cuando recupere los sentidos, ella ya no estaba.

- ¿Y que paso luego?

- Cuando volvía a la base, la oí gritar y fui hacia ella

-Cuenta que viste

- A él- dijo señalando a Starscream, tenía a Firebird en el suelo y la había golpeado, le ordené que la soltara, y vino a por apareció Powerglide. No obstante, no eramos rivales para Bruticus quien nos sujetó, para que no fueramos un estorbo mientras Starscream se dedicaba …

-Así que Bruticus, o sea los combaticons eran sus cómplices

Bumblebee asintió.

- Dime , Autobot, ¿crees que ella es una femme atractiva?

-Eh, ¿que?- dijo Bumblebee cogido totalmente de sorpresa, y después añadió- Si, si lo es

- Tu crees que eso podría despertar las ganas de poseerla a más de uno, pongamos de ejemplo a Starscream y Jhiaxus?

-Posiblemente

- ¿Qué hizo Firebird durante ese rato?

- Ella estaba herida, pero plantó cara a Starscream para defenderse, y él le disparo con su rayo nulificador. Y cuando pensábamos lo peor, apareció Megatron.

-Eso es todo. Vuelve a tu sitio, Autobot.

- ¡Espera aquí, microbot!

Bumblebe se giró, vio a Starscream y volvió de mala gana.

- A ver, microbot, has dicho que encontrabas a Firebird atractiva, no?

- Si. ¿Acaso he mentido?- le dijo duramente

- ¡No seas insolente! Por lo que he visto y oído, cuando Soundwave enseñaba esa foto, aunque fuese trucada, no somos los únicos que la consideramos atractiva. Estoy seguro de que casi todo el sector masculino de esa sala, si tuviera la oportunidad no le haría ascos a estar, en intimidad con ella. ¡Ni siquiera tu!

- ¡Al menos, no la trataría como a un droide de placer como si lo harías tu!

Starscream se contuvo las ganas de golpear a ese microbot insolente, ese insecto de color amarillo, que había recibido un beso de su futura posesión, además un beso voluntario por parte de ella aunque había sido un beso más bien inocente, él se los tenía que robar por la fuerza. Bumblebee le desafió con la mirada.

Megatron observaba la escena, había que admitirlo, ese pequeño bot tenía valor, aunque más le valía mantenerse alejado de su pequeña, no era digno de ella. A decir verdad no conocía a nadie digno de ella.

Vector Sigma dijo:

-Starscream si no tiene ninguna pregunta a hacer, deje que el testigo vuelva a su sitio.

- Si claro. Sólo quería sacar a relucir, que culpabilizarme a mi de todo por encontrar a una femme atractiva, es absurdo, además no se me esta juzgando a mi, sino a ella, por asesinar a uno de sus compañeros. Vete, Autobot.

Bumblebee se fue a su sitio, Optimus le puso su mano en el hombro y le susurro:

-Hiciste un buen trabajo. Seguro que eso la ayuda.

-Eso espero …

Powerglide fue el siguiente testigo. Soundwave le preguntó más o menos lo mismo.

Megatron, por su parte, ya se estaba poniendo nervioso, ¿para que tanta pamplina? Lo más sencillo habría sido liquidar a Starscream desde el principio, y como decían los humanos " Muerto el perro, muerta la rabia". Empezo a notar que tenía bastante baja su energía, los últimos cyclos solares no había recargado y por lo que se veía, no notaba que el juicio avanzase.

-Saldré unos diez cyclos fuera, sólo diez cyclos, y recargare un poco.

Megatron salió de la sala, Optimus y los Wreckers lo siguieron con la mirada, él salió y se dirigio a una pequeña cama de recarga que había por allí para juicios largos, se tumbó y procedio a apagar sus circuitos.

Al cabo de un rato, se vio otra vez en el juicio, estaban a punto de dar la sentencia, Megatron esperaba impaciente y Vector Sigma proclamó

- Considero a Firebird culpable de sus actos y de no haber sido juzgada debidamente, así que determino que debera ser sometida a un castigo ejemplar, que decidira Starscream y este castigo será presenciado por Megatron.

-¡No, no! ¡Voy a destruirte, Vector Sigma!- dijo Megatron abalanzandose y apuntando con su cañón

-¡Wreckers, reducidlo!

Estos lo hicieron y lo llevaron a él y a Firebird a una celda a muy baja temperatura para reducir los poderes de ella, y allí los ataron, dejandolos solos aunque no mucho rato ya que enseguida llego Starscream. Él acaricio libidinosamente a Firebird, mientras miraba con una sonrisa de triunfo a Megatron, él le decia

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

Starscream cogio a Firebird y le abrio brutalmente la camara de chispa, Megatron forcejeo con las cadenas y dijo:

- ¡NO! ¡NO LO CONSENTIRE! TE MATARE STARSCREAM, TE JURO…

De fondo oyó una voz conocida, que le decía:

-Despierta, Megatron, el juicio aún no ha terminado.

Megatron se espabiló y abrio los opticos, de pronto reconocio a quien le había despertado y dijo:

-¡Prime!

-Pensaba que tramabas algo y salí a ver que era, me tranquilizo ver que simplemente estabas recargando, pero entonces empecé a verte muy agitado. ¿Quieres seguir recargando?

- ¡No! ¡Tu maldita presencia ya me ha quitado las ganas! Y ahora, ¡ apártate de mi camino!- dijo golpeandole

Optimus lo vio entrar otra vez en la sala, y lo siguió.


	27. Chapter 27

**Cáp.26. Sentencia**

Soundwave estaba cansado, solo le que quedaba una carta por jugar, el último testigo,

Optimus Prime, solo esperaba hacer las preguntas correctas y terminar de una vez. Miro a Starscream, este parecía fresco y decidido, Soundwave dijo:

-Llamo a Optimus Prime como testigo

Optimus fue hacia la estrada y Soundwave preguntó

- Para que fuiste a buscar a Firebird?

-Quería hablar con ella, la veía confundida, como si no supiese cual fuese su lugar, y le dije que reflexionara.

-¿Ya esta?

- Si. Ese era mi objetivo

- Bien. Y que paso?

-Después de decirle lo que tenía que decirle, me fui. Al cabo de un rato oí ruidos de batalla y volví. Vi a Firebird y Jhiaxus luchando y ella estaba herida, así que le dispare a Jhiaxus.

-¿Por qué te metiste?

-Porque es mi deber proteger a mis Autobots, y eso incluye también proteger a sus seres queridos, en este caso ella es hija de Powerglide.

Soundwave asintió

- ¿ Jhiaxus te derrotó, Optimus Prime?

- Si. Me habría matado si no fuera porque Firebird intervino.

-¿Crees que ella lo hizo para salvarte?

-Sinceramente no lo se. Fue algo muy rápido. No obstante , cuando ella habría recobrado su estado normal, se quedo conmigo hasta que llegó Ratchet.

- ¿Su estado normal?

- Cuando mató a Jhiaxus parecía otra.

- Bien. No tengo más preguntas.

- Pero yo si- dijo Starscream

Optimus le miró fríamente, sabía que tenía algo pensado en esa mente retorcida, a saber con que le saldría.

- ¿Has dicho que ella se quedo contigo hasta que vino tu médico?

- Si.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Según ella era una cosa por la otra.

-Aja, a mi eso me suena a nobleza.

-Lo es. Al menos para mi parecer.

-Nobleza y piedad, no es algo digno de un Decepticon- dijo Starscream- Decepticons del jurado, piensen en ello. Voy a llamar a mi próximo testigo …

- Ya verás cuando se termine esto … - pensó Megatron.

-¡Megatron!

Este te sorprendió, ¿para que demonios lo presentaba de testigo ese desgraciado? ¿Es que quería suicidarse? Pero fue a la estrada.

-Megatron, por lo que hemos oído, Firebird, ha cometido varios fallos impropios de un Decepticon decente: Primero: Perdona la vida a unos insectos, habita con los Autobots, y le salva la vida a un Autobot, de hecho a tu peor enemigo. Al que quisieras ver muerto.

Megatron sonrió y dijo:

-Eres estúpido, Starscream. ¿Crees que eso me importa? ¿O es que no recuerdas las circunstancias? Me es indiferente que mate o no humanos, yo mismo muchas veces los he ignorado o me he aprovechado de ellos, los Autobots la tuvieron prisionera y ella logró escapar y que le salvase al vida a Optimus fue una casualidad, es más me alegro que lo hiciera porque si que quiero ver a Optimus Prime muerto, pero ¡POR MIS PROPIAS MANOS!. ¿Y ahora, bufón, tienes alguna otra pregunta estúpida?

- ¿Y que me dices de matar a uno de sus compañeros? De hecho a uno de sus líderes?

- Yo soy el Comandante Supremo de los Decepticons, y yo soy la ley entre ellos. Si ella lo mató para defenderse, tal como yo lo entiendo, pues me parece justificable.

- ¡Habrías matado a cualquiera de nosotros que hubiese osado matar a uno de tus mejores Generales!

-¿No decías que estábamos juzgando a Firebird?

-Si, pero precisamente la estamos juzgando porque ella no es una Decepticon y por eso no debería regirse por tus normas, Megatron. Ella es creación de un Autobot y una neutral. Mire esos ópticos de color azul, como los de sus enemigos.

-Starscream, ser Decepticon es más que tus orígenes, son tus ideales. Yo crié a Firebird bajo esos ideales y ella los sigue. Por ello es Decepticon, independientemente del color de sus ópticos o de quien sea creación. Puedes preguntárselo tu mismo.

-Ella afirmara lo mismo que tu. Es como un perrillo que sigue la voz de su amo.

Megatron abolló con sus manos la barandilla de la estrada pero logró contenerse y no saltarle al cuello. Starscream siguió:

- Para acabar de afirmarlo, tenemos la declaración de Optimus Prime- El considera que esta dudosa.

- Es una youngling. Es posible que tenga dudas, pero yo confío en ella. Optimus quiso aprovecharse de eso, para convencerla de que tirase hacia el bando Autobot.

Firebird miró con admiración a Megatron. Ella sabía que él era uno de los más fuertes y poderosos de su raza, pero ignoraba que pudiera demostrar esa fuerza y poder sólo hablando, y sin necesidad de golpear o disparar con su cañón. Le hubiese abrazado, si la situación no fuese tan delicada ni tan pública.

Otro que miró con respeto a Megatron fue Optimus Prime. Aunque este conocía bien a su enemigo, cuatro millones de años batallando lo atestiguaban, ya no recordaba esa capacidad de convencer, ese carisma que había convencido a muchos de que los ideales que él planteaba eran los que convenían. Optimus respetaba más a Megatron por su inteligencia y maldad que por su mera fuerza bruta.

Vector Sigma dijo:

- ¿Tienen más preguntas los abogados?

Tanto Soundwave como Starscream negaron con la cabeza.

- Bien. Pues que delibere el jurado.

Pasaron unas horas, Firebird aprovechó para estar junto a Megatron, estaba recostada en su hombro, estaba tranquila y se sentía segura, mientras de lejos, Starscream la vigilaba e imaginaba a que castigos y vejaciones la sometería cuando cayese en sus garras, aunque también en un plan B, por si esa maldita computadora determinase que no debía tener castigo.

Al cabo de un rato, volvió el jurado e Ironhide se levantó y envió un documento a Vector Sigma. Este dijo

- Ya tenemos veredicto. El jurado, con votos de once menos uno concluye que la acusada efectivamente mató a Jhiaxus, pero fue en legitima defensa. Y que este juicio no era necesario ya que como ella es Decepticon la justicia le correspondía administrarla a Megatron. No obstante …

Starscream no se conformó y dijo:

-¡Ni hablar! ¡¿Qué clase de justicia es esta!

-¡La que tu pediste, Starscream! -dijo Optimus

-¡No! ¡Firebird es mía, MÍA!

Starscream disparó sus rayos nulificadores a Firebird, esta cayó desmayada, él la agarró, disparó al techo para que este te abriera y salió volando.


	28. Chapter 28

**Cáp.27. Alianza**

La sala del juicio quedo en silencio unos cyclos, los presentes habían quedado en shock, ¡ todo había sido tan rápido!. El primero en reaccionar fue Megatron que, dejando ir un rugido de rabia, salio corriendo sin dar explicaciones y fue tras Starscream.

El siguiente en reaccionar fue Soundwave, este con su habitual calma empezó a dirigir los Decepticons presentes en grupos para localizar a Starscream y a Firebird, él y los casseticons fueron los últimos en irse

- Espero que no lleguemos demasiado tarde-pensaba Soundwave.

Mientras tanto Optimus fue requerido a presencia de Vector Sigma, este le dijo:

-Debes encontrar a la femme, aún no había terminado de dictar sentencia...

-¿Qué? ¿Que más decía la sentencia?

-Todo a su tiempo, Optimus Prime. También debes capturar a ese Decepticon que ha osado convocar mi justicia para luego desobedecer mi resolución, para que reciba su justo castigo.

-Así sea

Optimus salió fuera y dijo:

- Autobots, organizaros en grupos e id tras Starscream y Firebird. Debéis traerlos a los dos vivos, así lo ha decidido Vector Sigma, este aún no había terminado de dictar la sentencia de Firebird y Starscream debe ser castigado.

Los Autobots salieron de inmediato, Ultra Magnus frenó a Optimus y le entrego unas esposas de energon diciendo:

-Las necesitaras para controlar a ese seeker. Buena suerte

-Gracias amigo

Skyfire volaba silenciosamente mientras escaneaba todo, y pensaba:

- ¿Dónde se habrán metido? Oh, a ese paso, Starscream se saldrá con la suya … Tengo que recordar algo … algo que nos pueda ayudar a encontrarlos a tiempo. No pude ayudar a Silvershine, pero por Primus, que haré lo que este en mi mano para proteger a su creación.

De pronto Skyfire tuvo un flash, ¡los viejos laboratorios!, en la zona científica de Iacon. Donde él, Silvershine y Starscream habían trabajado, un lugar que Starscream conocía muy bien y que sería perfecto para sus retorcidos planes. Contactó con radio con los Autobots y dijo:

- A los Autobots que estén más cerca de la zona científica de Iacon, dirigíos a los viejos laboratorios, tengo la impresión de que Starscream se escondió allí.

-Aquí, Optimus Prime, estaré allí en cinco cyclos, pero seguid buscando por si acaso.

Soundwave que sobrevolaba una zona cercana a la de Skyfire, captó la comunicación y repitió el mensaje a Megatron.

Megatron freno en seco y viró, esperaba que la comunicación que había captado Soundwave fuera acertada y que pudiera salvar a Firebird. Cuando agarrase a ese seeker …

Fue cuestión de minutos que Megatron llegase a las puertas de los laboratorios, cuando aterrizó vio una sombra acercándose sigilosamente hacia él y dijo:

- ¡¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate o te haré escoria metálica!

Cuando Optimus salió de las sombras dijo:

-¿Megatron? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿ Como te has enterado de que Skyfire había sugerido este lugar de búsqueda?

- Quizás sea porque tengo un excelente oficial de comunicaciones …- dijo irónicamente

- Voy a entrar a salvar a Firebird y a capturar a Starscream.

-Prime, ¡no te metas en esto! ¡Tanto Firebird como ese traidor pervertido de Starscream son mi responsabilidad! ¡Así que lárgate por donde has venido!

-Vector Sigma ha ordenado que los dos se presenten ante él.

- ¡Me es indiferente lo que dicte! Salvare a Firebird y troceare a Starscream.¿O acaso me lo vas a impedir?

- Voy a ayudarte a rescatar a Firebird por ser hija de uno de mis Autobots y te voy a impedir que mates a Starscream porque eso debe decidirlo vector Sigma. Y si tengo que entrar en esos laboratorios contigo y obligarte a ello, sabes que lo haré.

Megatron se lo pensó mejor, al fin y al cabo los dos tenían casi el mismo objetivo y quizás el tonto de Prime le acabase siendo útil, y dijo:

-De acuerdo, Prime. Si insistes, acompáñame para rescatar a Firebird. Haremos una tregua temporal …, rescatemos a Firebird y me encargare de Starscream.

- Esta bien, Megatron. Ya hablaremos de los detalles. Vamos allá.

Él y Megatron forzaron las puertas y apuntaron con sus armas a la oscuridad, silenciosamente entraron y uno de los dos piso una alarma silenciosa.

Mientras tanto Starscream había estado atando a Firebird a unas cadenas mientras estaba inconsciente, de pronto la voz de la computadora sonó y dijo:

-¡Intrusos, intrusos!

Este se dirigió a la pantalla y dijo:

-Vaya, vaya … ¿ A quien tenemos aquí? Jaajajja, esto es para grabarlo para la prosperidad, los dos enemigos más encarnizados aliados contra mí. Que honor-dijo irónicamente.

Starscream apretó un botón y las puertas del laboratorio se cerraron de golpe con estruendo. Optimus y Megatron se miraron, era obvio que alguien los estaba vigilando


	29. Chapter 29

**Cáp.28. Laberinto**

De pronto la voz chillona de Starscream se oyó por megafonía

- Megatron, Optimus Prime, así que habéis descubierto mi nidito de amor, como dicen los humanos. Será divertido ver como caeréis en mis trampas, que os permitirán unos asientos de primera fila, para que contempléis como hago mía a Firebird. Estoy impaciente. Oh, si, estoy impaciente por ser el primero que la acaricie, que la toque, que abra su cámara de chispa por primera vez para … Bueno, ya sabéis … pero estoy seguro que después ya no querrá a nadie más que yo.

-¡STARSCREAM! Juro que te encontrare y te haré escoria metálica. ¡NO OSES PONERLE TUS SUCIAS MANOS ENCIMA!

- ¡No te atreverás! ¡Te llevare ante Vector Sigma por esto!- dijo Optimus furioso.

Firebird despertó en ese momento y dijo susurrando:

-Van a acabar contigo.

-Lo dudo, preciosa. Primero tendrán que llegar hasta aquí, y no se lo voy a poner nada fácil.- dijo mientras le daba un apasionado beso y ella se resistía como podía. Cuando por fin se lo quito de encima, ella le dedico una mirada asesina.

Starscream se sentó y empezó a programar las defensas del laboratorio con una sonrisa en su boca, mientras tanto, Firebird se dedico a concentrar su calor en las muñecas.

-Tengo que huir por mi misma. No puedo depender siempre de otros para que me salven- pensó- Yo no soy una doncella desvalida como las que salen en los cuentos de hadas de los humanos.

Mientras tanto Optimus y Megatron recorrían los oscuros pasillos de los laboratorios, de pronto Optimus se fijo en un esquema en la pared cubierto por el polvo, paso su mano por este y dijo:

-¡Un mapa!

Megatron fue hacia allí, los dos miraron su situación y memorizaron el camino. Una vez terminaron siguieron con su camino.

-Megatron, te has planteado lo peor respeto a Firebird?

-¿¡A que te refieres con lo peor! ¿No te parece suficiente lo que le ha hecho este traidor a Firebird hasta ahora y lo que le pretende hacer? Sólo pensarlo ya me dan ganas de purgar mis depósitos de combustible. Y lo quiere hacer delante de mi, ¡para provocarme! ¡Para enfurecerme! Quizás para demostrar que mi preferencia por Firebird me hacen un líder débil …

- Te equivocas, Megatron. Starscream no lo hace para demostrar que eres débil, porque eso es inútil., una y otra vez demuestras tu liderazgo ante tus Decepticons y tus cualidades como líder son indiscutibles, aunque los ideales que defiendes estén equivocados. No, él lo hace porque sabe que hiriendo a Firebird, te hiere a ti …

Megatron miro a Optimus como si lo viese por primera vez, este continuo

… porque la quieres igual que si fuese una creación de tu propia chispa. Aunque intentes disimularlo, cuando ella esta contigo se os nota ese vinculo, y tus Decepticons también lo saben aunque os siguen el juego pero estoy seguro que también la quieren mucho, al menos la mayoría.

Megatron estaba desconcertado y furioso, ¿como podía saber todo eso su peor enemigo? Seguro que cuando habían tenido a Firebird bajo sus garras, le habían leído la mente y la memoria.

- Starscream, no va a por Firebird sólo para dañarte a ti, sino porque ya estuvo obsesionado por su creadora, Silvershine, Starscream la quería para él pero ella lo rechazó, eligiendo a Powerglide-concluyó Optimus

-Starscream sólo debía querer pasarlo bien con ella … ya deberías saberlo Optimus Prime, ese maldito seeker sólo se quiere a si mismo y se cree el Don Juan de Cybertron. Pero no puedo negar que tu teoría parece bastante probable.

Starscream observaba como hablaban Optimus y Megatron aunque no podía oírles y eso lo ponía nervioso. ¿De que demonios estarían hablando? ¿De alguna estrategia contra él?

-Creo que ha llegado la hora de divertirnos un poco- dijo Starscream.- ¡Centinelas! ¡Detened a los intrusos!

Un grupo de diez centinelas droides salieron de sus puestos, se plantaron delante de los dos líderes, y empezó la batalla. Megatron se lanzó contra ellos con su terrible cañón disparando sin cesar y con su maza en otra, de un solo disparo partió a dos droides por la mitad, mientras que con la maza le partía la cabeza a otro. ¿Qué ese creía ese bufón? ¿Que un puñado de droides estúpidos iban a lograr detener al poderoso Megatron? Él que había luchado y vencido en la arena del coliseo de Iacon a adversarios más fuertes que él mismo.

Mientras tanto Optimus le abrió la cabeza a uno de los droides y a otro lo decapito con su hacha de energon, mientras que con su otra mano le volaba la cabeza a otro con su rifle.

Por su parte, Megatron le arrancó la cabeza a uno de los droides con sus propias manos, uno de ellos se le tiró encima y le torció el brazo haciéndole gruñir de dolor, Optimus se dio cuenta y disparo al droide en la cabeza.

- Me debes una, Megatron.

Dos droides se tiraron contra Optimus Prime y lo derribaron. Uno de ellos tiraba de su cabeza para arrancarla mientras otro forcejeaba con su placa pectoral. Megatron se convirtió en pistola y disparo a los droides fulminándolos al instante. Volviendo al modo robot dijo:

- ¿Estamos en paz, ahora?

-Si

-Bien, pues levántate y sigamos

Starscream se irritó, los había subestimado, pensaba que aunque hubiesen entrado juntos no colaborarían y resultaba que no sólo colaboraban sino que encima hacían un buen equipo pese a sus grandes diferencias. Firebird que aun estaba concentrándose sonrió para sus adentros.

Starscream soltó otra oleada de droides, Megatron y Optimus los oyeron acercarse.

- Ya me estoy empezando a hartar de estos jueguecitos.- dijo Megatron.

- Nos quiere entretener. Quizás sea mejor que cojamos una ruta alternativa- dijo Optimus señalando hacia una boca de alcantarilla disimuladamente. Megatron comprendió, cogió la cabeza de un droide y con toda su fuerza la tiro a la cámara de vigilancia, haciendo que Starscream pegara un bote en su silla cuando vio una cabeza cercenada dirigiéndose hacia él.

Los dos se metieron en la boca de la alcantarilla y desaparecieron de la vista de las cámaras.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde se habrán metido?

Starscream buscaba desesperadamente en todas las cámaras pero no había rastro de esos dos. Mientras tanto Firebird había logrado fundir las cadenas y silenciosamente se dejo caer al suelo. Miro a su captor, este estaba distraído buscando, ella se dirigió a la puerta agazapándose entre las sombras, esquivando los vidrios y los monitores que habrían reflejado su imagen, se camuflaba utilizando los trucos que había aprendido de Ravage, el mejor espía Decepticon. Firebird llego hacia la puerta, la abrió silenciosamente y después desapareció.


	30. Chapter 30

**Cáp.29. Ira**

Optimus y Megatron recorrían los conductos de servicio, siguiendo mentalmente las indicaciones del mapa. Megatron llevaba consigo una cabeza de droide ante la extrañeza de Optimus, de pronto el conducto termino, y se vieron forzados a salir a los pasillos de nuevo.

- Por que llevas aun esa cabeza?- preguntó Optimus

-Ahora lo verás, Autobot- dijo mientras buscaba la cámara con la mirada.

Starscream tuvo tiempo de localizarlos antes de que Megatron arrojara la cabeza a la cámara y la destruyera. Más calmado, habiendo localizado ya a sus enemigos y después de haber conectado el micrófono para volver a provocarles, se giró. Cuando vio que Firebird había fundido las cadenas y había huido, su satisfacción se volvió en estupor y rabia, olvidándose por completo de que tenia el micrófono abierto dijo:

-¡ARRGGG! ¡ESA MALDITA FEMME ESCAPÓ! ¿¡COMO PUEDE SER ESTO!

Ambos lideres lo oyeron y no pudieron ocultar su alegría.

-Perfecto. Ahora Starscream no podrá usarla como escudo. Vamos a por él. Firebird ya nos encontrara y si no, una vez nos hayamos ocupado de ese hijo de mala chispa, la buscaremos.

- ¡Ja! ¡Ya sabía yo que Firebird era mucho más lista que ese patético bufón! Estoy de acuerdo, Prime. Busquemos a ese pervertido, le voy a enseñar que pasa cuando se me provoca- dijo haciendo crujir sus nudillos metálicos

Mientras tanto Firebird había recorrido en silencio los laboratorios, hasta que entro en una sala. Era el departamento de investigación de armamento. Ella miro a su alrededor, había dos mega armaduras de combate una nueva y otra vieja, así como un pequeño ejercito de droides. Firebird saboteo la armadura nueva, fundiendo los circuitos e inutilizándola para que Starscream se viera obligado a usar la vieja, si llegaba a usarla, y quemó los droides.

-Esto les facilitara las cosas a Optimus Prime y a papa.

Firebird oyó los pasos rápidos y la voz chillona de Starscream maldiciendo y camuflándose entre las sombras volvió a desaparecer.

Starscream llegó a la sala, miro todas las defensas de los laboratorios y sólo encontró disponible la vieja mega-armadura de combate, el resto estaba quemado e inutilizado.

-¡Maldita! ¡Ha estado aquí y lo ha destrozado todo! Bien, primero me ocupare de esos dos obstáculos y luego iré a por ella

Starscream se conectó con la vieja armadura y fue al encuentro de Optimus y Megatron.

- Vaya, vaya, aquí tenemos los dos caballeros de brillante armadura que vienen a proteger a la doncella. Pues, primero ¡tendréis que quitármela!- dijo disparando las armas

- ¡Ya sabemos que se te escapó, estúpido bufón! Tu mismo te delataste.- dijo Megatron cubriéndose tras una columna

Starscream se quedo en blanco por un momento. Esos dos le habían oído, seguramente se le olvido cerrar el micrófono.

- Da igual. Cuando acabe con vosotros dos, tendré un premio triple. El liderazgo Decepticon, la guerra ganada y una preciosa femme indefensa.

-Lo único que tienes- dijo Optimus esquivando los rayos-¡es el ego del tamaño de un planeta!

Optimus y Megatron se cubrieron. Mediante señas Optimus le indico a su compañero de armas que el punto débil de la armadura estaba en la nuca. Megatron asintió y se convirtió en pistola. Optimus saltó por los aires, Starscream no tuvo tiempo de girarse cuando un tremendo impacto le tumbó al suelo. La armadura empezó a avisar de pérdida de energía. Optimus y Megatron se situaron encima.

-Bien, saquémoslo de ahí, le debo unas cuantas palizas- dijo Megatron aun en modo pistola.

Starscream se recobro y usando las reservas de energía de la armadura logro aprisionar a los dos líderes, con una de las manos de la armadura, usando la otra se incorporo y dijo mientras los intentaba aplastar:

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Me subestimasteis! ¡Y eso lo pagareis con vuestra vida!

Optimus y Megatron dieron un alarido de dolor.

Mientras tanto Firebird seguía recorriendo los oscuros pasillos silenciosa como un gato, hasta que oyó gritos, ella desvió su recorrido y vio a Starscream intentando aplastar a Optimus Prime y a su padre. Firebird notó que su furia se incrementaba, su temperatura interna se elevó, y sus ojos brillaron como el fuego. Ella se planto delante de Starscream y dijo:

-Suéltales. ¡Ahora mismo!

Pasmado Starscream dejo caer a los dos líderes, Optimus y Megatron cayeron medio aturdidos al suelo, Megatron volvió a su modo robot y miro con estupefacción a Firebird.

-¿Esa era Firebird? ¿Esa bestia furiosa de color rojo carmesí que parecía envuelta en llamas?-pensó

Megatron miro a Optimus y él asintió, había entendió la pregunta no formulada de su enemigo, ¿era así como estaba Firebird cuando acabo con Jhiaxus?

Starscream dijo:

-Vaya, vaya, aquí esta mi doncella perdida. Chica traviesa, has causado un buen destrozo en la sala de armamento. Ahora ríndete a mi

-¡Lo único que voy a hacer, es hacerte pagar por todo lo que me has hecho!- dijo ella furiosa lanzándole una bola gigante de fuego contra él.

-A cubierto- le dijo Optimus a Megatron. Los dos se pegaron al suelo, detrás de Starscream

Starscream pese a estar dentro de la armadura noto un calor abrasador que le envolvía, vio como la armadura se estaba fundiendo a su alrededor, notaba que sus circuitos internos emitían alertas de temperatura excesiva, que parte de su propia estructura se estaba fundiendo y gritó de pánico. Finalmente la armadura explotó lanzándolos a todos por lo aires.


	31. Chapter 31

**Cáp.30 La calma después de la tormenta**

Optimus despertó después de unos cyclos, y se levanto pesadamente, a su alrededor sólo había oscuridad. Encendió los faros y miro, al parecer el edificio había colapsado por la explosión de la armadura, y él había quedado en un hueco que le había protegido del derrumbe.

-Supongo que pronto vendrá alguien, esta explosión se debe haber oído por todo Cybertron. Será mejor que averigüe que ha sido de Firebird y de Megatron.

Optimus ando un poco por la oscuridad, al fondo vio una luz de color rojizo y se acercó apresuradamente. Era Firebird, ella parecía brillar con un color rojizo, pero no era más que la armadura de su estructura que estaba al rojo vivo.

-¡Firebird!- dijo Optimus. Fue a recogerla y tuvo que dejarla con un gemido de dolor, toda ella quemaba- ¡Firebird! Por favor, ¡contéstame!

- ¿O..Optimus…?- dijo ella abriendo brevemente los ópticos- ¿Qué me esta pasando? No puedo bajar mi temperatura interna … Me encuentro muy mal …-dijo desmayándose de nuevo.

-No temas. Pronto llegara ayuda, ya verás … Resiste, pequeña - Optimus intento mostrarse esperanzado, pero lo cierto es que no sabía cuando llegaría la ayuda, y Firebird necesitaba refrigerarse con urgencia o sus circuitos internos sufrirían daños, quizás irreversibles.

De pronto oyó una voz conocida:

-¡Prime!

-¡Megatron!

Optimus fue hacia donde había oído la voz, su viejo enemigo estaba atrapado bajo la armadura de combate y forcejeaba para salir.

- ¡Sácame de aquí!

Optimus levantó la armadura lo suficiente para que pudiera salir, y Megatron gritó de dolor

-¡Con cuidado, estúpido Autobot!

Megatron se levanto como pudo, tenía el brazo izquierdo inutilizado, y tenía varias abolladuras, pero nada serio.

-¡Firebird esta muy mal!- dijo Optimus.

-¡¿Qué le pasa?- su tono paso de la ira a la preocupación.

Optimus y Megatron fueron hacia donde estaba Firebird. Megatron la cogió de la mano y no pudo sostenerla más de unos kliks por el calor que desprendía.

-Tenemos que refrigerarla. ¿Pero como? ¿Como?- Dijo Optimus

-¡Prime! ¡La armadura! Las armaduras de combate poseían un deposito de liquido refrigerante, en un lugar bien protegido para evitar los ataques, si el de la armadura ha resistido quizás podríamos usarla para refrigerarla un poco

-Es una buena idea. Quédate aquí con ella

- No hace falta que me lo digas …

Megatron se sentó al lado de Firebird y la miró, la pobrecilla parecía estar sufriendo mucho, se revolvía y parecía angustiada, el calor debía estar afectando a sus circuitos cerebrales.

- Resiste, mi pequeña sparkling- le dijo susurrándole a sus sensores auditivos- Ya estoy aquí.

Firebird abrió brevemente los opticos y le miró, su procesador vocal musito algo en voz baja

-Perdóname … papá … Te he herido …

-No hay nada que perdonar. Sólo son arañazos, he aguantado heridas mucho peores. Preocúpate sólo por ti misma.

Optimus llego, con un recipiente en la mano, era el deposito del liquido refrigerante de la armadura y lo vertió suavemente sobre Firebird, eso hizo que parte del terrible calor que desprendía la femme se disipara, la armadura de ella volvió a su color natural plateada y roja, pero seguía inconsciente y delirando.

- Parece que algo ha ayudado- dijo Optimus

- Al menos podemos sujetarla- dijo Megatron intentando cogerla en brazos pero su brazo herido se lo impedía.

Mientras tanto, en los alrededores, tanto Autobots como Decepticons habían oído la terrible explosión y acudieron de inmediato al lugar de los hechos.

Soundwave analizo la situación con su lógica y tranquilidad habitual y dijo:

-Constructicons, formen a Devastator y saquen los restos

Estos se combinaron y Devastator empezó a sacar material, con una facilidad increíble, era un experto en elementos constructivos y sabía como sacarlos para evitar que colapsaran más.

Skyfire había llevado consigo a Ratchet y a Ultra Magnus y esperaban que Devastator terminara para curar a su , probablemente herido, líder.

En el interior se oyeron fuertes pisadas, y que parecía que entraba más luz y más corriente.

-¡Devastator!- dijo Megatron- Debemos prepararnos para salir de aquí- él intento de nuevo sujetar a Firebird y no pudo, haciendo que gruñera de frustración.

Optimus fue hacia unos cables que había por allí, los cogió y dijo:

-Tengo una idea.

Optimus paso los cables por uno de los hombros de Megatron de manera que parecía que llevara un cabestrillo, sujeto a Firebird y se la dio a su enemigo, Megatron la sujeto con su brazo sano y Optimus puso delicadamente las piernas y la cintura de la femme por los cables que colgaban de manera que Megatron podía usar sólo una mano para sujetarla.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste esto?

-De los humanos. Son cosas que aprenderías si observases a los seres que, según tu, son inferiores.

Él no replicó y dijo:

-Una vez ella este a salvo, se acabo nuestra tregua.

-De acuerdo.

Los dos lideres se dirigieron a salida que estaba creando Devastator, y Optimus pisó algo raro.

- ¿Que demonios?

Los dos lideres se inclinaron a ver que era y dijeron al unísono:

-¡Starscream!

El seeker estaba con el fuselaje de color oscuro carbonizado, y tenía partes de su cuerpo fundidas, pero aun parecía estar funcionando.

-¡El maldito aún funciona! Voy a encargarme de que deje de hacerlo ¡Ahora mismo!

Megatron apuntó con su cañón a Starscream dispuesto a rematarlo, pero Optimus le desvió el tiro

-¡¿Se puede saber a que juegas , Prime?

- Tu ocúpate de Firebird, llévatela, cúrala y tráela de nuevo al salón de juicios para que termine de oír su sentencia.

-¿Y porque debería hacerlo? Ya se dijo que era inocente …

-Fue el jurado, no el juez, y es Vector Sigma quien debe decidir. Respeto a Starscream, como ya te dije Vector Sigma quería imponerle un castigo, así que si no tienes inconveniente me encargare de sacar esta basura.

-Haz lo que te de la gana con este bufón, Prime, como si quieres unirte a él. ¡Pero a Firebird no la tocareis! ¡Y es mi última palabra!

Al fin, Devastator sacó la última pieza y los dos líderes salieron. Megatron se fue hacia Astrotrain que había aterrizado cerca de allí con Firebird en sus brazos y Optimus Prime arrastraba el maltrecho cuerpo de Starscream. Los Autobots corrieron a socorrer a su líder, Ratchet preguntó, después de evaluar a su líder:

-¿Qué le pasa a ella?

-Desprendió mucho calor para defendernos de Starscream y no puede refrigerarse. Supongo que podrán hacer algo …

- Si no, que me la traigan y la atenderé con gusto.

-Gracias, amigo. Por cierto, ¿Ultra Magnus, te ocuparas de Starscream?

-¿Eso es Starscream?-dijo este señalando el oscuro bulto- ¡Por Primus! Esta bien, lo haré. - dijo con cara de asco. Aunque dudo que sobreviva para el juicio.

Los dos bandos se retiraron.


	32. Chapter 32

**Cáp.31. Fiebre**

Firebird estaba en una cama de recarga en la enfermería, los Constructicons hacían todo lo posible para bajarle la temperatura aunque era complicado, y para ponerlos aún más nerviosos Megatron estaba allí presionándolos y amenazándolos de hacer con ellos escoria metálica si no la reparaban.

Hook intentó acercarse a él, para repararle el brazo herido, pero Megatron le dio un bofetón y le dijo que se concentrara en ella

- ¡Firebird, es la máxima prioridad!

Al cabo de unas horas, Hook se acercó y dijo:

-No podemos hacer nada más …

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que va a morir?-dijo Megatron cogiéndole por el cuello

- No, mi señor, no quería decir eso exactamente … Quiero decir que necesitamos un médico, alguien mucho más especializado que nosotros, si le he de ser sincero, nosotros somos buenos para pequeñas reparaciones y modificaciones pero no para cosas tan complicadas …

-¿¡Y de donde saco un médico ahora!

- Debemos capturar al médico Autobot, designación Ratchet- dijo Soundwave. Según mis informes es el que más conocimientos tiene de medicina cybertroniana.

Megatron salió corriendo de la sala hacia los aposentos de la Élite Aérea:

-¡Thundercracker, Skywarp! Necesito que capturéis con la máxima urgencia al médico Autobot, según Soundwave es el único capaz de curar a Firebird. ¡Moveos! ¡De inmediato!

Los dos se pusieron firmes y partieron.

Ratchet y Bumblebee se encontraban estudiando las plantas en un Jardín Botánico, a Ratchet le gustaba la botánica, sobretodo los árboles y plantas medicinales.

-Mira, Bumblebee, esta planta se llama tomillo, la usan mucho los humanos, sobretodo para los resfriados, aunque no es originaria de aquí. Tanto producto sintético cuando tienen remedios que salen de la tierra …

Skywarp y Thundercracker se lanzaron hacia abajo , y transformándose agarraron a Ratchet y se lo llevaron tan rápido que ni este tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Cuando Ratchet se dio cuenta, ya estaba casi besando el suelo de la Nemésis ya que los dos seekers lo habían arrojado a los pies de Megatron.

- Bienvenido a la Némesis, Doctor…- dijo Megatron

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- gruño Ratchet- ¿Es que no te han podido arreglar los Constructicons?- dijo mientras se levantaba y veía las heridas que tenía el líder Decepticon.

-No se trata de mi, matasanos Autobot, sino de Firebird. Cúrala y te dejare libre, pero si muere te convertiré en escoria metálica. Sígueme.

Megatron guió a Ratcehet hasta el ala médica y con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó que entrara. Ratchet se acercó e hizo un escaneo rápido de la paciente.

-Es un milagro de Primus que siga viva, cualquiera de nosotros con esta temperatura interna ya tendría todos los circuitos fundidos.¿Tengo tu permiso, para hacer todo lo que sea necesario?

Megatron asintió como respuesta.

- Bien. Pues necesitare medicinas e instrumental …

- Apáñate con lo que tengamos, Autobot. No te moverás de aquí, hasta que la hayas reparado. Ya sé por donde vas …

Ratchet suspiró resignado.

- ¿Podría hablar al menos con el Arca? ellos podrían preparar un paquete con todo lo necesario y hacérmelo llegar … de la manera que prefieras. No la voy a abandonar, es la creación de uno de mis amigos Autobot …

- Estoy harto que me vengáis con el cuento de : " Es hija/creación de un Autobot… Puede que sí, pero la crié yo, me aprecia a mi y me obedece a mi. ¡Es una Decepticon!. Te permitiré hablar con el Arca para pedir lo que necesites pero yo supervisare esa llamada. ¡Vamos, muévete!

Los Decepticons llamaron al Arca, Optimus Prime esperaba esa llamada, estaba muy enfadado, Ratchet era alguien imprescindible en el Arca, y un excelente amigo suyo.

- ¿Qué quieres esta vez , Megatron?

- Necesitaba a tu doctor porque los míos son incapaces de curar a Firebird.- dijo Megatron- y tu doctor necesita que le envíes un material para cumplir con ese cometido. Una vez cumpla su cometido lo dejare libre.

-Si, claro … Como podemos confiar tanto en ti …

- Prime, te doy mi palabra.

Optimus miro fijamente a su enemigo, sabía perfectamente cuando Megatron mentía o se burlaba de él y vio sinceridad en sus palabras.

-Dile a Ratchet que nos de la lista.

Ratchet se acercó a la pantalla y Wheeljack tomó nota, para ir corriendo al ala médica a preparar el material. Optimus dijo:

-Megatron yo traeré ese material y no voy a admitir un no como respuesta- dijo cortando la comunicación antes de que su enemigo pudiese negarse a ello.

Al cabo de un rato, Optimus Prime se presentó en la Némesis acompañado sólo por Skyfire, pese a que Powerglide y Bumblebee habían insistido en acompañarle también, y con una caja bajo el brazo. Megatron seguido de Ratchet.

-Saludos, Prime. Ahora dale ese material a tu oficial médico para que se ponga al trabajo.

Optimus le entregó la caja a Ratchet y dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro:

-Haz todo lo que puedas, amigo mío

- Eso haré

Ratchet se encerró en el ala médica y empezó a trabajar.


	33. Chapter 33

**Cáp.32. Presencias extrañas**

Megatron iba nervioso de un lado para otro fuera del ala médica, mientras algunos Decepticon vigilaban a Optimus y Skyfire. Soundwave estaba tranquilo, su barrido mental dentro de la enfermería le indicaba que el oficial médico Autobot tenía todas sus energías puestas en la tarea encomendada y que Firebird seguía viva.

Firebird se debatía entre la vida y la desconexión, y oía unas voces en su cabeza.

-Cuidado … Cuidado … Cuidado con …

Las voces se oían cada vez más cerca y seguían repitiendo el mensaje de precaución.

-¿Quienes sois? - decía Firebird perdida- ¿ De quien debo cuidarme?

Las voces repitieron el mensaje pero siempre se perdía el nombre de la posible amenaza.

Soundwave oyó como un eco en su mente cuando hacía el barrido mental, unas voces desconocidas resonaban en la mente de Firebird y entró apresuradamente, miró a su alrededor pero allí sólo estaba Ratchet que le miró de mala manera, siempre le fastidiaba que le interrumpieran mientras trabajaba. Soundwave seguía oyendo las voces que resonaban en la mente de Firebird y que repetían el mensaje. Megatron entró corriendo y dijo:

- ¡SOUNDWAVE! ¿Que diablos está pasando?

Soundwave hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle a su líder que se tranquilizara y bajara la voz, las voces se seguían oyendo. Optimus Prime notó una vibración dentro de su pecho donde alojaba la Matriz de la Creación.

-¿ Que pasa? ¿ Porque vibra y brilla la Matriz en mi pecho?- pensó- Sólo pasa cuando esta da un mensaje. ¿Quién esta recibiendo ese mensaje?

Soundwave dejo de oír la voces que retumbaban en la cabeza de Firebird, sólo había silencio, sólo podía leer las mentes de los allí presentes.

- ¿QUE HA PASADO, SOUNDWAVE?- volvió a preguntar Megatron

- Ahora mismo se lo explico, Señor. Vuelve al trabajo, Autobot- le dijo a Ratchet

Ratchet gruñó y volvió a su trabajo. Ya había encontrado el problema, al parecer cuando ella había generado esa energía calorífica, se le habían desestabilizado los reguladores de temperatura y se puso a repararlos.

Fuera del ala médica, Soundwave vio en la mente de Optimus que él había notado que la Matriz había dado un mensaje pero no sabia a quien. El oficial de comunicaciones y Optimus se miraron fijamente. Al fin, Soundwave habló:

-Creo que Firebird estaba recibiendo un mensaje de la Matriz de la Creación- dijo brevemente

- ¿Un mensaje de la Matriz de la Creación? ¿Qué le decía? ¿Y por que?- dijo Megatron

- Sólo oí lo que le decía a Firebird, era un mensaje de precaución, se oía cuidado, cuidado con … Y nada más. Desgraciadamente ignoro el porque y contra quien la prevenía. ¿ Sabes algo, Optimus Prime?

-Lo mismo que tu, Soundwave. Ignoro porque la Matriz se ha dirigido exclusivamente a ella, pero me temo que le acecha un gran peligro en el futuro.

- ¡BOBADAS! Mientras Firebird permanezca conmigo, nadie, y repito NADIE, la va a dañar.- dijo Megatron.

-Así que deduzco que no vas a permitir que acabe de oír la sentencia de Vector Sigma verdad, Megatron?

-Así es. Y tú y tus Autobots ya os podréis considerar afortunados de salir vivos de la Némesis. Eso siempre que tu oficial médico cumpla, y bien, con su tarea.

Al cabo de unos cyclos, Ratchet salió , todos estaban expectantes

-Todo solucionado. Ahora está descansando. Si le vuelve a pasar, Primus no lo quiera, dile a los Constructicons que vayan directamente a reparar los reguladores de temperatura.

- Buen trabajo, Ratchet- le dijo Optimus.

Megatron entró en el ala médica, Firebird estaba en fase de reposo, recargando, al parecer nada perturbaba su descanso. Él le cogió la mano, se la besó y murmuró:

- ¿ Que has hecho para merecer esto, mi pequeña? No te preocupes, estoy aquí para protegerte. Yo te salvare de todo aquel que quiera hacerte daño. Sea quien sea.


	34. Chapter 34

**Cáp.33. Confesiones **

Mientras Megatron la velaba, Firebird se removió y abrió los ópticos:

-Papa …- murmuró

-Si, estoy aquí.

- ¿Qué eran esas voces en mi cabeza?

Megatron no sabía que contestarle, no quería preocuparla por algo que quizás no era cierto, así que no le dijo nada del mensaje de la Matriz.

- No eran nada, sólo errores en tu procesador, producidos por la temperatura. Descansa, te pondrás bien. ¿Le diré al médico Autobot que te revise a ver como respondes …

- El médico Autobot? Esta aquí? Le pediste que me reparara?

-Le exigí que te reparara. Tu eres lo más importante para mi. No obstante les dejare ir, ya que ha cumplido su cometido, y se lo prometí.

- Gracias, padre.

- Haría cualquier cosa por ti, mi pequeña. Ahora cuéntame, ¿que te hizo ese malcreado de Starscream, mientras no llegué?

- Sólo atarme, toquetearme y besarme… y desde hace tiempo me decía que quería originar protoformas conmigo.

Megatron se puso enfermo e hizo crujir los nudillos, y si cuando ella estaba inconsciente, la había … prefería no pensarlo pero no descansaría tranquilo hasta que lo averiguase. ¿Pero como?. De pronto cayó, ¡el médico! Quien mejor que él, para comprobar eso de un modo "profesional"

Megatron salió de la habitación, con la cara extraña. Optimus preguntó:

-¿Esta mejor? ¿Podemos irnos?

-Quiero que tu oficial médico le haga otra revisión, solo para asegurarnos.

Optimus suspiró y dijo:

-Hazlo Ratchet

-Bien.

Cuando iba a entrar, Megatron lo agarró por el brazo y le susurro algo a los sensores auditivos, Ratchet puso cara de sorpresa, pero asintió y entró. Soundwave también se sorprendió, ya que sus finos sensores auditivos habían captado lo que le había dicho Megatron al médico Autobot.

Ratchet entró y dijo:

-Hola, youngling ¿ Como te encuentras ahora?

- Mejor, Doctor, gracias.

-Es mi deber. Megatron me ha pedido que te revise para comprobar que no tienes daños, y que me asegure de que Starscream no te hiciese nada mientras estabas inconsciente

-No trate de ser tan fino, doctor, sé que Megatron quiere asegurarse de que Starscream no hubiese probado de generar protoformas conmigo, no?

-Si, pero dudo que el objetivo de Starscream fuese "crear protoformas", más bien su disfrute…

-Quería usarme como droide de placer…-dijo apesumbrada- sólo para eso.

-Si, déjame revisarte.

Ratchet hizo una revisión rápida y efectiva para provocar las menores molestias a la paciente y se quedó bastante tranquilo al ver que Firebird no había sido forzada.

-Doctor, ¿como es el procedimiento de crear protoformas?, Megatron no me explico los detalles. Decía que cuando me fuera a unir a alguien, ya me lo contaría, que aun era muy joven.

-Emm… espera aquí, tengo que salir un momento y ahora vuelvo. Por Primus, ¿Qué hago ahora?- pensó Ratchet.

Ratchet salió y Megatron dijo:

- ¿Y bien?

- Ella esta bien, Starscream no lo logró. Pero me ha hecho preguntas muy "delicadas", por decirlo así.

-¿Qué clase de preguntas? ¿Sobre las voces en su cabeza?- dijo este

- ¡Preguntas que debería haber sabido cuando era un sparkling! Por Primus, Megatron, ¿cuando pensabas explicárselo a la youngling?

- ¿El que?

- ¡El procedimiento de interfase!

Los Autobots, Soundwave y los casseticons, se sorprendieron, Megatron se sorprendió y se enfureció.

-¡Maldito Autobot! ¡¿Por que le tenías que mencionar nada sobre ese tema?, tu tarea era revisarla, y punto

-¡Porque me lo preguntó ella! Ella ya no es un sparkling, es muy lista, y seguro que Starscream ya se le insinuó. Y mi consejo como médico es que ya va siendo hora de que lo sepa.

Megatron bufó con hastío, miro duramente al oficial médico Autobot, y después a su oficial de comunicaciones. En menudo lío estaba metido, él era bueno enseñando otro tipo de cosas como tácticas de guerra y de combate y había sido implacable enseñando todo lo que sabía de estos temas a Firebird, y no había tenido en cuenta otros de tipo más "social", la había entrenado como un soldado. Le había dicho que los de su raza se unían y generaban protoformas, pero no había entrado en más detalles porque tampoco había tenido en cuenta que ella generaría tantas "pasiones". Siempre la había visto tan pequeña e inocente, aún recordaba cuando la había recogido en esa nave cuando ella apenas ocupaba la palma de su mano y cuando era una sparkling que corría por la Némesis … él sólo había querido protegerla. Megatron suspiró y dijo en voz baja:

- ¿Por qué no se lo cuentas tu, Autobot? Eso si, no hace falta que entres en demasiados detalles …

Ratchet miró a Optimus y a Skyfire, estos se encogieron de hombros, este dijo:

- Esta bien, Megatron. Pero después, ¿podremos irnos de una vez?

El líder Decepticon asintió. Ratchet pidió a los Constructicons imágenes médicas de anatomía cybertroniana y entro a explicarle a Firebird el tema.

Megatron se apartó con Soundwave y le dijo:

- ¿Cometí un error, Soundwave?. ¿Debía haberla sobreprotegido menos? Sé que lo piensas, me lo dijiste esa noche que vinieron Jhiaxus, Thunderwing y Straxus …

-Mi señor, quizás yo también cometí un error. Usted hizo lo que creía que era mejor para ella.

Mientras tanto Ratchet ya había acabado la explicación y estaba recogiendo el material, mientras decía:

- ¿Lo has entendido?

-Perfectamente. Gracias.

- Bien. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-Sí, ¿al final que pasó con el juicio?

- Tu sentencia quedo pendiente, lo que oíste antes de que Starscream se te llevara fue sólo la decisión del jurado.

-Así que, ¿debería ir a Cybertron a terminar de escuchar la sentencia de Vector Sigma, no doctor?

-Si, querida. Ahora nos tenemos que ir.

- ¿Tenemos?

-Si, Optimus Prime y Skyfire me trajeron medicinas e instrumental que necesitaba para repararte. Ahora, descansa

Firebird se acurrucó y se quedó pensativa mientras Ratchet y los otros Autobots partían de la Némesis por única vez sanos y salvos.


	35. Chapter 35

**Cáp.34 Reflexiones y Sentencia.**

Firebird estaba pensativa, siempre había aceptado sus fallos y sus correspondientes castigos como correspondía a una verdadera Decepticon, nunca había pedido que no la castigasen, ella no era como Starscream. Aunque, se dijo sonriendo para si misma, muchas veces su carita de buena y su mirada implorante habían atenuado el castigo.

Era negra noche y en la Némesis estaban recargando todos, excepto los que estaban de guardia, ella salió a la rampa de salida, quería tomar el aire y pensar. Había sido un día muy ajetreado, sus pensamientos divagaban desde esas extrañas voces, preguntándose si habían sido reales y si así era, ¿de que o de quien la habían advertido?, ¿cual debía ser la sentencia de Vector Sigma? , y en sus más íntimos pensamientos ¿como sería estar con Optimus Prime? ¿Realizar la interfase con alguien como él? ¡Oh, por Primus, que afortunada era Elita One! Su imaginación la llevó a esa noche cuando Jhiaxus había intentado llevársela y Prime la había salvado, ese delicioso beso que le robó, ¿que hubiera pasado si hubiese continuado? ¿Si hubiese continuado explorando ese magnifico cuerpo? ¿Prime, hubiese respondido? Probablemente no, pensó, Optimus Prime la habría rechazado, él seguro que sería siempre fiel a Elita One.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a divagar a la sentencia de Vector Sigma, ¿debía ir a Cybertron, oír la sentencia y acatarla? La sentencia del jurado le había sido favorable, era poco probable que hubiese un gran castigo, y si lo había no creía que fuera su propia desconexión.

Firebird tomó la decisión, acataría la sentencia de Vector Sigma fuese cual fuese, incluso si esa implicaba su desconexión o algo peor, unirse a Starscream, si este llegaba a recuperarse. Fue a sus dependencias y escribió una nota breve a Megatron, sabía que él no quería que ella escuchase la sentencia y pensaba desobedecer a Vector Sigma por ella, arriesgándose a lo peor. Fue a las dependencias de Megatron y dejo a esa nota, aprovechando que Megatron estaba en modo reposo, le besó y le dijo:

-Gracias por todo, padre. Te quiero muchísimo, pero tengo que acatar la voluntad de vector Sigma, sea cual sea. Sé que es mi deber. Le dejo suavemente la nota bajo la mano, y se fue.

Firebird utilizó el puente espacial y llegó a Cybertron. Con precaución salió, no quería que Shockwave la detectase pero no fue así, una mano la agarró y un único ojo se clavó en ella.

-¡Shockwave!

-¿A donde va, Comandante Firebird?

-A ver a vector Sigma.

-Lo tienes prohibido. Megatron ordenó que no se le permitiera.

-¡Pues te aseguro que vas a perder la vista si no me sueltas!- dijo Firebird furiosa amenazándole con quemar su único óptico.

Shockwave la soltó a regañadientes. Firebird le derribó de una patada, dejándolo temporalmente fuera de línea

-Lo siento, Shockwave, diré que lo has intentado.

Firebird sobrevoló Cybertron, que paisaje tan muerto, tan desolado comparado con la Tierra y llegó hasta la sala de juicios, ahí estaban los Wreckers, hablando con un Autobot desconocido, quienes se sorprendieron de verla llegar. Ultra Magnus dijo:

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Lo que es debido. Tengo que acatar la sentencia de Vector Sigma.

-Tienes valor. Estoy seguro de que Megatron no sabe nada del tema, ¿verdad?

-Él me lo hubiese prohibido.

- Esta bien. Sígueme.

-Por favor, ¿puedes quedarte conmigo mientras vector Sigma me la dicta? Depende de lo que sea no sé si podré soportarla sola.

Ultra Magnus asintió y la acompaño hasta la cámara. Vector Sigma la vio y dijo:

-Vaya, has venido sola, Firebird.

-Si, señor.

Mientras estaban dentro, el Autobot que estaba hablando con los Wreckers, dijo:

-¿Quien era esa preciosidad?

- No te lo vas a creer, Hot Rod. Es hija de un Autobot y una neutral, tiene poderes y ha sido criada por el mismo Megatron- dijo Springer.

-Ay, creo que me he enamorado…

Los Wreckers se rieron, pero Hot Rod se había quedado prendado, al igual que Bumblebee, de Firebird.

Al cabo de unos cyclos, Ultra Magnus y Firebird salieron de la cámara, ella estaba serena y dijo:

-Vuelvo a la Tierra. Gracias por tu apoyo, Ultra Magnus.

-De nada.

- ¡Espera! Si vas a la Tierra, te puedo acompañar, yo también voy a unirme a las fuerzas de Optimus Prime.- dijo Hot Rod.

-No necesito compañía de ningún tipo. Quiero estar sola, a fin y al cabo tendré que estarlo diez años …

-¿ Pero que pasó? ¿Qué cometiste? ¿Qué te dijo exactamente, Vector Sigma?- insistió Hot Rod- Si lo cuentas a alguien, quizás te encuentres mejor.

Firebird se detuvo y miro fijamente a Hot Rod, evaluándolo, como si quisiese averiguar que pretendía realmente, él notó como una sacudida en todos sus circuitos pero se la mantuvo. Finalmente ella, empezó a contarle todo por el camino, hasta que llegaron a la base Decepticon Cybertroniana.

-Aquí se separan nuestros caminos, Hot Rod. Vector Sigma me ha permitido que pase dos días más en la Tierra para despedirme, después tendré que irme al exilio. Quizás nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar, cuando pueda volver.


	36. Chapter 36

**Cáp.35 Despedidas**

Firebird volvió a la Némesis, todos los Decepticons estaban esperándola y mirándola expectantes, ella bajó la mirada y dijo:

-Ya esta hecho. Mi sentencia es diez años de exilio. Vector Sigma, me permite pasar dos días más en la Tierra, para poder despedirme de vosotros.

Megatron avanzó hacia ella, no sabía si abrazarla o darle una bofetada. Ella le miró y dijo:

-Siento haberle desobedecido, mi señor, pero creo que era mi deber.

- Váyase a sus dependencias, Comandante Firebird, luego hablaremos. Decepticons, despedíos de ella, no vais a verla durante bastante tiempo …

A la mayoría de presentes en la sala, la actitud de Megatron les pareció terriblemente fría, excepto a Soundwave que sabía que Megatron en realidad se estaba haciendo el fuerte delante de todos, aunque había sido un duro golpe para él.

Megatron paseaba solitariamente por la Némesis, mientras los Decepticons se despedían uno tras de otro de Firebird.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Si no hubiese sido por ese maldito bufón, ella no habría pasado por todo eso! ¡Él es el único culpable! Me las pagaras Starscream, si consigues salir vivo de las lesiones que te provocó Firebird, JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARAS!

Megatron entró en las dependencias de Firebird, eran sencillas y sin opulencias, paso la mano por el mobiliario, ella pasaría la última noche allí antes de irse … para su raza diez años pasaban en un suspiro como diez horas para un humano, pero ella siempre había estado con él. ¡Oh, como echaría de menos a su pequeña sparkling! Aunque el exilio no permitiese tener contacto, él seguiría su pista como fuese. ¡Nadie le impediría asegurarse que su pequeña estuviese a salvo, satisfecho consigo mismo, se levantó y se fue a buscar un par de cosas.

Firebird fue a sus dependencias y se encontró a Megatron esperándola, sin pensarlo se lanzó contra él.

-Te echare de menos, papá … Pero entiéndelo, tenía que hacerlo, me enseñaste a aceptar los castigos, a ser fuerte … Vector Sigma me dijo que me serviría para descubrirme a mi misma, que tenía un gran futuro y que debía aprender sola. Me hará más fuerte.

- Me alegro de que lo veas así, mi pequeña. En serio, lo hará todo más fácil. Pero no dejare que vayas por allí indefensa … Que estés en el exilio no significa que tengas que soportar ninguna ofensa, al primero que te moleste lo matas. Demuestra quien te crió- dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo-Toma

Megatron le dio a Firebird una espada de energón, era más larga y más pesada que la que acostumbraba a usar pero la podía manejar.

-Esa es la espada de un verdadero guerrero. Hace tiempo se la quité a un contrincante en la arena, tengo que admitir que me costó bastante derrotarle, y no sabes la satisfacción que me dio arrebatársela de sus manos y cortarle la cabeza con su propia arma.- los ópticos de Megatron brillaron con orgullo y malicia. Ahora te la dejo a ti, para que la uses para tu propio beneficio. Y quédate también con esto-dijo dándole el emblema Decepticon que ella había reparado hace años.

-Pero si lo hice para ti …

- Aún no te habías grabado en tu cuerpo el emblema Decepticon, me imagino aunque no me lo has dicho, que Vector Sigma supuso que no sabías en que bando estar …

Firebird bajó los ópticos.

-Mírame …- dijo levantándole la barbilla- yo sé que volverás con las ideas claras, y sé que será para volver a nuestro lado, pero mientras nuestro emblema no brille en esas bonitas alas quiero que lo lleves, así ningún Decepticon te molestará. He encargado a Shockwave que te prepare una nave en Cybertron, sin ningún distintivo.

Ella asintió, y lo volvió a abrazar, besándole en la mejilla. Megatron sonrió, se la miró con orgullo y después se fue a sus dependencias. Mientras los otros Decepticons recargaban, ella se fue a las dependencias de Megatron, sin darse cuenta de que Soundwave la observaba desde la oscuridad.

- Ya estamos otra vez- dijo en tono divertido.

- ¿En que estamos?- dijeron Frenzy y Rumble

- En nada. Recargad.

- ¡Es injusto que ella se tenga que ir!- dijo Rumble

- Sí, deberían haber castigado a Starscream …

- Hablando del diablo …- dijo Soundwave que acababa de recibir un mensaje …- tenemos noticias de ese bufón …

- ¡¿Cuales! ¡¿Cuales!

- Silencio.

Soundwave la leyó, la mascara que llevaba no dejaba ver sus expresiones pero sus caseticons adivinaron que no le gustaba.

- Oh, ¿pero que demonios pasa?

-Pasa que Starscream ha sobrevivido y se está recuperando. También tenemos su sentencia.

- ¿Y cual es? - dijo Rumble

-Vector Sigma no actuará, dice que Megatron elija el castigo, y que la única condición es que no lo mate.

-¡Vaya mierda de sentencia!

-¡Frenzy!

-Pero si tu también lo piensas, lo mínimo que se hubiera merecido ese presuntuoso sería perderse por el espacio, pero para siempre. Estaríamos mejor sin él.

-Ya pensaré que podemos hacer. No voy a importunar esta noche a Megatron ni a Firebird con la noticia.

**A la mañana siguiente:**

Firebird abrazó a todos los Decepticons, con Megatron tuvo que contentarse con darle la mano para mantener la compostura. Ella dijo:

-Antes de irme, voy a ir a ver los Autobots, para darles las gracias por ayudarme en el juicio.

Megatron puso mala cara pero asintió.

- Shockwave activara el puente espacial a las 18:00 horas. Sé puntual.

Ella asintió y salió volando.

- Adiós mi pequeña.- pensó él

**El Arca**

Firebird voló hasta el Arca, ahí aterrizó suavemente delante de las puertas, Bumblebee montaba guardia delante y la vio llegar. Su energon empezó a circular más rápido por sus circuitos, y dijo:

-Hola …

- Hola, Bumblebee … Me tengo que ir, pero no podía hacerlo sin daros las gracias- dijo mientras le daba un cariñoso abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

-D-de nada- dijo él tartamudeando y temblando

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-S-si

-¿Puedo hablar con Optimus Prime?

-Claro, ven.

Bumblebee entro dentro del Arca tieso como un palo y la dirigió al despacho de Optimus Prime, ahí llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante

La puerta se abrió, Optimus vio a Bumblebee y a Firebird, ella le sonrió cálidamente y él la miro con afecto casi paternal.

-M-me retiro, señor.

-Gracias, Bumblebee. ¿ Te encuentras bien? Te veo un poco tenso …

-S-si, señor, no se preocupe, me encuentro perfectamente

Bumblebee se fue a sus dependencias, y se tumbó pensativo en su cama de recarga, ese abrazo y ese beso, que eran en realidad? Afecto o amor? Bumblebee estaba perdidamente enamorado y totalmente confuso

Mientras tanto Firebird se había quedado a solas con Optimus Prime.

-Siéntate- le dijo él amablemente

Firebird se sentó, Optimus se fijo en el colgante y en la terrible espada que llevaba, sin duda debían ser regalos de Megatron para que el resto de Decepticons de otros planetas la dejaran tranquila. Optimus sonrió por dentro, estaba seguro que Megatron intentaría seguir la pista de Firebird, aunque fuera para asegurarse de su bienestar.

- Señor- dijo ella tímidamente- sólo vine para darle las gracias por haber intervenido en el juicio y después por haber venido a salvarme de Starscream

- Fue un placer.

Ella le miro, sus ópticos recorrieron la estructura corporal de Optimus Prime, era un mech tan magnifico … y aunque quería a Megatron, su padre, con toda su chispa y sabía que si se enterara de lo que iba a hacer le daría un ataque y Optimus tenía a Elita One como sparkmate, nada le iba a impedir hacer la locura que tenía en mente.

Firebird acercó su mano suavemente a la de Optimus, él se la cogió afectuosamente y dijo:

- Sé fuerte durante estos años de exilio, Firebird. Eres una femme muy noble y …

- ¿Y atractiva?- dijo ella con voz sensual

- Ejem … no iba a decir eso exactamente, iba a decir valiente …

- ¿Y nada más?- dijo ella levantándose y yendo hacia el- Dime, Optimus Prime, ¿ No soy hermosa acaso?- dijo provocativamente.

Firebird se puso detrás de él abrazándolo y dijo:

-¿Qué tiene Elita One, que no tenga yo? Sabes que soy Autobot en el fondo, aunque haya sido criada por Decepticons- dijo ella

Con un golpe brusco Firebird derribó a Optimus y lo tiró al suelo, como una fiera se puso encima de él para inmovilizarlo.

-Firebird … si es una broma no tiene gracia- dijo Optimus- Suéltame ahora mismo

-No, ahora eres mío …- dijo acallándole con un beso

Optimus Prime forcejeo debajo de ella, pero era increíblemente fuerte para lo joven que era; debía ser la pasión lo que daba fuerzas.

-Firebird, no lo volveré a repetir, quítate de encima- dijo él con una voz más firme

Ella rió suavemente con una mirada traviesa, pero siguió sujetándolo fieramente

-¿No te gusta tenerme aquí? Pues a mi me encanta …- dijo ella recostándose en él, y besándole el cuello, mientras sus manos buscaban la manera de abrir su cámara de chispa y acceder a su intimidad

-Firebird … No …

-Ríndete a mi, Optimus Prime

-¡No!

Con un tremendo esfuerzo, Optimus Prime consiguió liberarse, quitarse de encima a Firebird e incorporarse. Una vez de pie, la miró duramente. Firebird lo miraba desde el suelo con cara de no haber hecho nada. Optimus se agacho y cogiéndole de las manos la incorporó, ella se pegó a él de nuevo, y él la separo de si firmemente y le dijo:

-Escúchame Firebird, eres una buena femme, sin duda encontraras a alguien que te querrá mucho y te hará feliz pero este no seré yo. Ahora compórtate … Firebird … Firebird …

-¿Que?- dijo ella medio despertando de su ensoñación

- ¿Pero en que planeta estabas, sparkling?

- Perdone, ¿que me estaba diciendo?

-Te decía que no debes rendirte, y debes ser fuerte.

-Si, tiene razón. Gracias

Ella miró un reloj de pared humano que le había regalado Spike a los Autobots

-Por Primus, ¡que tarde es! ¡Debo irme! ¡Shockwave pronto activara el puente espacial!

-Que tengas suerte

Firebird salió del despacho de Optimus, toda esa tórrida y sensual escena no había sido más que en su propia imaginación. Cuando salía se topo con Powerglide

-Hija …

-Hola … - ella no sabía que decirle, por mucho que fuera su autentico creador no tenía ningún vinculo especial con él.

- Ya te vas, ¿no?

-Si, esa fue la decisión de Vector Sigma. Gracias por ayudarme

- Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti. - él la miró y dijo- Aunque odie admitirlo, Megatron hizo un gran trabajo contigo. Gracias a Primus que te encontró- le dijo- Y que ese día no le dio por matarte por ser una Autobot- pensó

Ella sonrió y dijo:

-Quizás cuando vuelva, deberíamos tener una charla, y conocernos mejor …

- Estaré encantado. Aquí estaré, esta vez no te fallaré. Adiós, mi pequeña.

Cuando salió, Skyfire miraba al horizonte , él la vio salir y dijo:

-Veo que ya te vas

-Si, ya es la hora

-Que tengas suerte. Sabes, te pareces mucho a tu creadora.

- ¿ Estabas enamorado de ella, no?

- Si … y como la quería, por eso la deje marchar. Los humanos lo llaman libre albedrío, no se puede ni debe forzar la voluntad de nadie.

- Eso es lo que quería hacerme Starscream

- Exacto.

-Me tengo que ir. Gracias por todo. ¿Sabes? Creo que habrías sido un buen creador- dijo dándole un abrazo.

Cuando se fue, Skyfire dijo;

- Silvershine, cuida de ella.


	37. Chapter 37

**Cáp.36. Tortura**

**Base Némesis .**

Megatron recorría la base como un alma en pena, se sentí enormemente solo, Firebird habría traído luz y alegría a su oscura existencia y ahora estaba muy lejos de él. Algunas noches le parecía incluso notar su cálida presencia a su lado, cuando reponía energías y se despertaba sólo para encontrar el vacío.

Constantemente le venían recuerdos sobre ella a su procesador, cuando ella era un sparkling y dormía en algunas ocasiones echa un ovillo a su lado, cuando la entrenaba duramente para que fuese la mejor soldado Decepticon, cuando ella le abrazaba y le profesaba su cariño, una adoración real sin rastro de miedo o de adulación. Nunca hubiese pensado que su ausencia fuese la peor tortura, él era capaz de soportar todo tipo de daños físicos, su larga vida como gladiador en las arenas de los distintos anfiteatros de Cybertron daba fe de ello, pero en la arena no había tenido que afrontar esa clase de tortura.

El resto de Decepticons no estaban más animados, para ellos la marcha de Firebird también había sido un duro golpe. Los seekers iban de un lado para otro como ovejas sin un pastor. Cuando no tenían que salir para buscar energía, Thundercracker se pasaba el día encerrado y aislado en sus dependencias, Skywarp se lo pasaba bebiendo energon de alto grado y después totalmente sobrecargado caía inconsciente en su cama de recarga, mientras los tres coneheads holgazaneaban. Soundwave de vez en cuando se dedicaba a rastrear información por si detectaba alguna pista sobre ella, y Frenzy y Rumble también se sentían muy solos, Firebird siempre había estado mucho con ellos, era como su hermana pequeña, y estaban tanto o más encariñados con ella que Soundwave.

Diez días después de la marcha de Firebird, mientras Soundwave rastreaba información le llego un informe, leyéndolo dijo:

-Primus, tan pronto …

-¿Que pasa?- le pregunto Ravage mentalmente

- Starscream se esta recuperando y en dos días terrestres estará aquí de nuevo.

-Habrá problemas, entonces.

-Voy a hablar con Megatron, es el quien tiene que decidir que castigo se le impone

- ¿la desconexión?

-No, Vector Sigma, fue claro en eso, no puede matarlo

-Pues entonces Frenzy y Rumble, tenían razón y es una sentencia injusta

- Lo sé

Soundwave se dirigió a las dependencias de Megatron, este estaba a oscuras mirando imágenes de su pequeña, y oyó que llamaban a la puerta, oculto rápidamente las imágenes, se levantó de la silla y dijo

-Adelante

-Mi señor …

-¿Que pasa Soundwave?

-Han llegado noticias de Strascream

-Y cuales son?

- Se esta recuperando …

-¡MALDICION!

-También llegó su sentencia …

Soundwave le explicó, Megatron se enfureció hasta más allá de lo imaginable, y dijo:

-¡Bien, si esa es la voluntad de Vector Sigma lo castigare, pero el castigo será tal tortura que Starscream rogara que lo mate!

**Dos días después:**

Starscream volvió a la Nemésis, la puerta se le abrió, pero cuando entro no había nadie

-Que raro …

Starscream fue recorriendo a oscuras la nave, quizás habían salido a buscar energía, pero todos?, entonces porque la Némesis le había permitido la entrada?.Eso olía a quemado, de pronto piso algo y en unas milésimas de segundo se vio colgado del techo cabeza abajo.

-¡Malditos casseticons!- gruño- seguro que ha sido idea suya …

- Bienvenido a casa, Starcsream- dijo la voz profunda de Megatron extrañamente calmada mientras se abrían las luces- ¿No te gusta el Comité de Bienvenida que te he organizado?

-¿Comité de Bienvenida?- Starscream miró a su alrededor, todos los Decepticons estaban allí, mirándole con odio.

-No me digáis que estáis haciendo esto sólo por esa zorra Auto…

Megatron le dio tal puñetazo en la boca, que Stascream tuvo que expulsar unas cuantas piezas de ella.

-¡No te atrevas a insultarla! Por cierto, esto no es decisión sólo mía, de hecho es un castigo. El castigo que te impuso Vector Sigma, este dijo que decidiera yo ese castigo, todo un detalle por su parte, y me veo obligado a acatar sus ordenes- dijo con una sonrisa sádica- Él ordenó que no te desconectara, ¡pero cuando acabemos contigo desearas estar muerto!

- ¡Maldita sea! Usted, los Decepticons, Vector Sigma, los Autobots … ¡Todos estáis a favor de ella! Por favor, no deja de ser una simple femme …

-Una simple femme? - dijeron Frenzy y Rumble- ¡ella vale diez veces más que tu! Bufón

Megatron le sacudió un terrible puñetazo a Starscream que le hizo expulsar energon de sus depósitos internos, y otro que le resquebrajo su cabina.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Esto es injusto!- dijo dolorido Starscream

Megatron le dio una patada que casi lo derribo al suelo desde donde estaba atado.

- ¡DECEPTICONS! Os comunico el castigo que he elegido para Starscream, ya que Vector Sigma me había dado carta blanca, y es este: A partir de ahora, podéis hacer lo que os venga en gana con él, podéis golpearlo, experimentar con él, humillarlo etc, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO, menos matarlo. Constructicons, aseguraros de repararlo de vez en cuando para que no muera.

Y así pasaron algunos cyclos, Starscream fue el objeto de desfogue y diversión para el resto de sus compañeros. Un día entró Megatron haciendo crujir los nudillos, después de sufrir una derrota por parte de los Autobots y dijo:

- ¿Qué tal estamos, Starscream?- dijo con sorna

-¡Maldito seas! ¡Acaba ya conmigo!

-Desgraciadamente, no puedo.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Te juro que si salgo de aquí, lo primero que haré es ir a por Firebird, esté donde este, y la haré mía! ¡Si, la haré mía, y luego la torturaré igual que has hecho conmigo! ¡Quizás también te envié algún pedacito de ella como recuerdo! ¡ Te juro, Megatron, que me las pagaras!

-Veo que lo que te hizo, no te ha hecho recapacitar, ¿eh?- dijo Megatron con una voz extrañamente calmada aunque con los ópticos brillándole de furia- Aún sigues obsesionado con ella.

-Oh, no me digas que pensabas lo contrario … Quizás deberías verla con otros ópticos Megatron … como lo que es realmente, una atractiva femme que despierta los más bajos instintos …

- Oh, Starscream , a quien quieres engañar … Me dijo un pajarito llamado Prime, que la creadora de esa bella femme, que también lo era mucho, te rechazó …

Starscream se sorprendió

… y es por eso que deseas tanto a Firebird, te recuerda algo que no lograste, eh?

Starscream no contestó

-Quien calla , otorga, suelen decir los humanos.

Megatron se dirigió a un intercomunicador y dijo:

-Hook, tráeme algo para cortar. Soundwave, ven, tienes que ser testigo de algo.

-¿Que es lo que pretendes?- dijo Starscream nervioso

Los dos Decepticons acudieron, y Hook le dio una sierra radial a Megatron.

- Bien, Starscream, por lo que veo nada de lo que hemos hecho te hará desistir de dañar a Firebird, así que solo me queda una solución. Soundwave prepara la sonda psíquica, tendremos que borrarle por la fuerza la obsesión por Firebird a Starscream, y me asegurare personalmente de que no puedas forzar a ninguna femme y menos a ella. Hay que librar al Universo de tu posible descendencia.

-¡Megatron, no!- Starscream comprendió lo que pretendía su líder- ¡Por favor , te lo ruego!

-¡Demasiado tarde, Starscream!

Megatron abrió brutalmente la cámara de chispa de Starscream, mientras este pedía clemencia y agarro su cable de interfase

- ¡ NO, MI SEÑOR, POR FAVOR , NO!

Megatron empezó a cortar el cable de interfase de Starscream con la sierra que le había entregado Hook, mientras este gritaba. Soundwave grababa los gritos de dolor de Starscream para su colección particular, mientras él y sus casseticons disfrutaban de la escena. Cuando el cable cayó al suelo, Megatron lo pisoteó con sadismo.

- Se acabó. Ahora aunque Hook consiguiera reimplantártelo, ya no te servirá para nada. Esta inutilizado.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Maldito seas Megatron!

- ¡Soundwave! Encárgate de él, asegúrate de que nunca más va a intentar dañar a Firebird. Arráncale esa obsesión de raíz. ¡Para siempre!- dijo mientras se iba.

-Así se hará , mi señor Megatron.

Soundwave colocó la sonda psíquica en la cabeza de Starscream y empezó a programarla

-¡Eso no funcionara! Cuando ella vuelva, iré a por ella

-Corrección, con la sonda te eliminare lo necesario de tu mente, para que cuando vuelva ni siquiera te la mires. Debimos haberlo hecho antes.

-¿Que te hace pensar que volverá?

- ¿Acaso lo dudas?

- Pues claro. No es una Decepticon y es medio Autobot, ¡se irá con ellos! ¡Además sé muy bien que tú también consideras que ella debería servir a los Decepticons como reproductora!

Soundwave se quedó callado, ¡ese bufón sabía que él tenia esa opinión!. ¿La tenia o la había tenido? De hecho, después de todo lo ocurrido, ya no lo tenía tan claro.

- Puede que si, pero ella aún es demasiado joven. Y además tengo fe en que ella volverá. Y ahora vamos a empezar …

Soundwave activó la sonda psíquica y empezó a borrar y modificar recuerdos a toda velocidad de la mente de Starscream.

**El Arca:**

Mientras en la Nemésis los Decepticons estaban bajos de ánimo, en el Arca había bastante paz y tranquilidad.

- Me aburro y todo- decía Ironhide- ¡Desde que esa femme se fue, esos deceptichulos están más quietos que un muerto!

-Ironhide, no me digas que no se está más tranquilo, sin ellos.- dijo Prowl

- ¡Si, pero es que necesito acción! ¿Qué os parece si hacemos prácticas de tiro?

- Perfecto-dijo Jazz- así si les da por volver, estaremos preparados. ¿Te vienes Bumblebee?

-Si- dijo este un poco lánguidamente

Los Autobots pusieron dianas para disparar, e iban haciendo las prácticas y como de costumbre Ironhide era quien mejor lo hacía.

- No me gusta tener que competir con el viejo gruñón de Ironhide, siempre pierdo- se quejo Jazz

- ¿A quien llamas viejo gruñón?

- A nadie … Te toca Bumblebee

Bumblebee estaba como ausente y se adelantó mecánicamente con la pistola para disparar, pero se le desviaban los tiros de tal manera que acabó hiriendo a sus compañeros.

-¡Por el amor de Primus! Bumblebee ¡¿que demonios estás haciendo!- dijo Prowl

Ironhide se tiró encima de Bumblebee y lo redujo, le quitó la pistola y después de levantarlo lo sacudió por los hombros.

-Chico, ¿se puede saber que te pasa?

- L-lo s-s- siento … Será mejor que lo deje …

Ironhide se relajó, ¿ que le debía pasar al pequeño Bumblebee?, y dijo:

- Vamos a ver a Ratchet

El veterano Autobot acompañó a Bumblebee a la enfermería y luego fue a ver a Optimus.

- ¿Que ha pasado, viejo amigo?

Ironhide le explicó la actitud de Bumblebee y le dijo que Ratchet estaba revisándolo, Optimus usó el intercomunicador y preguntó por su estado.

- Físicamente no tiene ninguna avería, Optimus.

- De acuerdo, envíalo de todos modos a sus dependencias a descansar.

- De acuerdo, Prime.

Al cabo de un rato, Optimus Prime se presentó en las dependencias de Bumblebee.

- Bumblebee, si necesitas contarme algo, sabes que puedes hacerlo.

- L-lo siento.

-Ya sé que no quisiste hacer daño a Ironhide y los demás, pero sé que te pasa algo. Dímelo.

-Tu no lo entenderías …

-Prueba.

Bumblebee le confesó lo que Prime empezaba a sospechar. Bumblebee estaba tan perdidamente enamorado de Firebird, que su ausencia se había convertido en una tortura para él. Optimus abrazó al pequeño Autobot para consolarlo, y le dijo:

-No pierdas la esperanza. Quizás vuestros caminos se vuelvan a unir …

-No estoy tan seguro, Prime, ella es demasiado hermosa … y si encuentra otro? ¿Otro que sea mejor que yo?

-Bumblebee, tu no eres ni mejor ni peor que nadie, si Firebird te eligiera sería porque te quiere como eres, igual que su madre eligió a Powerglide. Y la madre de Firebird también podría haber optado por otro, ¿no crees?

- Emmm, si … Ahora que lo pienso Skyfire … ¡e incluso podría haber optado por Starscream! Quizás deba hablar con Skyfire, quizás me ayude hablar con él.

-Quizás si, pero ahora descansa todo lo que necesites, y aclara tus ideas.

Opitmus Prime se levantó para irse.

- Gracias- dijo Bumblebee

-No hay de que. Mi obligación es cuidar de todos vosotros, en todos los sentidos.


	38. Chapter 38

**Cáp.37. Una nueva vida**

Dos días después del exilio, Firebird se encontraba en una taberna de mala muerte en una estación espacial de paso. Iba cubierta con una especie de capa con capucha para ocultarse y observaba el entorno.

Ella se fijo en un transformer que también estaba en la taberna, no tenía ningún distintivo ni Autobot ni Decepticon, este estaba mirando los carteles de criminales intergalácticos y la recompensa que se ofrecía por ellos y parecía apuntar algo, en una tableta de información.

Firebird volvió a mirar su vaso de energon. Se sentía tan sola. De pronto un mecanoide, que no era de su raza se sentó a su lado y dijo:

- Hola, no estarías interesada en venir conmigo, no? Podría ofrecerte un trabajo adecuado para ti … algo como bailar para un montón de mecanoides sin la armadura de la parte superior

-Lárgate, déjame tranquila. ¡Nunca jamás me rebajaría a eso!

- Yo creo que si. Anda, ven conmigo- dijo el otro mecanoide estirándola de un brazo.

- ¡He dicho que no!- Firebird, le dio un puñetazo en la boca, mientras le miraba furiosa y notó como su temperatura interna empezaba a subir

-Maldita seas! Nadie me golpea y sale sano …

El mecanoide sacó una terrible hacha de energón y atacó a Firebird, ella le esquivo con facilidad, y sacando su espada le dio tal mandoble que le cortó el brazo con que sujetaba el arma.

- ¿Quieres más?- dijo ella- porque si vuelves a atacarme, lo próximo que te cortaré será la cabeza. ¿Queda claro?

El mecanoide asintió asustado y se retiró, para que le reimplantaran el brazo, Firebird volvió a sentarse. En la taberna se la miraron asustados, excepto el otro transformer presente en la sala, este te había quedado mirándola con sumo interés y se acercó a ella.

- Hola- dijo él saludándola

- ¿Y tu que quieres?- dijo ella en tono agresivo

- Alguien que ha visto potencial en ti, y no precisamente para que te dediques a bailar para cuatro mecanoides babosos.

Firebird se le quedó mirando con curiosidad.

- Tienes pinta de andar como perdida, sin rumbo. ¿Qué te pasado?

- Cumplo un exilio de diez años, por orden de vector Sigma.- dijo ella escuetamente

- Vaya, como yo entonces, aunque hace años que se cumplió mi exilio pero como me adapte a mi trabajo, pues ahora no tengo ninguna necesidad de volver a Cybertron. Mi propuesta es que te unas a mi como socia en mi pequeña empresa. Veras soy un caza recompensas, mi nombre es Lockdown

- Por eso estabas mirando los carteles de los más buscados

-Exacto. Eres observadora. Mira, youngling como ya te he dicho tienes potencial, serías una buena caza recompensas, eres fuerte y rápida. Dime, te gustaría ser mi aprendiz? Este oficio te permitirá vivir bastante bien estos años de exilio, y después haz lo que quieras. De un modo u otro tendrás que adquirir créditos para ganar tu sustento y creo que es mejor esto que dejarse tocar, o incluso peor, por el primer mecanoide baboso que pase no?

-Supongo que si.- dijo ella- no obstante, si me uno a ti como socia, sólo te pondré una condición.

- Ah, eres buena negociante. Eso es bueno. Dime.

-No voy a aceptar ninguna misión que tenga como objetivos a alguien de nuestra raza, ni Autobot ni Decepticon.

-Hecho. Vienes conmigo? Yo te enseñare todo lo que tienes que saber.

Firebird le miró a los ópticos y vio sinceridad en ellos. Despacio acercó su mano y cogió la de Lockdown apretándosela y sacudiéndola, ante la extrañeza de este, dijo

- Hecho

- ¿Por que has hecho esto?

-Me crié en la Tierra, allí se sellan los tratos de este modo.

- Ah, muy bien.

Lockdown la guió hasta su nave, era bastante grande, la hizo subir, y le mostró sus estancias. Ella le miró agradecida y le abrazó. Lockdown no sabía como reaccionar, nunca le habían hecho esto y preguntó:

- Otro gesto humano?

-Si, sirve para muchas cosas, esto es de agradecimiento.

-Ah, muy bien.

Lockdown le enseñó una foto de uno de los carteles y dijo:

-Esta es nuestra nueva presa. Iremos juntos a cazarla, así aprenderás.

-Bien, Maestro.


	39. Chapter 39

**Cáp.38. Mercenaria**

Firebird se había acostumbrado con asombrosa rapidez a su nueva vida como mercenaria. Cumplía los objetivos con tal celeridad, que los clientes de Lockdown ya empezaban a solicitarles misiones para que las cumpliera ella.

- Me estás empezando a hacer la competencia, chica.- dijo Lockdown en tono amistoso

Firebird sonrió.

- Será porque tengo un buen maestro.

- No te quites el mérito querida. Eres una buena mercenaria y serías aún mejor sino tuvieras tantos escrúpulos en lo de cazar a los de tu propia especie. Lo que me tiene intrigado es quien te entrenó, quien te crió.

-¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie?

- Aja

-Megatron- susurró ella

A Lockdown casi les pasó el energon por el conducto que no era y se la quedó mirando estupefacto. Esa Autobot desterrada, ¿había sido criada por el líder Decepticon?

- Cuéntamelo

Firebird le contó su historia y Lockdown la escuchó atentamente. Que curioso es el destino- se dijo

- Vaya, pues me alegro que la hija adoptiva de mi mejor cliente, esté a mi cargo y sea mi socia.

-¿ Megatron es tu mejor cliente?

-Oh, si por supuesto. ¿Quieres que si se pone en contacto conmigo para alguna misión, te la pase a ti?

-Dependerá de cual sea esa misión …

**Mientras tanto, en otro lugar …**

Swindle había aprovechado sus días de permiso para ir por libre, lejos de sus compañeros Combaticons. Quería ver si podía hacer buenos negocios por su cuenta.

Mientras se tomaba su energon, oyó una conversación muy interesante de dos mecanoides alienígenas sentados a su lado.

-Deberías ver a la nueva fémina que han contratado en este lugar de mala muerte. Menuda preciosidad … con esa armadura resplandeciente plateada y roja … Oh, cuantos créditos daría por pasar una noche con ella.

Swindle sonrió para sus adentros y pensó:

- Una fémina plateada y roja … debe de ser Firebird. Megatron pagará muy bien por esa información, aunque dudo mucho que le guste.

Swindle volvió apresuradamente a la Némesis, ansioso por obtener créditos por la información que había oído y se presentó ante Megatron, después de haber solicitado una audiencia con él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Swindle, pequeña chatarra usurera?- dijo este

-Quizás créditos por información fresca sobre Firebird

Megatron puso toda su atención , y dijo:

-Primero la información, y cuando compruebe si es verdad, te daré tus créditos.

- He oído que se gana la vida, bailando y prestando su cuerpo por energon …

Swindle casi prefirió haber omitido la última parte cuando vio la furia asesina en los ópticos de Megatron.

- ¡Como te atreves a insultarla! ¿Estás seguro que es ella?

-No hay muchas féminas plateadas y rojas …

-¿Acaso comprobaste si realmente era ella?

-Emm … Pues no

Megatron le asestó varios disparos que Swindle pudo esquivar por milímetros, y mientras intentaba escapar a gatas de allí, Megatron le agarró por el cuello y dijo:

- Me acompañaras para ver si es verdad eso …

- Pero … mi señor …

Al cabo de unas horas terrestres, Megatron y Swindle se presentaron en ese garito de mala muerte donde el Combaticon había oído la conversación, y aunque este intentó escabullirse varias veces no logró escapar de la vigilancia de su líder que impacientemente esperaba el show de esa femme plateada y roja. El resto de visitantes se había retirado cuando le habían visto entrar, sabían por experiencia que cuando entraba un Decepticon, solía haber problemas, y habiendo entrado su líder supremo, las cosas podrían ponerse muy feas.

El show empezó y una fémina plateada y roja salió al escenario, moviéndose sensualmente aunque dándoles la espalda. Megatron tuvo que admitir que el color era idéntico al de su pequeña sparkling, aunque había algo que le decía que esa no era Firebird.

La femme se giró y Megatron vio confirmada su sospecha, que Swindle no había comprobado la información. En realidad esa fémina no era más que una simple droide de placer, una máquina muy simple e inferior a ellos, creada sólo para satisfacer los más primarios instintos. Megatron hacía años que había superado eso, consideraba una degradación utilizar esas máquinas tan simples para obtener placer, aunque permitía a sus Decepticons utilizarlas para que, como decían los humanos, se desahogaran.

No obstante aún tenía una duda. ¿De donde habrían sacado la idea para esa combinación de colores?

- Swindle, haz algo útil y busca al amo de este pestilente antro

- Si , señor.

Al cabo de un rato, este volvió con el amo del local, el mecanoide que había ofrecido trabajo en primer lugar a Firebird. Este te arrodilló ante Megatron y dijo:

-Mi Lord …

-¡ Ahórrate los formalismos, gusano! ¡Contéstame a la pregunta que te haré!

-Si, Lord …

- ¿De donde sacaste la idea, para pintar con esos colores a esa droide de placer?

-De una fémina que vino hace un tiempo por aquí, le- le ofrecí trabajo, como atracción para los clientes, pero ella …

-¿Ella que?

-Se negó, yo insistí y entonces ella se enfureció y me cortó el brazo con una espada.

Megatron sonrió, una fémina plateada y roja con una espada y que no había tolerado tal ofensa. ¡Esa sí que debía ser su pequeña!

-¿Y luego que paso?

-Un caza recompensas habló con ella y la convenció de que se uniera a él como socia.

-Has sido muy útil, gusano y por eso …

- ¿Perdona mi miserable vida, mi Lord?

-¡Ja! Nadie ofende a los protegidos de Megatron y vive para contarlo … pero como has sido útil te procuraré una muerte quizás dolorosa pero al menos rápida- dijo disparando su terrible cañón de fusión en la cabeza de ese sucio mecanoide. Su mirada se dirigió a la droide de placer que aún seguía con su programación y la destruyó.

- No voy a permitir tal insulto andante a Firebird.

Cuando volvió a la Némesis y después de darle una buena paliza a Swindle por hacerle perder el tiempo, aunque tuvo que admitir que al menos había obtenido información acerca de su pequeña, se dispuso a contactar con Lockdown. Megatron no solía recurrir a sus servicios, salvo en casos de fuerza mayor, y nunca para matar Autobots, pero tenía averiguar si era él quien había acogido a Firebird como aprendiz.

- ¡Lord Megatron! Me alegro que haya contactado conmigo. Siempre es un gusto tratar con mi mejor cliente.

- Ya tengo a un bufón para que me halague … Dime caza recompensas, por casualidad, ¿últimamente te has asociado con alguien?

- Ya veo que las noticias vuelan … Pues si, una femme preciosa y letal. La encontré en un antro de mala muerte, un mecanoide baboso quería desaprovechar su talento utilizándola de droide de placer, pero hubiera sido un autentico desperdicio …

Mientras Lockdown hablaba, Firebird escuchaba la conversación. Su chispa había brincado de alegría al oír esa voz ronca y familiar, no obstante, el exilio no le permitía contactar directamente con nadie de su familia ni amigos, ni Decepticon ni Autobot. Unas lágrimas de energon se deslizaron por su faz, estaba tan cerca de su padre, y a la vez tan lejos …

- Lockdown …- escucho decir a su padre- quiero que tu socia mate al gobernador del planeta Tlakakan que puse, es un inútil. Quiero que me haga llegar su cabeza, tal y como ella sabe hacerlo

Lockdown supo que Megatron sospechaba que su sparkling adoptada estaba con él, y dijo:

-Le transmitiré su encargo.

-Que te quede claro, caza-recompensas, la recompensa será sólo para ella.

-Si, señor. No lo dude.

Megatron cortó la comunicación y Firebird salió de su escondite.

-Vaya, ¿estabas escuchando?

-Si, iré a cumplir la misión.

- Ya lo imaginaba.

-Dime, ¿me harías un favor?

- Por supuesto.

-¿Le llevaras tu el paquete?

Lockdown asintió y ella recogió las armas y se fue. Su misión en el planeta Tlakakan fue rápida y fácil, en menos de cinco cylos ya tenía la cabeza de su presa en la mano. Cuando volvió a la nave, puso la cabeza en un envase conservante de muestras y este dentro de una caja espléndidamente decorada, con un mensaje dentro grabado en una tableta.


	40. Chapter 40

**Cáp.39 .Tapadera**

Lockdown se desplazó a la Tierra después de solicitar audiencia con Megatron y después de que este le diera ciertas instrucciones respeto a no mencionar nada de su socia delante del Comandante Aéreo. Cuando llego, Starscream fue a recibirle.

-¿ Que quieres, caza - recompensas?

- Tengo un paquete para Megatron.

-¿Qué clase de paquete?

- La cabeza de un encargo que me hizo.

- Pues menudo sitio para llevar una cabeza orgánica. Déjame que la revise bien …

- ¡Ni hablar! Megatron me dio ordenes estrictas de que sólo le fuera entregada a él-dijo apartando el paquetes de Starscream

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Y quien ha sido el afortunado de recibir la justicia de Megatron?- dijo irónicamente

-El gobernador de Tlakakan

-Aja.

Starscream se quedó mirando la caja, le recordaba algo pero no sabía que, se encogió de hombros y se fue.

Megatron esperaba, sentado en su trono, a Lockdown, este le dejo la caja a sus pies y se retiró unos pasos. Megatron cogió la caja, y sus ópticos brillaron.

-¡Sabia que era ella!-pensó y dijo en voz alta- Buen trabajo caza-recompensas, como siempre. Soundwave procede a ingresarle en su cuenta una generosa cantidad de créditos.

Megatron sabía que Starscream debía estar espiando, y evitó mencionar a Firebird. La sonda psíquica era efectiva hasta cierto punto porque cualquier mención a un hecho o ser que se le hubiera hecho olvidar a un sujeto, podría reactivar su recuerdo.

-Gracias, mi Lord.

Starscream, que efectivamente estaba espiando, se quedó sorprendido de que Megatron no mencionara la caja decorada, de una manera muy similar a lo que hacían los humanos, Lockdown no había estado nunca en la Tierra, ¿a que venía eso?

Ya en sus dependencias, Megatron cerró la puerta y se dispuso a leer el mensaje de su querida sparkling, como sospechaba resultaba ser una afectuosa carta donde ella le indicaba que estaba muy bien, que esperaba haber satisfecho sus expectativas y que estuviera orgulloso de ella y se despedía de él con un afectuoso " te quiero, papá".Megatron apretó la carta contra su pecho y musitó en voz baja.

-Yo también pequeña. Ojala pudiera decirte eso a la cara, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Un golpeteo en la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos y preguntó:

- ¡¿Quién es?

-Soy Starscream, mi Lord.

Megatron ocultó cuidadosamente la carta y le dejo entrar.

- ¿Qué quieres, bufón?

- Me ha dejado intrigado la caja con que Lockdown ha traído la cabeza de ese inútil. No es habitual

-Pues no hay ningún misterio, estúpido. Cuando llegó a la Tierra, Lockdown descubrió una minúscula fuga en el envase, así que aterrizó su nave y metió el envase con la cabeza en ese envase humano. Por cierto, la cabeza ya está en su lugar y la cajita repugnante esa en el horno de residuos. Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de ti.

-¿ Y por que le ha encargado a ese caza- recompensas matar a ese inútil?

- Oh, para que el "príncipe de los cielos" no se tuviera que molestar …- dijo irónicamente Megatron

-¡Ja! , seguro que es porque me consideras un inútil, ¿verdad?

-Exacto.

Starscream observó que Megatron parecía no querer alejarse de su escritorio. ¿Qué debía estar ocultando? Tenía que averiguarlo, pero la mirada inquisitiva de Starscream no pasó desapercibida a Megatron, que adivinó que ese traicionero sospechaba algo y dijo:

-Vete ya , Starscream, no tengo porque darte explicaciones sobre mis decisiones.

Starscream se marchó y Megatron llamó a Soundwave por intercomunicador y dijo:

- Ven aquí , Soundwave.

Cuando este llego, le dijo:

- Hay que hacerle otro lavado de procesador a Starscream. Me temo que la caja decorada que trajo Lockdown, debe haber revivido algún recuerdo a ese bufón.

-Si , señor. Pero cuando ella vuelva, ¿Qué haremos?

- Tienes razón. Sólo nos queda una alternativa, tenemos que introducirle un recuerdo falso a Starscream. Busca entre los archivos cualquier baja Autobot de alguna femme de color rojizo, haremos creer a Starscream que antes de la guerra me aparee con ella, y de esa unión salió Firebird. La haremos pasar oficialmente por una creación mía y que olvide también a los creadores auténticos de Firebird. Cuando tengas a Stacsream con la sonda psíquica lo comunicaré todos los Decepticons, y creo que será mejor que se lo comunique a Prime.

- ¿A Prime? ¿Y por que?

-Para que advierta a sus Autotontos de que no se les escape nada delante de ese bufón referente a Firebird. Hay que tenerlo todo previsto … todos los cabos atados …

- ¿Y a ella?

-Le enviaremos un mensaje a Lockdown, cuando falte unos meses terrestres para que se cumplan los diez años, para que le explique a Firebird el plan.

-Si, señor.

-Procede pues.

Soundwave asintió y se retiró. Por el camino, Rumble y Frenzy salieron del compartimiento pectoral de Soundwave y tras asegurarse de que cierto seeker no rondara por ahí, dijeron:

-Vaya … el jefe es tan listo como fuerte- dijo Rumble

-Sí, nadie lo diría- dijo Frenzy

- Megatron no ha llegado donde esta por su fuerza. Llegó y conserva su puesto como líder porque combina el equilibrio perfecto entre inteligencia y fuerza. Yo lo respeto como líder por eso y Prime lo respeta como enemigo por lo mismo. Ahora vamos a por ese bufón …


	41. Chapter 41

**Nota de la autora: Aqui vemos un salto en el tiempo, bastante grande, y los hechos que van a seguir a continuación parten de la película de 1984, así que si no la habeís visto o no habeís leido nada acerca de ella, puede que os comais más de un spoiler. Aprovecho para reiterar que todos los personajes de Transformers, excepto la protagonista, pertenecen a Hasbro y yo no saco ningún beneficio economico con este fic  
**

**Cáp.40. Una nueva amenaza**

**Nueve años después:**

El exilio de Firebird estaba a punto de finalizar y ella estaba contando los días ansiosamente para volver a la Tierra. Su lejanía actual, impidió que le llegaran tanto a sus oídos como a los de Lockdown la noticia de la terrible batalla en ciudad Autobot y la última batalla entre Megatron y Optimus Prime, que había acabado con la vida de Optimus Prime, y con la transformación de Megatron en Galvatron por parte de Unicron.

Firebird estaba sola en una misión, Lockdown le había comprado, como una especie de regalo de graduación, una pequeña nave para que ella pudiera gestionar e ir sin él a sus propias misiones, mientras que Lockdown estaba en otra que implicaba cybertronianos, las tenía que asumir él siempre por las negativas de Firebird de cazar a los de su propia especie, y el nombre de sus presas eran Galvatron, Cyclonus y Scourge.

Lockdown andaba despacio con su arma preparada, había oído que dos de sus presas Cyclonus y Scourge y sus secuaces los Sweeps andaban por ese planeta, aunque ese era un planeta peligroso para los mecanoides, ya que había unos seres gigantes que se alimentaban de metal.

Cyclonus y Scourge hacía rato que se habían dado cuenta de que les seguían, y prepararon una emboscada junto con los Sweeps. Lockdown pudo esquivar los primeros disparos de los Sweeps, pero no los que le propinaron Scourge y Cyclonus que lo dejaron malherido.

-Vaya ,vaya ¿que tenemos aquí?- dijo Scourge acercándose a su presa

-Un atrevido caza- recompensas que no sabe a quien se enfrenta- dijo Cyclonus con una sonrisa sádica.

-¿ Lo rematamos aquí mismo?- dijeron los Sweeps

Mientras sus enemigos discutían sobre su fatal destino, Lockdown, había apretado secretamente el botón de un dispositivo que avisaría a su fiel discípula, Firebird

-Al menos-pensó- podrá recoger mis restos

Firebird vio enseguida la señal de alarma en su nave y dijo:

-¡Lockdown! Aguanta, por favor, voy a salvarte

Firebird puso su pequeña nave al límite y se dirigió al planeta de donde procedía la señal de Lockdown

Este aún estaba a merced de sus captores, los cuales aun estaban discutiendo sobre su fatal destino

-¡No!- dijo Cyclonus- vamos a alimentar a los animalitos que hay por aquí con sus restos

-Buena idea, dejémoslo aquí moribundo, además a esos adorables bichos les gusta más el metal bien cubierto de energón- dijo Scourge con una risa malvada- Vamonos. Que sirva él de alimento a estos bichos, no nosotros.

-Así se habla

Scourge y Cyclonus se convirtieron en naves, y se fueron seguidos por los Sweeps. A Lockdown le pareció ver una oscura sombra de ojos malvados y sonrisa sádica, que parecía disfrutar con su desgracia. Los matorrales se movieron y una enorme bestia apareció, sus dientes estaban preparados para triturar cualquier metal y su piel era una coraza inmune a cualquier arma.

El olor a energón derramado lo había atraído como la sangre atrae a los tiburones, pesadamente se acercó la bestia a Lockdown, este intento arrastrase para huir pero el animal le puso la pata encima y le mordió la pierna.

Lockdown aulló de dolor e intento defenderse golpeando el hocico del animal, este ni se inmutaba y seguía masticando la pierna de Lockdown. Lockdown estaba ya a punto del colapso, pero entonces vio una figura que se interponía y que hacia retroceder a la bestia con una gran bola de fuego

-Ya soy uno con la Matriz-pensó Lockdown- y acabó de ver a uno de los trece Primes.

Pero la figura se inclinó hacia él, y una dulce voz conocida dijo:

-¡Lockdown!, Oh, Primus, ¡¿Qué te han hecho?

-Fire… ¿Firebird? Eres tu?

- Aguanta, te llevaré a Paradron, el planeta de los médicos.

Firebird cargó con Lockdown y lo llevó a su gran nave, allí lo dejo en su cama de recarga, y le practico los primeros auxilios que había aprendido de Hook.

Pero alguien más había sido testigo del temible poder de Firebird, el espíritu de Unicron, el portador del caos. Aunque este había perdido su terrible forma física, su espíritu lleno de maldad y rencor había prevalecido.

- ¿Una descendiente de los Trece?- pensó este al ver a Firebird- Debo averiguarlo.

El espíritu de Unicron siguió a Firebird hasta la nave, y la observó. Firebird consiguió al fin controlar la perdida de energon de Lockdown, después puso rumbo automáticamente a Paradron y se tumbó en sus antiguas dependencias a descansar.

Firebird soñaba, estaba en un campo florido de la Tierra, de pronto el cielo se oscureció y la hierba antes verde apareció quemada bajo sus pies. Ella miró aterrorizada y vio una enorme sombra que se acercaba a ella, un mech enorme de ojos crueles la agarró, ella luchaba inútilmente para escapar de esa poderosa garra.

-¡No te resistas a Unicron, descendiente de Primus!

Unicron se la acercó y dijo:

- Mm, no sois comunes las hembras entre las creaciones de Primus … Se te ve tan apetitosa, con gusto te devoraría entera …

Firebird temblaba de puro miedo

- … aunque habiendo perdido mi cuerpo físico, quizás deba darte un uso más adecuado …- dijo con una sonrisa que dejo al descubierto los terribles dientes.

Firebird estaba al borde del colapso, ¿Qué destino podía ser peor que acabar devorada por Unicron, el destructor?

- Si … las hembras sois las únicas que podéis engendrar una nueva chispa, y eso es lo que harás, engendrarás mi nuevo cuerpo físico, a través de mis heraldos ... Será una bonita ironía, una descendiente de Primus creando el nuevo cuerpo de su contrario, Unicron- dijo con una risotada

- Mi padre te detendrá

Unicron se echo a reír, y dijo:

- ¿Megatron?

-¡Sí! Él se enfrentara a ti.

-Pobre ignorante. Megatron ya no es tal … lo rescaté moribundo y lo convertí en mi heraldo … ¡Galvatron!

-¡Mientes! ¡Maldito monstruo!

-¡Ja, ja! Tu misma lo comprobaras. Nos volveremos a encontrar, descendiente de Primus.

Firebird despertó en la cama de recarga, la nave emitió una alarma para avisar que habían llegado a destino.


	42. Chapter 42

**Cáp.41 Una aterradora verdad.**

Firebird dejo a Lockdown al cuidado de los médicos de Paradron. Antes de irse, Firebird le prometió

- Por muy Decepticons que sean, pagarán por lo que han hecho

-¡No seas loca! ¡Te destrozarán … o algo peor!

-No te preocupes por mi- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Firebird cogió la nave y se dirigió a ver a sus vieja familia, su exilio había terminado, tenía que averiguar si ese monstruo, Unicron, le había dicho la verdad y tenía que encontrar a esos dos crueles Decepticon Cyclonus y Scourge y vengar a Lockdown

Cuando llegó a su destino, fue directamente al cuartel Decepticon, ahí estaba vigilando Laserbeak, ella le dijo:

- ¡Laserbeak! ¡Que alegría verte!

Este bajo hacia Firebird y se poso en su brazo, restregando suavemente su cabeza con la de ella en señal de afecto.

- ¿Dónde están todos, Laserbeak?

Este grazno y tomó el vuelo para ir a avisar a Soundwave.

¡¿- Firebird ha vuelto?- dijo este al enterarse

Soundwave estaba entre alegre y preocupado. Si fuese Megatron quien estuviese liderando a los Decepticons no habría problema, sería un día de alegría, pero siendo ese lunático de Galvatron … ¿Aun siendo en parte Megatron, reconocería a Firebird? Más valía que la pusiese en guardia, Soundwave salió al exterior, Firebird se le tiró encima para saludarlo y le abrazo con tanta fuerza que casi lo abolló.

- Cuanto me alegro de verte.

- Y yo, querida. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a veros. Y a preguntar por un par de Decepticons que merecen una buena paliza por casi matar a Lockdown.

Soundwave se quedó callado.

- Se llaman Cyclonus y Scourge. ¿Los conoces?

- Si. Pero han cambiado mucho las cosas desde que te fuiste, querida, y me temo que seré yo quien te tenga que dar explicaciones … y mucho me temo que te dolerán. Ven conmigo.

Soundwave la llevo adentro y le explico todo, desde el ataque a ciudad Autobot hasta la destrucción del cuerpo de Unicron. Firebird estuvo al borde del llanto en varias ocasiones.

-Así que es verdad … Megatron ya no es tal …

- Lo … siento

-Debo ver a Galvatron

-¡No! No sabemos como reaccionara, ni siquiera sé si te reconocerá. Escucha, déjame que hable con él, al menos que este preparado

-De acuerdo. Dale esto- dijo dándole el símbolo Decepticon que le había entregado Megatron.- Por favor, Soundwave … haz que me escuche

-Bien, vete con los Autobots. Seguro que te acogerán. Cuando haya hablado con Galvatron y este mentalmente preparado, mandaré a Laserbeak por ti. Ahora vete, por favor, antes de que vuelvan.

En ese momento salieron Frenzy y Rumble del compartimiento pectoral de Soundwave, Firebird los abrazó cariñosamente. Siempre habían sido para ella como unos hermanos, más unidos a ella incluso que los seekers. Ellos habían jugado con ella, la habían cuidado y protegido cuando era una sparkling y la querían como si fuese su hermanita pequeña.

- No te vayas, Firebird... Acabas de llegar- dijo Rumble.

-Eso, no te preocupes. Quédate y te protegeremos de todos, incluso de Galvatron

-Ni hablar- dijo Soundwave tajante- Sabéis de sobra los cambios de humor que tiene Galvatron, tanto podría reconocerla como dispararla al confundirla con una Autobot. Por favor, Firebird, hazme caso …

-Lo haré. Nos veremos pronto Soundwave

Laserbeak graznó, avisando de que Galvatron, Scourge y Cyclonus habían vuelto.

- Primus, ya están aquí. ¡Corre! - dijo levantando una tapa del suelo- ¡Huye! ¡Este pasadizo te llevará a la cripta y de ahí al exterior! ¡Ravage, ve con ella, guíala!

Firebird y Ravage se dejaron caer en el agujero y desaparecieron de la vista, Soundwave arregló todo un poco, se guardó el emblema y salió a recibir a Galvatron.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?- dijo este cuando bajo de su nave

- Nada.

Galvatron entró con Cyclonus y Scourge. De pronto el fino olfato de Scourge detectó el olor de Firebird, cuando pasaron al lado de las dependencias de Soundwave.

-Espere, señor. Aquí ha habido alguien, concretamente una femme.

-Aja, ¿así que has estado divirtiéndote, eh, viejo bribón.?- dijo Cyclonus en tono jocoso- Este las mata callando

Galvatron no dijo nada, sólo miraba severamente a Soundwave

- Mi señor, todo tiene una explicación, pero es más conveniente dársela en privado, dado que esa femme tenía una estrecha relación con usted.

Cyclonus y Scoruge se miraron asombrados al igual que Galvatron. ¡Él no recordaba a ninguna femme que tuviera relación con él!, ¿ A quien demonios se refería?

-De acuerdo-dijo este- ¡Pero quiero una explicación convincente e inmediata!

Mientras tanto, Firebird recorría silenciosamente y con respeto la cripta. De vez en cuando pasaba la mano por alguna de las estatuas, recordando aquellos que una vez había querido. Una de las tumbas le llamó la atención no había nada allí, excepto el resto de unos pies, y ponía el nombre del difunto

-¡STARSCREAM!- dijo ella- Maldito seas, todo lo que me pasó, todo lo que le ha pasado a Megatron. ¡ES POR TU CULPA! ¡Espero que estés oxidándote en el infierno !

Firebird se alejó siguiendo a Ravage y no vio que el fantasma de Starscream la observaba, con una mezcla de rabia y deseo.

-¡Me vengare de ti, preciosa!-musitó este- ¡Ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver! Y esta vez … ¡serás MIA!


	43. Chapter 43

**Cáp.42. Pretendientes**

Firebird salió fácilmente de la cripta con la ayuda de Ravage y se dirigió a la base Autobot. En ese momento, Bumblebee estaba de guardia y casi le dio un colapso cuando la vio llegar.

- ¡Es ella, es ella!- pensó- ¡Ha vuelto!

Bumblebee iba a decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ella corrió hacia él, le abrazó fuertemente y le besó en la mejilla, diciendo:

-¡ Que alegría ver a alguien conocido!

Bumblebee estaba en el séptimo cielo, pero no sabía como reaccionar

-Maldita sea, siempre me pasa lo mismo … con ella …-pensó y dijo- H-hola, yo también estoy muy contento de verte.

- ¿Donde están los otros? Quiero hablar con vuestro nuevo líder Rodimus Prime.

- Ah. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Soundwave me lo contó todo …- dijo ella en tono triste

- Claro.

Bumblebee y ella entraron en la base, mientras Bumblebee se maldecía a sí mismo

-¡Parezco estúpido!

Algunos de los Autobots observaban a Firebird y se la comían con la mirada, pero bastaba una mirada fiera de ella para que se lo pensaran dos veces antes de abordarla. Sin embargo, no todos captaron el mensaje.

-Hola muñeca- dijo Slag- ¿Te acuerdas de mi?

- Por desgracia, si. Formas parte de uno de los subgrupos de Autobots más estúpidos que existen, los Dinobots

-¿Estúpidos?- dijo este ofendido- No sabes con quien te has metido, femme, vas a saber lo que es el calor …

Slag se transformó en su forma de dinosaurio, y Bumblebee tembló. Los dos usaban el fuego como arma y la cosa se podría poner muy fea.

- Slag, ¡quedarse quieto!- dijo una voz autoritaria.- Ella ser más poderosa que tú.

-¡Grimlock!- dijo Bumblebee alegremente

Slag miró a regañadientes a su líder, y dijo:

- Pero Grimlock, ella nos ha insultado…

- Pero nada … Dinobots dejarla en paz.

Bumblebee miró con agradecimiento al líder Dinobot, pero no le paso desapercibida la mirada de adoración que le dedico este a Firebird.

- ¿Firebird, querer que Grimlock la acompañe a ver a Rodimus?

Firebird cambió la expresión agresiva, y dijo amablemente

-No gracias, Grimlock, ya me acompaña Bumblebee. Y por favor, disculpa mi insulto a los Dinobots, me sobrepasé.

-Grimlock, aceptar disculpas de Firebird

Bumblebee y ella siguieron adelante, ella le dijo:

-Estas muy callado… Sabes me ha alegrado mucho verte… Te eché de menos … Eres el único Autobot que me caía bien y me respetaba, a parte de Optimus Prime …

Bumblee se quedó helado.¿Ella le había echado de menos? Y dijo:

-Yo … yo también te he echado mucho de menos … No sabes cuanto …

Bumblebee habían llegado a la sala de reuniones, llamó a puerta y Rodimus dijo:

-Adelante …

Él y Firebird entraron y Rodimus también quedó paralizado, había quedado prendado de ella cuando sólo era Hot Rod, pero cuando ella se fue al exilio ese enamoramiento había quedado oculto.

-Bienvenida… - dijo este

-Así que tú eres el nuevo líder Autobot…- dijo ella con desdén mientras le observaba.

Pese a tener buena presencia, Firebird no encontraba que podía haber visto la Matriz en ese para otorgarle su poder. No pudo evitar compararlo con su amor platónico Optimus Prime y obviamente Rodimus salió perdiendo.

Rodimus estaba embelesado con ella, la contemplaba como si se le hubiese aparecido uno de los Trece delante suyo, y esa mirada no pasó desapercibida a nadie, especialmente a Bumblebee y Arcee

Rodimus y Firebird se sentaron y hablaron largo y tendido, mientras un cúmulo de sensaciones invadieron los presentes en esa sala

Bumblebee notó una punzada extraña en su chispa que no supo reconocer, en realidad eran celos y temor. El temor que había manifestado años atrás a su líder Optimus Prime, de que ella se enamorara de otro, de otro que sin duda sería mejor que él … Bumblebee deseaba con toda su chispa ser capaz de confesarle de una vez sus sentimientos hacia ella, y sabía que su chispa no tendría paz hasta que lo hiciera.

Esa misma sensación tenia Arcee, ella estaba secretamente enamorada de Hot Rod, ahora Rodimus. Hasta ahora, él siempre había tenido ópticos para ella, igual que Springer… pero parecía que Firebird lo había embrujado.

Rodimus, por su parte, sentía unas ganas enormes de abrazar a Firebird, acercar su cara a la suya y besarla con pasión para demostrarle su amor. Deseaba decirle que si se quedaba con él, él la protegeria, la amaria con todo su chispa… hasta que fueran los dos uno con la Matriz, e impulsivamente la beso.

Bumblebee y Arcee salieron dolidos de la sala tan rápidamente que no les dio tiempo de oír, la sonora bofetada que le propino Firebird a Rodimus.

Bumblebee en su camino al exterior para despejarse se topó de bruces con Grimlock

- ¡Bumblebee, tener que mirar por donde va!- gruño este, no obstante Grimlock adivinó de inmediato el problema de Bumblebee y preguntó- ¿Estar así por Firebird?

-Ehhh …. s i

- ¿Cuál ser problema? ¿Ella gustarte a ti, no? ¿Por que entonces no declararte?

-No es tan fácil…

-Si ser fácil. Sólo decirle: ¡Yo amarte Firebird!

- No dudo de que yo la quiero, estoy enamorado de ella, desde la primera vez que la vi… sólo que no estoy seguro de si ella siente el mismo tipo de amor por mi…

-Grimlock, no entender

- Sé que ella me quiere, pero no se si es sólo como un amigo, no estoy seguro de que ella me quiera para ser su sparkmate. Además Rodimus también está enamorado de ella … ya la ha besado y todo … ¡Oh, Primus, ahora si que la he perdido! ¡Yo no puedo compararme a Rodimus! ¡Seguro que ella le elegirá a él!

- Ahora entender, si ser gran problema, pero ¿tu no saber seguro si a ella gustarle Rodimus, no? , Creer que tu deber decirle que tu estar enamorado de ella, a ellas gustarles los valientes … A Grimlock también gustarle Firebird, pero saber que a ella no gustarle Grimlock… -dijo este apenado y convirtiendose en dinosaurio.

-Bueno, al menos estoy seguro, de que desde que te interpusiste entre ella y Slag, le caes mejor.- dijo Bumblebee.- Creo que tienes razón, quizas deba dejar de pensarmelo y ser más impulsivo… como tú. Gracias, viejo amigo

-De nada. Grimlock tener que irse, tocarle guardia.

Bumblebee fue a buscar a Firebird decidido a declararle su amor, la encontró contemplando las estrellas sentada en un banco, y le dijo:

-Hola, Firebird. ¿Qué tal estás?

Ella no le contestó y él se sentó a su lado, sin tan siquiera rozarla pero ella se acercó a él y le dijo:

-Por favor, necesito compañía … estoy tan sola … los Decepticons están gobernados por Galvatron, que vete a saber si algún día me reconocerá, mi maestro Lockdown esta gravemente herido en Paradron … vosotros os habéis quedado sin el mayor líder Autobot que ha existido Optimus Prime …

-Bueno, tenemos a Rodimus …

-¡Ni por asomo se puede comparar a él! Además es un fanfarrón, me besó sin permiso … No sé a quien me recuerda …

Bumblebee sonrió para sus adentros, pero se repuso y dijo:

-Yo venia a decirte algo … importante … al menos muy importante para mi … Pero quizás no sea el momento …

- ¿Y por que no?

- Es que … En fin yo quería decirte que …

Bumblebee miraba directamente a Firebird a los ojos y cuando iba a terminar la frase un graznido los interrumpió.

-¡Laserbeak!- dijo Firebird- ¿Soundwave, ha logrado convencer a Galvatron para que me acceda a verme?

Laserbeak movió la cabeza como respuesta y se alejó volando como diciendo:

-¡Si, sígueme!

Firebird levantó el vuelo, sin darle tiempo a Bumblebee de terminar la frase ni siquiera de reaccionar para detenerla y decirle que era una locura tratar con ese lunático de Galvatron.


	44. Chapter 44

**Cáp.42. Reencuentros **

Mientras Firebird tenia que lidiar con sus numerosos pretendientes, Soundwave se había presentado en la sala de audiencias a dar explicaciones a Galvatron. Este fue directo al grano.

- Lord Galvatron, ¿le dice algo el nombre de Firebird?

Galvatron se quedo aturdido. Le sonaba ese nombre, mucho de hecho, pero no conseguía relacionarlo con nada ni con nadie y negó con la cabeza.

- Seré breve, mi señor. Firebird es el nombre de una femme que adoptó usted cuando era Megatron. La cuidó y crió como si la hubiera creado usted mismo.

- ¿Si es así, por que razón no se quedó con nosotros?

- Todo fue culpa de Starscream

Soundwave le explicó toda la historia y terminó enseñándole el emblema que le había dado ella. Galvatron empezó a recuperar, de su enloquecida mente, recuerdos de la que había considerado su pequeña sparkling.

Soundwave dijo:

-Acompáñeme, mi señor.

Este le condujo a la sala de archivos y le enseño archivos, que había ocultado para que Starscream no los encontrara, donde habían imágenes de Firebird.

-Mi pequeña …

Galvatron paso la mano por la pantalla. ¡Si, esa era su pequeña sparkling! ¡Era ella! Oh, como deseaba volver a verla …

-¿ Donde está?

-En Cybertron. Mandaré a Laserbeak a por ella, si desea verla.

-Pues claro que quiero verla …

Soundwave mandó a Laserbeak a por Firebird y al cabo de un rato ella volaba rápidamente hacia la base Decepticon. De pronto, Galvatron notó un intenso dolor en su procesador y oyó esa voz, esa siniestra voz que una vez lo rescató de la oscuridad de la muerte, sólo para llevarlo a otra.

- ¿Sorprendido de oírme de nuevo, Galvatron? ¡Soy un Dios! ¡Mi espíritu es inmortal! Tengo una importante misión para ti …

-¡Déjame en paz!

- ¡Escucha! - dijo Unicron provocando un dolor aún más fuerte - ¡Esa femme que va a venir …

-¿Firebird?

-Si, ella … es una descendiente directa de los primeros Primes. Ella debe ser quien engendre mi nuevo cuerpo, aunque claro para eso, debo utilizarte a ti … ¡al más poderoso de mis heraldos!

-¡NO! ¡JAMÁS!

- ¡ES UNA ORDEN! Sigues siendo mi esclavo …

-¡NO! ¡NO DEJARE QUE LO HAGAS! ¡NO ME UTILIZARAS DE ESA MANERA! ¡ME ASEGURARÉ DE ESO! ¡SOUNDWAVE!

-¿Qué pasa mi señor?- dijo este al entrar

- Átame …

-¿Disculpe?

- ¡QUE ME ATES! UNICRON DESEA A FIREBIRD. ESTA INTENTANDO OBLIGARME A … No lo voy a consentir. Quiero verla de nuevo, Soundwave… quiero verla … aunque sea una única vez … pero si Unicron logra doblegar mi voluntad, no creo que pueda responder de mis actos.

-Entiendo, señor. Así lo haré.

Soundwave, Frenzy y Rumble ataron a Galvatron en su trono con fuertes cadenas de energon de modo que le era imposible desatarse e incluso transformarse.

-Buen trabajo, Soundwave… Ve a esperarla… Y vigila a Cyclonus y Scourge… puede que intente utilizarlos…

Soundwave asintió y salió. No dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, Galvatron estaba loco si pero ¿y si tenia razón?. De pronto recordó esas voces que habían hablado a Firebird hace años, y si el mal del que la habían advertido era el mismissimo Unicron?

Mientras tanto Cyclonus y Scourge estaban hablando tranquilamente cuando llegaron Laserbeak y Firebird, ellos se la comieron con la mirada.

- ¿Dónde está, Galvatron?- dijo ella

-En la sala de audiencias, preciosidad- dijo Cyclonus- ¿Y tú, de donde has salido?

- No es tu incumbencia. Vengo a verle a él.

- ¡Es ella!- dijo Scourge- la que vino y se encontró con Soundwave. Reconozco su olor. Este dulce olor …- dijo en tono lujurioso

-¿Quienes sois?

Cyclonus se acercó a ella y rodeándola con un brazo, dijo:

-Soy Cyclonus y él es Scourge, dulzura … ¿Y tu?

¿Cyclonus y Scourge? Se preguntó ella y de pronto cayo en la cuenta. ¡Esos dos eran quienes casi habían matado a Lockdown!

- ¡Quitame tus sucias manos de encima, asesino!- dijo ella dandole un puñetazo- Vosotros dos … ¡Prometí a mi maestro, que os haría pagar por lo que le hicisteis!

- ¿Maestro?- dijeron los dos.

-Lockdown, es mi maestro. ¡Preparaos!

Firebird les atacó fieramente con su espada, aunque ellos pudieron esquivarla y reducirla fácilmente entre los dos.

Cyclonus la sujetaba fuertemente y dijo mientras le besaba el cuello:

- ¡No te resistas fierecilla!

- Exacto, no vamos a hacerte daño … - añadió Scourge- Vamos a ser tus maestros también … aunque en otra asignatura

- ¡Soltadme!

Un espiritu oscuro observaba la escena con profunda satisfacción, Starscream. ¡Al fin esa maldita femme, iba a recibir lo que se merecía! Sólo lamentaba no ser él que lo hubiese logrado antes, aunque había una manera de disfrutarlo más profundamente que sólo mirándoselo . Sin pensarlo poseyó a la velocidad del rayo a Cyclonus. Firebird seguía luchando contra sus oponentes , de pronto oyó cerca de sus sensores auditivos la voz de Starscream en boca de Cyclonus

-Nos volvemos a encontrar… y esta vez, ¡no tienes escapatoria! ¡Por fin eres mía, Firebird! Voy a disfrutar esto…

Firebird tembló. ¡Oh no, él otra vez no! Su temperatura empezó a elevarse exponencialmente y liberó energía, creando una potente ola expansiva que tiró unos metros para atrás a Cyclonus y Scourge y los dejó chamuscados.

Por efecto de la onda expansiva, el fantasma de Starscream salió del cuerpo de Cyclonus a pesar suyo y se alejó.

- Ya habrá otra ocasión … -pensó

Soundwave había salido corriendo alertado por la explosión y se encontró a Cyclonus y Scourge en el suelo chamuscados y confusos. ¿Qué había sido eso?. Firebird saltó por encima de ellos, les miró despectivamente y se fue a la sala de audiencias sin mirar atrás.

Firebird llamó a la puerta y al no recibir respuesta entró timidamente, y observó. En un trono y atado con cadenas había un mech, este le recordaba mucho a Megatron, pero a la vez era distinto y parecía estar fuera de línea temporalmente, se acercó tímida y sigilosamente y susurró:

- ¿Galvatron?

Este abrió los opticos y la miró.

- ¿Firebird? ¿Eres tu?

- Si, soy yo. Ya he vuelto … papa.- dijo ella abrazándolo- ¿Quien te ha hecho esto? ¿Por qué estás atado? Deja que te libere …

En ese momento, Galvatron escuchó en su mente.

- SÍ. Deja que te libere y abalánzate sobre ella, hazla tuya … Mírala, ¿no es una belleza? ¿No te tienta?- susurró Unicron.

-¡NO! Firebird ¡No me toques! Esto es necesario. Debo protegerte de él.

- ¿De quien?

-¡De Unicron! ¡Él te quiere utilizar para su perverso plan, pero no se lo voy a consentir!

- Yo sé que tu voluntad es más fuerte que la suya, y que eres incapaz de hacerme daño- dijo ella convencida y sin pensárselo le quitó las cadenas a Galvatron y lo desató. Los dos se que quedaron mirando.

-Papa… - dijo ella con voz inocente, se abrazo a él y dijo- Te eché tanto de menos.

Galvatron estaba confuso y con un terrible dolor en el procesador. El espiritu de Unicron seguía insistiendo en que debía forzarla, crear una protorma con ella para que él, volviera a tener un nuevo cuerpo, pero Galvatron simplemente no podía, no habría podido ni habiendo deseado cumplir la voluntad de ese Dios Oscuro. No podía porque en lo más profundo de su chispa, que aun era en parte de Megatron, conservaba ese amor paternal por esa pequeña tenía razón, su voluntad era superior a la de Unicron, él no sería esclavo de ese monstruo ni dejaría que su pequeña cayese en sus garras.

-Vete al infierno, Unicron-pensó Galvatron y devolvió el abrazo a Firebird.

- ¡PAGARAS POR ESTO! - dijo Unicron furioso.


	45. Chapter 45

**Cáp. 43. Pactando con el diablo.**

Starscream estaba furioso, furioso y frustrado. ¡Había estado tan cerca!.Pero no se rendiría, esa femme sería suya, aunque tuviera que poseer otra vez a uno de esos bobos de Cyclonus y Scourge.

- Serás mía, Firebird…

- ¿Eso crees?- dijo una voz oscura

Si Starscream hubiese estado vivo, probablemente se hubiese muerto del susto, dio un respingo e intento desvanecerse para salir de ahí, pero una garra fantasmal se lo impidió.

-¡Unicron!

- Exacto. No temas, por ahora, estamos del mismo bando, los dos queremos lo mismo …

- ¿Lo mismo?

El miedo de Starscream se convirtió en curiosidad.

- Tu quieres vengarte de Galvatron por matarte … y también de esa femme. Si, veo que siempre la has deseado … y odiado.

- Yo …

-No puedes ocultarme nada … no a mí. Yo quiero vengarme de Galvatron por desobedecer mis ordenes. ¡Se negó a forzar a esa femme para que ella crease mi nuevo cuerpo!

-¿A Firebird? ¿Y por que, mi dios, desea que sea precisamente Firebird la que cree su nuevo cuerpo?- dijo Starscream extrañado

-¡Porque es una descendiente directa de uno de los trece Primes!

-¡¿Ella es una descendiente de uno de los trece Primes?

De pronto Starscream lo vio claro, por eso Firebird tenía esos terribles poderes! Unicron sonrió, al final ese pequeño espíritu retorcido lo había entendido.

- ¿Y que podría hacer yo por usted?, Oh, Unicron, mi amo y señor …

- Ser mis ojos y mis oídos. Tu permanecerás en esta base, y me informaras de todos sus movimientos y planes, esperaremos el momento adecuado. Síguela, sé su sombra … E impide que cualquier otro le ponga las manos encima. De momento te daré suficientes poderes para poder cumplir con tu misión. Si cumples bien, te proporcionare un nuevo cuerpo

- Oh, mi señor, cumpliré con gusto con su misión … Y cuando tenga ese nuevo cuerpo, si usted …

-¡SILENCIO! Eso ya lo veremos, a su debido tiempo … En cuanto a Galvatron …

- Lo mejor sería que antes de matarlo … viera como nos salimos con la nuestra, que vea como poseemos a su más preciado tesoro.- dijo Starscream riendo cruelmente

Unicron sonrió satisfecho y dijo:

-Ahora ve , cumple con tu misión.

**Mientras tanto:**

Galvatron había pedido a Firebird que fuera a verle y le dijo:

- Mi pequeña … Mucho me temo que estamos en un buen apuro. Unicron buscara venganza

-Supongo, papá- dijo ella abrazándole- pero mientras sigamos unidos, no podrá con nosotros.

-Firebird, te he llamado porque tengo una misión para ti, una muy difícil y que sólo puedo confiar a alguien en quien puedo confiar ciegamente

-¿Cual, papa?

- Tienes que robarles a los Autobots, el único objeto al que teme Unicron, gracias al cual su cuerpo físico fue destruido, aunque desgraciadamente no su espíritu.

- ¿Y cual es?

- La Matriz de la Creación.

Firebird se sorprendió y dijo:

- No sé si podría cumplir esa misión, papa … Además, por lo que me contaron, usted se la quitó a Ultra Magnus.

-¡Pero fui incapaz de desplegar su poder! Yo creo que si tu podrás, al fin y al cabo eres medio Autobot.

-¿Sólo me quieres utilizar?- dijo ella sintiéndose herida

- Por supuesto que no, querida- dijo él levantándole la barbilla- pero sólo de esa manera seremos libres ambos. Todo será como antes …

Firebird tenía sus dudas, su padre no era el mismo, pero lo más seguro fuera que tuviera razón y la Matriz de la Creación era la única esperanza para ambos. Mientras tanto un invitado no deseado e invisible, observaba y escuchaba la escena.

- Lo haré, papa- dijo Firebird- Les robare la Matriz a los Autobots, para que nos libremos al fin de Unicron.

- Gracias, hija mía.

- Purgaría mis tanques de energon si aún pudiera del asco que me da tanto amor paterno-filial- musitaba Starscream.- Ahora debo informar a Unicron, de inmediato y volver junto a esa femme para controlarla.


	46. Chapter 46

**Cáp.44 Amor a tres bandas**

Firebird volvió a la base autobot. Bumblebee fue a recibirla feliz de verla.

- Me alegro de verte.

- Y yo- dijo ella- pero tu no te alegrarías tanto de verme si supieras lo que tengo que hacer-pensó

- ¿Como te fue con Galvatron? ¿Él te reconoció?

-Si, pero no es el mismo... Exactamente. Pero sé que en el fondo

.-Ya. En fin ya veras como todo se soluciona. ¿Por qué no descansas un rato?

Ella le sonrió y asintió.

Mientras Firebird descansaba, Bumblebee daba vueltas pensativo y se encontró con Arcee. Ella parecía haber derramado lágrimas

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¡Bumblebee? - ella se seco los ópticos- no es nada.

- Seguro que es algo.

- Si y es por culpa de esa Firebird!

-Ella no te ha hecho nada- dijo Bumblebee molesto

- ¡Si lo hizo! ¡Se ha entrometido entre yo y Rodimus.!

-¡Pero ella no hizo nada. ¡Es Rodimus el que esta enamorado!-dijo Bumblebee con tono herido.

-Así que tu también estas enamorado de ella… ¿Y ella te corresponde?

- No lo se. Antes de irse estuve a punto de declararme pero apareció Laserbeak y...

- No pudiste... Pues deberías volver a intentarlo...

- Tienes razón. Así lo haré

- Si, hazlo Bumblebee, eres mi única esperanza, si ella te elige a ti, Rodimus no tendrá ninguna opción con ella… y todo volverá a ser como antes- dijo cuando él se alejo

Por su parte Rodimus observaba, desde un balcón, a Firebird pasear por los patios y se la miraba embobado, Springer se le acercó por detrás , le dio un golpecito en la espalda y Rodimus pegó tal respingo que a punto estuvo de caer por el balcón,.

-¡Springer! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

-Perdona, jefe. Otra vez observándola, eh? Te has quedado bien prendado- como dicen los humanos

-Si. Es tan hermosa

- Pues chico, parece que tienes competencia…

-¿Como?

-¿Como no te diste cuenta? Bumblebee, ya hace tiempo que también está enamorado de ella.

-Bumblebee… Vaya, me sabe mal por él… pero eso no es decisión suya, sino de Firebird, será ella quien nos elija, pero yo luchare contra quien sea para que sea yo el elegido

-Pues ahí la tienes, ya puedes empezar-dijo Springer

Y cuando Rodimus se fue dijo

-Una vez ella te elija, yo tendré vía libre con Arcee

Al cabo de un rato, Firebird se encontró con Rodimus.

- Hola, ¿va todo bien?

-Si.

- Creo que te debo una disculpa. Me pase contigo, no debí besarte de ese modo. Siempre he sido demasiado impulsivo, eso me dicen todos, especialmente Kup.

- Bueno, disculpas aceptadas, además yo también me pase, reaccione demasiado violentamente.- tengo que ganarme su confianza para poder quitarle la Matriz- pensó ella.

- Me alegro que hayamos aclarado esto. ¿Te gustaría tomar algo conmigo?

- Yo… no se...

- Cuando tu quieras-dijo el

Mientras tanto Bumblebee ensayaba delante de una superficie pulida su discurso de declaración que haría ante Firebird.

-Me siento tan tonto…- se dijo a mi mismo

-Eso es porque lo eres, mísero Autobot- dijo Starscream que lo observaba.

Bumblebe se giró, tenía la sensación de haber oído algo o a alguien y salió al pasillo, allí no había nadie.

-Será mi imaginación… En fin más vale que me deje de ensayos, que vaya a verla, me declare de una vez y que sea ella la que decida.

-Eso va a ser divertido…- pensó Starscream

Bumblebee fue a buscarla y la encontró pensativa, sentada en un banco del patio.

-¿Qué es lo que le preocupa?- se dijo este, pero se adelantó y dijo- Hola Firebird

-Bee…

-Ejem, tengo que decirte algo… iba a decírtelo la otra vez antes de que Laserbeak te avisara

-Si, ya recuerdo. Te dejamos con la palabra en el vocalizador…

-Si… en fin… sé que a lo mejor te parecerá una tontería...

-Nada de lo que dices son tonterías, Bumblebee…- dijo ella- Siempre me has parecido el Autobot más bueno y cariñoso de todos, siempre me has apoyado, me ayudaste y me respetaste…no sabes hasta que punto te lo agradezco

- Gra…gracias

Starscream se puso tenso, no le gustaba el cariz que estaban tomando las cosas. ¡¿No estaría ella enamorada de ese insecto Autobot? ¡Por Primus sólo faltaba esto! Habría salido a su creadora que también se enamoró de uno de los Autobots más insignificantes que había, se preguntó.

-En fin yo quería decirte, que me enamoré de ti desde la primera vez que te vi en el Arca. No sé explicártelo, tuve la sensación de que tenemos una conexión especial. Me da igual si sólo me quieres como amigo o si me quieres como sparkmate. Yo estaré siempre ahí, siempre seré tuyo…

Starscream no era el único observador de la escena. Por una parte estaban los Dinobots con Arcee, Wreck-gar y Wheelie observando a escondidas.

-¿Qué estar pasando ahora, Wheelie?- dijo Grimlock- ¿Bee declararse o no declararse?

-¿Ella ya le ha contestado?¿O tendremos que esperar otro capitulo?- dijo Wreck-gar

-Shhh.- dijo Arcee- Aún nos van a descubrir- dijo ella fascinada por la escena. Por Primus que escena tan romántica y tierna acababa de presenciar. Ojala Rodimus se declarara a ella de esa forma algún día.

-Bumblebee yo… no sé que decir…- dijo Firebird.

Firebird estaba anonadada, aunque muchos se habían interesado por ella, tanto Autobots como Decepticons, nunca lo habían manifestado de ese modo. ¡Bee sentía por ella, lo mismo que Optimus debió sentir por Elita!

-Bee declararse pero ella no aclararse- dijo Wheelie

-Vaya, tendremos que esperar a otro capitulo- dijo Wreck-Gar

Firebird no sabía ni ella misma sabía cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, y así se lo dijo

-Bumblebee… Yo no sé que contestarte, ya que no estoy segura de ello. Ni yo estoy segura de si te quiero como amigo o como sparkmate y no quiero precipitarme al darte una respuesta. Pero quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para mí.

-Bueno- dijo él sonriendo- no tengo prisa. Cuando estés segura dímelo, y aceptare tu decisión, sea cual sea.

Starscream estaba más tranquilo, esta femme aún no se aclaraba y eso le daba tiempo de margen, pero no se podía descuidar, su misión era asegurarse de que ella fuera la creadora del nuevo cuerpo de Unicron y este deseaba a la femme "virgen" como decían los humanos y si no lo lograba ya podía despedirse de un nuevo cuerpo… Era hora de empezar a elaborar su plan maestro.


	47. Chapter 47

**Cáp. 45. Planes**

**Base Autobot**

Firebird estaba en su cama de recarga pensativa, ¿por que su vida era tan complicada? Siempre en medio de los conflictos entre Autobots y Decepticons y ahora encima la acechaba Unicron. ¿Que tenía que hacer? Lo más sencillo sería engañar a Rodimus, arrebatarle la Matriz y volver junto a Galvatron, él la acogería con los brazos abiertos y se quitarían a ese demonio de Unicron de encima. ¿Pero y los Autobots? Habían sido amables y comprensivos con ella, e incluso Bumblebee se le había declarado. ¿Era correcto hacerles eso?

Su procesador estaba hecho un lio y entro en modo éxtasis.

**Base decepticon**

Galvatron estaba con sus secuaces contándoles su plan para apoderarse de la Matriz de los Autobots y así librarse de Unicron.

-¿Esta seguro de que funcionara?- pregunto Scourge

-¡Pues claro! Firebird es una descendiente directa de uno de los Trece Primes. Seguro que no tendrá problemas para someter la Matriz a su voluntad y entonces nos libraremos de Unicron para siempre!

- ¿Y que hará con ella cuando no la necesite?-pregunto Cyclonus

-Ella gobernara a mi lado como mi mano derecha. Yo la crié como si fuese mi propia creación!

-Entiendo entonces que no nos la entregara... Es una lastima que no podamos acabar lo que empezamos...

- ¿Que insinúas? Que empezasteis?- dijo suspicaz.

- Mil perdones, mi Lord-dijo Scourge- digamos que entre nosotros y ella hubo un mal entendido... En fin que ella nos chamusco porque intentamos...

- ¡¿Como?

Galvatron dejo rienda suelta a su locura y salto al cuello de Scourge.

- ¡Nunca jamás os atreváis a tocarla! ¡¿Entendisteis? ¡Y ahora largaos de mi vista, si no queréis que os mate!

Galvatron volvió a sentarse en su trono. Sabía que Firebird no le fallaría, confiaba en ella y pensando eso entró en modo éxtasis.

**Paradron**

Lockdown estaba inquieto, estaba muy preocupado por Firebird, y hubiese querido irse de inmediato, cuando se recuperó un poco para comprobar que su discípula estaba bien, pero los médicos eran muy severos y no le dejaban ni moverse. Un día cuando First Aid se acercó, le dijo:

-¿Cuando me darán el alta? Necesito irme ya! Mi discípula esta en grave peligro.

- ¿Tiene alguna certeza de eso?

-No.

-Pues entonces se queda aquí recuperándose

-Por favor, si sólo supiera que esta bien y a salvo.

-Yo tengo que ir a Cybertron, a por material médico. Si quiere puedo preguntar por ella. ¿Como se llama?

-Firebird.

- Muy bien, pues le haré este favor, sólo para que se quede tranquilo. ¡Y ahora entre en modo extasis!

First Aid se retiró y Lockdown miró por los ventanales. No era muy creyente pero dijo:

-Por favor, Primus, protégela de cualquier mal...

**Base autobot**

Starscream contemplaba a Firebird dormida e indefensa, era una visión tan tentadora... él se acercó y puso su mano fantasmal en esas magnificas y bien formadas alas, recorriéndolas suavemente. Firebird se removió.

Starscream sonrió, bueno no podía llegar hasta al final pero quien le podía impedir disfrutar un rato..

Starscream puso su boca encima de las alas y las recorrió a besos, ella se removió más y suspiró, hasta que llegó a su cuello, mientras que sus manos recorrían ese cuerpo tan delicioso.

-Es una lástima que cuando estaba vivo, nunca pude hacerte eso...-pensó él- pero ahora estás a mi disposición. Eres mía, como siempre quise... indefensa, completamente bajo mi voluntad y sin nadie que te proteja esta vez.

Starscream iba a abrir la cámara de chispa para poder acceder a su puerto, cuando una inmensa sensación de dolor, le sacudió toda su estructura ectoplasmática.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla?- dijo la voz oscura de Unicron

-Pero mi dios, no tenía intención de... iba a respetar su... aunque quisiera no podría, Megatron me privo de mi...

Unicron volvió a hacer temblar su estructura de dolor

-No me fío de un traicionero como tú. ¡Ponle las manos encima de nuevo y te mando al infierno definitivamente! Te lo dije. ¡Es mía!. Y ahora espabílate para encontrar una manera de traérmela. ¡¿Me oyes? Es hora de que esa femme aprenda a quien pertenece...

-Si, mi Dios...

Starscream se alejó, con las ganas frustradas de nuevo. La única esperanza que le quedaba era que Unicron se calmase y cuando le trajera a Firebird le diera un nuevo cuerpo y que posteriormente le usase para crear esa protoforma.

Mientras recorría los pasillos se fijo en Grimlock, Starscream intentó poseerlo pero salió rebotado, por una razón desconocida.

-Grimlock notar corriente de aire... - dijo este rascándose la nuca

-Maldito Autobot... ¿por que no puedo poseerlo? Debe porque es tonto de remate. En fin, quizás es mejor así, llamaría demasiado la atención si ese bobo se volviese demasiado inteligente. En fin le seguiré, quizás encuentre alguien más adecuado...

Por su parte First Aid, había llegado a la base Autobot y se topó con Grimlock.

-Hola-dijo ella- vengo a buscar material médico para Paradron.

- Yo llamar a Perceptor, él saber mejor.

-Espera, ¿ sabes quien es Firebird? me manda su maestro, él quiere saber que está bien, porque esta muy preocupado por ella.

-Grimlock si saberlo. Ella estar a.C. Pero ahora descansar.

-Ah, muy bien. Si acaso luego la veré.

-Mm- pensó Starscream- quizás sea más práctico poseer a una femme... y es posible que Firebird confíe antes en una femme.

Dicho y hecho Starscream poseyó a First Aid , sin que ella se diera cuenta.

**Sueños**

Firebird recorría en sueños una pradera a oscuras, le recordaba demasiado a su anterior sueño con ese maldito demonio.

Firebird se giró y ahí estaba Unicron, esta vez era de su tamaño, observándola, ella se tensó para huir y antes de poder reaccionar, él ya estaba sujetándola con una intensa ferocidad y diciéndole:

- Nadie puede escapar de mi. Pronto serás mía... No sé porque te resistes ¿ no consideras un honor albergar el futuro cuerpo de un Dios?- decía mientras sus garras recorrían su cuerpo

Firebird se retorcía atrapada entre los poderosos brazos que la sujetaban

-No. Eso no ocurrirá. Sé como destruirte para siempre

-Jajaja, si ya me he enterado, de tu plan o más bien del plan de tu papaíto... pero ni tu ni él podréis hacer nada.- dijo mientras la besaba. Los jugos de la boca de Unicron quemaban la cavidad bucal de Firebird como ácido, y sus terribles garras dejaban surcos en su armadura, ella intentaba inútilmente quitárselo de encima.

Unicron la tumbó con facilidad al suelo, y le dijo susurrando a sus sensores auditivos.

-¿Te gustaría un pequeño ensayo, antes de la hora de la verdad?

Ella forcejeó pero era inútil, Unicron era demasiado poderoso para ella.

- Ahora dime quien es tu Dios- dijo Unicron agarrándola del cuello

-Primus...-dijo ella medio ahogada

Los ópticos de Unicron brillaron de furia y apretaron más el cuello de Firebird,

-Sólo yo soy tu Dios... y crearas un nuevo cuerpo para mi.

-No...

Unicron abofeteó a Firebird y en ese momento Galvatron notó en su chispa que algo iba mal, ¡su pequeña estaba en peligro!, en su sueño se vio en la misma pradera que ella, y que ese demonio la tenía a su merced pero él no podía llegar.

-¡Firebird! ¡Suéltala, maldito, suéltala!- Galvatron fue hacia allí directo, pero al instante notó que chocaba con una pared invisible que lo tiró hacia atrás. Sin pensarlo se transformó a su modo alterno pero la pared invisible hizo rebotar su ataque y le hirió. Unicron levantó la vista y dijo:

-Vaya, ya llegó nuestro invitado de honor a la boda...

Firebird vio a Galvatron herido, este tenía una fea herida pero golpeaba incesantemente la pared de cristal, gritándole.

-Firebird, defiéndete, tu puedes...

-Papa... - decía ella-...no puedo... es demasiado poderoso...

-Así me gusta- dijo Unicron volviendo a besarla- ríndete a mi voluntad

-Firebird, recuerda tu poder... por favor... tienes que salvarte...

Galvatron cayó al suelo y puso su mano manchada de su propio energon en el cristal, mientras repetía lo mismo como una oración.

De pronto notó una presencia cálida a su lado, le recordaba a alguien pero su herida le nublaba la vista, este vio que la figura atravesaba el cristal y se dirigía a Unicron y Firebird.

-Seas quien seas... sálvala...

Unicron levantó la vista, una figura luminosa se acercaba

-¿Quien eres?

- Soy el protector de esa femme. La protegí en vida, y si es necesario seguiré haciéndolo tras mi muerte.- dijo una voz noble

-¡Optimus Prime!- dijeron Unicron, Galvatron y Firebird


	48. Chapter 48

**Cáp.46. Ángel**

Optimus golpeó a Unicron, diciendo:

-Déjala en paz, Unicron

Unicron se apartó de su presa, pero cuando Optimus volvió a atacarle, paró el golpe con facilidad, y lo proyectó varios metros atrás.

-Espíritu tonto... Lárgate de aquí. No puedes conmigo. Ya no posees la Matriz - dijo Unicron- ¡Largo! ¡Es mía!- dijo lanzándole rayos por los ojos.

Optimus esquivo los rayos y dijo:

- Firebird, tu sola puedes salir de esta-dijo Optimus- concéntrate, usa tu poder...

- Por favor, Optimus, ayúdame. No puedo contra él- dijo ella medio llorando

-Sí que puedes. Tienes suficiente poder para ello. Pudiste defenderte sola de Starscream y Jhiaxus.

-No él es demasiado poderoso...

-Así me gusta, querida... ríndete a mí...- dijo Unicron

- Si puedes. Concéntrate. Concentra tu furia en Unicron, sé que estás furiosa con él. Sé que no quieres que te haga daño. Piensa en eso...

- ¡Tonto! - dijo Unicron- ¿Crees que esa femme puede dañar a un Dios?- dijo mientras la levantaba en brazos.

Firebird cerró los ópticos y se concentró. Ella no quería someterse a ese dios oscuro y mucho menos albergar dentro de ella un nuevo cuerpo para él, sólo es que le daba un miedo atroz, pero ahora se sentía segura. El mismo Optimus Prime había vuelto de la muerte sólo para ayudarla... No podía decepcionarle. Firebird concentró todo el calor que pudo en su armadura, hasta que se oyó una especie de aullido, Unicron la soltó de golpe, se le quemaban las manos al sujetarla y dijo:

-Esto no ha terminado... Pagareis por esto... ¡Y tú, Firebird, hazte la idea que tu destino ya está escrito!

Y se fue.

Optimus se acercó a Firebird y le tomó la mano.

-Ya está, pequeña, ya está. Lo hiciste muy bien... te dije que podías hacerlo

Firebird se agarró llorando a él.

- Me da tanto miedo... ¡¿Porque no hacías nada más que hablar? ¡¿Porque no seguiste luchando con él, como hiciste con Jhiaxus?- le recrimino ella

-Porque, querida, no soy lo suficientemente poderoso. Piensa que es un Dios...

-¿Y qué te hacía pensar que yo si podía?

-Puedes. Si hay alguien que puede vencerle eres tú. Eres una descendiente de los primeros Primes. Yo sólo poseía la Matriz, nada más. Pero estoy aquí para guiarte. Ahora despierta

Firebird despertó en su habitación y dijo suavemente:

-Optimus, ¿estás ahí?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Quizás sólo había sido un mal sueño pero con un bonito final.

En ese momento, Galvatron también despertó de su sueño, instintivamente se miró donde tenía que estar la herida, pero allí no había nada. Pero estaba inquieto, y dijo:

-¡Soundwave!

Este apareció y dijo:

-¿Que desea, mi Lord?

-Llama a Firebird, dile que venga lo antes posible.

Soundwave se giró y quedó allí plantado, Optimus había hecho uso de sus poderes espirituales y lo había poseído temporalmente. Soundwave se giró y empezó a hablar con voz de Optimus.

- Galvatron.

Este se quedó paralizado. ¿Por qué de pronto Soundwave hablaba como su difunto archienemigo?

-¿Soundwave? ¿Qué demonios te pasa en la voz?

-Sabes bien que no soy Soundwave, Galvatron.

-¡Optimus Prime! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

-Avisarte. Decirte que lo que has soñado es lo que podría suceder si Unicron logra capturar a Firebird y salirse con la suya. Y sé que hay otro espíritu confabulado contra ella, y aunque aún no he podido confirmar mis sospechas, imagino quien es. Un viejo conocido...

- ¿Starscream? ¡No! ¡No puede ser!

-Eso creo.

- Sabía que ese demonio de Unicron no cejaría en su empeño, y ahora, encima, se alía con esa chispa retorcida de Starscream.

- Tienes que proteger a Firebird en el plano terrenal, yo lo haré en el espiritual.

Como antaño habían hecho, los dos enemigos establecieron una tregua, por el bien de Firebird.

Luego Optimus se dirigió a la base Autobot de nuevo. Tenía que hablar con algún Autobot para que protegiera terrenalmente a Firebird y fue vagando por la base, mirando cada dependencia:

-Arcee… está celosa de ella, aunque no quiera reconocerlo, no creo que sea buena elección. Pasó a la siguiente dependencia

- Grimlock, es fuerte, sería un buen guardaespaldas, y aprecia a Firebird pero como le hago entender algo tan complicado.

Optimus fue pasando dependencias hasta llegar a la de Rodimus

-Mm, él sería buena opción, está enamorado de ella. Y la Matriz le escogió…

Optimus se iba a dirig a él, cuando notó algo raro y pasó a la siguiente dependencia, la de Bumblebee. Vio que un ser oscuro se acercaba a Bumblebbe, que estaba durmiendo plácidamente, con aviesas intenciones y decía:

-No puedo dejar que te acerques a ella, y mucho menos que se enamore de ti, mísero Autobot…

-¡Starscream! ¡Sabía que eras tú!- dijo Optimus pillándolo in fraganti

Starscream se encogió ante Optimus y dijo:

-¿Qué haces aquí? Estás muerto

-Y tú también, pero como sé que estas aliado con Unicron el destructor y sé que planes tenéis para Firebird, he vuelto para deteneros. A ambos

-Eso ya lo veremos Prime. Espero que después de que Unicron se encargue de esa zorrilla de Firebird, seas capaz de descansar en paz de nuevo.- dijo sonriendo

- Eso no ocurrirá.

- Adiós Prime- dijo Starscream desvaneciéndose y huyendo como de costumbre.

Optimus se acercó a Bumblebee y le susurró

-Bumblebee, viejo amigo, necesito que me escuches. Mira, sé que quieres a Firebird, y por eso te encargo la dura misión de protegerla en el plano terrenal. Cuida de ella, por favor.

Bumblebee se despertó y miró a su alrededor. Todo era oscuridad, pero por un momento había notado una presencia benigna que le había pedido que protegiera a Firebird.

-Lo haré, seas quien seas, te prometo que la protegeré con mi propia vida.


	49. Chapter 49

**Cáp. 47 El Plan de Starscream**

Al cabo de unos cyclos de huir de Prime, Starscream volvió a poseer a First Aid, siendo una femme parecía que pasaba más desapercibida su voz característica, además como no había tenido contacto con los Autobots, cualquier comportamiento fuera del común no llamaría tanto la atención, como si lo haría, si uno de los Autobots actuara diferente,

Starscream ya tenía en mente su plan, de tan simple le parecía ridículo no haberlo pensado antes, simplemente se ganaría la confianza de Firebird y después se la entregaría en bandeja a Unicron.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a verla, ella estaba hablando animosamente con ese microbot amarillo y se presentó:

-Hola, soy First Aid. – Dijo disimulando su voz- ¿Eres tu Firebird?

-Si.

- Venía a buscar unos medicamentos aquí a Cybertron, y tu maestro Lockdown me preguntó por ti. Estaba preocupado, creía que te había sucedido algo malo…

A Firebird se le iluminó la mirada, al parecer su maestro se estaba recuperando.

- ¿Como esta él?

- Recuperándose.

- Bien. Dale recuerdos míos y dile que estoy bien y a salvo

- No será por mucho tiempo…- pensó Starscream- Claro, se lo diré. Y, sabéis, creo que me debería tomar unas vacaciones por aquí.

- Bienvenida seas pues. Además siempre es bueno tener un médico- dijo Bumblebee- desde que murió Ratchet no hemos tenido ninguno.

Starscream sonrió, los Autobots eran tan sumamente tontos, enseguida habían confiado en él, o mejor dicho en ella. Starscream volvió a Paradron y llevó los medicamentos, tenía que pasar desapercibido, no obstante su breve estancia le fue muy útil

Lo primero que hizo, fue ir a ver a ese caza recompensas

- Lockdown...

- Ah, hola, doctora First Aid. ¿Tuvo suerte? ¿Encontró a mi discípula?

- Si, ella esta muy bien. A salvo. No se preocupe por ella. Sólo debe ocuparse de recuperarse.

- Si. Y en cuanto me recupere, iré a Cybertron a buscarla. Aunque me dice que está bien, y la creo, sigo teniendo esa maldita sensación de que algo o alguien acecha a Firebird. Alguien muy poderoso.

- Bingo- pensó Starscream.- Acertaste de lleno. Pero no te daré la oportunidad de que salgas de Paradron para advertirla. Ya se me ocurrirá algo…

Al cabo de unos cyclos , el jefe médico lo llamó y dijo:

- Hora de clase.

- ¿Clase?- dijo él

- Claro. ¿No recuerda que periódicamente tenemos que ampliar nuestros conocimientos para mejorarnos?

- Uy, si por supuesto- dijo disimulando

En el aula de formación, el jefe médico dijo:

- Os presento la única sustancia orgánica que puede afectar a los mecanoides. La energon parallitics…

Starscream agudizó los sensores auditivos. Quizás esa lección le sería útil y todo.

-… la peculiaridad de esta sustancia orgánica, es que puede paralizar el energon, no causa la desconexión, pero si es capaz de paralizarnos de tal modo que casi parecemos desconectados aunque seamos conscientes de todo. En pequeñas dosis repetidas, hace que enfermamos.

- Ay caray… que arma más magnifica… será perfecta para mi presa.- pensó él.

Por la noche, y después de anotar todos los datos necesarios durante la clase, Starscream robó un trocito de la planta y destilados de esta. Durante unos días fue vertiendo parte de los destilados en la medicina de Lockdown y así logró que enfermara gravemente.

-Un obstáculo menos… ahora tengo que volver a Cybertron y ocuparme de quien realmente me interesa…

De vuelta a Cybertron, Unicron le llamó

-¡Starscream, ven de inmediato!

Al cabo de unas horas, Starscream se inclinaba ante Unicron.

-¿Que desea de su húmil sirviente, oh, todopoderoso Unicron, mi único Dios?

-Deja de alabarme... ¿Ya tienes un plan para capturar a Firebird y traérmela?

-Oh, si, mi Dios. Tengo el plan perfecto… se la voy a traer bien preparada para usted.

-Excelente- dijo el cruel Dios enseñando sus terribles placas dentales- Tienes medio breem para traérmela. Ya me pondré en contacto contigo para darte las coordenadas del punto de reunión. Ahora vete de mi vista.

-Si, mi Dios.


	50. Chapter 50

**Cáp.48 Amistades peligrosas**

El espíritu de Optimus velaba el sueño de su protegida, pero sabía que su alcance era limitado, ya que Unicron volvería a intentar acceder a los sueños de Firebird para atemorizarla e intentar dominarla, como la otra vez, y se temía que acabaría lográndolo.

Por otro lado también estaba el fantasma de Stasrcream, que rondaba por la base, Optimus notaba su presencia pero no sabía donde se había metido el muy desgraciado, de lo que estaba seguro era que él intentaría dañarla y entregársela en bandeja a Unicron. Tenia que actuar deprisa. Entonces recordó las armas de los Primes originales, ellos habían vencido a Unicron una vez. Quizás Firebird, como descendiente de uno de ellos, podría utilizarla contra ese maldito demonio. Pero la localización de esas armas estaba oculta en los archivos de Iacon, y ahora estaban en una nave vagando por el espacio, le llevaría tiempo encontrarlos, pero eran la única esperanza de esa femme.

Suavemente, Optimus se inclinó y le susurró a la durmiente:

-Firebird, debo irme para encontrar tu salvación, ten mucho cuidado en quien confías, podría ser tu enemigo. Cuídate, pequeña

Optimus le besó la frente y se marchó preocupado, sabía que su partida implicaría dejar la puerta abierta a esos dos demonios que la acechaban, pero era absolutamente necesario.

Una vez partió Optimus, se oyó una terrible y cruel risa, Unicron y Starscream habían notado que tenían vía libre para acceder a su objetivo.

Starscream poseyó de nuevo a First Aid, iba a empezar su plan de acercamiento a su presa, disponía de poco tiempo, pero primero tenía que ir a verla para romper el hielo como decían los humanos, cuando salió de la habitación tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con Grimlock que hacía guardia.

- ¿Que hacer tu a estas horas de la noche?

- Emm, quería ir a ver a Firebird

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ella llamarte? ¿Ella encontrarse mal?

-¡Y a ti que más te da, lagartija!

Grimlock se enfureció y tomó su forma de dinosaurio con un atronador rugido de rabia. Golpeó a First Aid, la tiró al suelo y la mantuvo bajo su pesada pata, gruñendo y diciendo:

-¡Tu no deber insultar a Grimlock!

- ¡Suéltame, pedazo de animal!

El pánico de Starscream hacia que cierta parte de su esencia saliera de First Aid y llegara a los sensores olfativos de Grimlock. Fue una suerte que en ese momento apareciera Firebird y dijera:

-¿Que pasa?

-¡Dile al bruto de tu amigo que me suelte! Yo sólo venia a verte para ver como estabas y tener una conversación de femmes...

- Grimlock, vamos, amigo. Cálmate...- dijo ella acariciando suavemente el morro del dinosaurio.

-First Aid insultar a Grimlock, a él no gustarle y además oler muy raro.

- First Aid deberías controlar tus palabras con él, es muy sensible. Vamos, Grimlock, amigo mio, ya paso todo. Sigue vigilando- dijo ella suavemente besándole el morro.

Grimlock dejó de gruñir y volvió a su forma robótica con una mirada de desdén a First Aid, y siguió su camino.

- Menudo bestia sin cerebro. No sabe ni hablar correctamente- dijo Starscream

-Es cierto que Grimlock es un poco primitivo, demasiado impulsivo y muy testarudo a veces pero es pura nobleza- dijo Firebird

- ¿Acaso te gusta esa bestia?- dijo Starscream decidido a quitarle de en medio si hacia falta con su "medicina" especial

-No como sparkmate, pero si tuviera que confiar mi vida a alguien, no dudaría en confiársela a Grimlock

-Ya…

Firebird ayudó a First Aid a levantarse del suelo y le dijo que ya hablarían más tarde.

Starscream no se hizo esperar, a la hora de la primera toma de energon, ya estaba al lado de Firebird hablando con ella e intentando ganarse su amistad.

Bumblebee fue a saludar a Firebird y First Aid dijo fríamente:

-Lárgate, enano, ¿no ves que tu amiga y yo estamos teniendo una conversación de femmes?

-Perdón…- dijo este

-¿Qué querías Bumblebee?- dijo Firebird

-Iba a decirte que si querías dar un paseo conmigo

-Claro

Bumblebee sonrió y dijo:

-Pues cuando quieras, nos vamos

-Vámonos pues. Hasta luego, First Aid

Starscream gruño de frustración y una voz cruel retumbó en su cabeza

-¡Asegúrate de que ese insecto no se una a ella! Destrúyelo, si es necesario. Destruye a cualquiera que intente seducirla… ¡Esa femme es mía!

- Si, mi Dios. Haré su voluntad

Mientras Firebird y Bumblebee paseaban, Rodimus se lo miraba y los celos invadían su chispa como óxido cósmico. Tenía que hacer algo o Bumblebee conquistaría la chispa de su amor, pero lo que tenía claro es que no podría dañar a Bumblebee, ahora era un Prime y tenía que cuidar de todos los Autobots.

Ella y Bumblebee se sentaron en un banco, Bumblebee notaba que su energon iba acelerado, no sabía que hacer. Ella le cogió la mano y dijo:

- Doy gracias a Primus por enviarme un amigo como tu. ¿Puedo confesarte algo, sin que me tomes por loca?

- Claro

- Veras, antes de venir aquí, tuve unas terribles pesadillas, aunque no estoy segura de que sean pesadillas. En ellas, Unicron el destructor me dijo que me quería poseer, tener interfaz conmigo para que le creara un nuevo cuerpo- dijo temblando- también me dijo que mi padre Megatron se había convertido en su heraldo y era llamado Galvatron

Bumblebee sintió como si le helara el energon.

- Vine aquí para comprobar eso, convencida de que era una mentira cruel, pero Unicron no me había mentido en eso. No obstante él no contó con que el lazo que me une a mi padre, era más fuerte que su voluntad y él se negó a hacerme ningún daño, rebelándose contra él. Y ahora no sé que hacer, quiero salvarme a mi y a él pero no sé como, además ese demonio me sigue acechando en sueños, por suerte la última vez apareció el espíritu de Optimus a salvarme.

- Entonces debió ser su voz quien me susurró que debía protegerte en el plano terrenal- dijo Bumblebee

- ¿En serio te dijo eso?

- Estaba dormido, pero oí una voz familiar que me lo pedía. Tenía que ser él. Te lo prometo Firebird no consentiré que nadie te haga daño.

- Ohh, Bumblebee, gracias por creerme- dijo abrazándolo. Él le correspondió el abrazo, la quería con toda su chispa, había prometido a Optimus que la protegería y eso haría aunque tuviese que enfrentarse al mismísimo Unicron.

Starscream observaba la escena

- Esa maldita femme tiene más guardaespaldas que una reina. Pero caerás bajo mi influencia Firebird, te apartaré de tus protectores y luego serás la amante de Unicron. No lo dudes.

Este volvió a su trabajo y en el plazo de unos días, consiguió que Firebird confiara más en First Aid y la considerara su mejor amiga. Starscream estaba satisfecho, su truco de hacerse pasar por una femme y ganarse la confianza de su presa había funcionado, ahora Firebird estaba bajo su influjo y poco a poco empezaba a atraerla más hacia él de una manera sutil.

Un día se propuso saber que sentía ella por los pretendientes que la rondaban para ver si tendría que recurrir a sus malas artes para sacarlos de en medio, y empezó a interrogarla:

-Eres una femme afortunada, Firebird, tienes muchos pretendientes, que darían su chispa por ti.

-No digas eso…

-Pero ¿Por qué?, si eres bella, aprovéchalo. Dime, seguro que hay algún mech que te atrae más que otro, ¿verdad?

-Prefiero cambiar de tema

-¿Por qué, querida? Te prometo que no saldrá nada de mi procesador vocal. ¿Que me dices de Bumblebee? Parece que le tienes mucha confianza, ¿no?

- Si. Pero no estoy segura aun de si es amor o amistad lo que nos une.

-Oh, pero estoy segura de que él, esta enamorado del todo de ti

-Eso me dijo… pero también me lo dijo, el ahora líder Autobot, Rodimus Prime.

-Vaya… chica apuntas alto. ¿Y él te gusta?

-No lo sé. Hay cosas que si y otras que no…

-Así no llegamos a ningún lado- pensó Starscream- esta femme no se aclara.

-…de hecho tuve un amor platónico. Alguien que si me hubiese gustado como sparkmate, pero nuestro amor era imposible.

-¿En serio?, ¿quien?

- Optimus Prime.

Starscream casi se cayó de la silla del pasmo. Ni en sus sueños hubiese imaginado tal cosa, así era normal que no encontrase alguien que le gustase si buscaba alguien que se pareciera a ese santurrón de Prime.

Bien, como Optimus Prime estaba muerto no había riesgo que ella, al menos no inmediatamente, se entregase a ningún Autobot. ¿Pero y si hubiese un Decepticon?

-Pero te criaste con Decepticons. ¿No había ninguno que te atrajese como sparkmate?

-Los consideraba a todos como mis hermanos, excepto Megatron que me crio como si me hubiese creado él. Sólo había uno que me pretendía, o más bien sólo quería tener interfase conmigo y siempre me odió. Era Starscream.

- Si supieses, querida mía, que estás hablando ahora precisamente conmigo, jajaja-pensó Starscream

-Entiendo- dijo él.- Si no te importa, voy a retirarme un rato a descansar.

-De acuerdo. Hasta luego

Mientras se iba, Starscream esbozó una sonrisa, ahora sólo tenía que capturar a la princesita, entregársela a la bestia, y él obtendría su tan ansiada recompensa. Fue a su cámara de reposo y contempló sus muestras de energon parallitics.

- Muy pronto será tuya, oh Unicron, mi Dios.

Como respuesta sólo obtuvo una cruel carcajada.


	51. Chapter 51

**Cáp.49. ¡Quiero estar con papa!**

Optimus Prime consiguió encontrar los archivos perdidos, y empezó a buscar desesperadamente cualquier pista, sus conocimientos de archivero le fueron útiles, hasta que al final encontró una de las armas de los Trece: La Alabarda de Beta Prime, y estaba en el lugar que menos había sospechado, uno en que habían estado durante años. La Tierra

Siguió investigando, y al parecer los humanos parecían haber oído hablar de esa arma, aunque la habían traspuesto a sus propios mitos y la habían denominado la lanza de Longinos.

-Todo este tiempo habíamos tenido una reliquia como esa, casi delante de nuestras narices… Debo darme prisa en volver y decirles a los Autobots que la localicen para que Firebird pueda usarla contra Unicron. Debo partir de inmediato e informar a los Autobots

Mientras tanto Starscream seguía haciendo su papel a la perfección, ganándose día a día la confianza de su presa, mientras Unicron aprovechando que Firebird estaba desprotegida, la torturaba mentalmente.

Una de esas noches, Firebird se despertó bruscamente gritando, Bumblebe fue corriendo hacia allí a ver que había pasado, viéndola aterrorizada, dijo dulcemente:

-¿Firebird, que pasó? ¿Fue Unicron?

-S-si. Cada noche es peor. Es como si él tuviese más poder aquí… Quiero volver con los Decepticons… quiero estar con papá…

- ¿Estás segura de que es buena idea? Si le cuentas a Rodimus lo que me contaste a mí…

-Si, estoy segura que quiero volver con los Decepticons ¡quiero estar con papa!

Bumblebee se la miró con lástima, la pobre femme estaba aterrorizada y él no podía hacer nada, le dolía no poder cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Optimus y dijo:

-Está bien. Pero intenta descansar y mantener la mente serena.

- Vete- dijo ella secamente

Bumblebee se retiró, fue a ver a Rodimus y le contó todo:

-Cuando ella se entere, me va a matar…- dijo Bumblebee- pero no puedo soportar que sufra de esa forma…

-Tranquilo, no le diré nada-dijo Rodimus -Hiciste bien en decírmelo

-Eso espero

Rodimus fue hacia la habitación de Firebird y le preguntó:

-Me han comentado que tienes unas pesadillas horribles últimamente. ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Lo que me ocurre es que Unicron me está acosando día tras día y de modo cada vez peor-dijo ella secamente

-Habérmelo dicho… quédate conmigo, día y noche, y así el poder la Matriz te protegerá. Te aseguro que no llevo dobles intenciones, eh?-

-Optimus Prime me dijo que me localizaría un arma para vencer a Unicron. No necesito ni quiero estar contigo todo el día. Voy a irme con los Decepticons hasta que sepa que Optimus ha localizado esa arma…

- Pero como vas a ir con los Decepticons y ese lunático de Galvatron, no ves que…

En ese momento se oyó una sonora bofetada, Firebird había abofeteado a Rodimus duramente y lo miraba con los ópticos encendidos de ira.

- No oses insultar a mi padre…

-Firebird tranquila- dijo Bumblebee que había vuelto y se temía que si ella se enfurecía saldrían todos ardiendo- Rodimus se equivocó diciendo eso, no se lo tengas en cuenta. Ve tranquila, yo te avisare cuando localicemos esa arma.

- Me voy ahora mismo- dijo ella calmando un poco su ira y se retiró.

Cuando iba a emprender el vuelo, First Aid le salió al paso y dijo:

-¿No te puedo acompañar?

-Es demasiado peligroso. Los Decepticons me respetan a mí, pero no puedo garantizarte que no te hagan daño.

-Oh, bueno-dijo Starscream- he oído que no recargas bien últimamente. Llévate eso y tómatelo con el energon. Sólo media gota cada día- dijo dándole un destilado de energon parallitics

-Gracias

Cuando Firebird se fue, Starscream oyó una voz en su mente que dijo:

-Buen trabajo mi fiel sirviente… gracias a esa planta, los sueños de esa femme son más profundos y puedo invadir su mente más fácilmente- dijo Unicron- Cuando me la entregues serás debidamente recompensado…

- Oh, mi Dios, será un honor…- dijo sin darse cuenta en voz alta y con su tono de voz normal y vio que Grimlock le observaba suspicazmente.

-¿Que pasa ahora?- le dijo a Grimlock

-¿Con quien estar hablando, First Aid?

-Emmm… Rezaba a Primus… -al instante recibió un agudo dolor por parte de Unicron que no soportaba oír el nombre de su némesis.

-¿En voz alta?

-Si, que pasa- dijo suavizando la voz

-¿Qué pasar en la voz?

-Tengo problemas con el procesador vocal…

- Grimlock creer que tú mentir, tú tramar algo y no ser bueno… pero no poder demostrarlo… Pero si yo pillarte haciendo algo malo, tu arrepentirte… aunque seas femme - dijo gruñéndole

-Maldito lagarto…- pensó Starscream- parece tonto, pero si me descuido me pilla. Tendré que ser muy cuidadoso.

Mientras tanto Firebird había llegado a la base Decepticon, los Decepticons estaban encantados de volverla a tener con ellos. Cyclonus y Scourge se la miraron avergonzados y dijeron:

-Sentimos mucho, lo que intentamos hacerle… Perdónenos.

-Vosotros intentasteis matar también a mi mentor- dijo ella duramente

-Él nos estaba persiguiendo… por orden de Rodimus Prime- dijo Scourge

-Está bien. ¿Asumo entonces que no volverá a suceder nada parecido, no?

-Nunca jamás- dijeron ellos.- Nuestra señora, somos tus leales sirvientes y protectores- dijeron ellos inclinándose ante ella.

Ella les sonrió y dijo:

-Perdonados. ¿Quienes fuisteis antes? Si Galvatron era Megatron antes, ¿vosotros quienes erais?

Cyclonus y Scourge se miraron, no sabían que contestarle, sus mentes estaban muy confusas, ya que ellos no habían establecido un vínculo especial con ella como Megatron y negaron con la cabeza.

-Estoy segura que algún día lo recordareis- dijo ella

Ella se fue directamente a la sala de mando y vio a su Galvatron en su trono. Antes de que él hablara dijo:

-He fallado la misión, padre. No traigo la Matriz de los Autobots y vengo a casa como una sparkling buscando tu protección.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- dijo él- ¿Descubrieron tus planes los Autobots?

-No. Ni siquiera sospechaban porque estaba allí. Es Unicron… ese demonio me acosa día tras día, repitiéndome lo que me hará cuando me tenga en sus garras…- dijo ella derramando lágrimas- Optimus Prime fue a buscar información sobre las armas de los Prime, con las que ellos derrotaron una vez a Unicron. Según él la Matriz no es suficiente pero…

-Mi pequeña… Ven…- dijo él.

Galvatron la abrazo, la sentó en su regazo como cuando era una sparkling, y besándole la frente dijo:

-No pasa nada. Ya pensaremos algo ¡Él no te tocara nunca! Te lo prometo…

-Papa…

Firebird recostó su cabeza contra el poderoso pectoral de Galvatron y se durmió pacíficamente mientras él la sujetaba entre sus brazos protectoramente.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, Galvatron- dijo Unicron en la mente de su antiguo heraldo. Pero tu protegida será mía antes de lo que piensas…

-Eso ya lo veremos demonio… Prefiero morir antes de ver a mi pequeña sometida a tus garras. Prime… espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo-murmuró él.

Más tarde Unicron encontró el lugar que buscaba para la consumación de su plan, la nave cripta de los Autobots, gracias a ese espíritu retorcido de Starscream, se había enterado del secreto más oculto de esa linda femme, su enamoramiento del antiguo Prime. Unicron se dirigió al sarcófago de Optimus y lo abrió. Ahí estaba el cuerpo inerte del antiguo líder Autobot, Unicron sonrió maliciosamente y poseyó el cuerpo inerte.

-Como se suele decir, si quieres algo bien hecho, te lo tienes que hacer tu mismo.

Unicron se reflejo en una especie pulida, ahora el cuerpo de Optimus era de un color negro, y sus ópticos brillaban con una luz malvada de color verde ambarino.

-Espero que te resulte atractivo mi nuevo aspecto… querida Firebird. ¡Ahora soy Némesis Prime!


	52. Chapter 52

**Cáp.50 El arma sagrada.**

**Base Autobot**

Optimus volvió lo más rápido que pudo a la base Autobot en Cybertron, tenía que informar con urgencia a los Autobots de la existencia y ubicación de la Alabarda de Beta Prime para que la fueran a buscar.

Optimus fue a buscar a su protegida, pero ella no estaba allí, él fue recorriendo la base hasta llegar a las dependencias de Bumblebee y lo despertó:

-Bumblebee despierta…-dijo Optimus suavemente

-¿Optimus Prime? ¿Eres tú de verdad?

-Sí, no temas. ¿Dónde está ella? Donde está Firebird?

-Con los Decepticons… con Galvatron. Ella se enfadó con Rodimus y se fue con ellos.

-Gracias a Primus…

-Pero si Galvatron está loco. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, que va a estar segura con él?

-Porque el vínculo que les une es extremadamente fuerte- dijo Optimus- aunque Megatron fue transformado a Galvatron, el vínculo que unía a este con Firebird permaneció y ni la maldad de Unicron pudo con él. Admito que nunca vi un vínculo tan fuerte. Pero tengo que decirte algo muy importante, ahora escúchame, encontré una de las 13 armas sagradas, está en la Tierra.

-¿¡En la Tierra?

-Si, la Alabarda de Beta Prime y al parecer los humanos parecían haber oído hablar de sus poderes, porque la traspusieron a sus mitos llamándola la lanza de Longinos. Según las leyendas humanas la lanza esa atravesó el costado del hijo de su Dios o algo así…

-Aja. ¿Y que debo hacer?

-Moviliza a los Autobots. ¡Diles que vayan a buscarla!

-Pero Optimus, no me harán caso…

-Yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo y si hace falta te ayudaré.

- Lo haré, lo haré por ella.

Bumblebee no se lo pensó dos veces y fue a despertar al resto de Autobots. Aunque con dificultades logró convencerlos de lo que le había comunicado Optimus y convencer a Rodimus de celebrar una reunión.

Rodimus reunió a la mayoría de Autobots. Starscream quiso ir para enterarse del plan de esos autobobos, pero una poderosa mano casi lo tiró al suelo.

-Tu no entrar- dijo Grimlock, dijo este poniéndose delante de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y mirándole severamente y con suspicacia.

- ¿Pero por qué? –dijo él poniendo cara inocente

-No fiarme de ti.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Si atañe a mi amiga, si es de mi incumbencia!

-¡No discutir con Grimlock! ¡Si Grimlock decir que tu no entrar, tu no entrar!

Starscream se fue furioso y frustrado. A saber que planeaban esos sucios bots. De pronto oyó una voz que dijo:

-Ven de inmediato, mi leal sirviente

Unicron le dejó las coordenadas y First Aid se fue a rendir cuentas a su amo.

**Nave cripta Autobot **

Una vez en la nave cripta Autobot dijo:

-¿Mi dios?

Némesis Prime apareció por detrás de él y lo agarro, Starscream dio un salto que casi llego hasta el techo y dijo:

-P-rime?

-No soy Prime, sólo cogí prestado su cuerpo. Me dio la idea esa conversación que tuviste con ella acerca de sus "amores", a ver si con este aspecto cuando sea la hora, me abre voluntariamente su cámara de chispa... Me ocupare yo mismo de crear mi futuro cuerpo con esa femme...

Starscream se desanimó y protestó:

-Oh, pero mi Dios, yo habría hecho ese trabajo muy a gusto por usted… Una vez me hubiese dado el nuevo cuerpo…

Némesis Prime lo miró con furia demoniaca y Starscream bajo la mirada. La esperanza que tenía, después de volver a estar vivo, de poder poseer a esa femme se esfumó.

-...Ahora empieza tu parte. ¡Tráeme a Firebird! Antes de que los Autobots encuentren esa arma sagrada

-¿Que arma sagrada?

-Si. Un arma de uno de los 13 Primes. Quieren dársela a esa femme, para que me destruya...

-Así que esa reunión que tenían, debía ser para ir a buscar esa arma...

-¡Exacto! El tonto de Prime creía que no me enteraría de ello. ¡Que no me enteraría yo, que soy un Dios

- Si, mi Dios. De hecho mi plan para entregártela ya estaba en marcha. Firebird debe estar empeorando de salud día a día tras darle, o mejor dicho engañarla para que se lo tome ella misma, durante unos días una pequeña dosis de esto- dijo enseñándole una muestra de la planta

-La "energon parallitics"... Muy astuto por tu parte...- los ópticos de Némesis Prime brillaron

-Seguramente esa femme no tarde en venir a la base Autobot a pedirme ayuda, y entonces con la excusa de llevármela a Paradron...

-Me la traerás aquí... Un plan esplendido. Procede…Cuando vuelvas con ella, serás debidamente recompensado con un nuevo cuerpo.

- Mil gracias, mi señor… pero ¿que pasa con Galvatron? Le faltará tiempo para venir a rescatarla cuando se entere…

-Si no recuerdo mal, tu mismo lo dijiste… dejemos que venga… y disfrute del espectáculo… Y ahora vete… vete a esperar a nuestra presa.

**Base Autobot:**

Los Autobots, incluyendo el espíritu de Optimus, estaban reunidos para decidir quien iba a ir a buscar el arma sagrada y Rodimus dijo, después de explicar la situación:

-Según dice Optimus, esa arma puede estar en cualquier lugar de la Tierra.

-¿Y no se puede acotar la búsqueda? ¿Y como vamos a saber que es auténtica?-dijo Arcee

-Simplemente porque desprenderá una radiación especial- dijo Perceptor- Aquí tengo un pequeño radar.

-Propongo que vaya un grupo pequeño a buscar esa arma, y el resto que se quede. Si nos vamos todos, esos Decepticons se aprovecharán de la situación, sin dudarlo- dijo Ultra Magnus

-¡Yo iré!- dijo la voz tímida pero firme a la vez de Bumblebee.

Rodimus sintió que le hervía el energon, si Bumblebee iba, recuperaba esa arma y se la ofrecía a Firebird, sin duda ganaría muchos puntos ante ella y dijo:

-Yo te acompañaré- dijo

-Mi Grimlock acompañarte. Resto de Dinobots poder ocuparse solos de proteger base Autobot de Cybertron.

- Puedes contar con mi apoyo – dijo Arcee

-Y también con el mio- dijo Springer

- Y el mio –dijo Ultra Magnus

-Bien, pues lo mejor es que partamos de inmediato- dijo Bumblebee, decidido.

-Su amor por ella le da un valor extraordinario- pensó Optimus. Me alegraría por él si le fuese correspondido…

**Base Decepticon**

Galvatron estaba preocupado por Firebird, ella parecía languidecer día tras día, y pasaba mucho tiempo recargando.

Él entró en sus dependencias y dijo:

-Querida, ¿te encuentras bien?

-No, papá. Me encuentro muy mal, como si tuviera paralizados mis circuitos… No tengo ganas de nada.

- ¿No deberías dejar que Hook te hiciera una revisión? No me gusta tu aspecto- dijo él levantándole la cara suavemente.

Ella negó con la cabeza

- ¿Qué es eso?- dijo Galvatron cogiendo el frasco de "energon parallitics"

- Medicina. Me la dio First Aid, para que me ayudara a recargar, porque Unicron no me dejaba en paz

- ¿Aún sigue perturbando tus sueños?

- No… pero no me fio… sé que volverá

Galvatron la abrazó y dijo:

- Tranquila, todo irá bien… pero hazme caso y haz que te revisen. Y deja de tomarte eso- dijo tirando el bote de energon parallitics. Creo que te hace más mal que bien.

- Si, papá. Me alegro que vuelvas a ser el que eras.

- No hija, no soy el mismo que antes…

- Pero para mi si. Te quiero… papá

**Tierra**

Bumblebe y los otros empezaron a buscar la Alabarda, sin descanso. Estuvieron unos tres días terrestres buscándola hasta encontrarla en una gruta perdida. Bumblebee levantó el arma y dijo:

-Ya la hemos encontrado Firebird.-dijo para si- Ahora podrás defenderte de ese demonio

Rodimus se la arrebató y dijo:

-Será mejor que me ocupe yo de custodiarla

-¿Por qué?- dijo Bumblebee desafiante-¡Lo que quieres, en realidad, es entregársela tú para quedar bien delante de ella y que te prefiera a ti!

- Bumblebee no me desafíes...- dijo Rodimus

-Rodimus por favor, basta ya… ¿que importancia tiene quien se la entregue?- dijo Arcee

-Si, es verdad- dijo Springer- no vale la pena pelearse por eso. Lo que importa es que ella reciba el arma...- dijo Springer

- Calmaos los dos- dijo Ultra Magnus

No obstante, ninguno de los dos se calmó, ambos se lo habían tomado como una afrenta personal, y se enzarzaron en una pelea feroz. Lamentablemente Bumblebee cayó pronto ante Rodimus, este le dijo:

-Acéptalo Bumblebee, ella merece a alguien como yo. Ella merece un Prime… es lo mejor para ella.

-Ella merece lo que ella elija…Es libre…- dijo Bee entrecortadamente por el dolor de los golpes- Dices eso por que la quieres para ti…

-¡Deteneos! – dijo Ultra Magnus intentando separarlos sin éxito.

Grimlock observaba. En otras circunstancias no hubiese intervenido en una pelea por pretender el amor de una femme, pero no iba a consentir que un Prime abusara de su poder, fuese cual fuese la razón.

- ¡Grimlock decir que ser suficiente!-dijo separándoles por la fuerza aguantando cada uno con una mano- ¡deber daros vergüenza pelear como Decepticons! ¡Nosotros ser los chicos buenos! Grimlock acabar la discusión, coger y guardar arma él- dijo cogiendo la Alabarda- y ahora nosotros volver a Cybertron.

- Si Grimlock no fuese tan impulsivo y terco hubiese sido un buen líder Autobot- pensó Optimus.

En ese momento tuvo la terrible sensación de que algo le había pasado a su protegida

- Debo irme... y ver que le ha pasado

**Puede que en los próximos capítulos tenga que subir el rating y ponerlo para adultos, lo digo porque apliqueis todos los filtros.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Cáp.51. Secuestro**

Firebird seguía encontrándose mal y volvió a la base Autobot para ver a First Aid, pese a las protestas de Galvatron que opinaba que no era necesario, teniendo ellos a Hook.

First Aid se alegró cuando llegó y se entero que los principales obstáculos Autobot estaban fuera aun, y todavía más cuando vio llegar a su objetivo.

- Firebird, querida... que mal aspecto tienes- dijo

- Por eso he vuelto...

- No me gusta nada tu aspecto, a saber que te han hecho esos malvados Decepticons.

- Nada...- dijo ella sintiéndose mareada

- Lo mejor será que te lleve a Paradron

- Quizás...

Perceptor y Blurr salieron a ver que pasaba. First Aid dijo:

- La veo muy mal. Creo los Decepticons la han drogado o envenenado. Me la llevo a Paradron.

- Esta bien- dijo Perceptor.- se lo diremos a los otros cuando lleguen

First Aid cogió una de las naves, se llevo a Firebird y puso rumbo a la nave cripta.

- Ya eres mía...- dijo Starscream

Un súbito dolor le atravesó la cabeza.

-Perdón, mi dios, quise decir que es SUYA.

Unicron estaba satisfecho. Pronto esa femme estaría en sus garras y la utilizaría para crear su nuevo cuerpo, pero además disfrutaría más el proceso, mediante las torturas y vejaciones a las que pensaba someter a esa pequeña zorra de Primus.

- No te voy a permitir tal cosa, demonio- dijo Optimus desafiándolo

- ¿Crees que puedes detenerme? Como ya te dije, no eres más que un pobre espíritu errante…

- Tienes razón, no seré yo quien te detenga, será Firebird. Cuando ella reciba, de manos de mis Autobots, una de las armas sagradas, ¡acabara contigo de una vez por todas!

Unicron profirió una cruel risotada y dijo:

-Eso ya lo veremos. De momento mi fiel sirviente ya la ha capturado y me la trae en bandeja…

-Starscream, sin duda…

-Exacto. Y ahora vete, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, a menos que quieras disfrutar del espectáculo. A propósito tu cuerpo me irá muy bien para mis propósitos. Espero que esa zorrilla lo disfrute, ya que fantaseaba contigo… Ahora tendrá lo que siempre deseó… Y si no me equivoco Elita One también disfrutaba mucho de ti cuando teníais interfase, ¿no? Gemía, de placer, como una perra… ¡del mismo modo gemirá Firebird cuando le clave mi cable de interfase!

-¡Cállate monstruo! Juro por Primus que no te vas a salir con la tuya. ¡La protegeré mientras pueda!

Optimus se fue a buscar a Firebird, mientras las crueles risotadas de Unicron resonaban detrás de él. Debía encontrarla y convencerla de que huyera antes de que llegaran a la nave cripta. Unicron dijo:

-No hay nada que puedas hacer Autobot… Starscream- dijo entonces llamándolo mentalmente- El espíritu de Optimus va para allí, encárgate de que nuestra invitada ni siquiera sea capaz de moverse para huir

-Si, mi Dios.

First Aid se levantó y fue a ver a Firebird. Ella estaba sentada en la cama de recarga, parecía más espabilada y dijo:

-No te molestes en llevarme a Paradron, ya me encuentro mejor

-Oh, pero querida, nos hemos de asegurar que no te quedan restos de ese veneno que te inocularon los Decepticons.

-Ellos nunca me harían daño…

-Pero sin duda algo te pasa. Te pondré algo para que duermas y recargues

De pronto Optimus le susurró

-¡Cuidado Firebird! ¡First Aid está poseída por Starscream!

-¡Déjame! ¡Maldita traidora! – dijo Firebird apartando de si a First Aid de un golpe

First Aid gruño y se le tiró encima, diciendo:

- Has tardado en darte cuenta, querida, demasiado… mientras se sacaba una jeringuilla llena de un destilado suave de "_energon parallitics_" e intentaba sujetar a Firebird como podía

La lucha entre las dos femmes fue feroz, cuando se separaron por un momento y se miraron desafiadoramente, Firebird preguntó:

-¿Qué te ha prometido ese demonio? ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

- ¿Qué que me ha prometido? Pues una nueva vida con un nuevo cuerpo. ¿Te parece poco? Respecto a lo de odiarte… ¿te hago una lista de los motivos?

Para desgracia de Firebird, en plena pelea Starscream logró clavarle la jeringuilla e inyectarle el líquido. Firebird fue sumiéndose en la parálisis hasta quedar inmóvil

-Así estás mejor, fierecilla- dijo Starscream cogiéndola en brazos y volviéndola a poner en la cama de recarga- te quedaras así hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

Optimus la miro con lástima. Si Firebird hubiera podido derramar lágrimas lo hubiese hecho, pero sólo podía decir mentalmente

-No me abandones, por favor… te necesito. Quédate conmigo…

Optimus se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado cogiéndole la mano susurrándole

- Perdóname pequeña. Lo siento tanto. Te he fallado… Ahora sólo queda la esperanza de que los Autobots, o los Decepticons, aten cabos pronto.

Starscream llegó a la nave cripta y descargó a Firebird en brazos

- Bueno, ya hemos llegado…

En ese momento un grupo de mecanoides con mascaras que imitaban el rostro de Unicron aparecieron y los rodearon. Starscream se sorprendió y dijo:

- ¿Quien diablos sois vosotros?

- No temas, mi fiel sirviente- dijo Unicron apareciendo con el aspecto de Némesis Prime- son mis adoradores.

Firebird lo miro con sorpresa y horror, pero luego se giró y vio al espíritu de Optimus Prime a su lado que seguía cogiéndole la mano, y notaba su calidez. Ese monstruo oscuro que tenía delante tenía que ser alguien que había tomado el aspecto de Optimus o su cuerpo, pero no él. Unicron le acarició la cara a Firebird y dijo:

- Nos volvemos a encontrar, querida. ¿Te gusta mi nuevo aspecto? Espero que estés preparada para entregarte a mí. Para entregarte a tu Dios, Unicron.

Firebird se horrorizó, ¡era ese maldito demonio! pero no pudo contestar ni siquiera apartar la cara.

- Esperaremos que le pasen un poco los efectos de "_energon parallitics". _Quiero que este completamente consciente cuando llegue la hora… Quiero oír sus gritos, sus gemidos, quiero que se retuerza de dolor cuando le clave mi cable en su virginal puerto…

Unicron besó con fuerza a Firebird y la cogió en brazos para llevársela a una celda que habían preparado sus adoradores y le dijo:

-Pronto querida, muy pronto…


	54. Chapter 54

**Cáp.52. Operación: Rescate**

**Paradron**

Era de noche, uno de los médicos entró en la sala donde reposaba Lockdown, este disimuló y se hizo el dormido. El médico sacó algo de un baúl escondido tras una pared y se lo guardó en uno de sus compartimientos, después salió al exterior.

-¿A donde irá?- se preguntó Lockdown

Lockdown lo siguió silenciosamente, el médico entró en una nave y él lo siguió. Una vez dentro, oyó su conversación con otro mech a través de la radio

-Finalmente nuestro Dios Unicron, resucitará. Su espíritu se rencarnará a través de la protoforma que creará la última descendiente de los Prime.

-¿La última descendiente de los Prime?- se preguntó Lockdown

-¿Y quien es la afortunada de albergar el próximo cuerpo de nuestro dios, Unicron?

-No lo sé. Sólo he visto la imagen mental que nos envió nuestro dios, es una femme bellísima de color plateado y rojo.

-¡Firebird!- pensó Lockdown- Así que era por eso porque hacia tiempo que tenía ese presentimiento de que alguien poderoso amenazaba su discípula. ¿Quién podía ser más poderoso que Unicron, el destructor? .

Cuando el médico cerró la conversación, y marcó las coordenadas de destino, Lockdown se abalanzó sobre él y lo mató, después de sentó en el asiento del

piloto como pudo, aún le dolía la pierna, y se dispuso a despegar.

-Firebird, me salvaste la vida una vez y ahora voy a devolverte el favor. No voy a permitir que ese demonio te haga eso.

Lockdown rebuscó entre las pertenencias del médico y encontró una máscara que representaba a Unicron, mientras pilotaba empezaba a elaborar su plan de rescate.

**Base Autobot**

Los Autobots llegaron con la lanza y Bumblebee dijo:

-¡La tenemos, la tenemos! Vamos a comunicarnos con Firebird para que venga a buscarla

-Cálmate chico- dijo Kup que había salido a recibirlos- Firebird volvió en mal estado de la base Decepticon y First Aid se la llevo a Paradron.

-¿Como? ¿Qué le paso?

-Según dijo First Aid, los Decepticons la drogaron o envenenaron

- A mi me extraña eso. Los Decepticons serán todo lo que queráis, pero aprecian mucho a Firebird. La criaron ellos. ¿Por qué iban a hacerle daño?- dijo Bumblebee

- Para engañarla y que se quede con ellos- dijo Rodimus- Después seguramente tenían previsto curarla y decirle que fuimos nosotros quienes le hicimos daños y debe quedarse con ellos.

- Estoy de acuerdo con ello- dijo Arcee.

- Pues Grimlock no estar tan seguro de eso. Quizás First Aid actuó por su cuenta. A Grimlock no gustarle First Aid. Ella oler muy raro cuando Grimlock observarla, su olor ser familiar para Grimlock pero no recordar a quien pertenecer, pero seguro que ser un Decepticon.

- Quizás Grimlock tenga razón. Comprobemos si de verdad First Aid volvió a Paradron- dijo Bumblebee

-Es una pérdida de tiempo- dijo Rodimus…

-No perdemos nada por descartar posibilidades- dijo Ultra Magnus- es tan simple como hacer una llamada a Paradron. A estas horas ya deberían haber llegado allí.

Ultra Magnus llamó a Paradron, Rodimus, Bumblebee y Grimlock también estaban:

-Saludos- dijo Magnus- Quisiera hablar con la dra First Aid. Ella debería haber llegado hace poco con una paciente.

-La Dra First Aid, hace tiempo que no aparece por aquí, es más la última vez que estuvo aquí nos robó unas muestras de "energon parallitics"- dijo el médico jefe

-¿De que?

-Una sustancia orgánica que nos produce parálisis, y que puede llegar a intoxicarnos

-¿Sus síntomas son parecidos a un envenenamiento?- preguntó Bumblebee.

-Si, dependiendo de la dosis administrada. Sus síntomas son de cansancio extremo, debilidad, parálisis…

-Gracias doctor- dijo Ultra Magnus

-¡Grimlock ya decir que First Aid ser rara! First Aid secuestrar a Firebird, si ella dañarla, cuando Grimlock pillarla… Grimlock adquirió su forma de dinosaurio e hizo rechinar sus temibles dientes, como una señal, de que esa malvada femme iba a quedar aplastada en sus fauces.

-¿Pero por qué iba a secuestrar a Firebird?- preguntó Rodimus- Eran muy amigas

-Quizás sólo era la estrategia de First Aid,- dijo Arcee- Hacerse pasar por su amiga. Pero no sé la razón por la cual se la llevo.

-Da igual. Tenemos que rastrear a donde fueron- dijo Bumblebee consultando frenéticamente el radar- Al parecer First Aid se llevó una de nuestras naves, todas tienen localizador, deberíamos ser capaces de localizarla, al fin vio un punto y dijo:

-¡Ahí!

Bumblebee tomó notas de las coordenadas, corrió a la armería y cogió un arma, iba a rescatar a Firebird, aunque tuviese que ir solo, aunque le costase la vida, porque la quería con toda su chispa, porque le había prometido a Optimus Prime que la protegería e iba a cumplir su promesa.

Luego se dirigió a una de las naves, pero allí vio que le obstaculizaban el paso, los otros Autobots.

-¿Que hacéis aquí? Pienso ir a buscarla, aunque sea solo

-No irás solo- dijo Rodimus- yo te acompañaré

-Y yo- dijeron Springer y Arcee

-Puedes contar conmigo- dijo Ultra Magnus

-Grimlock ir con Bumblebee y aplastar a quien ose hacerle daño a Firebird.

-Sois una panda de impetuosos younglings- dijo Kup- necesitáis a alguien que os asesore.

-Nosotros también vamos- dijeron Wreck-Gar ,Wheelie y Blurr

-Vale. Pues vámonos, antes de que se una alguien más… si no, no vamos a caber dentro de la nave- dijo Springer encendiendo los motores.

**Nave cripta**

Starscream observaba con curiosidad los adoradores de Unicron, cuando Némesis Prime volvió, no pudo evitar preguntar:

- ¿Que hacen estos aquí?

- Asegurar que nadie interrumpirá la ceremonia de creación de mi nuevo cuerpo.

-Ah, ¿es que tiene previsto que alguien lo intentará?

- Sin duda. Y varios tengo la impresión. Otra cosa es que lo logren- dijo riendo- Por cierto, mi fiel sirviente, antes de darte un nuevo cuerpo, si es que lo quieres porque te veo muy a gusto en ese cuerpo de femme… - dijo irónicamente

- Oh, mi señor, ¿que quiere que haga por usted?- haciendo caso omiso de la burla de Unicron

Némesis Prime cogió un látigo con colas de energon de uno de sus adoradores y dijo:

- Si queremos que Galvatron acuda, tendremos que provocarlo. Su enlace con Firebird aún sigue, por ese motivo no me obedeció cuando le mande que la violara.

- ¿Usted mando eso a Galvatron?

- Si. Fue mi primera opción, que mi más poderoso heraldo, creara esa protoforma, pero esa zorrilla consiguió despertar el link que unía a Megatron con ella, y ese mismo link es el que pondrá Galvatron a mis pies. Tu misión es muy sencilla y te será muy placentera, tendrás ocasión de vengarte de ella- dijo dándole el látigo

- Entiendo, mi Dios… - dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

Starscream fue hasta la celda de Firebird, a ella le empezaban a pasar los efectos de la hierba pero aún no estaba del todo bien.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- dijo Firebird cuando vio entrar a First Aid.

-Castigarte, zorra. Castigarte por todo lo que sufrí por tu culpa…

First Aid, la arrastró hasta una columna, la ató a ella, a la vista de Némesis Prime y los adoradores de Unicron, y empezó a azotarla cruelmente.

Unicron disfrutaba del espectáculo, cada latigazo y cada grito de su victima le alentaban y le excitaban. Uno de los adoradores de Unicron apretó el puño contendiéndose. Optimus Prime sólo podía mirárselo con impotencia y dolor, hasta que pensó:

-Quizás pueda hacer algo…

Optimus se interpuso entre el látigo y Firebird y concentró su energía, para intentar solidificar su espalda y retener los latigazos de Starscream, y así recibir todo el castigo físico que pudiera.

-Siempre fuiste un mártir, Optimus Prime- se dijo Némesis Prime que podía ver como Optimus escudaba con su cuerpo a Firebird de los latigazos de Starscream, este con una risa sádica redobló sus esfuerzos y aún con la protección de Optimus, Firebird recibía un doloroso castigo, Starscream sabía bien donde azotarla para producirle más dolor.

-Dime, Firebird, ¿quieres que esto se detenga?- dijo Némesis Prime

-Si…- dijo dolorida ella

-Pues entonces suplícame que te haga mía, sin más dilación, entrégate a mi voluntariamente

-No, no haré eso.- dijo ella. Firebird no estaba dispuesto a rendirse a ese monstruo. Megatron la había entrenado para resistir en las más duras condiciones, y con bastantes daños. Ella resistiría todo lo que pudiese, y conservaría la esperanza que alguien la rescataría pronto y además Optimus estaba recibiendo parte de la tortura a la que la estaban sometiendo. No tenía derecho a rendirse.

-Pues sigue recibiendo, zorra. Cuando Galvatron llegue, será testigo de como te haré mía por la fuerza- dijo Némesis Prime furioso.- ¡Sigue azotándola, Starscream! ¡Dale más fuerte, que grite de dolor!

-Será un placer…

**Base Decepticon**

Galvatron despertó bruscamente de su ciclo de recarga, como un eco le llegaban los gritos de dolor de Firebird. ¡Alguien estaba torturando cruelmente a su pequeña!

Se levantó como una exhalación, preso de una furia asesina, atravesó la base y se dirigió a una nave, él sólo se bastaba para eliminar a cualquiera. No esperó ni a Cyclonus, ni a Scourge ni a Soundwave que le preguntaban a gritos que le ocurría. Sólo tenía una cosa en su enloquecida mente. ¡Matar al que estaba dañando a Firebird!

Guiado por su instinto se dirigió a la nave cripta, dispuesto a todo.


	55. Chapter 55

**Cap. 53. Ira y esperanza**

Unicron dijo:

- Mi invitado de honor está a punto de llegar… Starscream ve y recíbelo

- ¿Yo?

- Si. Dile que efectivamente tenemos a su querida Firebird y lo que le vamos a hacer.

- Pero…

- ¡HAZLO!

Starscream, aun con la apariencia de First Aid, fue a esperar a Galvatron. Este aterrizó en la nave cripta y su mirada enloquecida se clavó en First Aid.

-¡Tú, zorra Autobot! ¿Dónde está Firebird, que hiciste con ella?

Starscream tragó fluido bucal. Ya había experimentado en su fuselaje una vez la furia de Galvatron y se veía venir que pasaría lo mismo, aunque que más le daba si Galvatron mataba una Autobot, él seguiría siendo un fantasma y luego Unicron le daría su nuevo cuerpo.

-Efectivamente. ¡Yo la traje a mi dios Unicron, para que la haga suya y tú serás testigo de ello!

Galvatron emitió un rugido de furia animal, se transformó a su modo alterno y disparó a First Aid matándola en el acto, Starscream salió del cuerpo muerto de First Aid y se río.

-¡¿Donde la tienes?- volvió a preguntar Galvatron

- En mi alcoba, esperándome con impaciencia - dijo Némesis Prime con sorna

Galvatron dijo:

- ¡¿Prime?

- No soy Optimus Prime, sólo utilizo su cuerpo. Soy tu amo y señor

- Calla demonio. Ya no te obedezco. Soy mi propio amo

- ¿Crees que puedes derrotarme? Inténtalo… y si lo consigues, soltare a esa zorrilla y dejare que os marchéis.

- La única manera de que nos dejes en paz es que mate. Te arrancaré la cabeza con tal de evitar que le pongas las manos encima a mi hija

- ¿Tu hija?… - dijo irónicamente Unicron- nunca creí que alguien tan despiadado como tu, tuviese semejante punto débil. Que estuviera dispuesto a sacrificarse por una femme que considera creación suya, sin serlo. Lo irónico es que fuera creada en parte por uno de tus enemigos…

- ¡Cállate!

Galvatron se tiró encima de su oponente como un perro rabioso, La lucha entre los dos contendientes fue terrible, ninguno de los dos tenía intención de rendirse. Al final Némesis Prime consiguió acorralar a Galvatron, le dio unos puñetazos en su parte abdominal y otros en la dorsal, dejándolo aturdido en el suelo. Lo agarró por el cuello y lo llevó hasta la sala contigua donde estaba Firebird.

-Mira a tu pequeña, pronto sabrá que el placer y el dolor son lo mismo cuando hunda mi cable en su puerto de interfase. Y tú serás testigo de ello

- Mátame antes, porque si no lo haré yo en cuanto pueda, chatarra degenerada- dijo Galvatron medio ahogado.

- No, Galvatron, no voy a hacerte ese favor…- murmuró Némesis Prime- ¡ser testigo de la violación de esa preciosa femme que consideras tu hija, es tu castigo por desobedecer a Unicron! ¡Atadlo!, mis leales sirvientes.

Dos de los adoradores de Unicron, sujetaron con cadenas a Galvatron, asegurándose que pudiera ver lo que iba a ocurrir en la habitación contigua.

Unicron se retiró satisfecho, ahora sólo quedaba esperar un rato para que a esa deliciosa femme le pasaran del todo los efectos de la "energon parallitics" para disfrutar plenamente de ella

-Me gusta cuando los planes me salen bien.

Starscream había disfrutado de lo lindo azotando a esa zorrilla, pero aún quedaba lo mejor. Revivir en un nuevo cuerpo, pero para eso necesitaba los poderes de Unicron y fue a verle

-Mi dios…

-Ya sé que quieres. ¿Supongo que quieres el mismo cuerpo que tenias, pero funcional en todos los aspectos, no?- dijo con sorna

-Efectivamente

-Sea así.

Unicron revivió a Starscream. Este empezó a reír como un condenado. ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Estaba vivo de nuevo!

- Otra cosa más- dijo Unicron

- ¿Cual?, mi Dios- dijo Starscream arrodillándose ante el

- Los Autobots están a punto de llegar dispuestos a rescatar a Firebird. Toma el mando de mis adoradores e impídeselo

- Será un placer.

Starscream estaba satisfecho. Tenía lo que quería, una nueva vida, un ejército al que comandar, y sólo recibía órdenes del ser más poderoso del Universo, Galvatron moriría pronto y esa zorra de Firebird recibiría su merecido.

- Por fin tengo lo que me merezco-murmuró para si

Springer se acercaba a la nave cripta y dijo:

-Ya hemos llegado. Las coordenadas son estas.

-La nave cripta Autobot…Ese monstruo Unicron ha osado profanar el lugar de descanso de nuestros compañeros Autobots caídos- dijo Ultra Magnus enfadado.

- Si. ¿Pero que puedes esperar de semejante demonio?- dijo Kup.

-Lo que me inquieta es lo que le haya podido hacer a Firebird…-dijo Bumblebee preocupado- Al fin y al cabo de nuestros compañeros sólo queda el cuerpo, su chispa está con el Allspark.

-Vamos a tener Comité de bienvenida en nuestro programa de hoy - dijo Wreck-Gar mirando por la ventana de la nave

- ¿Cuantos son?- dijo Rodimus

- Unos quince. Y llevan máscaras de Unicron

-Adoradores de Unicron…-dijo Kup

- ¡Grimlock aplastarlos a todos!

-¡Por Primus!, ¡Starscream está con ellos!- dijo Arcee- pero si estaba muerto

-Apostaría todas mis piezas a que ese bufón hizo un trato con Unicron-dijo Bumblebee

- Bien, Springer aterriza. Todos vosotros, armaos y cuando aterricemos, ataquemos sin vacilar- dijo Rodimus

Todos los Autobots asintieron. La nave Autobot aterrizó y Starscream gritó:

-¡Acabad con ellos!

-Autobots, ¡a por ellos!

Los Autobots se lanzaron contra los adoradores de Unicron. Rodimus consiguió desenmascarar a uno de ellos y dijo:

- ¡Lockdown! ¿Eres uno de ellos?

- ¡No idiota! He venido a rescatar a Firebird, ella es mi discípula, cuando estuvo en el exilio yo me encargue de entrenarla y convertirla en caza recompensas. Quería aprovechar la mínima oportunidad

- Ya nos lo contarás luego. Por cierto, ¿donde se han metido Bumblebee y Grimlock?

- Iban tras ese cobarde de Starscream- dijo Arcee

- Aquí aún tenemos trabajo- dijo Ultra Magnus dándole un puñetazo a uno de los adoradores- Estoy seguro que conseguirán rescatar a Firebird. ¡Acabemos con esta escoria!

Starscream huía por los estrechos pasillos, que le impedían volar, con Bumblebee y Grimlock pisándole los talones. Grimlock le lanzó una pieza de la decoración con su cola y lo derribó

- Ahora Starscream confesar donde estar Firebird o Grimlock hacerte trocitos.- dijo mientras aplastaba a Starscream con su pata para mantenerlo inmovilizado.

- ¡Ella ya debe estar con Unicron y a estas horas, seguro que él ya la hecho suya… Después de que yo la calentara a latigazos.

Bumblebee apretó los puños de furia, y se aguantó las ganas de romperle alguna pieza bucal a Starscream a puñetazos, pero se contuvo y dijo:

- Ya lo veremos ¿Dónde está? – dijo Bumblebee apuntándole con el arma

- Oh, ¿sigues enamorado de ella?, mini bot…-empezó a decir sarcásticamente, pero un tremendo mordisco en un ala, por parte de Grimlock, le hizo completar la fase con un grito.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Ella está en el pasillo 4 norte!

- Gracias.

- Tu llevarte esto – dijo Grimlock dándole la Alabarda de Beta Prime a Bumblebee - pero prometer a Grimlock que tu salvarla. Grimlock quedarse con Screamer y darle lección

- Lo haré viejo amigo. Te lo prometo

Bumblebee desapareció por el pasillo, Grimlock se giró hacia su presa e hizo chirriar sus afilados dientes metálicos diciendo:

- ¡Grimlock estar furioso! ¡Grimlock vengar el daño que tu hacerle a Firebird!

- Noooo- gritó Starscream intentando huir.

Grimlock atenazó con sus dientes el ala de Starscream que había mordido antes, y poniendo una pata en la espalda de su presa, tiró hacia arriba arrancándosela de cuajo, y haciendo que Starscream diera un grito de agonía, después mordió furiosamente la otra ala y repitió el mismo proceso, haciendo que su presa volviera a gritar de dolor tan fuerte que se oyó en toda la nave.

Unicron, que iba de camino a la habitación donde tenía a su prisionera, se giró y pensó:

- Han pillado a ese inepto de Starscream. Peor para él.

Los Autobots dijeron:

- Grimlock lo debe haber pillado bien

Firebird sonrió por primera vez en horas y dijo:

- Alguien se debe haber encargado de ese bufón… Optimus tenías razón… Han venido a salvarme…

- Aún hay esperanza de que se salve, aunque sea por manos de esos malditos Autobots…- dijo Galvatron


	56. Chapter 56

**Cáp.4 Lujuria y milagro**

Unicron se dirigía a empezar el trabajo con su bella prisionera, a la misma vez que Bumblebee se dirigía a toda velocidad para llegar antes que él, y entregarle el arma sagrada.

Mientras tanto Optimus acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de su protegida y le decía:

-Tienes que reaccionar, él ya viene… tienes que defenderte, como hiciste en ese sueño...

- ¡Pero eso sólo era un sueño!

-Puedes hacer lo mismo… Enfurécete con él, sólo piensa en el daño que te ha hecho, te secuestró, te torturó y pretende forzarte.

Ella miró a Optimus, a sus hermosos y profundos ópticos llenos de bondad, y dijo:

-No sé si podré con él… ¡pero no se lo pondré fácil!

-Eso es, Firebird, concéntrate y lucha.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta bruscamente. Firebird se encogió, ¡Némesis Prime había llegado! Este miró a su presa con avidez y dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si:

-Ha llegado la hora…

En otra parte Grimlock había soltado ya a Starscream, después de haberlo masticado un poco más, y volvía con los Autobots dispuesto a aplastar a unos cuantos adoradores de Unicron.

Grimlock oyó un ruido de cadenas y se dirigió hacia allí. Sorprendido vio a Galvatron luchando como un poseso con las cadenas que lo sujetaban

-¿Qué hacer tu aquí?

-¿Tú que crees, estúpido Autobot? Vine para acabar con Unicron y rescatar a Firebird.

-Pero Unicron vencer a Galvatron. ¿Por qué él atarte y no matarte?

-Porque ese retorcido demonio quiere que presencie como la… Y ahora si has venido a matarme, acaba ya conmigo. Me harías un favor y todo

Grimlock dijo:

- Nosotros dos tener mismo objetivo: salvar a Firebird. Grimlock no matarte, Grimlock soltarte para que tú salves a Firebird.

Grimlock cogió las cadenas entre sus poderosos dientes y las partió fácilmente, soltando a Galvatron.

Este se levantó como una exhalación y salió corriendo, sabía que el cristal que daba acceso a la habitación donde estaba su pequeña era muy grueso y si disparaba y lo rompía podía herir a Firebird sin querer. Tenía que encontrar otra entrada y rápido.

Firebird se apartó a un rincón de la habitación mientras intentaba concentrar su calor para proyectarlo contra ese monstruo.

Némesis Prime la acorraló y clavó su mirada en ella, Firebird sentía desfallecer su voluntad y él aprovechó para besarla apasionadamente, mientras le sujetaba las dos manos con una suya por encima de su cabeza.

-¡Firebird reacciona!- dijo Optimus- Yo no puedo salvarte, tienes que hacerlo tu misma…

- Sométete a mi voluntad…-decía suavemente Unicron, besándola en el cuello.

-No-no- apenas podía musitar ella

Grimlock podía ver la escena a través del vidrio y gruño.

-¡Yo Grimlock no voy a permitir hacerle esto!

Grimlock empezó a golpear brutalmente el vidrio, iba a romper ese maldito vidrio, aunque fuese a dentelladas.

-¡Estúpido!- pensó Unicron- este vidrio podría aguantar incluso un cañonazo de mi más poderoso heraldo, como va a romperlo un simple Autobot…

Mientras agarró a su presa y la atrajo hacia sí, dándole un profundo beso, acariciando las bellas alas suavemente, y arrancando suaves gemidos de ella. Firebird estaba confusa, quería defenderse, no quería someterse a Unicron, pero a la vez estaba como paralizada e incluso, para su propio horror, le empezaba a gustar.

-Oh, si, querida, eso es… - decía él insistiendo en los puntos más sensibles de ella.

- ¡Firebird! ¡Por favor, no te rindas!- gritaba Optimus desde el plano espiritual

- Optimus…- dijo ella

-Olvídate de él, Firebird. Eres mía… - Unicron la tiró sobre una especie de altar- Concéntrate solo en recibir el placer que te voy a proporcionar

Unicron mordió suavemente un sensitivo cable de su cuello y ella gimió. Optimus no sabía que hacer, miró hacia el vidrio, allí Grimlock seguía dándose de cabezazos contra el cristal, intentando abrir brecha y notaba como Galvatron y Bumblebee se acercaban rápidamente

-¡Firebird! No debes rendirte, no caigas en su trampa… Muchos han venido para salvarte, Galvatron, los Autobots... incluso tu maestro Lockdown. No puedes pagárselo rindiéndote a ese demonio…

-Galvatron…- dijo ella despertando como de un sueño -¡¿Papá? ¡¿Papá esta aquí?- ella reaccionó de pronto y apartó furiosamente a Némesis Prime de si misma- ¡No te acerques a mi, monstruo!

- ¡Maldito espectro!- dijo Unicron furioso proyectando una bola de energía capaz incluso de dañar a los espíritus, Optimus no se apartó y la recibió de lleno, sabía que eso ayudaría a despertar la furia de Firebird. Sin sacrificio, no había victoria

-¡Optimus!- dijo ella con los ópticos llorosos.

- Se acabó. Ese molesto espíritu ya no volverá a interrumpirnos…

-¡¿Qué le hiciste, monstruo?

-Oh, vamos querida, no seas dramática, al fin y al cabo, lo que siempre deseaste de él fue su cuerpo. Sé muy bien la fantasía que tuviste con él, lo dominabas, lo acariciabas, y buscabas su cable, para que perforara tu puerto, eh?… Bien, pues ya tienes tu oportunidad, zorrilla, así que deja de resistirte y pon de tu parte

-¡No!

Firebird empezó a luchar furiosamente con él, le araño el pecho hasta que salió energon y pataleó para librarse de su peso. Némesis Prime se enfureció y la abofeteó con tal fuerza que la tiró al suelo

-Así que quieres hacerlo por las malas… Peor para ti, pero para mi será mucho más divertido.

Él la pateó mientras aún estaba tumbada en el suelo. Grimlock rugió furiosamente de tal manera que se le oyó en la habitación continua.

-Grimlock…-dijo ella. Optimus tenía razón, sus amigos estaban allí, no podía fallarles dándose por vencida.

Ella se levantó, pero recibió otra patada que la hizo doblarse de dolor. Unicron la agarró por el cuello y la ahogó un poco, sólo para después tirarla bruscamente sobre el altar con una risa sádica.

- No hay nadie que pueda salvarte.

Él la agarró por las piernas y se la acercó, esos ojos terribles de color verde amarillento la miraban con una lujuria desenfrenada. Ella intentó patearlo, pero esas garras le impedían moverse.

- Revoltosa…- dijo él en tono divertido, para acto seguido besar, a lo largo, una de esas preciosas y tentadoras piernas.

- ¡Suéltame, demonio repugnante!

Unicron le indico una negación con el dedo. A pesar de la máscara facial que llevaba Némesis Prime, Firebird casi podía imaginar la sonrisa sádica de ese monstruo que la tenía aprisionada. Némesis se subió sobre ella y la aprisiono con su propio cuerpo, sus ópticos brillaron de lujuria y codicia al contemplar ese bello cuerpo. Primus había hecho un buen trabajo con esa femme, había que reconocerlo. Al fin tenía a la última descendiente de uno de los trece Prime en sus garras y era toda para él.

-¡Ríndete a tu Dios!- dijo jadeante- Quiero que me implores que te haga mía. Sé que lo estás deseando. – dijo besándola de nuevo, mientras recorría lascivamente su cuerpo.

-¡Jamás!- dijo ella forcejeando

Grimlock seguía golpeando el cristal furiosamente. ¡Tenia que salvar a esa femme! Sabía que Firebird no podría resistir mucho más El energon comenzaba a fluir de su cabeza y le cegaba los ópticos, él se sacudió para quitarse el energon que lo cegaba y volvió a la carga. ¡Él, Grimlock, rompería ese estúpido vidrio!

Mientras tanto Galvatron recorría los pasillos guiado por su instinto, como una fiera dispuesta a salvar a su cachorro. Una sola idea ocupaba su enloquecida mente, matar a Némesis Prime y salvar a Firebird antes de que fuera tarde, aunque tuviese que morir por ello.

Bumblebee corría por los pasillos, con la lanza de Beta Prime, que parecía guiarlo ya que cada vez brillaba más su punta, y pensaba:

-¡Resiste Firebird, voy a salvarte!

Unicron miró con avidez la cubierta que protegía el puerto de Firebird y su garra se dirigió allí, para acto seguido abrírsela por la fuerza.

Firebird gritó de desesperación ese monstruo la había vencido, ahora iba a forzarla, sus amigos no habían llegado a tiempo y ella se veía incapaz de generar ni una chispa de fuego.

Némesis Prime se río cruelmente y dijo:

-Te lo dije, pequeña y estúpida femme. No tenías alternativa. Desde que te vi, supe que serías mía.

Némesis Prime acarició con sus manos el virginal puerto de su presa, ella se revolvió inútilmente, y después las olió,

-Mmm, siiii. Creo que ya estás lista…- dijo- vamos allá

Se oyó un clic y Unicron abrió el compartimento de su cable de interfase. Este se mostró oscuro y amenazador delante de los ópticos de Firebird.

-Firebird… no puedes perder la esperanza…incluso en las horas más oscuras hay luz- dijo Optimus quien estaba muy débil por el ataque de Unicron

Como una respuesta a ello, la puerta saltó de sus goznes por un disparo y una juvenil y amable voz dijo:

- ¡Suéltala maldito!

Némesis Prime y Firebird miraron con estupor al intruso.

- Bumblebee…- dijo Firebird

- El mismo- dijo él- ¿Creías que no iba a venir a rescatarte? Además te traigo un regalo… - dijo levantando la Alabarda.

Unicron se asustó por un momento. ¡Ese pequeño bot llevaba una de las armas legendarias!, pero se repuso y dijo:

- Jajjaja, ¿acaso crees que puedes vencerme?

Némesis volvió a guardar su cable de interfase, miró a Firebird y dijo:

- Tendrás que esperar un poco más querida… Pero tranquila, no tardare mucho, no es más que un insecto que voy a despachar pronto…

De pronto se oyó un terrible crujido, proveniente del cristal. Némesis se giró y se quedó mirando el cristal estupefacto, este estaba atravesado por una enorme grieta. Se oyó otro crujido y empezaron a caer pequeños pedacitos.

- No puede ser…

Un golpe más y la enorme cabeza de Grimlock se abrió paso a través del cristal roto. Grimlock clavó sus ópticos en Némesis Prime e hizo chirriar sus enormes dientes,

dispuesto al ataque.

- ¡¿Otro insecto más?- dijo Némesis Prime más molesto que furioso

- ¡Grimlock no ser insecto! Grimlock ser rey de los Dinobots. ¡Y ahora Grimlock va a despedazarte!

- ¡Apartaos, Autobots! ¡Ese desgraciado es mio! ¡Prepárate a morir, Némesis Prime!- dijo Galvatron que había llegado a la puerta


	57. Chapter 57

**Cáp.55. La furia del Ave Fénix**

Némesis Prime, observó a sus contrincantes y luego a Firebird quien aun estaba en shock y repitió:

- No te muevas de aquí. En seguida vuelvo a estar contigo

- ¡No volverás a tocarla!- dijo Galvatron atacando furiosamente

Para Némesis Prime fue fácil esquivar al furioso Galvatron, lo agarró por la nuca y lo tiró por los aires, cayendo cerca de Firebird y Bumblebee.

Grimlock le aprisionó con los dientes el brazo, pero fue inútil, Némesis Prime, le golpeó furiosamente en la frente con el otro, haciendo brotar más energon de su ya dañada cabeza, y consiguiendo que Grimlock soltara su presa y cayera al suelo

Por su parte Galvatron consiguió incorporarse y dijo:

- ¡Mini bot llévate a Firebird de aquí! Yo lo mantendré ocupado.

- S-si. Vamos, Firebird- dijo Bumblebee.

Ella se colocó como pudo el protector de su puerto, muerta de vergüenza y Bumblebee la cogió de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Vamos, te sacaré de aquí.

Galvatron volvió a atacar a Unicron, pero este ya le había visto venir y lo esquivó.

- ¡Ingrato! ¡Como osas atacarme! ¡Te rescaté de las garras de la muerte y te di un nuevo cuerpo! ¡¿Y ahora me niegas un pequeño sacrificio?

- ¡Muere de una vez, Unicron!- dijo Galvatron- Ella nunca será tuya

Némesis, lo golpeó duramente y lo estampó contra la pared. Sus ojos se clavaron entonces en ese mini bot que se llevaba a su femme, corrió hacia ellos y golpeó a Bumblebee duramente, tan fuerte que lo lanzó por los aires.

-¡Bee!

- Coge la Alabarda, Firebird- dijo él cuando cayó al suelo y mientras trataba de incorporarse- Rápido.

Némesis Prime cogió a Bumblebe por el cuello y apretó

- Nooo, suéltalo- dijo ella

- No te preocupes por mí, huye.

-Oh, que bonito es el amor…- dijo Unicron sarcásticamente- Mira, querida, contempla como acabo con la vida de este desgraciado bot que está enamorado de ti.

-Suéltalo, por favor. No te ha hecho nada…

Como respuesta, Némesis apretó más el cuello de Bumblebee y se empezó a oír ruido de metal abollándose.

- Suéltalo- dijo Firebird. Esta vez su tono de voz había variado, había pasado de la súplica a una orden

Némesis Prime se giró hacia ella, había notado ese cambio de voz, y notó como la temperatura de esa femme aumentaba vertiginosamente

- Suéltalo- volvió a repetir ella

- Eso es, Firebird. Enfurécete- dijo Optimus Prime

Unicron clavó su mirada en la femme. Esa no era la femme aterrorizada a la que había capturado, torturado y hacia sólo unos cyclos tenía en sus garras, completamente indefensa. No, era otra. Una femme furiosa y poderosa, muy poderosa. Y sonrió.

- Este será un combate interesante…

Galvatron miró a su pequeña, pese a su transformación, recordaba muy bien lo que pasaba cuando Firebird desplegaba su furia.

Firebird miró duramente a Némesis Prime y dijo:

- No lo repetiré, Unicron, suelta a ese noble Autobot…

- ¿O que?...- dijo él apretando más el cuello de Bumblebee

- ¡O pagarás las consecuencias!

Firebird disparó una bola de fuego directa al brazo de Némesis que sujetaba a Bumblebee y lo desintegró, este aulló de dolor y retrocedió. Bumblebee cayó pesadamente al suelo, y se cogió el cuello.

- Bumblebee- dijo ella corriendo hacia él.- ¿estás bien?

Bumblebee iba a hablar pero su procesador vocal estaba seriamente dañado por el apretón brutal al que lo había sometido Némesis y no pudo emitir ningún sonido

Firebird dijo abrazándolo:

-Lo siento tanto… amigo mio. Todo esto es culpa mía… por no reaccionar antes y enfrentarme a él. Pero ahora voy a hacerle pagar por esto…

Bumblebee sonrió y le acarició la cara suavemente, como si dijera:

- Que tu estés bien es lo que me importa

Ella le apretó la mano dulcemente y se la besó.

Mientras tanto Némesis Prime que se había retorcido de dolor, aunque no fuese su propio brazo el que había perdido, dirigió una mirada asesina a ambos y dijo:

- ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, zorra! ¡Eres mía!

Galvatron se le echó encima y empezó a golpearlo duramente. Con cada golpe, descargaba toda su furia, toda su rabia por lo que ese demonio había hecho a su querida sparkling, y por lo que había pretendido hacerle. Némesis Prime estaba más debilitado y no podía defenderse tan efectivamente como antes por lo cual su cuerpo estaba siendo severamente castigado por los brutales golpes de Galvatron. Firebird recogió la Alabarda que brilló con una potente luz sobrenatural, y dijo:

- ¡Grimlock!

Este se acercó presuroso hacia allí y dijo:

- ¿Qué querer?

- Llévate a Bumblebee. Yo tengo una cuenta pendiente con ese monstruo.

Grimlock, adquiriendo su forma robótica, cogió a Bumblebee en brazos y dijo:

- ¿Tu estar segura?- dijo.

Grimlock estaba estupefacto. ¿Cómo poder ser que esa femme fuese la misma que cyclos antes había visto indefensa y a punto de ser salvajemente violada por Unicron?

- Si. Gracias por venir a rescatarme. Los dos.

- No ser nada.

Los dos Autobots se fueron. Bumblebee miró a su compañero con una mirada dudosa y Grimlock dijo:

-Tu estar tranquilo Bumblebee. Ella no tener miedo a Unicron ahora. Ella seguro vencerle y volver con nosotros.

Optimus contemplaba con orgullo a su protegida, al fin ella había vencido el miedo que le tenía a Unicron y se había alzado contra él para plantarle cara. Le daba igual si en esa batalla, su viejo cuerpo resultaba desintegrado, ¡la prioridad era destruir a Unicron de una vez por todas!

Pero Unicron no era un enemigo nada fácil de vencer, al fin y al cabo era un dios, y como tal poseía un poder impresionante, a la mínima que pudo bloqueó los ataques de Galvatron, y le devolvió los golpes hasta reducirlo.

Némesis Prime miró entonces a Firebird. La vio de pie, orgullosa, sujetando la Alabarda de Beta Prime y decidida a luchar con él hasta la muerte, sus ojos brillaban como ascuas, su armadura estaba al rojo vivo y su voz era la de una femme que destilaba autoridad y nobleza. Unicron se fijo bien y dijo:

- Vaya… Ya sabía que eras descendiente directa de uno de los Trece, pero ahora veo claro que eres la última descendiente natural de la mismísima Beta Prime, la única femme entre los Trece. Por eso también su arma responde tan bien ante ti. Bueno, será interesante ver como te manejas con ella.

Némesis Prime se sacó una terrible espada y se encaro con Firebird, estaba dispuesto a someter a su voluntad a esa deliciosa femme, y nadie en este universo iba a impedírselo.

Firebird se concentró y preparó la Alabarda.

El combate empezó, las dos armas chocaban con un ruido estremecedor, Firebird parecía estar poseída, su arma se movía a la velocidad de un relámpago, y el filo de esta cortaba el aire y a veces el metal de su contrincante.

- Muy bien Firebird, lo estás haciendo muy bien. ¡Adelante!- decía Optimus- Recuerda que el que tienes delante no soy yo… es Unicron

Némesis Prime no sabía como actuar, estaba furioso y quería contraatacar, pero los furiosos golpes de esa femme, no le dejaban margen de maniobra, sólo podía defenderse.

Galvatron miraba henchido de orgullo a su pequeña sparkling, su pequeña no temía a nadie. ¡Ni al mismísimo Unicron! Recordó la leyenda humana sobre lo que los humanos llamaban Ave Fénix, un ave, de color rojizo, capaz de resurgir de sus propias cenizas. Firebird era como esa ave, había muerto como la femme aterrorizada e inocente y había resurgido como una guerrera valiente y decidida.

- Si, querida, destruye a ese demonio y ambos seremos libres.

Firebird acorraló a Némesis Prime contra una pared y dijo:

- Estás muerto, demonio

- ¿Tu crees?- dijo este malignamente


	58. Chapter 58

**Cáp.56. La capitulación del demonio**

**Disclaimer: Si a alguien le suena el titulo del capitulo a un ataque de uno de los caballeros del zodiaco ( saint seiya), pues si lo saqué de ahí y esa serie tampoco me pertenece, y repito que no saco dinero por este fic.**

Némesis Prime clavó su mirada en Firebird, y dijo:

-¿En serio quieres matarme? Pues tendrás que hacerlo mucho mejor, zorra.

Por un momento, Firebird volvió a notar esa sensación de desfallecimiento cuando ese demonio clavó sus ópticos en ella, Unicron no desaprovecho ese momento de debilidad, consiguió escabullirse, y la batalla continuó.

- Eso no va bien- dijo Optimus Prime que había conseguido hacerse visible

- ¿A que te refieres?- dijo Galvatron – Firebird va a vencerlo. ¡Mírala!

- No es eso. Ese demonio está utilizando mi cuerpo, y para que la Alabarda sea efectiva debe alcanzar el espíritu de ese demonio.

- Entonces tenemos que sacarlo de tu cuerpo, aunque sea a rastras

- Exacto. Y para ello necesito tu ayuda

Galvatron lo miró con curiosidad

-Debes destruir mi cuerpo, o al menos dañarlo lo suficiente para que Unicron se vea forzado a salir.

-Será un placer…

Galvatron adquirió su forma alterna y después de concentrar su energía, disparó para destruir el cuerpo de Némesis Prime, por desgracia, Némesis Prime, se lo olió y saltando consiguió escapar.

-Maldita sea- dijo Galvatron

-¡No os metáis en esto!- dijo Firebird- Yo acabaré con él. Debe pagar por todo lo que ha hecho.

Firebird miró al espíritu de Optimus Prime con lástima,

-Lo siento, tendré que destruir el que fue tu cuerpo…

-Estoy dispuesto a ello- dijo Optimus- Acaba con este demonio

-Te lo prometo, Optimus Prime.

Firebird atacó con fiereza a Némesis Prime, pero este bloqueaba y se defendía bastante bien. Unicron ya estaba harto de ese jueguecillo, y decidió jugar sucio. Después de conseguir desarmar a Firebird, la tiro brutalmente contra la pared, sujetándola le clavó su mirada, y dijo suavemente:

-Mírame directamente a los ópticos, querida y verás lo que realmente piensan de ti, los que consideras tus amigos…

Firebird quedó hipnotizada por los ópticos de Unicron, y vio estupefacta que en una reunión, sus amigos comentaban lo siguiente:

- Esta femme es tan inútil, que no puede ni defenderse sola- decía Optimus

- Si, por su culpa, ese bestia de Némesis Prime, casi me arranca el vocalizador- decía Bumblebee con la voz estropeada- y además desagradecida

- Es una Decepticon. ¿Qué esperabas?- decía Ultra Magnus- No puedes fiarte de ellos

- Es una seductora. Quería también seducir a Grimlock y Rodimus. Se aprovecha de los mech para que la defiendan- decía Arcee

- Firebird aprovecharse de Grimlock- decía este triste

- No, eso no es verdad…- decía Firebird, intentando apartar la vista

- Sigue mirando y enfréntate a la verdad- decía Unicron

Firebird vio que los Decepticons estaban reunidos, y que Soundwave decía:

- Esa femme, fue su perdición, Lord Galvatron, hizo que perdiéramos a un gran estratega como Starscream, a un gran guerrero como Jhiaxus…

- Si- decía Galvatron, debí hacerte caso en su momento y entregársela a otro Lord para que la usara como creadora de protoformas

- Entréguenosla- decía Scourge- Yo y Cyclonus le daremos un buen uso a esa femme.

- Ves lo que te digo, mi querida Firebird. Nadie te quiere, eres una paria para todos, no eres ni Autobot ni Decepticon… asúmelo y acepta que sólo naciste para ser mía…

Firebird dijo:

- ¡Esto no es más que una ilusión tuya, maldito demonio!

Ella concentró el calor en sus brazos y Némesis tuvo que soltarla, ella se lanzó ágilmente hacia un lado y le disparo una tremenda bola de fuego mientras recogía su arma.

Némesis rugió de dolor, y a Firebird le pareció ver el espíritu de Unicron superpuesto al cuerpo de Prime.

- Te sacaré de ahí y acabare contigo- dijo ella tirándole otra bola de fuego

El espíritu de Unicron abandonó el cuerpo de Némesis Prime, con un aullido de dolor dejando sólo los restos humeantes del viejo cuerpo de Prime

-¡ Ahhh, maldita seas! Vas a pagar muy caro por esto- dijo este furioso

El espíritu de Unicron se lanzó furiosamente contra Firebird, pero alguien lo agarró con fuerza.

- Optimus…- dijo ella

- Rápido atraviésalo con la lanza!- dijo él intentando sujetar al espíritu de Unicron

- ¿Pero que te pasara a ti?

- Eso no importa. ¡Hazlo!

Firebird cogió la alabarda y sin dudarlo atravesó el espíritu de Unicron, junto con el espíritu de Prime. Los dos espíritus gritaron, el espíritu de Unicron empezó a ser atravesado por rayos de luz, una luz que destilaba pureza, y pareció desvanecerse dentro de la hoja de la Alabarda, con un último grito dijo:

- Juro que me vengaré

Firebird soltó la lanza y cayó de rodillas diciendo:

- Perdóname, Optimus

- Sin sacrificio, no hay victoria- dijo este antes de desvanecerse.

Firebird siguió de rodillas, lágrimas de energon salían de sus ópticos, había derrotado a ese demonio, ¿pero a que precio?, Bumblebee Grimlock y Galvatron habían quedado dañados y Optimus se había sacrificado por ella.

Galvatron se levantó y fue hacia ella. Era un milagro de Primus, Unicron había quedado derrotado y él y su pequeña eran libres, ¡libres! No le importaba nada más. Fue hacia ella, y la abrazó.

- Mi dulce sparkling, lo conseguiste. Somos libres ya

- Papa…

De pronto oyeron un ruido de donde provenía el cuerpo de Optimus Prime, este se estaba moviendo. Galvatron rodeó con un brazo a Firebird para protegerla en caso que aún fuera el espíritu de Unicron quien lo poseía y lo apuntó con su cañón

El cuerpo de Optimus se levantó y poco a poco recobraba su color, Galvatron se lo miraba suspicaz, Optimus se miró a si mismo y dijo:

-Estoy vivo otra vez…


	59. Chapter 59

**Cáp.57. Calma después de la tormenta**

Firebird miraba a Optimus, y buscaba esos ópticos azules de mirada noble y bondadosa, desde su refugio en los brazos de Galvatron.

El color había vuelto a la armadura de Optimus Prime, aunque esta estaba dañada y se veían quemaduras aquí y allá y le faltaba un brazo.

-Firebird…- dijo él acercándose

Galvatron se interpuso entre él y Optimus y dijo:

- ¡No oses acercarte a ella otra vez!

- Tranquilos, soy Optimus Prime… el verdadero Optimus Prime, no mi cuerpo usado por Unicron.

- ¿Y como sabemos que esto es cierto?- dio Galvatron apartando a Firebird que se acercaba ya confiada a Optimus

- Por esto- dijo Optimus mostrándole la Alabarda de Beta Prime. El filo del arma que antes brillaba como plata, ahora tenía un color oscuro.- Contiene el oscuro espíritu de Unicron, por eso cambio de color. Al clavarnos la Alabarda , esta aprisionó el espíritu de Unicron y a mi me devolvió a mi cuerpo. Desconozco el porque

- Me alegro por ti Prime- dijo Galvatron con un toque de sarcasmo- Pero ahora mi hija y yo nos iremos a la base Decepticon. Vamos, Firebird.

Galvatron cogió firmemente el brazo de Firebid para que fuera con él, y ella lo siguió mansamente.

- Eso es, mi niña- dijo él dulcemente- ahora volvamos a casa. Que se las apañen esos Autobots

Optimus los vio marcharse y recogió la Alabarda, debía hablar con Galvatron y Firebird sobre lo que debían hacer con la Alabarda, para evitar que Unicron volviera. Galvatron se dirigía hacia su nave, cuando se cruzaron con Starscream que iba medio arrastrándose en busca de una nave para huir de allí, este retrocedió, especialmente cuando Galvatron fijó su mirada asesina en él

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? ¿Dónde está Unicron?- dijo este sorprendido

- Lo hemos derrotado, y tú vas a ser el próximo. ¡Te maté una vez por traidor y volveré a hacerlo ahora mismo!

- ¡No! ¡Piedad! ¡Otra vez no!

Galvatron adquirió su forma alterna y disparó contra Starscream reduciéndolo a polvo cósmico. Galvatron y Firebird llegaron a la nave y varias voces dijeron:

- ¡Alto! ¿Dónde te la llevas?

- A casa- dijo Galvatron girándose dispuesto a masacrar a cualquiera que se lo impidiera. Rodimus… Prime ¿serás tú quien intente impedírmelo?

Rodimus y el resto de Autobots, excepto Bumblebee y Grimlock que habían dejado en la nave restableciéndose de sus heridas, apuntaban a Galvatron. Este se dispuso a pelear, Firebird dijo interponiéndose:

- ¡Basta! Dejadnos marchar. Estoy bien.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Unicron?- preguntó Rodimus

- Está atrapado- dijo una voz - Aquí- dijo mostrando la Alabarda

- ¡OPTIMUS!- dijeron todos los Autobots sorprendidos.

Aprovechando la ocasión, Galvatron empujó a Firebird dentro de la nave y se fueron, los Autobots ni se dieron cuenta, aún miraban a su exlíder como si fuera un espíritu.

**Unas horas después**

**Base Autobot. **

Optimus paseaba intranquilo por la nave, era necesario sellar la punta de la Alabarda para evitar que Unicron consiguiera escapar, pero para eso debían ir al mismo centro de Cybertron, en la cámara de Primus, y sólo podía hacerlo una descendiente directa de uno de los Trece primes originales, y la única que conocían era a Firebird.

Optimus se sentó preocupado, habían pedido tanto a esa femme… entendería perfectamente que ella se negara a hacerlo, pero si no lo hacían, Unicron escaparía e iría directo a por ella, y no quería ni imaginarse lo que le haría esta vez.

Optimus fue a la enfermería, Red Alert estaba curando las heridas a Grimlock e intentando reparar el vocalizador del pobre Bumblebee. Optimus los miró: Grimlock, terco y orgulloso pero noble, y Bumblebee que poseía bondad, compasión, y valor a partes iguales, los dos habían recibido daños por atreverse a desafiar a Unicron, y aunque no dudaba que pondrían de nuevo su vida en peligro para salvar a Firebird y defenderla de Unicron, no era justo pedirles que volvieran a hacerlo, si este conseguía liberarse de nuevo.

Galvatron… Él hubiese dado su propia vida por esa femme, si esta recibiera algún daño no sabía que ocurriría con él, lo más probable es que dejara que la oscuridad y la locura se apoderaran de su chispa. Firebird, era el único ser a quien quería, al igual que cuando era Megatron. Por desgracia había comprobado que no era rival para Unicron.

Su única esperanza era que esa joven femme comprendiera cual era su deber…

**Base Decepticon**

Galvatron había dejado a Firebird bajo los cuidados de Hook, para que reparara sus daños, no obstante sabía que Unicron no era tan fácil de vencer, y si lograba escapar, sin duda iría a por ella. ¿Había alguna manera de ponerla a salvo?

Soundwave se acercó cautelosamente a él y preguntó:

- ¿Sufrió daños importantes?

- No, sólo superficiales, al menos los físicos, pero no se hasta que punto pudo dañarle su mente

- ¿Quiere que lo investigue?

- No quiero que lo hagas, ¡te lo exijo!

- Él no logró…

- No. Pero fue por kliks

- Entiendo. Veré lo que puedo hacer por ella.

Soundwave se acercó a la enfermería, Firebird, casi le había lanzado una bola de fuego a Hook, cuando este se había acercado demasiado a la cubierta que protegía su puerto, ahora estaba avergonzada y sentada en la camilla.

- Casseticons salgan.

Soundwave hizo salir a sus casseticons y les dijo:

- No escuchéis.

- Pero ¿por qué?- protestaron Rumble y Frenzy- ¿Por qué no podemos saber que le paso a nuestra hermanita?

- Seguro que no fue agradable para ella, Quedaros al margen…

Soundwave entró y dijo:

- Hola querida. ¿Estás mejor?

- Si.

- Déjame ver que te hizo… - dijo intentando entrar en su mente

- ¡Noo! ¡No quiero que hurgues en mi memoria! ¡No quiero recordar ese horror!

Soundwave confirmó sus sospechas. Ese demonio de Unicron la había torturado mental y físicamente y casi la había violado, era normal que estuviera así. La cuestión era ¿hasta cuando?

- Cálmate querida, puedo ayudarte a que lo olvides…

- ¡Déjame en paz, Soundwave! ¡Vete!

- Está bien. Llámame si me necesitas

Cuando salió, Rumble y Frenzy se colaron dentro como una exhalación, y se abrazaron a ella.

- Hermanita. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Que te hizo ese monstruo?

Ella los abrazó, sólo quería su contacto, sentirse protegida, aunque sabía que Frenzy y Rumble no habrían sido rivales para Unicron. Tenía el terrible presentimiento de que ese demonio podía escapar en cualquier momento e ir a por ella.

Los gemelos le hicieron compañía y cuando ella se calmó la acompañaron a sus dependencias.

Bien entrada la noche, ella salió de sus dependencias y buscó las de Galvatron, como cuando de pequeña se quedaba durmiendo con Megatron cuando se sentía asustada. Mientras recorría los pasillos, se topó con Scourge y Cyclonus que hacían guardia.

- ¿Dónde están las dependencias de Galvatron, soldados?

- En el siguiente pasillo, mi señora- dijo Cyclonus inclinándose ante ella con respeto y sin preguntar el por que

- Gracias

Ella se mantenía firme delante de ellos, aunque le costaba horrores. Finalmente llegó a las dependencias de Galvatron y llamó, él la dejo pasar de inmediato y le hizo hueco en la cama de recarga sin preguntar, ella se acurrucó junto a él como una sparkling y se sumió en un sueño tranquilo y sin pesadillas.


	60. Chapter 60

**Cap. 58. Deber**

Unos días después Optimus decidió partir a la base Decepticon y hablar con Firebird sobre el sellado de la Alabarda para evitar que el espíritu de Unicron escapara. Despertó a Bumblebee y a Grimlock para que le acompañaran.

- ¿Pero Firebird no haber derrotado ya Unicron?- dijo Grimlock

- Lo hizo. Pero sólo mediante el sellado de la hoja de la Alabarda conseguiremos que ese demonio no escape de nuevo. Por desgracia sólo puede hacerlo ella.

- Eso es injusto – dijo Bumblebee con la voz quebrada, aún tenia problemas con su procesador vocal

- No creo que ella eligiera ser quien es, pero por su bien, tendrá que cumplir. Y para eso necesito vuestra ayuda.

- ¿Para convencerla?

- Exacto

Mientras se dirigían a la base Decepticon, Laserbeak los descubrió y fue a informar a Soundwave. Este a su vez informó a Galvatron.

- Optimus Prime esta aquí, supongo que querrá hablar contigo o con Firebird.

- Déjalo pasar…

Soundwave fue a recibirlos y dijo:

- ¿Qué quieres Optimus Prime?

- Hablar con Firebird de un tema muy importante

- Primero háblalo con Galvatron

Optimus fue hasta la sala de audiencias de Galvatron con Grimlock y Bumblebee. Galvatron lo miro duramente y dijo:

- ¿Qué tienes que decirle, Prime?

- Si no sellamos la hoja de la Alabarda, Unicron escapará y supongo que te imaginas por quien iría primero ese demonio

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?

- Ya lo habría hecho si estuviera en mis manos. Pero sólo Firebird, como descendiente de uno de los Trece Primes, puede hacerlo.

- Mira Prime, te he permitido hablar conmigo porque te ganaste mi respeto protegiendo a Firebird de Unicron. No obstante no voy a permitirte que vayas y me la asustes más diciéndole que ese demonio va a regresar por ella. No sabes hasta que punto le ha afectado lo que le hizo.

- Entiendo Galvatron, pero entiéndeme tú a mí. Es necesario que…

- ¡Lo que es necesario es que te largues de mi vista! ¡Dejadla en paz, malditos Autobots! Unicron no escapará, y si escapa le volveremos a hacer frente, pero esta vez estaré preparado. Vete antes de que ordene a mis Decepticons que te hagan pedazos…

Optimus iba a replicarle pero notó que Galvatron estaba a punto de dar rienda suelta a su locura y retrocedió. Bumblebee se quedó plantado delante de Galvatron y dijo con voz quebrada:

- Por favor le ruego que me la deje ver, no le diré nada de lo que hemos venido a hacer ni lo que queríamos, lo juro. Sólo quiero verla

- Tienes valor, microbot… Inténtalo, pero no te garantizo que te reciba… Y Laserbeak se asegurará de que no menciones nada.

Bumblebee guiado por Laserbeak, fue hasta las dependencias de Firebird, y tímidamente llamó a la puerta

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy yo… Bumblebee- dijo como pudo

- ¡¿Bumblebee?

Ella fue a abrir y dijo:

- ¿Pero que haces aquí?

- Optimus, Grimlock y yo, venimos… para ver como estabas…

- Estoy bien, ahora vete.

- Tu mirada me dice lo contrario. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Cuéntamelo todo.

Ella miró avergonzada a Bumblebee y se retiró a su cama, cuando él se acercó, ella le dijo:

- ¡No te acerques más!

- Tranquila. Sabes bien que yo no quiero hacerte lo que quería ese monstruo.

- Tienes razón. Pero pasé tanto miedo… y además ahora tengo el terrible presentimiento que ese demonio puede escapar en cualquier momento y volver a por mí…

Bee no supo que contestar, una parte de él quería transmitirle el mensaje de Optimus, pero viendo su estado y la mirada inquisitiva de Laserbeak que parecía decidido a matarlo a picotazos si se le iba el vocalizador, decidió callar y sólo dijo.

- Te juro que si volviese, que no lo creo, allí estaré yo para protegerte de nuevo. Te lo dije una vez, ¡te quiero! Y te protegeré siempre. Siempre

Laserbeak graznó de sorpresa y pensó

- Primus… no pensé que ese Autobot estuviese decidido a entregarle a su spark a Firebird.

- Bumblebee… Te prometo que vendré a verte pronto… - dijo ella- pero ahora sólo deseo estar sola

- Está bien.

Bumblebe salió de la habitación y volvió con Optimus y Grimlock, este dijo:

- Ya podemos irnos

- Entendido- dijo Optimus

Por el camino, Optimus dijo:

- No le dijiste nada, ¿verdad?

- No, no podía. Pero ella, sin embargo, intuye que Unicron puede escapar y está aterrorizada. No obstante me prometió venir a verme…

- Bien. Esperemos que así sea. Ya que Galvatron no entrará en razón y se nos acaba el tiempo.

Mientras en la base Decepticon, Laserbeak había reproducido la conversación de Bumblebee y Firebird a Soundwave. A Rumble y Frenzy casi les había caído la pieza metálica de su boca

- ¿Ese Autobot se declaró a Firebird delante de ti?- dijeron ellos estupefactos

- Ya veis que si- dijo Laserbeak mentalmente

- Silencio- dijo Soundwave- Laserbeak, ¿te pareció que ella le correspondía?

- Yo creo que ni ella misma lo sabe.

- ¿Que hacemos?- dijeron Rumble y Frenzy

- No lo sé. No lo sé…- dijo Soundwave

Mientras tanto, Firebird tumbada en su cama, estaba a punto de entrar en recarga cuando llamaron a la puerta, ella dijo:

- Adelante

- Hola, pequeña- dijo Galvatron

- Hola, papa…

Él se sentó a su lado y dijo:

- No te preocupes, los Autobots sólo vinieron para asegurarse que están bien, por eso les permití pasar.

- Papá, creo que me ocultas algo, ya lo noté en Bumblebe. ¿Qué te dijo en realidad Optimus Prime?

- Nada.

- Papá, tengo el terrible presentimiento que ese demonio puede escapar.

- Si escapa, que no lo hará, te protegeré. Duerme tranquila, estás a salvo conmigo. SÓLO CONMIGO….

Galvatron se retiró, Firebird se quedó sola y al cabo de unos cyclos entró en recarga. Estaba en un prado florido, ella tembló le recordaba demasiado al primer sueño con Unicron, pero mientras paseaba ese prado parecía brillar con más vida, en vez de morir. En unas ruinas vio una femme, esta era de color plateado y verde, cuando esta la miró sonriendo, Firebird tuvo tentaciones de ir corriendo hacia ella diciendo: Mamá, mamá. Esa femme tenía la mirada más dulce que había visto. Cuando se acercó a ella, la femme dijo:

-Soy Beta Prime

Lo dijo con una voz serena y firme, que a Firebird le hizo recordar a Elita One.

- Hiciste un buen trabajo, querida… contra ese demonio. Sé lo mal que lo pasaste…

- Tuve suerte…-dijo ella- además de tener unos excelentes amigos y un buen padre.

Beta Prime sonrió

- Si, tienes razón. Pero fuiste tú quien decidió empuñar la Alabarda y enfrentarte a él. Tenias el valor, sólo necesitabas que te ayudasen para sacarlo

- Pero tengo el presentimiento que ese demonio puede escapar…

Beta Prime la miró y dijo:

- No puede, lo hará y muy pronto. Querida hablamos de un dios, no de cualquier espíritu.

Beta Prime, le puso las manos suavemente en la cabeza y dijo:

- Escucha…

Firebird escuchó, empezó con un murmullo y luego oyó claramente la cruel voz de Unicron diciendo:

- Vendré a por ti, Firebird, ¡lamentarás haberte enfrentado a Unicron!

- ¡No! ¡Oh, Primus, no!- Firebird retrocedió- Si escapa vendrá a por mí…quien sabe lo que me hará entonces y después irá a por los que me ayudaron.

- Sin duda alguna, y nadie lo detendrá. Ahora escucha: Sólo Primus tiene el poder para detener a Unicron, y el espíritu de Primus descansa en el interior de Cybertron. Debes ir al centro de Cybertron, y pedirle a Primus que selle la hoja de la Alabarda para que no pueda escapar.

Firebird se despertó bruscamente en sus dependencias, mientras el eco de las palabras de Beta Prime aún resonaba en sus sensores auditivos


	61. Chapter 61

**Cáp.59. Jaula de oro**

Firebird se levantó y fue a las dependencias de Soundwave, sabía que si le contaba ese sueño a Galvatron este se pondría nervioso y actuaria impulsivamente. Soundwave tenía la virtud de tener el energon frio y estaba segura que la aconsejaría bien.

Los finos sensores auditivos de Soundwave la detectaron enseguida, y le abrió la puerta.

- Necesito hablar contigo…

- Lo sé. Casseticons, salid y esperad fuera…

Soundwave echo fuera a los casseticons, y cerró la puerta.

- ¡No es justo! Queremos saber lo que pasa- dijo Frenzy, haciendo temblar el suelo de frustración

- ¡Frenzy!- le regaño Ravage mentalmente

Frenzy y Rumble pegaron los oídos a la puerta para enterarse mientras Ravage y Laserbeak los miraban despreciativamente.

- No nos miréis así. Se trata de nuestra hermanita- dijo Frenzy

- No es vuestra hermana…- gruño Ravage

- Para nosotros si lo es…- dijo Rumble.

Soundwave preguntó:

- ¿Que te pasa?

- Sabes que detesto hablar sobre mis problemas, pero necesito tu consejo. He tenido una visión mientras recargaba, un sueño lo llaman los humanos, en que Beta Prime me decía que debía ir al centro de Cybertron y rogarle a Primus que sellara la hoja de la Alabarda para evitar que el espíritu de Unicron escape. Otra cosa, estoy segura que Optimus vino para decirle algo sobre eso a Galvatron, no sólo para preocuparse por mi estado ¿tengo razón?

- La tienes.- dijo Soundwave simplemente.

- ¿Qué debo hacer, Soundwave? Si no lo hago, Unicron escapará y seguro que vendrá a por mí… No quiero enfrentarme a él de nuevo, no sé si tendría fuerzas…

- Debes hacer lo que diga tu consciencia y tu criterio.- dijo Soundwave tajantemente- Y ya que estás aquí, quiero preguntarte acerca de ese Autobot

- ¿Bumblebee?

- Si, él. Dime ¿Le correspondes?

- ¿Como?

- Si tú lo quieres también.

- No lo sé.

- ¿No lo sabes?

- ¡Pues no! ¡¿Para que tanta insistencia en ese tema? ¡¿Qué pasa Soundwave, que si lo eligiera a él u otro Autobot, frustraría tus propios planes?

- No es eso… Sólo…

- ¡Si lo es Soundwave! ¡Confiesa que siempre quisiste que me dedicara a crear protoformas! ¡Estoy segura de que no te hubiese importado demasiado que Starscream o Jhiaxus se hubiesen salido con la suya!

- Pero… Firebird, cálmate. En absoluto hubiese querido… bueno quizás quise eso para ti alguna vez, lo admito, pero …- dijo intentando ponerle la mano en el hombro

- ¡Quítame las manos de encima! ¡Sois todos iguales!- dijo saliendo de las dependencias de Soundwave- Sólo Galvatron me valora por lo que soy.

Firebird se alejó enojada por el pasillo

- La has pifiado… - dijo Frenzy- ¿Que les has dicho para que se pusiera así?

- ¡Firebird!- dijo Rumble con ademán de seguirla

- Déjala sola… Ya se le pasará- dijo Soundwave- Younglings…

Firebird se dio de bruces con Cyclonus en su huida, y dijo:

- Lo siento, Cyclonus

- No es nada, mi señora. Siempre es un placer para mí verla.

- ¿Galvatron está en sus aposentos?

- No, está en la sala de comando con Scourge, creo

- Gracias.

Cyclonus la observaba detenidamente mientras se alejaba, era una femme tan hermosa… pero después de lo que le quisieron hacer, era un milagro que ella aún les dirigiera la palabra. Pasaría tiempo hasta que ella confiara en él y le pudiera demostrar que sería un espléndido y digno sparkmate para ella.

Firebird llegó a la sala de comandos, allí estaba Galvatron discutiendo con Scourge, Firebird dijo:

- ¿Señor?

Galvatron la miró y dijo:

- Retírate, Scourge.

Cuando este se retiró, Firebird dijo:

- ¿Por qué me mientes, padre? Optimus vino aquí para decirme que debo ir al centro de Cybertron para sellar la hoja de la Alabarda e impedir así, que Unicron escape. Beta Prime se me ha aparecido en sueños y me lo dijo

- Hija, ese demonio no escapará…Y además estamos nosotros para defenderte

- No podréis contra la furia de Unicron. ¡Está sediento de venganza!

- Firebird... ¡Tú no irás a ningún lado! ¡Te quedaras aquí para siempre!- dijo Galvatron furioso- ¡No quiero que te acerques más a esos sucios Autobots!, ¿ No ves que te rondan como perros en celo! ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de como te miran?

- Pero…

- ¡No quiero discutir contigo! ¡Te quedarás encerrada en la base Decepticon, hasta que entres en razón! Ningún Autobot te pondrá las manos encima… ¡Si quieres un sparkmate, búscate uno entre los Decepticons!. Y que te entre en el procesador, Unicron no escapará, es una excusa de los Autobots para que te acerques más a ellos. Y ahora retírate a tus dependencias

- Si, padre…- dijo ella sumisamente

Firebird se retiró intranquila, su sensación de peligro crecía hora tras hora, y le parecía oír la profunda y cruel risa de Unicron en sus sensores auditivos. Mientras Galvatron reunió a sus dos lugartenientes y dijo:

- No os separéis de Firebird, y no permitáis que ningún Autobot, se acerque a ella. Ni siquiera el que parece más inofensivo, ese tal Bumblebee

Ellos se inclinaron con un asentamiento de cabeza. Cuando se fueron, Galvatron se dijo:

- Sé que no te parece justo, hija mía, pero debo protegerte. Te lo prometí una vez y te fallé, gracias a Primus tuviste suerte y pudiste vencer a ese demonio. Pero si ese demonio, o cualquier otro ser, pretenden hacerte algún daño, sé que no te fallaré.

**Base Autobot**

Optimus Prime sentía crecer su inquietud, Firebird no venía y él notaba como la fuerza del espíritu de Unicron crecía día tras día y dijo:

- Algo le ha pasado…- se dijo

- ¿Qué debe haberle pasado? – dijo Bumblebee inquieto

- A saber…

- Iré a verla- dijo impulsivamente

- ¡Bumblebee no!

Pero Bumblebee seguía sus propios instintos y se fue sin mirar atrás.

- Primus- pensó Optimus- los Decepticons lo destrozarán…- pensó mientras tomaba su modo alterno y le seguía

- ¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Rodimus

- A buscar a Bumblebee, se ha ido a ver a Firebird él sólo. Temo por él.

- Te acompaño.- dijo. Rodimus notaba como los celos le corroían la chispa, Bumblebee siempre tan servicial con ella, siempre a sus pies como un perrillo faldero… y encima era el primero que la había rescatado de ese demonio, lo cual seguro le había hecho ganar puntos delante de ella…

- Rodimus, esto no es una competición- dijo Optimus

- ¿No dices que tenemos que alcanzar a Bumblebee?

- No me refería a eso. Me refería a tu rivalidad con Bumblebee respeto al amor de Firebird. ¿Acaso crees que no me di cuenta? Rodimus estas cosas no se pueden forzar.

- Lo sé. Pero entiende que yo también la quiero.

- Lo entiendo. Pero no puedes o mejor dicho no debes pelearte con nadie por ella. Sé lo que le hiciste a Bumblebee cuando fuisteis a buscar la Alabarda, si Grimlock no llega a interponerse le habrías dado una buena paliza.

- Tienes razón. Me pasé… No volverá a ocurrir…

- Debes respetar la decisión que tome ella, sea cual sea,- dijo y luego para si mismo se dijo- Eso también deberé recordárselo a Bumblebee…-

**Base Decepticon**

Firebird se sentía enclaustrada dentro de la base, y salió de sus dependencias sigilosamente para salir al exterior. Una cosa era no visitar a los Autobots, y otra muy distinta era estar encerrada.

Firebird voló y dejó que el aire de Cybertron le acariciara las alas, desde las alturas vio que un pequeño vehículo de color amarillo se acercaba velozmente hacia la base Decepticon

- ¡Oh no, es Bumblebee! – pensó- Si se acerca más se le tirarán encima.

De pronto algo veloz como un rayo se interpuso en el camino de Bumblebee, Cyclonus se convirtió y dijo:

-¡Lárgate de aquí! Ya sé a lo que vienes, mísero Autobot. ¿Vienes a verla a ella, verdad?

- Exacto- dijo Bumblebee

Cyclonus lo apuntó con el arma y dijo:

- Tienes 5 kliks para salir de aquí o te vuelo en pedazos.

- ¡No! No me voy de aquí hasta que la vea.

Los ópticos de Cyclonus brillaron y le sacudió una patada que dejo a Bumblebee de rodillas al suelo.

- Veo que quieres morir- dijo apuntándole a la cabeza para rematarlo- Bien, te ejecutaré y así Firebird no tendrá que aguantarte más…

- ¡Nooo!

Firebird aterrizó y le quitó el arma a Cyclonus.

- Déjalo vivir, él me salvó de Unicron

- Tengo ordenes directas de Galvatron, que ningún Autobot se le acerque mi señora, especialmente este...- dijo con desprecio.

- Por favor… Deja que se marche…- dijo Firebird suplicando.

- Está bien. ¡Lárgate! Has tenido suerte esta vez , minibot, pero si te acercas de nuevo a ella, te mataré y le regalaré tu cabeza a Galvatron

- Bumblebee, por favor, vete. Estoy bien. Galvatron me prohibió veros, y debo obedecer sus órdenes…

- Está bien- dijo él y se retiró

Firebird lo vio alejarse y sintió deseos de consolarlo y decirle que le tenía el mismo afecto, ¿o era amor?, de siempre y que tan pronto como a su padre le pasara la paranoia, todo sería igual. Pero internamente sabía que no sería así. Galvatron estaba decidido a retenerla a su lado, para protegerla, y no cambiaria de idea. Cyclonus la agarró del brazo suavemente y dijo:

- Volvamos a la base, mi señora

Bumblebee volvía a la base como un perro apaleado y se topó con sus dos líderes.

- Gracias a Primus, estás bien Bumblebee- dijo Optimus

- Firebird me ha salvado. Cyclonus estaba dispuesto a matarme. Pero he averiguado que Galvatron le ha ordenado que no se acerque a nosotros…

- Maldito loco egoísta- murmuró Rodimus

- Cálmate, Rodimus- dijo Optimus serio- Volvamos a la base, eso complica mucho las cosas, y tenemos que plantear una estrategia.


	62. Chapter 62

**Cáp.60 ¡Debo hacerlo!**

**Base Decepticon**

Firebird se despertó sobresaltada, casi le había parecido oír la terrible voz de Unicron susurrándole:

-Pronto escaparé de esta prisión, y cuando te ponga las manos encima… ¡Prepárate, porque lo que te hice la última vez fue una galantería comparado con lo que te haré!

Ella se sentía desesperada, los únicos que parecían saber como solucionar eso eran los Autobots pero Galvatron la vigilaba para que no se acercara a ellos, se tumbó en su cama de recarga y lloró. Se sentía atrapada, sin querer, Galvatron le estaba facilitando las cosas a Unicron, y notaba como el poder del espíritu de ese demonio crecía y parecía acercarse a ella como una sombra siniestra.

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta la distrajeron de sus oscuros pensamientos.

- ¿Quien es?

- Somos nosotros- dijeron las voces juveniles de Rumble y Frenzy

-Pasad.

Ellos entraron y se sentaron a su lado.

- Primus…¿ has estado llorando hermanita?- dijo Rumble

- No es nada…

- ¿Que te pasa? Podemos ayudarte…

- Tengo el terrible presentimiento que Unicron escapara y está decidido a venir a por mí. Intentará violarme de nuevo, lo sé.

- ¡No lo permitiremos!

- Sólo hay una manera de detenerlo, y es ir a las profundidades de Cybertron, y hablar con el espíritu de Primus, para que selle la hoja de la Alabarda. Pero ese camino sólo lo conocen los Autobots…

- Pues si que es un problema, si…- dijo Frenzy

- ¿Me ayudaríais a algo?

- ¿A que?- dijeron ellos

- A salir de la base. Tengo que hacer lo que es debido, pero para eso necesito ayuda. Sabéis perfectamente que Galvatron me vigila como un halcón, y sé que Cyclonus y Scourge tienen órdenes de no dejarme salir de la base.

Los dos gemelos se miraron y luego con una sonrisa traviesa dijeron:

- Cuéntanos tu plan

Ella sonrió y les explicó su estrategia.

**Base Autobot**

En la base Autobot, Rodimus hablaba a gritos:

-¡Tenemos que atacar a Galvatron y rescatar a Firebird de sus garras!

- Cálmate, Rodimus- dijo Ultra Magnus, tranquilo- Tenemos que planear esto bien. No se trata sólo de salvar a la chica y ya está.

- Tienes razón, Magnus, - dijo Optimus- Pensemos con la cabeza fría. No obstante tenemos que actuar rápido. Nos queda poco tiempo antes de que Unicron logre escapar.- dijo poniendo la Alabarda sobre la mesa

La hoja oscura resplandecía y mostraba varias grietas

-Si Unicron escapa no quiero ni pensar lo que le hará a esa femme. Pero su venganza será terrible.

- Nosotros deber alejar esa cosa de Cybertron- dijo Grimlock- Dejar en paz a Firebird- y enviar esta cosa cuanto más lejos mejor.

- Si sirviera para algo, lo haría sin dudarlo, Grimlock- dijo Optimus- Pero no serviría de nada. ¿Crees que el espíritu de Unicron no volvería? Por lejos que estuviera tarde o temprano lo haría

- Grimlock no tener esto en cuenta- dijo pensativo

- Yo sigo diciendo que tenemos que atacar la base Decepticon, liberar a Firebird de las garras de Galvatron, y llevárnosla. Eso para empezar- dijo Rodimus.

- Pero Firebird, no es una prisionera de Galvatron, él la quiere proteger…- dijo Bumblebee- lo que pasa es que no han elegido la mejor manera

- Tienes toda la razón, Bumblebee y eso complica las cosas. Galvatron defenderá a Firebird para que nos la llevemos.

- Quizás no hará falta nada de eso- dijo tan rápidamente Blurr que casi ni se enteraron

- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Digo que ella viene hacia aquí.

-Gracias a Primus- pensó Optimus

Los Autobots salieron a recibirla, ella aterrizó y dos cassetes salieron de su cabina, transformándose en Rumble y Frenzy.

- Hola. He venido para cumplir con mi deber- dijo ella-

- ¡Me parece genial!- dijo Rodimus acercándose a ella, pero un temblor de tierra, le hizo perder el equilibrio

- ¿Qué pretendes, Autobot? Nadie, toca nuestra hermanita- dijo Frenzy

- ¿Como?

- Exacto. Hemos accedido a que viniera, pero irá con nuestra supervisión para que nadie de vosotros, listillos, le meta mano.

- ¡¿Por qué clase de degenerado me tomáis?- dijo Rodimus

- Por uno que besó a nuestra hermanita sin permiso. Lo sabemos todo.

Bumblebee sonrió para sus adentros, pero no se libró de la bronca de los casseticons. Frenzy y Rumble también se acercaron a él y le dijeron:

- Y tú, bicho-bot no te atrevas ni siquiera a tocarla, aprendiz de Romeo.

- ¡Si casseticons atreverse a abroncar a Grimlock, yo mordeos!- les aviso Grimlock con un profundo gruñido

- Optimus por favor, explícame exactamente que tendré que hacer. ¿Tengo que ir sola?

- No. Te acompañaremos hasta la cámara central, pero allí si que deberás entrar sola. Rodimus te abrirá la puerta de la cámara con la Matriz. Elige a tus compañeros de expedición.

Firebird, apretó las manos de Frenzy y Rumble, y dijo:

- Os dejo elegir. Si venís conmigo, quizás corráis peligro, pero si volvéis a la base…

- Galvatron nos arrancará la cabeza por ayudarte a escapar, y si nos deja vivos, Soundwave nos remata.- dijo Frenzy

- ¿Eso quiere decir que vendréis?

- ¿Tu que crees, hermanita? No te vamos a dejar sola con esos Autobots salidos…- añadió Rumble

- ¿Como que salidos?- dijo Rodimus furioso

- No les hagáis ni caso- dijo ella- siempre han sido muy protectores conmigo. No os preocupéis, los Autobots siempre han sido bastante respetuosos conmigo- dijo a los casseticons- y si no os tengo a vosotros...- les dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

Ellos sonrieron a su vez y dijeron:

- Está bien, sigue eligiendo a tu equipo.

- Optimus, Bumblebee, Grimlock- vosotros me ayudasteis ya una vez con Unicron. ¿Puedo contar con vuestra ayuda de nuevo?

- Siempre puedes contar con mi ayuda- dijo Optimus.

- Te protegeré con mi vida...- dijo Bumblebee

- Hay que ver que cursi es...- dijo Frenzy

- Yo Grimlock te protegeré de nuevo.

-Bien, pues vámonos- dijo Optimus- el tiempo apremia.

Optimus le pasó a Firebird la Alabarda para que la sujetara y ella sólo pudo sostenerla unos kliks antes de caer de rodillas.

- Hermanita! ¿Que te pasó?- dijeron los casseticons- ¿Que te han hecho? Los vamos a...

-¡No! Estoy bien- dijo ella levantándose- Sólo es que cuando la he sujetado me ha parecido oír la voz de ese demonio amenazándome.

-¿Unicron?- dijo Optimus preocupado

Ella asintió.

- Eso significa que se nos acaba el tiempo. ¡Debemos irnos ya!

Todos los demás asintieron y Optimus miró hacia la entrada que conducía a las oscuras profundidades de Cybertron.

**Base Decepticon**

Mientras tanto Galvatron se dirigió a las dependencias de Firebird, quería decirle que sentía mucho tenerla encerrada, pero era necesario para su seguridad, y para que esos sucios Autobots no la sedujeran pensó para sí, pero cuando llamó nadie contestó.

- ¿Firebird? ¿Estás recargando, querida?

Galvatron abrió la puerta y cuando vio la cámara vacía salió corriendo, enganchó a Cyclonus que pasaba por allí y dijo golpeándolo brutalmente contra la pared:

-¡¿Donde está mi hija?

-Ha salido a tomar el aire con Frenzy y Rumble... ¿No han vuelto ya?

Galvatron pareció tranquilizarse un poco y dijo:

- Ve a buscarlos, ya- dijo soltándolo

Cyclonus salió lo más rápidamente que pudo y rastreó los alrededores, su preocupación crecía por momentos. ¡No había rastro de ellos! Volvió cabizbajo y lo notificó a Galvatron, este le pegó un tiro que Cyclonus pudo esquivar por milímetros y dijo:

- ¡Tráelos de inmediato! Aunque sea a la fuerza. Seguro que ella se dejó convencer de algún modo por los Autobots y va a ayudarlos. Ve con Scourge.

-Si, mi Lord

-Cyclonus...

- Dígame, mi Lord

- ¿Sabes lo que pasara si fracasáis?

- Lo imagino.

- El que consiga traerme a mi pequeña, lo recompensaré...

- Si es así, quisiera que mi recompensa fuera la propia Firebird...

-¡¿Como?- dijo Galvatron poniéndose en guardia

- No me interprete mal, mi Lord, no quiero hacerle ningún daño a Firebird, sólo quiero ser su sparkmate...

- Eso sólo será si ella lo quiere... ¡y ahora vete!- dijo Galvatron más calmado

Cyclonus salió satisfecho y le comentó la misión a Scourge, obviando el detalle sobre su posible unión con Firebird. Galvatron no parecía estar en contra de que él fuese el sparkmate de su pequeña, pero ahora debía encontrarla, llevarla sana y salva con su padre y con el tiempo... bueno, estaba seguro de que conseguiría que ella lo amase y se olvidase de esos Autobots.

**Camino al Underworld**

Los Autobots junto con Firebird y los dos casseticons tomaron el camino que llevaba al centro de Cybertron, mientras en el interior de la hoja, el espíritu de Unicron, notó que dos de sus heraldos se acercaban y, por suerte, ninguno de ellos era el traidor de Galvatron. No está del todo perdido, pensó, si consigo que esos dos alcancen los Autobots y los retengan, tendré tiempo para salir de aquí y hacerles sentir, a los Autobots, a los Decepticons traidores y sobre todo a esa maldita zorra de Primus, la Ira de Unicron!


	63. Chapter 63

**Cáp.61. Hacia la cámara de Primus**

Cyclonus volaba tan distraído que estuvo a punto de llevarse a Scourge por delante un par de veces, por lo que este le protesto y dijo:

- Demonios, Cyclonus, quieres centrarte. ¿En que estas pensando?

- En mi futura sparkmate- se dijo para si mismo Cyclonus pero sólo dijo- en lo que le pediré a Galvatron como recompensa cuando recuperemos a Firebird.

- ¿Y que le pedirás?

- ¿Por qué te crees que estoy pensando? ¡Porque aun no lo se!

Aunque Cyclonus tenía muy claro lo que quería. Quería a Firebird, tenía que ser para él y sólo para él. Estaba seguro de que convencería a Galvatron, aunque no sería nada fácil, para que obligara a esa femme a establecer el vínculo con él, aunque primero debía recuperarla y rezar para que uno de esos Autobots no se lo propusiera antes. Especialmente ese pequeño bot amarillo.

**Base Decepticon**

Galvatron estaba pensativo. La propuesta de Cyclonus no lo había sorprendido, sabía que su pequeña era y había sido objeto de deseo en ambos bandos e incluso del mismísimo Unicron, pero por alguna razón lo inquietaba. Ellos habían sido recreados por ese dios oscuro y tenían parte de su esencia, por esa razón Unicron había intentado tentarlo, en primer lugar, para que forzara a Firebird.

-No, no debo entregar a Firebird ni a Cyclonus ni a Scourge. No le daré a ese demonio la satisfacción de que parte de su esencia corrompa a mi pequeña…- se dijo a si mismo. ¡¿Me oyes Unicron?! ¡Nunca conseguirás a mi hija!

**De camino a la Cámara**

Unicron había percibido el desafío de Galvatron y desde dentro de la Alabarda, como una respuesta a este, dijo:

- Eso ya lo veremos…

Desde su prisión consiguió establecer contacto mental con sus heraldos y dijo:

- ¡Cyclonus!, ¡Scourge! Tengo órdenes para vosotros

Estos se quedaron paralizados de la sorpresa, y sólo consiguieron decir:

- Si, Amo.

- Bien. Me alegra saber que aún sois fieles a mí

- Por encima de todo, mi Dios

-Quiero que retengáis a esos Autobots que van de camino, dadme tiempo suficiente para que pueda escapar de mi cautiverio- después dirigiéndose especialmente a Cyclonus dijo- A ti te usaré para generar una protoforma con esa fémina que deseas tanto.

Este sonrió y dijo:

- Para mi será el mayor de los honores...

Unicron estaba satisfecho, y dijo:

- ¡Daros prisa! ¡Tenéis que alcanzarlos! Matad a todos los Autobots, y destruid la Matriz de la Creación. No obstante, recordad que quiero a esa femme… viva...

Por el camino, Bumblebee hablaba de cualquier cosa con Firebird, menos de sus sentimientos y su misión, en un intento de animarla y de evitar así las miradas asesinas de Frenzy y Rumble.

Rodimus que les cubría las espaldas, los miraba con atención a los dos, mientras se preguntaba ¿A quien amaría realmente Firebird?, si es que amaba a alguien. De pronto, ella volvió a caer, agarrada a la Alabarda.

-¿Hermanita, que ocurre?- dijeron los casseticons

- ¡Es Él! Cada vez es más fuerte

Optimus la recogió del suelo con cariño y dijo:

- No pierdas la esperanza... Llegaremos a tiempo...

- No lo creas, Autobot- dijeron las voces de Cyclonus y Scourge

Firebird miró hacia arriba y dijo:

- Por favor, tenéis que dejarme terminar mi misión... y seremos libres todos de Unicron

-Te equivocas en algo, lindura- dijo Scourge- Nosotros seguimos siendo fieles a Unicron, es Galvatron y tú quien no lo sois.

- Vamos a quitarte la Alabarda y el espíritu de nuestro Dios será libre...-. dijo Cyclonus mirando a Firebird con avidez

-¡Nunca!- dijo ella

- Como quieras. ¡A por ellos!- dijo Cyclonus abalanzándose sobre ellos

- ¡Rodimus! Llévate a Firebird hasta la cámara de Primus. ¡Ahora! Yo y Grimlock nos encargamos de mantenerlos a raya- dijo Optimus sacando su hacha de Energon- Bumblebee, ¡ve con ellos!

- Corre, hermanita, te cubrimos la retirada- dijeron los casseticons.

Grimlock mordió con fiereza una de las alas de Scourge, que se debatía con él como podía, mientras que Optimus y los casseticons peleaban con los Sweeps, cosa que le permitió a Cyclonus lanzarse a la persecución de su autentica presa.

- ¡Date prisa, esclavo!- le ordenaba mentalmente Unicron

Rodimus, Firebird y Bumblebee, se desplazaban velozmente con sus modos vehículos hacia la cámara de Primus.

- Lo estamos logrando- dijo Rodimus- ya diviso las puertas de la cámara de Primus

- Ni hablar- dijo Cyclonus disparando.

Sus disparos dieron de lleno en el blanco, frenando bruscamente a sus presas. Rodimus se levantó como pudo, cogió de la mano a Firebird y dijo:

- Corre, Firebird, estamos muy cerca.

-No puedo- dijo esta- me duele mucho la pierna...

- Súbete a mi- dijo Rodimus cargándosela a la espalda y corriendo

Bumblebe disparó a Cyclonus y lo derribó.

- ¡Inútil!- bramó el espíritu de Unicron- ¡Levanta ahora mismo y ve a por ellos! ¡Rápido!

Cyclonus bramó

- ¡Venid aquí y enfrentaros conmigo!

Su cólera aumentaba por momentos a la par de la de su diabólico amo, y volvió a la persecución, tirándose encima de Bumblebee.

- ¡Bumblebee!- dijo Firebird

- ¡Corred!- dijo este intentando librarse de Cyclonus.

Unicron dijo:

- Usa al pequeño bot para retenerla... Es demasiado buena, no querrá que lo mates.

- Quietos los dos o voy a matarlo- dijo Cyclonus.

- ¡Cyclonus, eres un cobarde! ¡Suéltalo!- dijo Firebird

- Entrégame la Alabarda y tu pequeño enamorado será libre

- Lo matarás igualmente. Lo odias, lo sé.

Unicron se reía cruelmente, de tal modo que incluso Firebird lo podía notar a través de la Alabarda, y dijo:

- Pequeña zorra... ¡¿creías que podías derrotar tan fácilmente a Unicron?! ¡Ríndete!

- Jamás

- Cyclonus, extermina a los dos Bots y destruye la Matriz.

Cyclonus miró a Bumblebee y empezó a apretarle el cuello, mientras decía:

- Vas a morir... Y ella será mía

- ¡No!

- Creo que empezaré arrancándote la caja de voz...

Firebird bajó de la espalda de Rodimus y dijo:

- ¡¿A que estás esperando?! ¡Ve a salvarlo! ¿Que clase de Prime eres?

-¡Uno que debe abrir las puertas de la cámara, para que tu puedas cumplir tu misión! - dijo Rodimus-¡Si Bumblebee muere y tú no lo logras, su sacrificio habrá sido en balde!

- ¡No me iré sin él, es mi amigo! ¡No puedo dejar que Cyclonus lo mate!- dijo dirigiéndose hacia ellos

- Eso es... - pensó Unicron divertido- dame tiempo para salir de aquí... Cyclonus presiónala, haz que el minibot sufra

Cyclonus apretó más el cuello de Bumblebee y de un puñetazo le hizo un agujero en el chasis, y empezó a arrancarle cables

Rodimus la sujetó, mientras Firebird forcejeaba

- Mira- dijo Rodimus enseñándole las grietas de la hoja de la Alabarda- no queda tiempo. ¡Debes entrar ya!

Rodimus abrió las puertas de la cámara con la Matriz, y dijo:

-Entra. Salvaré a Bee, te lo prometo.

-¡Cyclonus! ¡Impídeselo!- gruño Unicron

Cyclonus obedeció, pero Rodimus le salió al paso y consiguió sujetarlo, mientras Firebird se adentraba en la Cámara con la Alabarda en la mano, seguidamente las puertas se cerraron con un ruido atronador.


	64. Chapter 64

**Cáp.62. Sacrificio**

Firebird avanzaba silenciosamente por la cámara, notaba que, en su mano, la Alabarda emitía pulsaciones, Unicron notaba que estaba cerca de su enemigo y pugnaba por salir de su prisión, poco a poco las grietas de la Alabarda se hacían más profundos.

-Primus… ¿Dónde estás?- dijo Firebird

Unicron gritó de rabia y dijo:

-Escúchame femme. Esto no es necesario.

-Si lo es. Es necesario que tu maldad quede encerrada por siempre

-El precio por encerrarme es muy alto, preciosa, te costará tu propia vida. ¿Eso no te lo contaron tus amigos, verdad? Ya lo comprobarás- dijo con sorna

-Firebird- dijo una voz

-¿Eres Primus? Vengo a pedirte que selles a tu peor enemigo en la Alabarda que diste a Beta Prime para combatirlo.

De pronto Firebird vio una figura delante. Era grande como Unicron, con el rostro de un guerrero que no atemorizaba, y con unos ópticos azules y bondadosos.

-Lo sé- dijo Primus- Y sé que él está a punto de escapar. ¿Pero estás dispuesta a sacrificarte para ayudar a sellar la hoja? Debes regar la hoja con tu energon.

-Yo…

-Jajajaa- la risa de Unicron resonó en la sala-¿Qué te dije, querida? En serio, ¿vas a sacrificar tu preciosa vida, para mantenerme encerrado?

-Comprendo que es una dura decisión, youngling- dijo Primus- Puedo retener a Unicron aquí, mientras te lo piensas.

-¿Qué clase de Dios veneras, preciosa?- insistía burlonamente Unicron- ¿Uno que exige tu propia vida?

Primus la observó, era una femme tan joven y con una spark tan pura y llena de vida, que le dolía que tuviera que hacer semejante sacrificio.

-Sólo hay una alternativa...

-¿Cual?

-¡Que le pidas a alguien que se sacrifique por ti!- acabó Unicron entre carcajadas

-¡Pero no puedo pedir eso a nadie!- dijo ella- ¡Es injusto y cruel!

Primus la miró apenado.

-Sin embargo es la única manera. O tú o alguien que, voluntariamente, ocupe tu lugar.

-Si lo haces, femme, ¿que diferencia habría entre tú y yo?- dijo Unicron

-T-tengo que pensarlo…

-No tardes, no puedo retenerlo eternamente…

Firebird fue hacia el camino de salida, bajo la mirada protectora y apenada de Primus.

**Base Decepticon**

En la base, Galvatron tuvo un terrible presentimiento acerca de su pequeña, aunque no sabía porque, de todos modos no iba a estar tranquilo hasta que la viera sana y salva él mismo, así que se fue volando hacia donde se encontraba.

**En el exterior:**

Rodimus había conseguido detener a Cyclonus, y así proporcionar el tiempo necesario a Firebird para que entrara en la Cámara. Con un grito de rabia y frustración Cyclonus consiguió soltarse de Rodimus, y empezó una dura batalla entre los dos.

Por otra parte Optimus y Grimlock con la ayuda de los casseticons habían conseguido dejar fuera de combate a Scourge y a un par de Sweeps que los habían acompañado.

-Vámonos, debemos llegar hasta la cámara de Primus, quizás Rodimus y Bumblebee necesiten nuestra ayuda.

Optimus se transformó a su modo vehículo y aceleró, mientras que Grimlock se convirtió en modo dinosaurio.

-¡Eh, esperadnos!- dijeron los casseticons adoptando su forma alterna y metiéndose en la cabina de Optimus.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a Bumblebee malherido y a Rodimus en serias dificultades.

-Ayuda a Rodimus- dijo Optimus a Grimlock mientras comprobaba el estado del pobre Bumblebee

-¿Dónde está nuestra hermanita?- preguntaron Frenzy y Rumble inquietos

-Imagino que aun dentro de la cámara.

De pronto se oyó un disparo atronador y una voz autoritaria diciendo:

-¡¿Donde está mi hija?!

Galvatron había llegado, vio que Scourge y los sweeps estaban inconscientes y fue hasta la cámara, ahí vio a Rodimus y al Dinobot peleándose con Cyclonus, y a Optimus Prime atendiendo a ese minibot amarillo.

-Oh, mierda… el jefe…- musitaron los casseticons y convirtiéndose en cintas trataron de pasar desapercibidos

-Está dentro de la cámara.

-¿Y cuando saldrá?

Fue decir eso, y el retumbar de las puertas de la Cámara abriéndose resonó por la sala. En el dintel de las puertas estaba Firebird, parecía atemorizada. Todos miraron hacia ella, Galvatron corrió hacia ella, la abrazó tiernamente y dijo:

-¿Lo conseguiste, querida? ¿Unicron ya está atrapado para siempre?

-No…

-¿Qué paso?

-Para poder sellar la hoja de la Alabarda debo morir- dijo ella- pero no sé si estoy preparada para ello

Todos los presentes se quedaron paralizados.

-¡No! ¡No te permitiré que lo hagas!- dijo Galvatron desesperado- Ni siquiera para que seamos libres de ese demonio. Hija, eres mi única luz en este mundo…

-¡Hermanita, no!- sólo alcanzaron a decir los casseticons con lágrimas de energon en sus ópticos.

- Grimlock no entender porque Firebird deber morir. Primus ser dios débil si permitir eso y no poder encerrar a Unicron él mismo.

- Firebird… no… por favor - dijo Bumblebee débilmente

- ¿No hay otra alternativa?- preguntó Optimus

Ella miró a Optimus y dijo:

-La hay, pero no quiero decirla.

-¡Dilo!- dijo Galvatron zarandeándola

-Si no soy yo, debería ser otro el que tomara mi lugar- dijo ella apartando la vista

-Lo haré yo- dijo Galvatron- Prefiero morir, antes de verte sacrificada de esa manera

-Por desgracia no puedes, Galvatron- dijo Optimus suavemente- Piénsalo, fuiste recreado por Unicron, eres una creación suya, al igual que Cyclonus, Scourge y los Sweeps. No serviría de nada.

-¡No! ¡No sacrificaré mi hija a ningún Dios! Ni a Primus ni a Unicron! – dijo Galvatron apretando a Firebird contra sí, y mirando a los otros con furia.

-Yo lo haré. Yo daría mi vida por ella- dijo Bumblebee decidido, tapándose la herida

-¡No! No quiero que hagas eso- dijo Firebird

-Pues entonces lo haré yo- dijo Rodimus- Quien mejor que un Prime para ocupar tu lugar.

-Grimlock hacerlo si ser necesario…

-O uno de nosotros- dijeron los casseticons tragando fluido vocal.

-Nadie de vosotros lo hará- dijo Optimus- Si volví a la vida fue por algo, quizás para este preciso momento. Rodimus ahora eres el nuevo Prime, asume tu responsabilidad, debes cuidar de todos los Autobots. Bumblebe eres muy joven aún y tienes mucho que aportar a la causa Autobot y Grimlock tu eres muy importante para los Autobots.

-Optimus, ¿por qué?- preguntó Firebird llorando- resucitaste hace muy poco.

-Te prometí que sería tu protector y no puedo permitir que alguien como tú se sacrifique tan joven. Mi tiempo ya pasó, si mi energon sirve para encerrar ese maldito demonio, que así sea- dijo mirando las puertas de la Cámara. Ábreme las puertas, Rodimus.

Dentro de la cámara, Primus había observado toda la situación y vio con satisfacción como uno de sus mejores elegidos, tomaba el lugar de esa femme, tal y como había previsto.

-Sabía que pasaría esto, por eso deje que saliera para tomar su decisión- dijo Primus

-¡Y también sabes perfectamente que aunque me sellen dentro de esta arma, tarde o temprano alguien logrará entrar aquí y liberarme!- dijo Unicron furioso

Afuera Optimus miró a sus Autobots y a su protegida por última vez y dijo:

-Cuidaos. Rodimus, Grimlock, Bumblebee… Firebird, querida, deseo con toda mi chispa que seas feliz.

-¡Optimus Prime!- dijo una voz

Optimus se giró y vio a Galvatron, este le ofreció la mano, y dijo:

-Sabes bien que esto va en contra de mis principios, pero no podía consentir que te fueras sin darte las gracias por tomar el lugar de Firebird. Te ganaste el respeto de Galvatron.

-Y tu el mio.

Optimus entró dentro de la cámara y las puertas se cerraron tras él.


	65. Chapter 65

**Cáp.63. ¿Mi futuro sparkmate?**

Cuando Optimus entró en la cámara vio ante si la figura de Primus y cuando este habló reconoció al ser que le entregó la Matriz.

-He entrado voluntariamente para sacrificarme en lugar de Firebird- dijo Optimus

-Sabía, desde el momento en que la deje salir para que se lo pensara, que tú tomarías su lugar. Lo hice a propósito para salvarla. Ella merece vivir.

-Gracias. Daré con gusto mi vida para encerrar a Unicron.

-¿Sabes lo que hay que hacer, no?

-Si.

Optimus se dirigió a la Alabarda, cuya hoja ya estaba muy agrietada y dijo:

-Que mi energon, como uno de los Primes elegidos por la sagrada Matriz, te selle aquí para siempre, Unicron…- dijo cortándose con su hacha parte del brazo, y dejando que su energon cayera sobre la hoja.

-¡Tarde o temprano seré liberado!- dijo furioso Unicron

Poco a poco, Optimus fue cayendo en la inconsciencia y cayó. Primus puso su mano en la hoja de la Albarda estableciendo el sello, y con la otra sujeto a Prime diciendo:

-Cumpliste con tu deber, ahora revive y sé el guardián de esta cámara. Tu deberás vigilar que nadie, excepto un Prime, entre en esta cámara y robe la Alabarda para liberar a ese maldito demonio.

-Lo juro- dijo este.

**Meses después:**

Firebird convivía entre las dos filas, y estaba consiguiendo una tregua estable y duradera entre Autobots y Decepticons, sobretodo por su influencia sobre Galvatron.

Por otra parte sus múltiples enamorados no cesaban en su empeño de intentar seducirla. Cyclonus fue a hablar con Galvatron sobre su intención de ser el sparkmate de Firebird, y sólo se encontró con una negativa férrea por parte de él

-He dicho que no, Cyclonus. ¿No soy lo suficientemente claro cuando hablo?

-Pero mi Lord, Unicron está encerrado… Y si ella lo desea…

-¡Tanto yo, como tú como Scourge y los Sweeps estamos recreados por Unicron! ¡No quiero que nadie que lleve la huella de ese demonio toque a mi hija! ¡Y mucho menos que le meta su cable de interface! Olvídala, Cyclonus

-Si, mi Lord…

Cyclonus se fue apenado, esa hermosa femme nunca sería suya… sin embargo, pensó, tampoco será de ningún otro. Él mataría a cualquiera, fuese Autobot o Decepticon que intentase seducirla, y si alguna vez tenía ocasión la haría suya ya fuera por voluntad de ella o por la fuerza… aunque eso significase su muerte a manos de Galvatron.

Firebird pasaba unos días con los Autobots, y recibía atenciones por parte de Rodimus y Bumblebee, aunque ella aún estaba apenada por el sacrificio que Optimus había tenido que hacer.

Poco a poco empezaba a sentir algo, que no sabía definir, por Bumblebee que no sentía por el líder Autobot. Cierto día vio a Arcee y dijo:

-Por favor… ¿Podemos hablar?

Arcee la miró con curiosidad y dijo:

-¿De que quieres hablar?

-¿Cómo supiste que estas enamorada de Rodimus?

Ella se sobresaltó y se temió lo peor, pero quizás no se refería a Rodimus, sino a Bee y dijo:

-A ver, ¿lo que quieres saber es si estás enamorada tú, ¿verdad?

Firebird bajó la cabeza, y Arcee sonrió.

-Es muy difícil de explicar, Firebird. ¿Pero para ponerte un ejemplo, tú con quien estás más a gusto? ¿Con Rodimus o con Bee?

-Mmm, diría que con Bee. Con él siento que puedo hablar de todo, que me escucha, que me respeta…

-Mmm, ¿por qué no haces una prueba para saber si es él quien debe ser tu sparkmate?

-¿Qué prueba?

-Bésalo, pero con un beso autentico, no de amigo. Seguro que lo notas

Ella recordó ese beso apasionado que le dio una vez a Optimus Prime y dijo:

-Es buena idea.

Firebird buscó a Bumblebee y lo encontró trabajando.

-Bumblebee, cuando puedas, ¿nos podemos ver?

-Ve- dijo Perceptor- yo casi he terminado

-¿Seguro?

-Si. Seguro

Bumblebe fue con ella, hasta un rincón alejado y dijo:

-¿Qué querías?

-Saber realmente lo que siento por ti…

-Com…- dijo Bumblebee, pero su pregunta se silenció por el profundo beso de ella.

Él se quedó extasiado, ese no era un beso rápido como esa vez que lo engañó para escaparse o un beso que se da a un amigo, ese era el beso que siempre había deseado. Bumblebee correspondió suavemente a ese beso, con suavidad, delicadeza e intentando demostrar todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-Te, te quiero…- dijo Bumblebee cuando sus labios se separaron

-Yo, creo que, también- dijo ella

Sin que los dos lo supieran estaban siendo observados. Arcee, Springer, Grimlock, Wreck-gar y Wheelie observaban atentamente la escena. Rodimus también vio ese beso desde el balcón, y tuvo que dejar de mirar antes de que los celos lo consumieran, se giró y apartando de golpe al pobre Ultra Magnus, se dirigió a sus dependencias.

Por su parte Laserbeak transmitía su grabación al cuartel Decepticon y provocó reacciones diversas:

-Aghh, que asco… besó a ese minibot amarillo- dijeron Frenzy y Rumble

Soundwave se mantuvo en silencio, por alguna razón se lo esperaba. Cyclonus se calló, pero sus ópticos se clavaron en la figura de Bumblebee con odio. Galvatron miraba la escena, pensativo y silencioso sabía que ese minibot amarillo daría la vida por Firebird, pero también era un Autobot, y aunque estuvieran en una tregua no le acababa de gustar la idea de que su pequeña hubiese escogido un Autobot, aunque tampoco habían establecido el sparkbond aún. Quizás era algo pasajero… Mejor hablarlo con ella… y con él.

-Soundwave dile a Firebird que venga, y que traiga a ese minibot amarillo

-Si, mi Lord- Soundwave transmitió las ordenes a Laserbeak y cuando Bumblebe ya se iba hacia sus dependencias tambaleándose como si estuviera sobrecargado y sintiéndose en un paraíso, oyó que Firebird decía:

-¿O sea que padre quiera que vaya… y que traiga a Bee? ¿Para que?

Laserbeak no sabía responder, y ella dijo:

-Dile que iremos, ahora vete

Bumblebee dijo:

-¿Estás segura de que Galvatron quiere que vaya?

-Seguro que lo único que quiere es conocer mejor al Autobot, más bueno gentil y generoso de todos, que ha enamorado a su hija- dijo besándolo de nuevo- No temas, no dejare que te dañe…

Un cyclo después, se presentaron los dos ante Galvatron, ella se tiró a su cuello y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te lo he traído, padre…

-Bien, déjanos solos

-Prométeme que no le harás daño…

-Está bien

Galvatron y Bumblebee se miraron. Bumblebe dijo:

-Mi Lord, amo y respeto a Firebird, nunca le haré daño, siempre la respetaré y amaré…

-Hasta ahora lo has demostrado. Fuiste capaz de enfrentarte al mismísimo Unicron por ella. Pero, dime, ¿Quieres establecer el sparkbond con ella? No hay vuelta atrás si lo haces.

-Pues claro. Lo que no sé, es si ella está preparada. Firebird es joven- dijo Bumblebee- y aunque la amo con toda mi chispa, hasta que ella no este segura, no estableceré el sparkbond con ella.

-Bien. Así me gusta. Y también quiero otra cosa…

-¿Qué?...

Galvatron se le acercó y dijo en un susurro:

-Respeta su…ejem…pureza.

-No entiendo.

-Si, lo entiendes. Lo que le quería quitar Unicron.

-Ya… para ello, créame, no tengo prisa…

Galvatron lo palmeó en el hombro y dijo:

-Bien, muy bien. Retírate.

Galvatron se sentó en su trono y sonrío para sus adentros. Ese minibot era muy fácil de controlar dentro de la desgracia de que su hija hubiera escogido un Autobot, mejor que fuera ese y no otro.

Por su parte, Cyclonus rondaba la nave buscando a Firebird, cuando la encontró dijo:

-Mi señora, ¡¿Por qué ha escogido a ese minibot amarillo como futuro sparkmate?!

-¡No es asunto tuyo! ¡Él me ama y yo a él!

-Yo creo que es porque no ha probado nada mejor- dijo él abalanzándose contra ella, aprisionándola contra la pared y besándola apasionadamente.


	66. Chapter 66

**Cáp.64 Amantes despechados**

**Base Decepticon**

Cyclonus aprisionaba fuertemente a Firebird contra la pared con su cuerpo, mientras seguía besándola, ella sintió una sensación muy parecida a cuando Unicron la había besado, esa mezcla de placer que la hacia desear más y a la vez una fuerte sensación de asco que la hacia revolverse intentando quitárselo de encima. Cyclonus separó sus labios de los de Firebird y dijo:

-Aún no es tarde, preciosa, no has establecido el sparkbond con el insecto. Desde que te vi, te deseé para mí. Sólo te pido que pases una sola noche, una noche conmigo.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima!- dijo furiosa

-Si no lo haces, juro por Unicron que mataré a tu amado Bumblebee… Sólo para que seas mía

-¡Yo no pertenezco a nadie! ¡Y ahora si aprecias tu propia vida, Cyclonus, te alejaras ahora mismo de mi!- dijo centrando el calor en su mano y abofeteándolo

Cyclonus se apartó poniéndose la mano en la mejilla, visiblemente ofendido, pero no dijo nada. Firebird se alejó con la cabeza alta pero preocupada, Cyclonus ya atacó un par de veces a Bumblebee, así que no le extrañaría que lo hiciese de nuevo y esta vez acabase con él, pero eso era algo que ella no iba a permitir. Bee la había salvado y además sería su futuro sparkmate, era lo mínimo que debía hacer.

Desde su prisión, dentro de la Alabarda, Unicron veía con satisfacción las pretensiones de Cyclonus con esa maldita femme, y pensó que si lo lograba y generaba una protoforma con ella, a él le serviría cuando pudiera escapar de esa maldita prisión.

Cyclonus se había encerrado en sus dependencias, para que la dolorosa quemadura se curase un poco y Galvatron no la viera, mientras pensaba en ella.

-Vendería mi spark, otra vez, a Unicron, por tenerla en mis brazos aunque fuera una sola vez…

-Si, Cyclonus…- le pareció oír la voz de ese demonio en su mente- Posee a esa perra Autobot. Hazla sufrir, mata también al insecto que ama antes de que la toque…

Cyclonus sonrió y pensó para sus adentros

-Eso es justo lo que voy a hacer…

**Base Autobot**

Por otra parte Rodimus estaba también disgustado, al parecer ya no tenía nada que hacer, Firebird había elegido a Bumblebee. Le había prometido a Optimus que respetaría la decisión de ella y que en caso que no fuera él no volvería a intentar nada contra Bumblebee, pero, Primus, era tan complicado, tan doloroso para él… Optimus no supo nunca que era eso, siempre tuvo y recordó el amor de Elita One.

Kup entró en sus dependencias sin pedir siquiera permiso y dijo:

-¡Prime! Espabila que hay trabajo. Hay que mandar tropas a restaurar partes de Iacon. Esa femme obró un milagro, haciendo que los Decepticons mantengan una tregua indefinida…

-Dile a Magnus que se encargue, y no la menciones

Kup lo miró fijamente, era un veterano de guerra, sabía más de estrategias de guerra que no de temas amorosos, pero quizás podía aconsejar al youngling.

-¿Aún estás encaprichado de ella?

-¡No es un capricho!

-Lo que sea. Ella tomó la decisión, eligió a otro.

-No me repitas lo que me dijo Optimus…

-Vaya, así que él también te lo dijo.

-Si, y me dijo que debía cuidar de todos. Sería más fácil si ella me hubiese elegido a mí. Verla con Bumblebee hace que me duela la chispa. Aunque suene muy cruel, cuando Cyclonus quería destrozarlo antes de que ella entrara en la Cámara, sentí tentaciones de dejar que Cyclonus terminara el trabajo sucio, que matara a mi competencia, pero mi deber como Prime venció ese mal pensamiento.

-Eso es lo importante. Respeto a lo que ella haya elegido a otro. Bueno… eso lo superarás con el tiempo… No eres el primer ni último cybertroniano que ha pasado por eso.

Kup se retiró. No podía hacer nada, sólo el tiempo curaría esa herida. Al cabo de un rato, Arcee se presentó en las dependencias y dijo preocupada por el autoaislamiento al que se había sometido el líder Autobot:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si. Pero quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¡¿Por qué te metiste?!- dijo cogiendo a Arcee y empujándola violentamente contra la pared

-Rodimus… ¿Qué te ocurre?- dijo ella que había caído al suelo y lo miraba con los ópticos llorosos

-Sé que ella te preguntó como decidirse…

-Ella creía ya que Bumblebee era su futuro sparkmate, yo solo la aconsejé y le dije que probara de besarlo…

Rodimus estaba furioso, la abofeteó y preguntó:

-¡No se te ocurrió nada más! ¡¿Por qué no le aconsejaste que me besara a mí también para comprobar si era yo?!

-Porque Arcee siempre ha estado enamorada de ti- dijo la voz firme de Firebird que acababa de llegar y lo había visto todo- Y viendo tu actitud la verdad no sé que vio en ti.

-¡Pero yo te amo a ti!- dijo Rodimus- ¿Por qué no me das la oportunidad? Estás a tiempo de rectificar, aún no estableciste el sparkbond… Bésame y te demostraré que debo ser yo tu sparkmate. Bumblebee es bueno y valiente, pero mereces algo mejor…

Con los gritos, algunos Autobots habían acudido y miraban la situación desde la distancia. Springer recogió a la pobre Arcee del suelo que estaba sollozando, se apartó y miró con dureza a Rodimus, mientras trataba de consolarla.

-Ya entiendo… Imagino que cuando te refieres a algo mejor, te refieres a un Prime…- dijo Firebird

-Claro, tú misma lo eres… Una autentica Prime.- dijo Rodimus acercándose a ella y tomándole la mano suavemente.

-Tu mismo te acabas de descartar Rodimus Prime…- dijo ella apartando la mano bruscamente con un gesto de desprecio- Te has estado comportando peor que un Decepticon, sólo porque no aceptas que no te haya elegido.

Desde la Cámara de Primus, Optimus Prime observaba la escena. No le gustaba la actitud de Rodimus, con ese comportamiento acabaría corrompiendo la propia Matriz, esperaba que las palabras de Firebird consiguieran hacerle sentar la cabeza.

-¿Cómo se siente cuando tus discípulos te traicionan, eh Prime?- dijo Unicron entre crueles carcajadas

Optimus lo ignoró y se centró en la escena.

-Rodimus Prime te lo diré una sola vez y no volveré a repetírtelo. Así que espero que te lo grabes bien en el procesador. He escogido a Bumblebee- dijo mirando a Bee con una sonrisa que él le devolvió- y él será, con el tiempo, mi sparkmate. Siento que esto te duela, pero es así, es mi decisión y mi voluntad.

Rodimus permaneció en silencio con la cabeza baja.

-Y a partir de ahora te sugiero que te dediques a ejercer de líder. Un líder bueno y justo como lo fue Optimus y que estoy segura que tú compartes estos valores porque si no la Matriz no te hubiese elegido… Por favor, actúa como tal…

Rodimus, sin que nadie se lo esperase, abofeteó a Firebird, tirándola al suelo y diciendo:

-¿Quién te crees que eres para darme lecciones de moral, zorra Decepticon? Desde que te vi, debí suponer que eras una seductora…. ¡Una que me robó la chispa, y me la ha partido cuando ha elegido al más miserable de nosotros! Estoy seguro de que todo esto es una estrategia del loco de Galvatron, un plan psicótico de los suyos… lo habéis hecho para volverme loco …

Rodimus miraba con furia a Firebird tendida en el suelo, ella lo miró con miedo, el líder Autobot parecía poseído por el mismo Unicron.

-Rodimus- decía Optimus oyendo de fondo las carcajadas de Unicron- Céntrate, vas a corromper la Matriz…

-Rodimus…- dijo ella

-¡No me hables! ¡Vete de mi vista, perra Decepticon!

-Deja de insultarla- dijo Bumblebee furioso interponiéndose entre ella y Rodimus- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

-Tú eres el único culpable- dijo Rodimus dándole una patada y derribándolo al suelo- ¿Por qué no te sacrificaste tú? Así ella sería mía.

Unicron saboreaba la escena, era tan deliciosamente irónica… Ese Autobot estaba enloquecido por los celos, y era fácilmente manipulable, quizás sería un buen instrumento para sacarse estorbos de encima, y aprovechando la debilidad de la mente de Rodimus en ese momento le susurró mentalmente, camuflando su voz

- Si, el pequeño Autobot es el culpable de todo, el sedujo con su falsa inocencia a esa femme que deseabas. Si él muere, ella estará libre. Mátalo y ella será tuya…

-Quizás sería bueno que acabara yo contigo, Bumblebee…- dijo Rodimus sacando su pistola

-¡¿Cómo?!- dijeron Firebird y Bee incrédulos.

Firebird cubrió rápidamente a Bumblebee con su cuerpo y dijo:

-Te protegeré, Bee… Igual que tu lo hiciste conmigo

-Dispara… - le decía Unicron a Rodimus- Mata al insecto Autobot y ella será tuya…

Antes de que Rodimus pudiera apretar el gatillo, una espada atravesó la sala, e hizo que la pistola cayera de las manos de Rodimus y rodara hacia un lado de la estancia.

-Grimlock estar ya hasta el hocico de esto- dijo este adquiriendo su forma robot- Rodimus comportarse como Prime, o Grimlock enseñárselo a golpes.

-¡Lárgate, Grimlock! Cuando Bumblebee muera, ella será mía como siempre desee

Grimlock bufó de hastió y de un puñetazo tumbó a Rodimus al suelo, dejándolo inconsciente. Optimus suspiró de alivio, si Rodimus hubiese matado a un inocente hubiese corrompido la Matriz, y Unicron dejó ir un gruñido de fastidio. Grimlock se giró y dijo:

-Grimlock dar ordenes ahora hasta que Rodimus estar normal. Optimus pedírmelo expresamente. Kup, Ultra Magnus, llevarse a Rodimus y encerradlo hasta que este centrado. El resto dispersarse, aquí ya no hay más que ver.


	67. Chapter 67

**Cáp.65 ¿Qué pasó con Rodimus Prime?**

**Rodimus**

Al cabo de unas horas, Rodimus despertó en su celda con un terrible dolor en el procesador y dijo:

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En una celda de contención- dijo Kup, que lo miraba severamente- Grimlock te derribó porque te dio un ataque de locura que casi matas a Bee. Nunca creí que un Prime caería tan bajo

-¿Un ataque de locura? No entiendo…

-Pues mira este video, ahí pareces estar más loco que el propio Galvatron... o poseído por un espíritu maligno

Rodimus vio el video y se horrorizó, cuando contempló lo que había hecho y lo que había tratado de hacer.

-Oh, Primus … No puedo creerme que hice tal cosa. Como pude… ¿Qué hago ahora?

-¿Quizás disculparte con quienes recibieron tu furia, no?

-Si. Kup, ¿podrías convencerlos para que vinieran a hablar conmigo?

-Lo intentaré, aunque no te garantizo nada.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estaré aquí?

-No lo sé. Hasta que consideremos que vuelves a ser digno de liderarnos, supongo. Ahora Grimlock está al mando, aunque no te preocupes, Ultra Magnus se ocupa de que no se sobrepase en sus funciones.

-Bien.

Rodimus Prime intentó recuperar sus archivos de memoria, para descubrir que le había llevado a intentar destruir a uno de sus Autobots, a uno que era su amigo, aunque este hubiese conseguido lo que él más deseaba en este mundo.

**Arcee**

Arcee se había encerrado en sus dependencias, sin querer ver a nadie, pese a la insistencia del pobre Springer. Kup llamó a la puerta y dijo:

-Hola, Arcee.

-Hola. ¿Has ido a ver a Rodimus?

-Si….

-¿Cómo esta?

-Pues al parecer avergonzado y arrepentido. Dijo que quería hablar contigo. Pero oye, si estás aún molesta con él…

-No lo estoy. Fui una bocazas… Tenía razón

-Oye, eso ni lo digas. Da igual con que intención lo hicieras, aunque fuera por quedarte tú con Rodimus…- Arcee apartó la mirada avergonzada- pero eso no justifica como se comportó contigo.

-Iré a verlo…Más tarde

Springer llamó a la puerta después de ver salir a Kup, y entró.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Mejor que antes. Aunque aún estoy consternada por lo que hizo Rodimus. ¿Qué le debía pasar?

-A saber. Quizás fue una veria en algún circuito del procesador. Pero todo se arreglará , ya verás

Springer se sentó junto a ella, y atrayéndola suavemente hacia él, la besó dulcemente, después dijo:

-Sólo quiero decirte que estoy más que dispuesto a ser tu sparkmate, pero la decisión es tuya.

**Bumblebee**

Bumblebee estaba pensativo. Le inquietaba la actitud de Rodimus y a la vez, por alguna razón, lo comprendía. Él también había sufrido los celos cuando vio una vez que Rodimus besó a Firebird una vez y más de una vez había temido que la perdería, pero nunca llegaría a estos extremos se dijo. Aunque Rodimus parecía dispuesto a todo para conseguir a Firebird. Y recordó que él y Rodimus ya tuvieron una pelea cuando encontraron la Alabarda en la Tierra y en esa ocasión Grimlock también tuvo que intervenir. Un dulce beso de Firebird en su mejilla, le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿En que pensabas?

-En Rodimus. ¿Que le debió pasar? Sé que estaba enamorado de ti, pero nunca creí que…

-Shhh, ya pasó… No sé que le ocurrió ni me importa. Ahora está encerrado… ¡Y espero que por mucho tiempo!- dijo duramente.

-Pero es nuestro líder…

-¡No! ¡Optimus Prime era un buen líder! Él siempre mantenía la calma, cuidaba de todos vosotros, y cuidó de mí. Rodimus no está a su altura, tendría que haberse sacrificado él y no Optimus.- dijo con lágrimas de energon en sus ópticos.

Bumblebee la miró y preguntó con dulzura

-¿Estuviste enamorada de Optimus, verdad?

-¿Eh? Si, supongo que sí. De hecho no se si era amor, admiración, o deseo… Creo que fue lo que los humanos llaman un amor platónico. Pero acepté la realidad. Él no me pertenecería nunca, su spark siempre fue de Elita…

-Y el mío te pertenece a ti. Sé que no soy nada comparado con él, siempre he sido el más débil y pequeño de todos… Y siempre pensé que elegirías a otro más digno de ti….pero Optimus me dijo que si tu me llegabas a corresponder sería porque te gusto tal y como soy…

-Pues tenía toda la razón…- le interrumpió Firebird besándolo

**Frenzy y Rumble**

Sin que nadie lo supiera los dos casseticons se habían infiltrado en la base Autobot, querían hablar con Firebird y decirle que aunque se hubiera enamorado de un Autobobo, ellos la querían igual. Fue coincidencia de que fueron testigos de todo el suceso que pasó con Rodimus, y cuando oyeron como este insultaba a su "hermanita" y la pegaba, fue de klicks que no se echaran los dos como fieras encima de Rodimus, pero vieron que Bumblebee y luego Grimlock intervenían y lo dejaron. Cuando salieron, Frenzy dijo:

-A este Autobot se le han cruzado más los cables que a Galvatron

-Está loco por Firebird…- dijo Rumble

-Nunca mejor dicho. Pero ahora me cae mejor el pequeño Autobobo, no se acobarda cuando de trata de defender a nuestra hermanita

-Aja. Bueno, será mejor que busquemos a Firebird… ¿Le contamos lo que le oímos decir a Cyclonus?

-Emmm, mejor que si. Seguro que Galvatron la creerá antes a ella.

**Cyclonus**

Un rato antes, Cyclonus soñaba despierto con el momento en que tendría a Firebird bajo sus garras, cerrando sus ópticos se la imaginaba perfectamente debajo suyo, mientras él la besaba a veces dulcemente y a veces apasionadamente, mientras sus manos recorrían ese bello cuerpo.

Ella se resistía al principio, pero poco a poco se rendía, él le mordisqueaba los cables del cuello, ella gemía suavemente en respuesta, y le acababa diciendo con voz entrecortada:

-No sabía lo que me perdía…

- Eso no es nada…- le respondía él

Y seguía con sus caricias y besos mientras Firebird yacía entregada a él. Tan metido estaba en su fantasía que no se percataba que estaba hablando en voz alta, y que Frenzy y Rumble pasaban en ese momento justo delante de la puerta de sus dependencias, y lo escuchaban decir:

-Eres mi mayor deseo Firebird. Por ti matare a quien sea, a Bumblebee, a Galvatron o a cualquiera que se entrometa…

-Oh, si. Quien quiere a ese pequeño y bobo Autobot, cuando tiene a un guerrero tan poderoso como tú…- le parecía que le decía ella- Hazme tuya, Cyclonus…

**Unicron**

Lo que Cyclonus no sabía es que Unicron había observado satisfecho como su heraldo fantaseaba con esa perra de Primus, y había hecho crecer su deseo hacia ella.

-Eso es Cyclonus, ella será tuya. Yo te ayudaré…

De pronto algo desvió la atención de Unicron, un hecho en la base Autobot que le llamó la atención, Rodimus Prime, aquel que había osado destruir su cuerpo, estaba lleno de furia, y loco de celos.

-Oh, vaya que interesante- pensó

Vio como Rodimus la tomaba con una femme y luego, con exquisita satisfacción, con esa maldita Firebird. Contempló con placer como este la pegaba y la insultaba, y después como amenazaba al pequeño bot entrometido. El líder Autobot estaba débil mentalmente y utilizando sus poderes, Unicron le susurró que acabara con ese minibot de una vez, y así tendría una amenaza menos para sus planes e incluso si Cyclonus fallaba, quizás el líder Autobot con la Matriz corrompida por el mal, sería un buen candidato para generar su nuevo cuerpo. No obstante ese tal Grimlock se entrometió y pudo frustrar de nuevo sus planes. Pero ya habría otras ocasiones…

**Optimus**

Optimus había estado observando el conflicto con creciente inquietud y aunque la situación se había normalizado, la sensación de peligro inminente aún planeaba sobre él. Sabía que aunque confinado, Unicron era poderoso y aún encerrado podía influir en la mente de algunos, de pronto cayó en la cuenta y dijo:

-Unicron… fuiste tú quien manipuló a Rodimus, aprovechando que se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos, ¿verdad?

-Exacto- dijo este riendo- Quieras o no, voy a salirme con la mía, Optimus Prime… me encargaré de que uno de mis heraldos, o tu sucesor, que dicho sea de paso sería una bonita ironía, genere un nuevo cuerpo para mi con esa maldita Firebird. Y esta vez no podrás hacer nada. Te quedaste encerrado igual que yo, y jamás saldrás de aquí, esta vez no podrás protegerla…

-No hará falta. Ella puede defenderse sola, como pudiste comprobar, y si no tiene a muchos que la quieren que no dudaran en hacerlo…

-Ya veremos… - dijo con una risa burlona Unicron

Aunque Optimus estaba convencido de sus propias palabras, había cierta duda y temor en ellas y Unicron lo había notado.

**Firebird**

Ella estaba sentada junto a Bumblebee, recostando su cabeza en su hombro y cogiéndole la mano, pero notaba al pequeño bot ausente, y llamaron a la puerta. Era Kup, quien les comentó las palabras de Rodimus y se retiró

-Quizás deberíamos hablar con él…- dijo Bumblebee- Debe estar arrepentido de lo que hizo.

-¡Ni hablar!- dijo ella- Habla tú solo, si quieres, con él… ¡Yo no quiero saber nada!

-Pero…

-No, Bumblebee, yo no perdono tan fácilmente como tú. Lo siento.

-Está bien.

Bumblebee fue a ver a Rodimus, quizás con una conversación se arreglarían muchas cosas, o al menos, él quería creer eso. Firebird lo vio alejarse, una parte de ella se sentía ofendida por eso, ¡Bumblebee era demasiado bueno!, pero por otra sabía que era eso lo que adoraba de él, la bondad y dulzura que lo caracterizaba.

Se quedó pensativa un rato, y volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

- Nosotros

Ella fue a abrir y sorprendida vio a Frenzy y Rumble.

-¿Que pasa hermanita? ¿No te alegras de vernos?

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Pasábamos por aquí y queríamos hacerte una visita. Aunque por costumbre, nos hemos infiltrado en vez de llamar al timbre, jeje. Ahora, en serio, vinimos a verte por dos motivos- dijo Frenzy

-Uno bueno y otro malo. ¿Cual quieres primero?- dijo Rumble.

Al ver que ella no respondía, Frenzy dijo:

-El primero es que vinimos a verte porque nos comportamos como unos imbéciles contigo… No aceptamos al principio que hayas elegido un Autobot… bueno, quizás es porque no queríamos que encontrases novio tan pronto… Nos hemos vuelto muy protectores… pero ese Autobot vale la pena.

- Si, es bueno y bobo, la combinación perfecta…

Firebird sonrió, adoraba a ese par, los abrazó y los besó

-Como me alegra veros. Os eché tanto de menos…

-Y nosotros… pero también vinimos porque hay algo, o mejor dicho alguien, que te quiere, pero no como nosotros, como Soundwave o como Galvatron

-Cyclonus…

-Exacto, ¿como lo sabes?

-Amenazó con matar a Bumblebee… cree que así seré suya.

-Pues díselo a Galvatron

-No puedo pedirle que me esté siempre protegiendo de todo. Puedo afrontarlo yo sola. Le demostrare a todos, que puedo defenderme, a mí y a mis seres queridos. Gracias por venir, chicos.

Los dos casseticons la miraron sorprendidos. Su hermanita había madurado mucho, a su pesar, y se fueron.

**Arcee y Rodimus**

Arcee había bajado a las celdas de contención, ahí estaba Rodimus cabizbajo hasta que la vio llegar y dijo alargando la mano para coger la de ella:

- Arcee …

-No me toques…

-Perdóname. Lo siento tanto

-¿Qué te pasó?

-No lo sé. He intentado buscar en mis archivos de memoria… sólo recuerdo que tenía celos de Bumblebee… unos celos terribles que me hicieron enloquecer. Y cuando me enteré que le dijiste eso… sentí como si la hubieses empujado a los brazos de Bumblebee… lo vi como una traición…

-¿Sabes porque lo hice en realidad?- susurró ella- Acércate y te lo diré.

Las manos de Arcee pasaron entre los barrotes de Energon y acercaron la cara de Rodimus a ella, entre el espacio que dejaban los barrotes, ella consiguió besarle los labios.

-Siempre te he querido, Rodimus Prime… Desde que eras Hot Rod. No sabes como sufría cuando sólo tenías ópticos para ella. Yo también estaba celosa…

-Arcee, yo…- dijo él confuso

Arcee vio que Bumblebee se acercaba y dijo:

-Ya hablaremos

**Rodimus y Bumblebee**

Bumblebe cruzó miradas con Arcee, y luego se sentó delante de la celda de Rodimus, diciéndole:

-Será mejor que aclaremos esto de manera civilizada. Comprendo perfectamente lo que sientes… ¿Acaso crees que yo nunca temí que se enamorara de otro? Pues te equivocas.

Rodimus lo miraba fijamente, y de pronto oía en su mente una voz diciéndole

-Mira, encima viene a restregarte por la cara, que ha logrado el amor de esa femme…

-Da igual lo que creías, te saliste con la tuya, ¿Qué más da?- dijo Rodimus secamente

-¿No recuerdas lo que dijo Optimus Prime? Ella no es un trofeo, es libre para tomar sus propias decisiones… Hasta los Decepticons han respetado eso…

-Blabla, si, lo que tu digas… Pero te eligió a ti, esto es lo que me saca de quicio, que haya elegido al más débil, bobo e inútil de los Autobots… ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que tu mismo sabes que no la mereces. Y si los Decepticons lo han aceptado, es porque saben que eres estúpido y te podrán manipular…

-Eso es…- decía Unicron en la mente de Rodimus- Déjale claro quien manda, quien merece estar al lado de esa femme…

-Eso no es verdad…- dijo Bumblebee- Ella me eligió porque me quiere como soy. Asúmelo ya, Rodimus Prime y mira más allá de tus ópticos… ¿No has visto que Arcee te quiere? Si sigues así, ella elegirá otro… Y quizás sería mejor para ella…

-Ah, si, ¿y a quien podría elegir esa zorra? ¿No dices que me quiere a mí? A esa siempre la tendré disponible…

Sin siquiera enterarse, Rodimus decía lo que Unicron le mandaba decir

-¡No la llames así!- dijo furioso Bumblebee.- No sé para que he venido. Pensé que tu ataque de celos había sido pasajero, y estaba dispuesto a escuchar tu versión, Kup había dicho que estabas arrepentido pero veo que se equivocó, que es algo que nunca superarás. Adiós, Rodimus Prime

Bumblebee se fue, y cuando lo hizo, Unicron susurró en la mente de Rodimus.

-Bien, si quieres salirte con la tuya, deberás ser astuto, pasa desapercibido y haz ver que estás como siempre… para que te suelten. Si hace falta, seduce esa otra femme, Bajo mi guía… Firebird será tuya…

-Si, ella será mía- se dijo Rodimus a si mismo.

Unicron rio satisfecho, su plan funcionaba y lo estaba desarrollando bajo las narices de ese Autobot, que presuntamente, lo vigilaba. A Unicron ya le daba igual, si era Cyclonus o Rodimus corrompido quien matara al pequeño bot y violara a Firebird, mientras su malvado plan se cumpliera.


	68. Chapter 68

**Cáp.66. Planes oscuros**

**Base Autobot**

Bumblebee volvió cabizbajo a sus dependencias, Firebird lo miró y, adivinando lo que había pasado, dijo:

-¿Qué te dije?

-Tenías razón. No sé lo que le pasa. Fue aparecer yo y ponerse desagradable. Con Arcee, al parecer, se portó bien.

-Pues que se quede ahí encerrado…

Los dos siguientes días, Rodimus se comportó muy bien hasta el punto que Grimlock lo dejo ir y volver a ser el líder. Firebird, sin embargo, no se fiaba de ese cambio de comportamiento, aunque él se disculpó tanto con ella como con Bumblebee e incluso dejó de rondarla e insistirle.

-Demasiado extraño- pensaba ella- No creo que en dos días se haya olvidado de todo…

Sin embargo, no sabía quien podía creer sus sospechas. Lo comentó con Bumblebee, pero este le quito importancias, la besó y dijo:

-Se le debe haber estabilizado el procesador de una vez. Son cosas tuyas, ya verás…

Pero Firebird estaba convencida de lo contrario. No sabiendo con quien comentarlo, decidió intentarlo con dos Autobots, uno quizás la creería por sus propios motivos y otro porque siempre había podido confiar en él. Fue a ver a Springer en primer lugar.

-Hola, Springer

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó este

-¿Te rendiste ya?

-¿Cómo?

-Sé que estás enamorado de Arcee…

-Pero ella lo está de Rodimus- dijo este tajante- Ya no sé que intentar…

Firebird le puso amistosamente la mano en el hombro y dijo:

-¿No te parece sospechoso, que de pronto él haya dejado de hacerme caso y haya ido a por ella?

-Un poco…

-Si quieres mi opinión, creo que quiere que me ponga celosa, que piense que lo perderé. Cosa que no ocurrirá, pero temo que Arcee será la que salga perdiendo… Le hará daño…

-¿Crees que él le está haciendo caso como despecho a ti?

-Exacto. Springer si la amas, debes ayudarla. Hazle ver que Rodimus no está con ella por amor… Hazlo por ella, no por mí.

Springer meditó profundamente las palabras de Firebird, la verdad es que la femme tenía razón y la esperanza de tener el amor de Arcee volvió a su chispa. Luego Firebird fue a ver a Grimlock, quien mejor que él, para confiarle todo, era su mejor amigo, su guardián Autobot…

-Grimlock…

-Grimlock alegrarse mucho de verte- dijo él abrazándola y levantándola en vilo-¿Qué querer, Firebird?

-Necesito contarte una cosa, pero no puedes decírselo a nadie…

-Grimlock ser tumba

-Bien, amigo mío… Estoy inquieta, me resulta extraño que Rodimus dejara de hacerme caso tan repentinamente, después de insistir tanto…

-A Grimlock también parecerle raro. Pero como él portarse bien, tener que soltarlo

-Lo sé. Escúchame, quiero irme unos días con los Decepticons, quiero que estés pendiente de Bumblebee, promete que lo protegerás si Rodimus intenta algo contra él.

-Grimlock lo hará… Porque eso hacerte feliz…

Firebird lo abrazó y dijo:

-Sé que te gustaba, viejo amigo. Y aunque no seré yo, te mereces el amor de la femme más guapa de todo el Universo. La Matriz tendría que haberte elegido a ti.

-¿Tu volver, no?

-Claro. Sólo estaré unos días fuera

Quedándose más tranquila, después de despedirse de Bumblebee Firebird se fue a ver a su familia.

**Base Decepticon**

Los casseticons no se habían quedado tranquilos. Sabían que su hermana quería demostrar que era adulta y podía defenderse, y lo podía hacer sin duda, pero estaban inquietos. Cyclonus parecía dispuesto a todo por poseerla, parecía tener la misma loca obsesión por ella que el bufón de Starscream, y aunque sabían que ella se enfadaría, decidieron comentárselo a Galvatron.

-¿Seguro que tenemos que decírselo?- dijo Frenzy

-Si el bruto de Cyclonus logra hacer daño a Firebird, y después Galvatron se entera que nosotros sabíamos sus planes y no se lo dijimos, creo que nos arranca la cabeza… Prefiero que me mate ella…- dijo Rumble

-Tienes razón

Ellos se presentaron en la sala de audiencias. Galvatron estaba malhumorado, ellos tragaron saliva y dijeron:

-Señor

-¡¿Que queréis?!- les respondió este bruscamente

-Comentarle algo importante respeto a Firebird…

Galvatron pareció calmarse y dijo:

-¡Hablad!

Los casseticons le explicaron lo que habían oído decir a Cyclonus y se retiraron. En ese preciso momento llegó Firebird, se lanzó a abrazar a contra Galvatron y dijo:

-Hola, papa

-Nada de "Hola papá"- dijo este molesto- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Cyclonus te había amenazado?

-Él no me amenazo a mí…- dijo ella- Amenazó a Bumblebee, quería matarlo… Y también se me insinuó… Pero como …

-Que más da…¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

-No quería que te vieses obligado a estar siempre protegiéndome como si fuese una sparkling…

-Eso es una tontería- dijo abrazándola- No dejaré de protegerte nunca. Para mí siempre serás mi pequeña sparkling

Ella se abrazó mimosa a él, aunque no quería admitirlo, estaba encantada de saber que Galvatron estaría allí, que la apoyaría pasase lo que pasase. Cuando ella se durmió acurrucada en su regazo, él la alzó en brazos y la llevó cuidadosamente a sus dependencias. Salió, puso una contraseña de seguridad para que nadie interrumpiera su sueño y fue en busca de Cyclonus. Le metió una paliza, y dijo:

-¡Si vuelvo a enterarme que tramas algo contra ella, te juro por mi propia vida, que te someteré a la misma operación a que sometí a Starscream!

-Si, señor…- dijo este acobardado- Pero yo…

-¡Silencio! ¡Creía haberte dicho, que te olvidaras de ella!

-Si, señor. No volverá a ocurrir…

**Cámara de Primus**

Optimus seguía inquieto, sabía que Unicron había manipulado a Rodimus, y que posiblemente seguía haciéndolo. Daba gracias a Primus de que, al parecer, Firebird sospechaba algo, pero ojalá pudiese confirmarle sus sospechas a la femme y avisarla.

-Primus, por favor, dame poder para poder comunicarme con ellos… avisarlos… frenar a tu heraldo antes de que corrompa la Matriz…

-Sea así, Optimus Prime- dijo Primus- Te concedo el poder de aparecer durante una sola noche en los sueños de tres de mis creaciones, elígelos bien.

-No puedes hacer nada, Autobot…- dijo Unicron- Rodimus Prime corromperá la Matriz, bajo mi mando… ¡Soy un Dios, aunque estoy encerrado aquí, sigo siendo poderoso!

**Base Autobot**

Mientras Firebird estaba fuera, Rodimus estaba algo molesto pero pensó que podía generar malas vibraciones entre Bumblebee y ella, atacando por el tema intimo. Cuando vio a Arcee, la agarró y le dijo delante de Bumblebee:

-Arcee, querida, por que no nos vamos a un lugar, más intimo, para… ya sabes…

A Arcee le brillaron los ópticos de pasión y lo besó. Rodimus dijo:

-Espérame fuera, ahora voy.

Rodimus se plantó delante de Bumblebee y mirándolo con una sonrisa de triunfo, dijo:

-¿Y tú? Seguro que ni siquiera se los has planteado… ¿Tienes miedo de no dar la talla?

-Quiero que sea ella quien lo plantee, porque eso significara que esta preparada y lo desea- dijo Bumblebebe secamente

Rodimus se lo miró despectivamente y se fue, luego convirtiéndose en modo vehículo le dijo a Arcee

-Ven

**Afueras de Kaon**

Los dos se habían alejado bastante de la base Autobot y se habían adentrado en los alrededores de la antigua capital Decepticon, Kaon.

Rodimus, en realidad, sólo tenía ganas de liberar su lujuria y la dulce e ingenua Arcee sería perfecta para ello. No sabía, sin embargo, que su ansía venia en realidad de la voluntad de Unicron que buscaba la manera de debilitarle mentalmente y someterlo a su voluntad. Una vez a solas, Rodimus tumbó bruscamente a Arcee en el suelo

-Eh, tranquilo…- dijo ella

Rodimus con una mirada extraña se le abalanzó y la besó con furia, con ansia

-¿Ei, tranquilo, que prisa hay?- dijo ella

-Cállate- dijo él bruscamente

Unicron veía satisfecho como Rodimus daba rienda suelta a su lujuria, y dijo:

-Si, adelante. Demuéstrale quien eres…

Rodimus besaba con furia, con pasión, mordisqueaba los sensibles cables del cuello de Arcee y rayaba su chasis con sus manos

-Rodimus…- decía ella

-¡He dicho que te calles! Ábreme tu puerto… y cierra el vocalizador

-No, así no- decía ella- No quiero que sea así

Rodimus la abofeteó y dijo:

-¡No te lo volveré a repetir! ¡Abre tu maldita cámara de chispa! ¡Ahora! Obedece a tu líder

-¡Déjame! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!

Rodimus no contestó, la agarró bruscamente por el cuello y abrió el compartimiento de su puerto forzosamente

-¡Suéltame! ¡Rodimus, por favor! ¡¿Que cable se te ha cruzado?!

Rodimus la golpeó brutalmente contra un saliente metálico dejándola inconsciente, y hundió su cable de interface en el puerto de ella para satisfacer su lujuria.

-Si, muy bien… ¿Te gustaría hacer lo mismo con Firebird, verdad?- decía Unicron

-Si…- musitó Rodimus

-¡Pues sométete a la voluntad de Unicron! Será tuya… Todo lo que tienes que hacer es cumplir mi voluntad y todo lo que deseas se cumplirá…

-Si, mi Amo.

Unicron se sintió satisfecho, había logrado someter al último Prime portador de la Matriz, ahora poco a poco, las malas acciones de Rodimus acabarían corrompiendo la esencia de Primus…y luego, sólo sería cuestión de que el Prime entrara en la cámara y lo liberara. Después decidiría cual sería su instrumento para vengarse de Firebird… si Cyclonus o bien el joven Prime

-Pronto… Muy pronto…- musitó- La venganza será mía…

Rodimus siguió satisfaciéndose con Arcee, y cuando terminó la dejó abandonada a su suerte, estaban en territorio Decepticon, siempre le podía echar la culpa a un Decepticon, se convirtió en vehículo y volvió a la base.

**Base Autobot**

Cuando Rodimus apareció en la base, Springer le detuvo y preguntó:

-¿Dónde está Arcee?

-La deje sin energía después de una apasionada sesión de interface y no pudo ni seguirme… ya volverá…

Springer quedó mudo y la desesperación cayó sobre él, Rodimus y ella… Había llegado tarde…

**Afueras de Kaon**

Firebird volvía de su estancia con los Decepticons, cuando algo le llamó la atención, algo rosado yacía junto a un montículo.

-¿Arcee? ¿Pero que esta haciendo aquí?- pensó

Firebird aterrizó, se acercó cautelosamente y preguntó:

-¿Arcee? ¿Estás bien? Soy Firebird

La Autobot no le contestó, Firebird se acercó y horrorizada se echó atrás. Arcee tenía una fea herida en la cabeza, varias abolladuras, marcas de dientes metálicos en los cables del cuelo y el protector del puerto abierto, en el puerto se veía una mezcla de energon y otro liquido que Firebird dedujo que debía ser

-Oh, Primus todopoderoso ¿Quién te ha hecho esto, Arcee? Te prometo que se lo haré pagar…

Firebird la recogió delicadamente, y en modo bot la trasladó a la base.


	69. Chapter 69

**Cáp.67. Sueños**

Firebird llegó a la base Autobot con Arcee en sus brazos y se dirigió directamente al ala médica, mientras los Autobots se apartaban.

-¡Arcee necesita un oficial médico, ya!- exigió ella

Perceptor y Red Alert revisaron a Arcee y repararon la lesión en la cabeza

- Con suerte no recordará quien le hizo esto…

-Pues preferiría que si lo recordase para darle una lección al desgraciado que lo hizo. Perceptor analiza el líquido y dime quien fue. Juro que se hará justicia…

Firebird estuvo toda la noche en la enfermería, velando el estado de cierre de estasis de Arcee, esperando que ella despertara… pero la falta de energía estaba empezando a hacer mella en ella y se sumió en una breve desconexión

Se encontró en un bonito jardín, muy similar donde había visto por primera vez a Beta Prime, un lugar que transmitía paz. Ella paseó, disfrutando de la sombra de los arboles, de la brisa que acariciaba sus alas… y entonces lo vio. Él estaba allí, vio su silueta poderosa y noble y corrió hacia él

-Optimus?! ¿De verdad eres tú?

-Si…

Sin darle tiempo a continuar, Firebird lo abrazó y dijo:

-Deberías haber dejado que Rodimus se sacrificara… No es un buen Prime…

- Firebird, no es eso. Simplemente ha caído presa de Unicron.

-¡¿Cómo?! Pero si tu…

- Lo sé. Está encerrado, sin posibilidad de escapar, yo lo vigilo pero no contaba con su terrible poder mental. Ahora escúchame, Firebird, porque sólo tengo una oportunidad de decírtelo, Primus sólo me permitió visitarte una vez en sueños… Unicron quiere dominar a Rodimus, manipularlo para que realice maldades y corrompa la Matriz de la creación…

- ¿Pero para que?

- Para que entre en la cámara, robe la Alabarda y lo libere, seguro. No puedo hacer nada más por ti, querida. Sólo puedo avisarte…

- No voy a permitir que eso pase, Optimus Prime. Te lo prometo

**Galvatron**

Galvatron recargaba intranquilo, aunque Cyclonus parecía haber entendido la lección no estaba del todo seguro que el deseo libidinoso de este por su pequeña no fuera más fuerte que el miedo al castigo.

-Nadie tocará a mi sparkling, no consentiré que nadie le haga daño…- musitaba en su periodo de recarga

De pronto se vio en sueños en el mismo lugar que unos cyclos antes había visitado Firebird, era un lugar tranquilizador, que lograba calmar su ira y notaba la presencia de alguien conocido…

-Galvatron…- dijo una voz

-Optimus Prime… ¿Dónde estás?

Optimus se le apareció delante y dijo:

-Ya he avisado a Firebird, pero debo avisarte a ti también. Escucha, pese a estar encerrado Unicron, aún puede hacerle daño a Firebird, manipulara al que haga falta para conseguirlo y lo sabes. Sólo podía avisar a tres, así que consideré que tú eras uno de ellos. Si algo has sido, es un excelente creador para ella… es algo que no puedo negar, y ella es la única que ha logrado que en tu chispa exista el afecto.

-Si, ella es mi faro en la oscuridad… de la soledad y la locura. Mi dulce sparkling… No soportaría que ella recibiese ningún daño…

-Lo sé. Llegado el momento, ella te necesitará…

-Y yo estaré allí, Prime…

**Grimlock**

Optimus dudó mucho con el tercero, no sabía si debía avisar a Ultra Magnus, Grimlock , Bumblebee o el propio Rodimus, pero al final consideró que Magnus era demasiado escéptico como para hacer caso de un sueño, Bumblebee no podía hacer más de lo que hacía y probablemente Firebird lo pondría al corriente, y como no sabía hasta que punto Rodimus estaba siendo manipulado por Unicron, no sabía si sería prudente o útil. Grimlock, en cambio, siempre había estado pendiente de Firebird, la había respetado y protegido del mismo Unicron.

Grimlock paseaba por la pradera en su modo Dinobot, estaba tranquilo y vio a Optimus Prime.

-Prime…- dijo Grimlock… ¿Qué hacer tú aquí?

- Tengo que hablar contigo, Grimlock, es muy importante. Dime, ¿has notado a Rodimus raro estos días?

-Si, él estar muy raro… De pronto a él no importar que Firebird estar con Bumblebee, ser raro y por eso, ella pedirme que yo proteger a Bumblebee y yo hacerlo porque así ella ser feliz.

- Escucha Grimlock, Unicron, aunque está encerrado, aún tiene poderes y está manipulando a Rodimus.

- ¡Pues entonces, Grimlock, encerrarle de nuevo!

- Cálmate, viejo amigo. No puedes encerrarlo sin más, pero vigílalo muy de cerca, y protege al resto de Autobots. Si lo ves necesario, entonces…

-¿Qué?

- Entonces rebélate y toma el mando como hiciste. Si es necesario, quítale la Matriz a Rodimus y dásela a Ultra Magnus para que la custodie.

Grimlock se convirtió en robot, sorprendentemente abrazó a Optimus, levantándolo del suelo, y dijo:

-Tú poder confiar en Grimlock. ¿Pero por qué tú no contárselo a Ultra Magnus?

-Porque creo que tú sabes mejor como es Unicron… y aprecias mucho más a Firebird.

-Eso ser cierto.

-Gracias amigo… y ahora ya puedes dejarme otra vez en el suelo.

Grinlock lo bajó y dijo:

-Tu ser el mejor líder. Ni Rodimus ni yo ser como tú

Optimus asintió y dijo:

-Os deseo suerte.

**Arcee**

Arcee revivía en su procesador todo lo sucedido con Rodimus y se revolvía en sueños, ante la atenta mirada de Firebird que velaba su sueño, de pronto despertó y dijo:

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Shhh, tranquila, estas en la base Autobot…- dijo Firebird- Ya estás a salvo… ¿que te pasó? ¿Quien te hizo esa salvajada?

Arcee rompió en llanto, Firebird le cogió la mano y dijo:

-Cuéntamelo. Se lo haré pagar, sea Autobot o Decepticon…

-Yo… yo fui con Rodimus, él me dijo que quería tener interfaz conmigo… yo estaba feliz, creía que por fin había comprendido que yo lo amaba y que tú ya habías encontrado tu sparkmate… Fuimos a las afueras de Kaon, allí él… aunque al principio yo quería… él estaba muy brusco, me trató como a una droide de placer… y como yo al final me negaba, me dio un golpe contra un saliente y no recuerdo más… Su-supongo que…

-Si- dijo Firebird cogiéndole suavemente la mano. Optimus Prime tenía razón-pensó- Rodimus está siendo manipulado por ese demonio y dijo- Lo siento mucho, es culpa mía, seguro que la tomó contigo por frustración, por no poder tenerme. Pero juro, que lo voy a castigar…

-No, no lo hagas… Por favor…lo amo…no sé que le paso… no lo mates…

-Tranquila, no voy a matarlo… no mataré al elegido de la Matriz… pero es un Prime, y no actuado como tal, por eso será castigado.

Firebird se fue decidida de la habitación.


	70. Chapter 70

**Cáp.68. Un plan diabólico**

**Base Autobot**

Mientras Firebird velaba el sueño de Arcee, Unicron había estado observándola. Esa maldita femme… Su venganza iba a ser implacable, esa zorra iba a lamentar haber osado encerrarle en esa maldita Alabarda… la utilizaría para lo que él quería, esta vez no sería tan delicado, y además mataría a ese minibot amarillo…

Entró en la mente de Rodimus y dijo:

-Ha llegado la hora que demuestre tu ingenio… secuestra al minibot y tráelo hasta la cámara de Primus. Él será el cebo para nuestra presa. Una curiosa ironía, esta vez será la doncella que vaya a rescatar al príncipe… No lo matéis hasta que yo os de la orden…

-¿Matéis? ¿Quien más tiene que haber?

-Uno de mis heraldos… Sírveme bien y serás tu al que elija para crear mi nuevo cuerpo con esa femme

-Si, señor.

Rodimus fue hacia las dependencias de Bumblebee y llamó a la puerta, Bee abrió la puerta y dijo:

-¿Rodimus?

-Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente… No temas, no te haré nada. Ven conmigo

Confiado por su cambio de los últimos días, Bumblebee siguió a Rodimus. Grimlock los vio marcharse.

-A Grimlock no gustarle eso…. Ser sospechoso. Yo seguirles

Grimlock los siguió como podía, su modo alterno de dinosaurio no era tan rápido como un vehículo, y le costaba mantener el ritmo para no perderlos de vista y a la vez no ser detectado.

-Grimlock no gustarle correr… Él ser bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ahí ser muy peligroso…

**Base Decepticon**

En su mente llamó a Cyclonus y le dijo:

-Vete delante de la Cámara de Primus y espera ahí a tu aliado. Os contaré mi plan para liberarme y también para vengarme de esa zorra de Primus

-Si, Amo…

**Cámara de Primus**

Rodimus y Bumblebee llegaron a la Cámara de Primus. Bumblebee dijo:

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Para que Primus sea testigo de lo que pasará…

-¿Qué tiene que pasar? Tú y yo no teníamos que hablar?

Rodimus lo golpeó brutalmente tirándolo al suelo, Bumblebee escupió energon, e intentó levantarse aunque Rodimus no se lo permitió y lo ató al suelo mediante cadenas de energon.

-Tú eres el cebo para mi valiente doncella…

-Rodimus…

Cyclonus aterrizó al cabo de un par de kliks y dijo:

-¿Rodimus Prime? ¿Tú eres mi aliado?

-Sólo para conseguir lo que quiero. A Firebird

-¡Ja! Unicron me la prometió a mí… ¡Es mía!

-Él decidirá quien será el que la posea…

-Si tú lo dices… Pero yo llevo su esencia… ¿Por qué iba a elegir al Prime que destruyó su cuerpo?

Unicron observaba divertido la pelea entre sus dos marionetas, le encantaba sembrar la discordia y el caos. Quizás sería divertido que, cuando acabase con su tarea, peleasen los dos a muerte… pero cada cosa a su tiempo.

En ese momento apareció Grimlock y dijo:

-¿Qué estar haciendo Rodimus? Tú soltar a Bumblebee… ¡Ahora!

-¡¿Grimlock?! No te entrometas o morirás… Grimlock, yo soy un Prime… Debes obedecerme… Vuelve a la base

Grimlock gruñó y dijo:

-Grimlock no obedecer. Tú ya no ser un Prime, tú ser bufón de Unicron… Yo Grimlock arrebatarte la Matriz… tú ya no merecerla. Grimlock cumplir con el deber que encargarle Optimus Prime

-Vamos a por él…- dijo Cyclonus

Entre Rodimus y Cyclonus consiguieron controlar y derrotar a Grimlock aunque no fue sin llevarse cada uno un par de mordiscos dolorosos… Cuando Cyclonus lo apuntó con su pistola, Unicron dijo:

-¡No! No matéis al mensajero… dejad que el perrito faldero vuelva con su dueña, que le lleve al mensaje

- Ahora escucha, Grimlock- dijo Rodimus- Vuelve a la base y dile a Firebird que tenemos a Bumblebee, dile que lo mataremos si no viene. Y no olvides decirle que tiene que venir sola

- Vamos lárgate… - dijo Cyclonus soltándolo y pateándolo- Vuelve con tu dueña, perrito- dijo riéndose

Grimlock le propinó un rápido mordisco que cortó en seco la risa de Cyclonus y les gruñó, pero sabía que estaba en superioridad numérica y dijo mientras se retiraba cojeando:

-Rodimus pagar por esto…

**Base Autobot**

Unas horas después, Firebird buscaba a Rodimus para darle una lección, no por ser un Prime iba a librarse de su castigo. Fue preguntando por la base, pero nadie sabía donde estaba, vio a Swoop y dijo:

-¿Habéis visto a Rodimus?

-No, desde hace rato. Se fue con Bumblebee. El jefe les siguió porqué según él le parecía raro

-Lo es- pensó ella- Esto no me gusta nada… Sólo espero que Grimlock pueda impedir que Rodimus haga alguna salvajada…

Un chirriante sonido de pasos anunció la llegada de Grimlock, este se arrastraba en su modo robot y se apoyaba contra la pared.

-¡Grimlock!- dijo ella- ¿Qué te han hecho?

Grimlock estuvo a punto de caer y dijo:

-Rodimus y Cyclonus tener a Bumblebee. Yo querer impedir pero ellos vencer a Grimlock- dijo con pesar- Ellos querer que tu ir sola, pero Grimlock no querer. Ser trampa de Unicron… Ellos seguro mataran a Bee igualmente.

-Sé que es una trampa, pero debo ir

-No, por favor, esperar a que Grimlock estar bien y así poder acompañar

-No. Tú ya has sufrido bastante. Descansa, amigo. No temas, vencí una vez a ese demonio, y lo venceré de nuevo.

Firebird miró al horizonte, apretó los puños y dijo:

-Aguanta Bumblebee. Juro que te rescataré...


	71. Chapter 71

**Cáp.69 La doncella rescata al príncipe**

**Cámara de Primus**

Firebird fue volando decidida a rescatar a Bumblebee. Ahora si estaba furiosa, puede que Rodimus estuviera siendo manipulado por Unicron, pero ¿por qué él no había puesto resistencia?

Aterrizó cerca de la Cámara de Primus y observó, sólo veía a su amado Bumblebee tendido en el suelo y atado con cadenas, pero sabía que Cyclonuys y Rodimus debían estar cerca, y se acercó a Bumblebee. Sus agudizados sentidos la avisaron, ella desenvainó la espada y dijo:

-Si queréis guerra, os daré guerra.

-No tiene por qué ser así- dijo Rodimus- Nunca he deseado hacerte daño, sólo he deseado ser tu sparkmate.

-Exacto, al igual que yo- dijo Cyclonus, saliendo desde otro lado.

-¿Estáis ciegos? ¿No veis que Unicron os está manipulando?

Los dos rieron y dijeron a la vez:

-Unicron te entregara a uno de nosotros.

-Yo no pertenezco a nadie… Tengo libertad para decidir… es mi derecho- dijo agarrando con más fuerza la espada

-Bien- dijo Optimus Prime desde la Cámara- Firebird ha aprendido lo mejor de los dos bandos.

-Pero igualmente será mía… cuando el nuevo Prime me libere- dijo Unicron

-Cosa que no ocurrirá…- dijo Optimus seguro

-A por ella…- dijeron Cyclonus y Rodimus atacándola a la vez

Ella los esquivó grácilmente y les hizo, a ambos, un corte con la espada.

-Si queréis más, sólo tenéis que decirlo…

Rodimus atacó, ella lo esquivó y le hizo otro corte, que aunque no era profundo si era doloroso

-Esto es por lo que le hiciste a la pobre Arcee… aunque tendría que cortarte otra cosa…

-Ella me deseaba…- dijo Rodimus burlón

-Dudo mucho que ella desease que la tratases como una vulgar droide de placer…

En ese momento, Cyclonus atacó y se encontró con la hoja de la espada de Firebird rozando su cuello

-Deberías haber hecho caso a Galvatron…- dijo mientras lo apartada de una dura patada.

Rodimus y Cyclonus se apartaron, no habían contado con que ella les desafiase de esa manera, creían que sería fácil manipularla teniendo a Bumblebee como rehén, pero la habían subestimado.

-¡Imbéciles!- les grito Unicron en su mente- ¿Sois dos y no podéis contra una youngling? Sometedla… Utilizad al minibot…

Cyclonus se precipitó donde estaba Bumblebee, le puso la pistola en la cabeza y dijo:

-Tira el arma… o le vuelo el procesador ahora mismo…

Firebird miró a Cyclonus con los ópticos ardiéndole de furia, pero dejó caer la espada.

-Bien, querida… Prime, sujétala,

Rodimus fue hacia ella, le puso las manos a la espalda, la sujeto con unas esposas de energon y dijo:

-No sabes como lamento tener que hacerte eso

Rodimus le dio la vuelta y la besó

-Prime, no te pases…- dijo Cyclonus- Nuestro Amo aún no ha decidido de quien será…

-Bien, así me gusta – dijo Unicron en su mente- Cuando sea liberado, y elija a uno de vosotros, quiero que mientras la posea el minibot sea testigo de ello… y luego que ella sea testigo de la muerte de su amado- dijo con una cruel risotada- Esa perra de Primus debe pagar por lo que me hizo…

-Así será

Cyclonus fue donde estaba Firebird, la sujetó y dijo:

-Prime, libera a nuestro Amo. Yo me encargo de vigilar a los tortolitos esos.

-Bien

**Base Decepticon**

Galvatron estaba inquieto, notaba algo extraño y fue paseándose por la base, a ver si esa sensación se le iba. Volvía a tener la sensación de que su sparkling estaba en peligro.

Fue a ver a Cyclonus, para hablar con él y comprobar si su amenaza había tenido algún efecto, pero cuando no lo vio en la base, su inquietud aumentó. Vio a Scourge que andaba por ahí, se le tiró encima, lo agarró por el cuello y golpeándolo contra la pared dijo:

-¡¿Dónde está Cyclonus?!

-No lo sé…

Galvatron apretó más su cuello y repitió

-¡¿Dónde está?!

-No lo sé, señor por favor… sólo me dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer, no me dijo donde iba…

Galvatron lo soltó, seguramente Cyclonus planeaba algo contra su sparkling y, si era eso, se iba a arrepentir de ello muy pronto. Fue hasta la sala de comando, y buscó la señal de Cyclonus. El mapa situaba la señal de Cyclonus delante de la Cámara de Primus y también situaba, en el mismo lugar, la señal de Firebird y de otros dos Autobots

-Unicron… musitó Galvatron, pensando en el aviso de su antiguo archienemigo ,y salió disparado de la base hacia la Cámara de Primus

**Cámara de Primus**

Una vez Galvatron llegó a la Cámara observó la situación. Cyclonus tenía a su hija y el nuevo Prime abría la Cámara, suponía que para entrar dentro y liberar a ese demonio. No tenía mucho tiempo y estaba seguro que Firebird podría dominar la situación con una pequeña ayuda por su parte, así que se transformó en cañón láser y disparó a Cyclonus dejándolo fuera de combate.

Firebird no perdió el tiempo, en kliks fundió las esposas de energon y disparó una potente bola de fuego a Rodimus justo en el momento que había puesto la Matriz en la cerradura de la Cámara. Rodimus salió disparado por el impacto, rodó unos metros y quedó tendido.

-Espero no haberlo matado…- dijo ella

Firebird fue hasta la cerradura, y sacó la Matriz, haciendo que las puertas se cerrasen.

-¡ Nooo!. ¡Maldita sea, estaba tan cerca!- rugió furioso Unicron

Firebird observó la Matriz, esta tenía un color oscuro, en vez del color azul puro que tenía, por el efecto de la corrupción de Rodimus.

-Oh, Primus… ¿Qué hago ahora?

-Póntela-dijo la voz de Optimus en su mente- Eres una autentica Prime, y eso la purificara.

Firebird la colocó en su interior y, notó que un poder increíble la invadía, notó que su estructura crecía ligeramente, y cuando abrió los ópticos dijo con una voz madura:

-Llevare la Matriz, hasta que esta sea purificada.

Ella fue hasta Rodimus, que al carecer de la Matriz había encogido y había vuelto a su antiguo estado de Hot Rod, este estaba herido, pero seguía funcionando, seguramente se recuperaría. Seguidamente fue hasta Bumblebee, este la miró como si no la reconociera por la sorpresa y dijo:

-¿Firebird?

-Si, soy yo.

-Pero te ves diferente…

-Lo sé. Estoy custodiando la Matriz hasta que sea purificada de nuevo.

-Eso significa- dijo él mientras ella lo desataba- que ahora eres Firebird Prime.

-¿Y que?

-Pues… no estoy seguro de que digno de ti. Mírame, has tenido que venir a salvarme tú…

Firebird cortó sus palabras con un profundo beso, y dijo:

-Sea o no una Prime, yo te he elegido a ti. ¿Acaso Optimus dejó de amar a Elita One, cuando se convirtió en Prime?

Luego ella se giró y dijo:

-Gracias, padre. Siempre has estado ahí para protegerme

Galvatron se acercó y dijo a Galvatron que se acercaba:

-Y siempre estaré, aunque no me necesites. Pero ahora mírate, eres una autentica Prime. Tú gobernaras a los Autobots… Nos unirás a todos como dice la profecía de que todos seremos uno…Y juntos, padre e hija, podremos gobernar ahora el Universo entero…

-No, padre, sabes que te quiero mucho, pero no usaré la Matriz para tus fines- dijo ella firmemente delante de un atónito Galvatron que no supo como reaccionar

-Me llevo a esta escoria de Cyclonus para darle su justo castigo. Ya nos veremos… hija- dijo secamente Galvatron mientras se iba.

A Firebird le dolía disgustar a Galvatron, pero no debía ceder en las pretensiones conquistadoras de su padre.

-Bumblebee coge a Hot Rod y volvamos a la base Autobot

Bumblebee agarró a Hot Rod, se lo cargó encima en modo vehículo y volvieron a la base.


	72. Chapter 72

**Cáp. 70. Una nueva Prime**

**Base Autobot**

Los tres volvieron a la base Autobot, y Firebird y esta con la ayuda de Bumblebee se lo explico todo a los Autobots, que fueron bastante comprensivos con ella, incluida Arcee, dado los últimos comportamientos de Rodimus.

-Si Primus considera que tú debes ser Prime, mientras la Matriz sea purificada, así sea- dijo Ultra Magnus- Sólo permíteme ser tu guardián y protector como lo era para Rodimus Prime y como Ironhide lo era para Optimus.

-Grimlock obedecer a la nueva Prime- dijo este- Pero Firebird no necesitar más protector que yo- dijo este gruñendo a Magnus.

-Gracias a todos, pero sólo seré Prime hasta que la Matriz haya sido purificada. Luego se la entregaré de nuevo a Hot Rod, si está en sus cabales, o bien elegiré el que me indique la Matriz.- dijo ella

Kup asintió y dijo:

-Creo, youngling, que tú serás una buena Prime, aunque te hayan criado esos… ejem, los Decepticons

Pasaron los días y los meses, Firebird continuaba teniendo la Matriz y manteniendo la tregua entre Autobots y Decepticons, aunque su relación con Galvatron se había enfriado a raíz de su negativa de ayudarlo en la conquista del Universo

**Base Decepticon**

Galvatron aún estaba disgustado por la negativa de Firebird a ayudarlo y se desahogaba frente a Soundwave

-Sparkling desagradecida… Después de que cuidé tanto de ella…

-No es eso, mi Lord. Como Prime no puede permitir que ni usted ni nadie use la Matriz para sus propios fines, y menos si eso comporta dañar a otros seres…

-Si, pero aun así…

-Estoy seguro que es una pesada carga para ella ser una Prime. No creo que sea algo que haya buscado, es muy joven y carga con demasiada responsabilidad. Y ahora, se debe sentir muy sola. Lo necesita.

Galvatron cambió la expresión de su mirada y dijo:

-Quizás debería hablar con ella…

-Enviare a Laserbeak inmediatamente a por ella, mi Lord.

-No. Iré yo mismo…

Galvatron se marchó. Los casseticons salieron del compartimiento pectoral de Soundwave y dijeron:

-¿Crees que harán las paces?

-Estoy convencido en un 99, 99%. Su vínculo es demasiado fuerte

**Base Autobot**

Firebird estaba con Kup. Este le explicaba la historia de los Primes, pero ella estaba ausente hasta que mencionó a Optimus, entonces dijo:

-¿Él dudó cuando aceptó la Matriz?

-¿Eh? Pues si, más de una vez, y cuando era Prime también dudaba.

-No me extraña, la vida es más sencilla si no eres un Prime… Ya ves de que me ha servido ser descendiente de Beta Prime… Sólo para crearme enemigos… En mi vida lo único que he logrado ha sido perder a seres queridos… - dijo llorando

Kup no dijo nada. La femme tenía razón, su vida era muy triste llena de enemigos y pérdidas.

-Tranquila, youngling. Ya verás como todo se arreglará…- dijo poniéndole una mano amistosa en el hombro.- Llevas una pesada carga, pero no estás sola. Bumblebee te ama… Grimlock es tu guardián y el resto de Autobots estamos de tu parte… estoy seguro que los antiguos Primes velan por ti y también estoy seguro que Galvatron te perdonará…

Ella levantó la mirada esperanzada y se secó las lágrimas

-¿En serio?

- Claro. ¿Como puedes pensar lo contrario?. ¿Quién ha venido a salvarte siempre? Vuestro vínculo es indestructible.

Ella sonrió y Kup a su vez, este dijo mientras salía:

-Te dejo un rato a solas.

-Gracias, Kup.

Bumblebee entró detrás de él y dijo:

-¿Te has librado ya del viejo batallitas?

-¡Te he oído!- dijo el veterano

Firebird río entre dientes, Kup era amable, pero era exactamente lo que había dicho Bee

-Perdón…- dijo este

Bumblebee y ella se besaron, y de pronto una voz dijo con un carraspeo

-¿Interrumpo algo?

-¿Padre?

Firebird vio a Galvatron y se le hecho encima.

-Como te he echado de menos

-Y yo a ti…

Bumblebee lo miró con cierto miedo, pero Galvatron no hizo ningún ademán de agresión y se alejó con Firebird a pasear

-¿Para que has venido, padre?

-Podríamos decir que Soundwave me ha ayudado a sentar la cabeza… Hija, perdóname… Comprendo que te pedí demasiado cuando quise que me ayudaras a conquistar el Universo con la ayuda de la Matriz, y no fui un buen padre cuando me enfadé por tu negativa…

-No hay nada que perdonar, papa- dijo ella apretando su brazo cariñosamente.

Galvatron sonrió como respuesta y la besó en la frente. Ultra Magnus apareció y, después de mirar con desconfianza a Galvatron, dijo

- Mi señora, tenemos que hablar sobre un asunto.

- ¿Me disculpas, padre? Mis obligaciones me llaman. Luego hablamos

- Claro, hija.

Galvatron retrocedió y se cruzó con Bumblebee.

-Hola

Bumblebee se encogió y Galvatron sonrió, el minibot lo temía. Mejor, pensó y dijo:

-Verás, minibot, como supondrás no me gustó, y sigue sin gustarme demasiado el hecho de que mi hija te eligiera como sparkmate …¿ será eso que dicen los humanos de que el amor es ciego? Aunque no sabía que también se pudiera aplicar a nosotros. No te equivoques, minibot, te perdono la vida por el hecho que ella te quiere, no porque me gustes.

-Haga el favor de dejar de llamarme minibot- dijo firmemente Bumblebee- Y de lo que yo estoy seguro es que usted no encontrará jamás a nadie, ni Autobot ni Decepticon, que considere digno de Firebird

Galvatron río y dijo:

-Que gran verdad, Bumblebee. Nadie es digno de ella…

Mientras tanto Ultra Magnus llevó a Firebid a una sala solitaria y dijo:

-Bueno ahora que estamos a solas…

-¿Tú también, Ultra Magnus?

-Yo también ¿Qué?

Cuando vio la expresión de desconfianza y temor de ella comprendió y dijo:

-Oh, siento que me haya interpretado mal, no quiero hacerle daño, ni mucho menos. Como le dije seré su guardián mientras lleve la Matriz.

-¿Entonces que quieres?

-Darle un consejo

-¿Cual?

-Si está convencida de entregar la Matriz a otro cuando esta este purificada le recomendaría que dejase Cybertron. Escuche realice el sparkbond con Bumblebee, iros los dos y empezad una nueva vida. Cuanto más lejos esté de Unicron, mejor. Ya ve lo que ha hecho estando encerrado.

Firebird se quedó muda de sorpresa y dijo:

-Quizás estés en lo cierto, Magnus. ¿Pero a donde vamos?

-Id a la Tierra. A Ciudad Autobot. Podéis venir cuando queráis de visita…

- Tienes razón, cuanto más me aleje, más seguros estaréis. Yo sólo os he traído problemas.

-No diga eso. Sólo lo digo porque no quiero que les ocurra nada malo, ni a usted ni Bumblebee. Merecen ser felices. No obstante si usted deseara seguir llevando la Matriz no dude de que esté a su lado para protegerla.

Firebird le sonrío y dijo

-Gracias, Magnus.


	73. Chapter 73

**Cáp.71. La llamada**

Por su parte Unicron sabía que esa femme pronto se le escaparía de sus garras, y eso era algo que no iba a consentir de ningún modo.

Noo- murmuro Unicron- Firebird es mía… sólo mía. Hare lo que sea para impedir que otro la tome. ¡Si he de manipular a su sparkmate, lo haré!

Nunca lo conseguirás- dijo Optimus- Bumblebee tiene la spark demasiado pura para que logres corromperlo

Todo los de vuestra especie podéis ser corrompidos, Optimus Prime, incluso corrompí a uno de los Trece. Sólo he de encontrar vuestro punto débil…y créeme todos lo tenéis - dijo riéndose

Bumblebee, no caerá presa de tus influencias, Unicron. Hay más en él de lo que crees. Ya lo verás.

¿Quieres apostar?

Bumblebee se había quedado dormido plácidamente con la cabeza de Firebird apoyada en su pecho.

En su sueño se encontró con la imagen de Unicron, Bumblebee se encaró y dijo:

-¿Qué pretendes demonio?

-Enseñarte lo que ella realmente siente por ti

Unicron agarró a Bumblebee por el cuello, lo levantó y, clavándole la mirada, dijo:

- ¡Afronta la auténtica verdad!

Bumblebee le pareció ver en los crueles ojos de ese demonio que Firebird se reía de él a sus espaldas, que coqueteaba con otros Autobots y que cuando él pretendía tocarla, ella lo rehuía poniendo como excusa que aún estaba traumatizada.

-¡Eso, que me estás mostrando, no es verdad!- dijo Bumblebee medio llorando

-Oh, por supuesto que lo es, mísero Autobot… ¿Cómo pretendes que una Prime se rebaje a tu nivel? ¡Ella solo es digna de mí!

Bumblebee intentaba apartar su mirada de la de Unicron. Era mentira, estaba seguro que eso era mentira.

Es verdad y lo sabes- insistió Unicron- Pero tienes la posibilidad de que sea realmente tuya, si le robas la Matriz a Firebird, y me liberas… Déjame que posea tu cuerpo y lo utilice para mis fines…

¡No! estas intentando manipularme, maldito demonio… Ella me quiere, me quiere, lo sé. Vete de mi mente. No conseguirás nada de mi

Unicron dejo ir un gruñido de frustración y desapareció, desde su encierro oyó a Optimus decir:

Lo sabía, Bumblebee, sabía que eras más fuerte que ese demonio…

Bumblebee despertó bruscamente de su sueño y contemplo a su amada, era como un ángel, un ángel durmiendo plácidamente, él la besó dulcemente en la frente y murmuró:

-Siempre cuidare de ti…

Ella se agarró más a él en respuesta y suspiró plácidamente

Al día siguiente, Firebird se encerró en su habitación, a solas, abrió su compartimiento pectoral y observó la Matriz, esta empezaba a recobrar su azul brillante poco a poco, ella sonrió y la volvió a colocar dentro de sí.

Optimus, cumpliré con mi deber como Prime. Purificare la Matriz y luego la entregare a alguien más digno que yo para llevarla.

Eres más que digna de llevarla- murmuró Optimus para sí

Magnus tiene razón- se dijo Firebird tumbada en la cama de recarga- debería irme de este planeta con Bumblebee… Es hora de planteárselo…

Unicron gritó de rabia, y dijo:

Debo llamarlo. Llamar a mi más antiguo y fiel heraldo, The Fallen. Él es el único que podrá liberarme y cumplir con la misión que le encomiende. Disfrutad de la tranquilidad mientras podáis…- Fallen, mi fiel heraldo, ¡despierta y acude a mi llamada!

A años luz, The Fallen, oyó la llamada de su amo y dijo:

Así que mi hermana Beta Prime, tuvo descendencia… Pues ya es hora que la conozca… Unicron, mi amo y señor, yo te liberaré y juntos dominaremos Cybertron y el Universo entero

Unicron río satisfecho y Optimus pensó:

¿Qué estará planeando ahora ese demonio?

Pronto lo verás, Optimus Prime- le respondió Unicron


	74. Chapter 74

**Bueno, al fin después de pelearme con este capitulo final largo tiempo, porque quería dejarlo bien, os lo dejo para que lo leáis. Espero que lo disfrutéis como los anteriores.**

**Cáp.72. Primus, danos fuerza…**

Al cabo de unos días, cuando la Matriz finalmente recobró su color, Firebird fue en busca de los Autobots y reunió a Grimlock, Ultra Magnus y Kup.

Ella dejo la Matriz encima de una mesa y dijo:

-Aquí os la dejo. Limpia de corrupción.

- Hiciste un buen trabajo, youngling- dijo Kup- Y si nos entregas la Matriz, debo suponer que no vas a asumir el cargo de Prime.

-No. Lo pensé mucho. Quiero una vida tranquila, y si la Matriz eligió a Rodimus, por algo sería. Cuando recobre la razón se la entregáis

-¿Y tú qué hacer?- preguntó Grimlock

- Realizare el sparkbond con Bumblebee y me iré con él a la Tierra. Cuanto más lejos de la prisión de Unicron, mejor. Ya veis lo que hizo para intentar capturarme.

-Si crees que en la Tierra, estarás segura, te equivocas- murmuró Unicron para sí- Te perseguiré, si hace falta, hasta los confines del Universo. Eres mía, Firebird…

- ¿Cuando tienes previsto irte? – preguntó Magnus

- Muy pronto. Dentro de dos cyclos solares. De hecho mañana pensaba comunicárselo a Galvatron

Los Autobots se miraron, el día siguiente sería movidito en la base Decepticon. Firebird fue sola para evitar conflictos, ya que tenía la impresión que Galvatron aún albergaba la esperanza de que ella se desenamorara de Bumblebee. Para él sería un duro golpe.

Cuando llegó, Soundwave dijo:

- ¿Creo que has tomado una decisión importante, verdad?

- Así es.

- Galvatron está en la sala de Mando-dijo

- ¿Qué decisión ha tomado?-preguntaron los casseticons cuando ella se fue

- Una de las más importantes de su vida

Firebird llegó a la sala de Mando, Galvatron dijo:

- ¿Has renunciado a la Matriz?-dijo viendo que Firebird volvía a ser normal, sin la influencia de la Matriz

- Sí, padre. Quiero otra vida, una tranquila, no quiero más guerra. Mañana realizare el sparkbond con Bumblebee y me iré a la Tierra.

- Pero mi pequeña. Ya he cesado las hostilidades con los Autobots. Lo hice por ti.

- No es solo por eso. Temo lo que Unicron pueda hacer.

- ¡Unicron está encerrado! ¡No puede dañarte!

- ¡Pero es capaz de manipular a otros para que lo hagan! Mira lo que hizo con Rodimus Prime y con Cyclonus. No quiero que nadie reciba ningún daño por mi culpa…

- Firebird, mi pequeña… -dijo atrayéndola hacia él- Si él te desea, te perseguirá a donde sea que vayas. Quédate conmigo, te protegeré. Sólo yo…

- No te equivoques, Galvatron- dijo Unicron- Es cierto que perseguiré a Firebird hasta que la consiga pero tú no podrás hacer nada …

- Padre… Sabía que no te gustaría, pero la decisión ya está tomada. Sólo quería que lo supieras…

Galvatron no contestó y Firebird se retiró a sus dependencias. Mañana sería un día muy largo.

Al día siguiente, era el gran día, Firebird establecía el sparkbond con Bumblebee, se fue de la base Decepticon silenciosamente, pasó por delante de las dependencias de Galvatron, la puerta estaba cerrada, sabía que él no acudiría. Ella murmuró

- Adiós, papá. Te quiero…

Cuando llego a la base Autobot, los Autobots la recibieron felices, Arcee se la llevo a una habitación y dijo:

- Descansa un poco y arréglate antes de la ceremonia…

- Gracias, Arcee.

- ¿Sabes quienes serán testigos de tu unión?

- No. ¿Puedo elegir a quien quiera?

- Claro. Ya que fuiste criada por los Decepticons, ¿Por qué no le pides a uno de ellos?

- Mejor a dos…- dijo ella sonriendo, pensando en Rumble y Frenzy, y luego preguntó- Bumblebee, ¿ya ha elegido alguno?

- Dos- dijo Arcee- Pero me hizo prometer que no te diría quienes son. Te dejo, hasta luego

Arcee se retiró, y Firebird llamó a Frenzy y Rumble, que les faltó tiempo para salir corriendo de la base Decepticon hacia la base Autobot. Firebird se arregló lo mejor que pudo y antes de que empezara la ceremonia decidió recargar un poco

Por su parte, Unicron se retorcía de rabia, ¡esa perra de Primus era suya!, se sentía débil, después de tantos intentos infructuosos de capturarla, pero decidió usar las fuerzas que le quedaban para dejarle claro a esa femme, a quien pertenecía… aunque luego tuviera que descansar hasta que llegara Fallen…

Mientras tanto, Bumblebee estaba puliendo su armadura y no cabía en sí mismo de felicidad, hasta que se le heló el energon en sus circuitos cuando vio a Galvatron reflejado en el espejo

- Primus…

- Que fácil sería matarte antes de que mi pequeña establezca el sparkbond contigo- dijo mirándoselo fijamente

Bumblebee estaba paralizado de miedo, Galvatron parecía haberse vuelto totalmente loco.

- Primus, dame fuerzas…- se dijo a sí mismo mientras se preparaba para evitar el ataque de Galvatron.

Mientras, Firebird recorría en sueños un prado con Bumblebee, de pronto él desapareció atrapado por una fuerza invisible, Firebird se giró y vio a Unicron

- Todo esto es un montaje tuyo, monstruo. ¡Déjanos en paz! No te vas a salir con la tuya…

- No estés tan segura, zorra. Puede que te vayas a otro planeta, que algún día te entregues a ese bot, incluso puede que generes una protoforma… ¿Crees que así escaparas de mí y de mis planes? Si hiciera falta te arrancaría la protoforma de tu ser para devorarla y luego poseerte…

Firebird quedo paralizada de terror, Unicron sonrió, esa pequeña perra aun lo temía, se acercó a ella y la aprisionó con las alas para acércasela

- Es inútil toda resistencia… Créeme, hija de Primus… Ríndete de una vez…- Unicron la besó lascivamente en el cuello y dijo: - Mira por donde quizás ni siquiera llegarás a unirte a tu sparkmate...

- ¿A qué te refieres, monstruo?

- A que tu papaíto te va a dejar viuda antes de tiempo…- dijo Unicron con una carcajada

- ¡No!

Firebird forcejeo y pensó

- Es solo una manifestación psíquica. Él está atrapado y no puede tocarme. Oh, Primus, dame fuerza…

Unicron gritó como si ella le hubiese lanzado una de sus bolas de fuego y se retiró.

- Nos volveremos a encontrar, Firebird…- dijo mientras se disponía a estar un tiempo inactivo para recargar energía.

Firebird se despertó, sin pensarlo se dirigió corriendo a las dependencias de Bumblebee. Ahí, Galvatron estaba intentando estrangular a Bumblebee, mientras decía:

- Yo soy su padre, soy el único que puedo protegerla, y tú no eres más que un estorbo que la ha seducido…

- ¡Papá!

Galvatron se giró hacia ella, y dijo:

- Tranquila, mi pequeña, cuando acabe con él, no tendrás que establecer el sparkbond… Créeme este pequeño bot asqueroso te ha seducido… Eres muy joven y…

- Te dije muy claramente que mi decisión estaba tomada- dijo Firebird en un tono frío como el acero- Él no me ha seducido, yo lo amo y cuando tuve la Matriz aún lo tuve más claro. Si le haces daño, te juro, que te odiare el resto de mi vida…

Galvatron abrió los ópticos, sorprendido, la respuesta de Firebird lo había dejado sin habla. Al fin soltó bruscamente a Bumblebee y dijo:

- Prefiero que estés con él, a perderte para siempre… No podría soportarlo… Eso sí, Autobot- dijo mirándole fijamente- me dijiste que siempre la protegerías y la respetarías… Si alguna vez incumples tu palabra te enfrentaras a la ira de Galvatron

- Eso no pasará, señor. Que Primus sea testigo de ello- dijo este como pudo

Galvatron se fue. Firebird abrazó a Bumblebee y dijo:

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Claro. Todo nos irá bien, ya verás… Miró la hora y dijo: - ¡Primus, es la hora de la ceremonia!

Los dos se dirigieron lo más rápidamente posible a una sala, era una sala majestuosa con una estatua de todos los Prime, Firebird miró las estatuas de los Trece, se fijó en la de su antepasada Beta Prime y le llamó la atención que sólo había doce estatuas:

- Aquí falta uno…

- Es el correspondería a The Fallen. El Prime que fue corrompido por Unicron.- dijo Bumblebee.

Avanzaron hasta la estatua de Optimus, Firebird se besó la mano y la pasó suavemente por la estatua.

- Ah, aquí están tus testigos- dijo Bumblebee

- ¡Chicos! Habéis venido- dijo ella cuando los vio

- Por supuesto, hermanita. ¿Qué te creías? ¿Nos lo has pedido, no?

Ella los abrazó y dijo:

- ¿Dónde están tus testigos?- dijo a Bumblebee

- Aquí.

Ultra Magnus y Grimlock salieron de las sombras. Firebird se alegró, le encantó la decisión de Bumblebee. Grimlock, en su modo bot, la levantó en vilo con un potente abrazo y dijo:

- Grimlock exigir a Bumblebee que querer ser testigo de tu unión…

- Si no lo hubieses hecho, te habría ido a buscar yo misma… Mi poderoso guardián…

- Grimlock, tú guardián siempre… Tu Bumblebee deber cuidarla

- Ni lo dudes, amigo mío.

La ceremonia se celebró y Firebird y Bumblebee se fueron a la nave que les esperaba para ir a la Tierra. El resto de Autobots estaban allí reunidos para despedirlos

- Adiós, younglings. Sed prudentes- dijo Kup

- Adiós- dijo Arcee abrazando a Firebird- Que te vaya muy bien

- Adiós, Bee, te has llevado a la mejor femme de todas- dijo Jazz

Ellos se fueron rumbo a la tierra y en la nave se dieron un profundo beso para sellar su enlace.

**Continuará…**

**Como veis he dejado un final abierto a una posible continuación, que quizás haga en un futuro. Después de que termine otros fics que tengo entre manos, y que si me gustan lo suficiente, publicare aquí.**

**Aprovecho para reiterar que los personajes, excepto mi protagonista, pertenecen a Hasbro, y que yo no he sacado ningún beneficio de este fic.**


End file.
